Someone Like You
by Kaede Lu
Summary: Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente - si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe - me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha. /Sasusaku /AU.
1. Capítulo I

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota IMPORTANTE****-** Esta historia está ambientada en un **Universo alternativo** (AU), así que los personajes viven en una ciudad de la época actual (Royal Roads), pero en el mundo del Japón moderno.

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**Dedicatorias**: Para _las Loolies_.

.

**CAPITULO I  
Sakura, Sakura Haruno.**

.

.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Me aferro a mi almohada mientras mi madre se toma la molestia de abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz ilumine mi habitación.

- Sakura, ya levántate, cariño. Es tu primer día de escuela... - me dice ella, para despertarme.

Apenas logro balbucear un par de incoherencias para que me deje dormir un poco más.

- ¡Sakura, ya son las siete! – insiste.

- ¡LAS SIETE! – grito, mientras me levanto de la cama como impulsada por un resorte y dejo a mi madre fuera de mi cuarto para vestirme.

"¡Demonios! No puedo creer que vaya a llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela"

Mi uniforme está tendido sobre mi silla. Lo veo con nostalgia, pero a la vez con ansias. Después de todo, ¿quién no va a sentirse así el primer día de clases?

En especial este año. El que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo... ¿porque tres años es bastante tiempo, o no?

¿La razón por la cual he estado esperándolo? Volver a ver a mi mejor amigo.

¿Su nombre? Naruto Uzumaki.

Nos conocimos en el primer grado, cuando ambos éramos unos niños. Eso sucedió hace casi diez años. El no tiene padres, fallecieron hace mucho. Por eso vive con sus tíos y su hermana mayor, Yuki. Por el trabajo de su tío, tuvo que mudarse al otro continente hace tres años y, desde entonces, no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Tan sólo recibí cartas. Cartas y muuuchos e-mails. Fue genial cuando me escribió que volvía este año, pero algo muy extraño fue cuando me contó que unos amigos suyos de su "escuela extranjera" también se mudarían aquí, a Royal Roads. Me habló de dos hermanos... no recuerdo bien sus nombres, pero creo que eran unos tales Uchiha. Supongo que si son amigos de Naruto, deben ser buenas personas... o al menos _eso_ espero.

¡Ah, cierto! Estoy por llegar tarde y eso no debe ocurrir.

Luego de cambiarme, me dirijo al baño para peinar mi peculiar cabello rosa. Lo sé, color extraño, ¿verdad? Pero es herencia familiar y además, soy la única persona de la secundaria que lleva el cabello así, así que soy única. No rara. **Unica**.

Luego de desayunar, mi padre me espera en al auto para llevarme a la escuela. Escucho la bocina.

- ¡Ya voy, papá! – le grito.

Luego tomo mis cosas y salgo para allá. Estoy lista. Lista para el mejor año de toda mi vida.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Finalmente, estoy aquí. Miro con atención y algo de nervios en la entrada de la escuela. Tomo aire y empiezo caminar hacia aquel enorme edificio. Va a ser genial volver a ver a mis amigos luego de tres largos y aburridos meses de vacaciones, ¿no lo creen? ...Olvídenlo. Mentalizarse nunca funcionó conmigo, así que lo admito. Voy a extrañar las vacaciones. Y mucho.

Pero ni modo. Ahora estoy aquí, parada en la entrada de la escuela, pensando en el trascendental tema de "Por qué extrañar las vacaciones", mientras toda la gente que entra al colegio me ve con cara de "¿Y esta qué hace parada en medio del camino?".

Entonces, se acerca a mí una joven de cabello oscuro. Es Shizune, la nueva secretaria. Me entrega una ficha con mis datos de matrícula, mis horarios y mi salón.

- Buenos días. – me saluda – Soy Shizune, mucho gusto. -

- Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno. – le respondo, guardando el protocolo.

Un momento. ¿Por qué rayos Sakura _Haruno_? Que afán por decir el nombre completo con apellido...

Pero en fin, ya que estoy por entrar, antes de hacerlo repaso mentalmente la lista de cosas que debo hacer este año:

Primero, volver a ver a Naruto. Eso es ahora lo **más importante**.

Segundo, obtener la beca para la preparatoria del próximo año. Significaría tanto para papá y mamá...

Tercero, hacer lo posible para ganar a Ino, mi mejor amiga y rival, en todos los aspectos posibles... obviamente incluyendo el aspecto "_chicos_".

Cuarto, descubrir quién le gusta a Hinata. Es mi amiga, pero ha guardado ese secreto durante años y aún no sé por qué no me lo quiere decir…

Y quinto, conocer a los chicos Uchiha. Ya me dio curiosidad por todo lo que Naruto me contó sobre ellos.

Entonces salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar la campana y a la directora hablando por el altavoz.

- Todos los alumnos de la secundaria Royal Roads College, dirigirse a sus respectivos patios ordenadamente, ¡ahora mismo!. – nos ordena.

Entro por el pasillo apresuradamente, para dirigirme, uniformada como todos, a mi patio. Trato de buscar a Naruto, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Cuando me dirigía a mi casillero para guardar mi bolso, de casualidad, golpeo a alguien con la puerta del locker.

- ¡Lo siento, en serio perdón! – llegué a disculparme.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera podía ver la cara de la persona a quien había golpeado, porque la puerta del locker la estaba tapando.

- No te preocupes... fue un accidente. A todos les pasa. – me respondió una voz masculina.

Cuando salió de atrás de la puerta, descubrí que frente a mí se encontraba un muchacho algo mayor que yo, de unos ojos profundamente negros y cabello del mismo color, largo y atado en una cola.

Nunca antes lo había visto, así que supuse que había entrado a la escuela recién este año.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – le pregunté, curiosa.

- Sí, entro a 10° B. – me respondió – Bueno... eso dice en mi ficha. – agregó, divertido.

Me fijé en el papel que me entregaron en la entrada del colegio. También decía 10° B.

- ¡Entonces estamos en el mismo salón – le dije - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Así vas conociendo el lugar. – le ofrecí. El muchacho me había caído muy bien y decidí que lo mejor sería ayudarlo y hacer un nuevo amigo incluso antes de empezar las clases.

- Claro, gracias. – me respondió con cortesía. – Soy Itachi. – se presentó.

Así que así se llamaba...

- Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno. – me presenté.

Demonios. Lo hice otra vez. ¿Por qué no sólo digo mi nombre y ya?

"**Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno."**

Definitivamente ahora cambiaría el orden de mi lista de cosas que hacer en el año... La número uno es cambiar urgentemente mi ridícula forma de presentación...

- ¡Saku! – me llama entonces una voz.

Volteo y es una chica rubia de ojos celestes, uniformada igual que todos. Me muestra su ficha. Leo que dice "10° B".

- ¡Ino, estamos en el mismo salón! – le digo, alegre.

Ah, por cierto, ella es Ino Yamanaka. Somos mejores amigas desde siempre. Nuestras madres estudiaron juntas en la escuela y nos conocimos cuando éramos muuuy pequeñas. Además, hace unos años nos convertimos en rivales. Todo eso ocurrió cuando un chico nuevo entró al colegio y nos gustó a las dos. Fue muy estúpido, lo sé. Tomarle más importancia a los chicos que a tus amigas. Pero eso jamás volverá a ocurrir... además, nos amistamos cuando entramos a la secundaria y desde entonces somos inseparables, sólo que mantuvimos nuestro grado de "rivales".

- Sí, en el 10° B... ¡es la primera vez que nos toca juntas! – me dice. Luego observa a Itachi, que está al lado, con cara de duda.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Ino, él es Itachi, es nuevo. Itachi, ella es Ino, una amiga. – los presento.

- Un gusto, Ino. – la saluda Itachi, tendiéndole la mano. Ino responde al saludo.

Luego, él dirige su vista a hacia el patio, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

- Lo siento, tengo que buscar a mi hermano. Las veo más tarde. – se despide él.

- Claro, ¡nos vemos en el salón! – le digo yo, sonriente.

Entonces descubro la pícara mirada de Ino posada sobre mí.

- ¿Qué? – le digo.

- Nada. – me responde divertida. – Es nuevo, es lindo y es guapo... y tú ya lo conoces. – me dice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No puede ser… Ino con sus insinuaciones románticas.

- Espera, espera, Ino... ¿de verdad crees que _me gusta_ Itachi? – le digo, incrédula.

Porque Itachi era lindo. Bueno, lo admito. Lindo y muy atractivo. Además era nuevo en la escuela. Ino tenía razón: eso de estar con el chico nuevo era bastante sospechoso... pero a mí me gustaba otra persona, y sólo mis dos mejores amigas lo sabían.

- ¡Ah, cierto! – me dice mi amiga – Está _Naruto_...

Así es. Aunque no lo crean, estaba Naruto. El fue literalmente el amor de mi infancia. Siempre hemos sido mejores amigos... hasta hoy, creo, pero él jamás se enteró de que me gustaba ni nada de eso. Luego se fue a vivir fuera y, desde entonces, he estado esperando a que vuelva.

- ¡... y vuelve hoy, Saku! – me dice, con entusiasmo - ¿No lo has visto aún? – me pregunta totalmente ansiosa.

- No, lo estaba buscando, pero no está por ningún lado... – le respondo.

Entonces, llega Hinata corriendo.

- ¡Hola, chicas! – nos saluda, jadeante.

Hinata Hyuuga. También es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos cuando entramos aquí, a la secundaria Royal Roads. Más que todo compartimos la afición por la música. Luego ella conoció a Ino por parte mía y ahora somos un trío inseparable.

- Sakura – me dice – Naruto ya volvió, dice que te está buscando...

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero, dónde está? – le pregunto.

- Estaba en el patio cuando me lo encontré... – me dice.

- ¡Qué esperas, Sakura! ¡Anda! – me dice Ino, y me da un empujón para que vaya.

Genial. Ahora debo encontrar a Naruto entre todo el tumulto de gente, nuevos alumnos y profesores que siempre hay el primer día de clases. Veo un pasillo libre. Mejor entro por ahí, así corto camino. Entonces, cuando estoy doblando la esquina para dirigirme hacia al patio, choco contra alguien.

- ¡Perdón! ¡De verdad lo siento...! – intento disculparme.

No puede ser. Primero el locker y ahora esto... Segunda vez que casi mato a alguien hoy.

- No... no importa. – me responde una voz masculina.

Entonces alzo los ojos y veo a la persona que se encuentra frente a mí.

No puede ser. Simplemente **no puede ser**.

Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas se sonrojan. Agradezco profundamente ser del tipo de chica que puede controlar sus emociones. ¿Por qué? Pues porque acabo de conocer al chico más guapo que he visto jamás: Su piel es suave y clara, mientras que su cabello negro tiene unos hermosos reflejos azules. Y lo más increíble son sus ojos, de un negro intenso, una mirada profunda que volvería loca a cualquiera.

Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

- E-Eh… gracias. – le digo. Luego pienso en si lo mejor sería irme de largo o presentarme... pero creo que mejor es la segunda opción. – Soy Sakura. – me presento. Esta vez definitivamente sin agregar el apellido.

- Sasuke. – me dice, nada más.

¡Ajá! No es del tipo de chico hablador, como Naruto. ¿Qué le puedo preguntar? Un segundo. A él tampoco lo conozco. ¡Tal vez también sea nuevo, entonces!

- ¿Eres nuevo, verdad? – le pregunto.

- **Hmp**… sí. – me responde.

Un segundo, ¿acaso me dijo "Hmp"?

¿"**Hmp**"?

¡Por-qué-usó-un-"Hmp"-conmigo! Es decir, una trata de ser agradable y este sale con su "Hmp".

Pensándolo bien, no es tan atractivo si es que así son sus modales.

- Bueno, Sasuke, deberías ir al patio... Para no llegar tarde, me refiero. – le digo, intentando mantener una conversación educada.

- Hmp, _ya_ lo sé. – me responde, con arrogancia e indiferencia. No mucha, sino DEMASIADA indiferencia. Ok, nadie me habla así. Este tipo me está cayendo muy mal. Retiro todo lo que dije sobre que era guapo y lindo, **¡PORQUE YA NO LO ES!**

Es hora de que este chico se ubique.

- Oye. – lo llamo, y él voltea a verme con su cara de "¿Qué _demonios_ quieres?"

¿Que qué quiero?

Quiero que escuches esto.

- Para que una conversación funcione, debe haber una persona hablando y otra escuchando. Emisor y receptor. No sé cómo será en el lugar de donde vienes, pero aquí es mala educación ignorar a las personas que intentan ser amables contigo, ¿sabes? – le digo, con una mirada de reproche.

El chico alza una ceja y luego baja la vista.

Luego toma mi mano y me saluda – Sasuke Uchiha. – me dice. – Soy Sasuke Uchiha... ¿contenta?

¿Uchiha? Entonces este es uno de los amigos de Naruto... Wow, ¡no entiendo como Naruto puede ser amigo de _este_ tipo! Pero en fin... al menos ya saluda correctamente. Y sin "Hmps".

Inner: **¡KYAAA, TOMA ESO UCHIHA!**

- Sí, contenta. – le respondo, con una sonrisa irónica, mientras sacudo su mano, respondiendo a su saludo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – me llama alguien. Esa voz es inconfundible. Volteo y me encuentro con Naruto, viniendo rápidamente hacia aquí, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Naruto! – lo saludo, mientras los dos nos abrazamos. - ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te había extrañado!

Él ríe con su típica sonrisa zorruna, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca. – Jejeje, ¡apuesto a que todas las clases han estado totalmente aburridas sin mí, datte-bayo! – me dijo de broma.

Yo le sigo la broma. – Tch, no tienes idea… ¡ha sido tan frustrante!

Ambos nos reímos divertidos.

Entonces el _otro_ chico presente carraspeó, evidenciando que también se encontraba ahí presente. Naruto lo mira y se sorprende.

- ¡Teme, aquí estabas! Te estaba buscando por todas partes… - le dijo – Justo los quería presentar. Ella es la amiga de la que te conté – le dice señalándome - se llama...

- Sakura. – lo interrumpe él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – pregunta, curioso - Bueno, Sakura él es...

- Sasuke. – le digo yo, pero estoy mirando retadora y fijamente al Uchiha.

- Un momento… ¿ya se conocían? – pregunta mi amigo, confundido.

- Compartimos un... _diálogo_ hace un momento. – digo yo, tratando de hacer mi sarcasmo lo más evidente posible.

El Uchiha simplemente me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, antes de que llegaras. – agrega él.

- ¡Genial! Entonces mis dos mejores amigos ya se conocen. – dice Naruto, entusiasmado.

Demonios... pobre Naruto. De verdad cree que nos llevamos bien, ¡pero eso no es en **nada** cierto!

- Bueno, ¿vamos al patio? – nos sugiere mi amigo

- Claro. – le respondemos el Uchiha y yo, incómodamente al mismo tiempo.

.

…

.

Después del "pequeño" discurso de la Directora Tsunade, me dirijo a mi salón. El primer día es usualmente más corto, así que sólo nos presentaremos y conoceremos a los profesores.

Cuando ya estamos todos en el salón, un hombre entra por la puerta. Es Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de historia y ciencias sociales. Es un maestro joven, de un curioso cabello plateado, y por alguna razón, siempre lleva una máscara que le tapa parte del rostro. Además de eso, es muy simpático. Tanto que mi curiosa amiga Ino dice que es lindo...

¡Ah! Y siempre llaga tarde. La única vez que no lo hizo fue cuando unos amigos decidieron adelantarle su reloj como una broma, en la cual él cayó.

- Buenos días, alumnos. Lamento la tardanza... es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida. – dice, como siempre.

Todos terminamos con una gotita en la frente luego de su famosa frase. ¡En serio, la dice todos los días! Creo que está enamorado de ella o algo parecido...

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – dice entonces Naruto - ¡Al menos use una excusa nueva!

El profesor lo mira, arquea una ceja y le responde – Uzumaki... así que ya regresaste. – luego sonríe (aunque lo haga con una máscara es fácil adivinar que lo está haciendo) y dice en voz más alta – Sólo espero que ahora estés menos hiperactivo que antes.

Todos se ríen. Naruto siempre fue conocido como el chico _"movido"_ del grupo.

- Bueno. – continúa Kakashi – Además de nuestro amigo Uzumaki, al parecer hay dos nuevos alumnos este año... – dice. Luego hace una seña y llama al Uchiha (**¡No pienso llamarlo por su nombre!**) y a Itachi para que pasen adelante – Ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, y nos acompañarán durante este año. Espero que los traten muy bien, jóvenes – nos dice a los demás.

¿Qué? ¿Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos? ¡Entonces de ellos me había hablado Naruto, a ellos se refería! Con razón son tan parecidos... Bueno, físicamente nada más, porque en lo demás, Itachi es MIL veces más simpático que su hermano.

Cuando los dos salen al frente, todas las chicas (o al menos la gran ingenua mayoría) empiezan a murmurar por lo bajo, riéndose y mirando embobadamente a Sasuke (ah, cierto, aún no lo quería llamar por su nombre...) No puedo creerlo. Ahora a todas ellas les gusta el Uchiha. ¡Es tan estúpido enamorarse de alguien que tenga a sus pies a todas las chicas de la escuela...! Es decir, si eres alguien pensante, te darías cuenta que habría demasiada competencia.

Entonces, no sé por qué rayos, Sasuke dirige su vista hacia donde estoy yo, y mi corazón comienza a latir violentamente. Me comienzo a sonrojar levemente por la seductora y profunda mirada de él, mientras me mira con sus lindos ojos negros... Entonces recobro el sentido y me doy cuenta de lo que pienso.

**No puede** gustarme Sasuke Uchiha... ¡ya demostró ser el chico arrogante que en verdad es! ¡Simplemente NO PUEDE gustarme!

- Bueno, alumnos, voy a traer la lista de los sitios en los que se van a ubicar durante el año. Regreso en un minuto. – nos dice Kakashi, tras una oleada de quejas de todos, porque nunca nos dejan escoger nuestros propios sitios. Siempre ha sido así en Royal Roads.

Entonces, luego de que el profesor salga del aula, escucho una voz burlona dirigiéndose a mí - ¡Pero miren quién está en nuestro mismo salón, chicas! ¡Sakura la frentona! – volteo para buscar a la impertinente que haya dicho eso y me encuentro con una muchacha pelirroja, con lentes, y acompañada de su ridículo séquito de amigas.

Karin. Ya me había olvidado de ella. La única razón por la cual es posible odiar la escuela (Sí, aunque no lo crean, es **aún peor** que los exámenes). Es una presumida que cree que nadie está a su altura y puede tratar mal a las personas así como así.

¡Es cierto! Una de las cosas de mi lista era darle una buena lección a esa ¿Cómo debería llamarla? ¿Cretina? ¿Odiosa? ¿Insoportable?

- Karin – la saludo - Pierdes tu tiempo intentando molestar. Deberías buscar una mejor ocupación para ti... ¡por ejemplo, entrar a un concurso de presumidas! Saldrías ganadora, de hecho. – le digo, retándola.

Entonces, ella me mira y se acerca más a mí, poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía. - Escucha, frentona, vimos cómo Sasuke te miró hace un rato.

Inner: **¿¡Qué! ¿¡Piensan que nos gusta Sasuke! IUUUUUG.**

- Lo siento, Karin, pero estás equivocada. ¿En serio crees que me gusta el Uchiha? – le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Detrás de ella, Ino y Hinata me hacen unas señas para parar de discutir con Karin. Tienen razón, no es buena idea ganarme una pelea con ella, pero he aguantado mucho como para no mandarla a rodar. Justo cuando la Odiosa (con "O" mayúscula) está por responderme, con una de sus ridículas frases, seguramente, Kakashi vuelve al salón.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta, viéndonos a las dos.

- No, Kakashi-sensei – responde Karin con cara de inocente – Sólo conversaba con Sakura-san sobre cómo deberíamos tratar a nuestros nuevos compañeros. - ¡ARGH! ¡No la soporto! ¡Es **tan** hipócrita...!

- Bien, Karin. – le dice Kakashi, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al parecer notó que estaba fingiendo, qué bueno. – En fin, alumnos, pongan atención porque les indicaré sus nuevos sitios. – dice él.

Cruzo los dedos disimuladamente. Espero tener suerte en esto y que me pongan con alguien que me caiga bien. Normalmente, al inicio de clases, los profesores nos sientan en parejas para asignar tutores a los alumnos que no tengan un nivel tan alto, o a veces a los nuevos.

Me encontraba en una situación crítica. Yo era una de las mejores estudiantes. El Uchiha era nuevo. Pensaba en que aún existía la posibilidad de que me sienten junto a Itachi o Naruto, que también ingresaban este año (en el caso de Naruto, re-ingresaba).

- Ino Yamanaka. – llamó Kakashi a mi compañera – Tú serás tutora de Shikamaru Nara.

Miro divertidamente hacia mi amiga, mientras ella se ubica en su nuevo sitio, al lado de un chico de cabello negro sujeto en una cola alta.

Shikamaru es muy inteligente. Cuando nos tomaron la prueba de coeficiente intelectual IQ, su resultado fue de 200. Mucho más que el mío, siendo una de las mejores alumnas de la clase. Sólo que el chico Nara es el más vago de toda la escuela. Realmente Ino va a ser una excelente tutora para él: Aunque ella no es demasiado brillante, es muy lista y casi tan hiperactiva como Naruto. Realmente mi amiga y Shikamaru se complementarían en ese sentido.

- Neji Hyuuga. – llamó luego el profesor – serás tutor de Itachi Uchiha.

¡Demonios! Bueno, Itachi ya tiene tutor, pero aún me queda Naruto. ¡Si no me toca con él, voy a ser con el Uchiha! ¡Nooo, eso sencillamente _no puede_ ocurrir!

Pero, a ver... ¿con quién pusieron a Itachi? Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde están y veo a Itachi sentado con un joven de cabello negro y ojos blancos. Ese es Neji Hyuuga, uno de los tipos más destacados de la escuela. Recién el año pasado me enteré de que era primo de Hinata. Bueno, espero que sea un buen tutor para Itachi... seguramente se llevarán bien.

- Hinata Hyuuga. – llama Kakashi. Luego revisa bien la lista y se ríe. – Serás tutora de Naruto Uzumaki. – Mi amiga cambia su sitio y se sienta junto a mi rubio amigo. – Espero que ahora hables menos en clase, Naruto... – agrega también el profesor.

Todos se ríen. Es cierto. Hinata es una de las personas más calladas y tranquilas que conozco, y Naruto... bueno, ¡Naruto es simplemente todo lo contrario! Realmente Hinata sería su tutora perfecta.

... pero un momento.

Itachi ya tiene tutor y Naruto también lo tiene.

**Oh, no.**

Eso significa que...

- Sakura Haruno – me llama Kakashi. ¡No! ¡Por favor, Kakashi-sensei! ¡No me diga que estoy el Uchiha! **¡NO LO HAGA!** – Serás la tutora de – Mentalízate, Sakura... es ilógico que te pueda ir tan mal este día... ¡Mentalízate! – Sasuke Uchiha.

**Genial.**

...

**¡NO PUEDE SER!**

¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE CON SASUKE UCHIHA?

Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente - si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe - me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Perfecto – dice Kakashi – Esos serán sus sitios hasta que acabe el año o hasta nuevo aviso – ¿HASTA QUE ACABE EL AÑO? ¿ME QUIEREN MATAR CON ESO O QUE?

Entonces, para mi **GRAN** alivio, suena la campana.

Al fin terminó este horroroso día.

Y ahora tendré que ver a Sasuke todos los días ¡_Nooo_!

Pero no tengo por qué ponerme nerviosa. ¡Es sólo un arrogante! ¡Aunque me tenga que sentar junto a él durante todo este insoportable año... NO-ME-GUSTA!

- En fin... alumnos, ya pueden salir. – nos da el permiso Kakashi.

Salgo rápidamente, evitando cruzarme con cualquier persona, pero antes de llegar al pasillo de la salida, me encuentro acorralada por un grupo de chicas.

Ya se imaginarán quién iba a la cabeza de ellas. Comienza con "O" y termina con "diosa".

Así es. La Odiosa de Karin.

¿Pero ahora que quiere?

- Escucha, frentona, te salvaste porque Kakashi entró al salón en ese momento, pero ahora no tienes a nadie para que te ayude, ¿entendiste? – me amenazó. Y con una **muy dura** amenaza.

- Mira, Karin – le digo – No tengo idea de qué te molesta de mí – Como si alguna vez algo le dejara de molestar... – pero yo no tengo la culpa de tu molestia. – le respondo.

- ¡No mientas! – me grita – ¡Sabemos que sucede algo entre Sasuke-kun y tú!

Ok. Este día está terminando DEMASIADO raro.

**-**¿_Qué_? – le pregunto, incrédula – Ya te dije que no ocurre nada. – me defendí, diciendo la verdad - ¡Pero en serio ya dejen de estar tan obsesionadas con él! ¡Acaba de entrar a la escuela y ya lo están acosando! ¿No conocen lo que es la privacidad? – les pregunto – Además, ¡Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota arrogante! – les digo, con sinceridad – En serio no sé cómo pueden fijarse en alguien así.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas de desconcierto hacia mí. Me estaban mirando... atónitas por lo que había dicho.

Ups. Creo que no debí hablar sobre el Uchiha de esa forma...

... al menos no en frente de las chicas que ahora formaban su nuevo Club de Fans.

- ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! ¡AHORA VAS A VER, FRENTONA! – me grita Karin, como una loca, mientras sus asustadas – pero igual de molestas amigas – intentan detenerla.

Entonces, cuando creí que ya había llegado el momento de mi perdición, alguien se interpuso entre La Odiosa y yo.

- Sakura. –me llama entonces una voz. Una voz _inconfundible._ - ¿Pasa algo?

Volteo y veo a Sasuke mirándome de manera sorprendida (por el berrinche que estábamos armando, supongo) y algo preocupado por lo que ocurría, pero manteniendo su aire altanero, _como siempre_.

- No, no pasa nada. – le respondo, fríamente, cruzándome de brazos.

La Odiosa y sus amigas me miran con rabia, para luego voltear (no sin antes dirigirle una embobada mirada a Sasuke y rogarle para que salga con una de ellas, acosarlo, preguntarle cosas como "¿Dónde vives?" o "¿Me das tu mail?") y alejarse caminando.

Luego el Uchiha alza una ceja – Sí, claro... no pasa nada. Te creo. – me dice, sarcásticamente.

¡Tch! ¡No lo soporto! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irritante?

- Oye, ¿qué... qué rayos sucede contigo? – le pregunto, apuntándolo con el dedo – Vienes de la nada a interrumpir mis (hago énfasis en esa palabra) asuntos y luego criticas lo que digo... ¡y te burlas de mí! – lo acuso.

- Ya, tranquila, Haruno. – me dice, mirándome con la ceja arqueada. - Ojalá te hagan caso algún día... sobre lo de estar obsesionadas. – me dijo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto - ¿Tú... escuchaste todo eso? – le pregunto sorprendida. ¡No es justo! ¡No había planeado que _él_ lo fuera a escuchar!

- Lo suficiente... – me dice, con indiferencia.

Uff... ¡Sólo espero que no haya oído lo de idiota arrogante!

- ... incluyendo lo de idiota arrogante. – agregó, con tono de resentimiento.

Demonios. Ahora sí me sonrojé. Pero por la vergüenza de que haya escuchado eso que dije sobre él.

- Oye... realmente no quería decir que... – intenté disculparme atropelladamente.

- Está bien. – me interrumpió – Con lo que les dijiste antes al menos va a ser menos incómodo soportarlas durante el inicio de año. – suspiró. Luego, con un poco de dificultad, logró pronunciar – Gracias, supongo.

Alcé una ceja, totalmente sorprendida. ¿Sasuke Uchiha me acababa de decir "gracias"?

Inner: ¡**Genial, un gran logro para él, shannarooo!**

Reí ante el comentario de mi inner. _Definitivamente_ tenía razón.

Luego el Uchiha me miró algo dubitativo, para finalmente dirigirme una mirada avergonzada pero que al mismo tiempo era totalmente adorable. – Bueno… nos vemos. – se despidió, para luego alejarse caminando hacia la salida.

Me quedo mirando el lugar en el que perdí de vista al muchacho que me salvó de ser gravemente agredida por Karin, con una expresión de boba en el rostro. No puedo evitar sonreír.

...

Un segundo.

No podía gustarme Sasuke Uchiha. No podía gustarme Sasuke Uchiha… ¡ya había actuado como el completo arrogante que de verdad era! ¡Simplemente NO PODÍA gustarme!

... Aunque me haya salvado de una visita segura al hospital (me refiero a la golpiza de Karin).  
... Haya mejorado (increíblemente y en un solo día) sus modales.  
... Se haya portado tan... ¡KAWAII y lindo conmigo!

¿Quién puede NO enamorarse de un chico así?

**¡Demonios!**

Entonces, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa...

Oh, por Kami-sama... me gusta el Idiota Arrogante.

.

**Someone like you I - Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	2. Capítulo II

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPITULO II  
Sasuke Uchiha, mi héroe.**

.

.

- ¡Ya llegué, mamá! – grité a mi madre tras entrar por la puerta de mi casa, de vuelta del colegio.

Ella sale de la cocina para saludarme.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue, Saku? – me pregunta.

¿Que qué tal me fue? Pues... ¡HORRIBLE!

Es mi primer día de clases, ¡al fin vi a Naruto! ¡**KYAA**! (lo único bueno que me pasó), inevitablemente me gusta Sasuke (a quien veré absolutamente TODOS los días de este interminable año) ¡y ya he recibido amenazas por parte de Karin!

- Mmmm... bien. – le respondo, tratando de omitir los "detalles". – Estoy en 10° B, con Ino y Hinata.

- ¡Con las chicas! – me dice, alegre – Y, dime... ¿viste a Naruto? – me pregunta con interés.

- Sí, mamá, también está en mi salón. – le respondo. Sonrío.

- ¿En tu salón? ¡Qué bueno! – me dice, alegre - ¿Y hay alumnos nuevos?

¿Qué si hay alumnos nuevos? Ni que lo digas…

- Sí, mamá... ¿te acuerdas de los hermanos de los que me habló Naruto? ¿Los que iban a venir?

- ¡Ah... ellos! ¿Y qué tal son? – me pregunta, inocentemente.

- Emmm, interesantes... – le digo, fingiendo simpatía.

Entonces mi madre me mira de forma desconfiada.

- ¿Pasó algo? – me pregunta, sospechando.

- ¡No, nada, ma! – le respondo – Oye, voy a cambiarme ¿sí? ¡Bajo en un rato! – le digo ya subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, tras desaparecer como un rayo.

Los interrogatorios con mi madre son peligrosos... muy peligrosos. Nunca sabes cuándo comenzará sus insinuaciones acerca de Cupido y los romances juveniles.

Si se entera acerca de lo de Sasuke... Bueno. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Pero ahora empecé bien este increíble año... y mañana será un nuevo día.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Era temprano y aún no había mucha gente en el patio. Como aún no habían llegado mis amigas, decidí entrar al salón para revisar el mural. Además de los nuevos (horrorosos y terribles) sitios del salón, había una hoja de las inscripciones para los concursos de música y arte, que había cada año en primavera.

¡Genial! Al parecer esta semana nos inscribiríamos.

Estaba pensando en los concursos a los cuales me gustaría entrar, cuando fui interrumpida por una voz.

- ¿Entrarás este año, Sakura? – me preguntaba Hinata, quien acababa de llegar.

- No lo sé... supongo que sí, debería. – le respondí, con mis ojos inmersos en el papel.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Has querido hacerlo desde que entramos a la secundaria! – me dijo Ino, quien también entraba al salón.

La verdad es que ambas tenían razón. Uno de los concursos era el de música: se cantaba en frente una canción de tu elección y así se participaba.

Mis amigas sabían que eso me gustaba... bueno, lo admito: me encantaba cantar, sólo que había un pequeño problema: _Pánico escénico_.

Aunque tal vez ya era hora de superarlo...

- ¡Sakura-chan! – me saludó entonces Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Naruto, hola! – lo saludé yo, sonriente. - ¿Viniste tan temprano? – le pregunté, algo sorprendida. Digamos que Naruto no es el tipo de chicos que llegan primero.

El se rió. – Sí... a Yuki le gusta despertarse temprano. – me explicó.

Detrás de él vi a su hermana. Era una chica alta, delgada y con los mismos ojos, cabello rubio y curiosas marcas de Naruto en las mejillas. Era su auténtico clon femenino.

- Eh, Naruto. – Sasuke llegaba junto con su hermano, Itachi, al salón.

_No tener nervios... Sólo recuerda eso, Sakura: NO TENER NERVIOS... ¡Es sólo un arrogante! ¡Olvídate de él!_

Inner:** Sí, claro… ¡ES FÁCIL PARA TI DECIRLO!**

- ¡Sasuke! – lo saludó él. - ¿Y qué te ha parecido Royal Roads? – le preguntó.

- Hmp... – ¡De nuevo con su frase, qué lindo! – Bien. – respondió únicamente.

_Qué comunicativo..._

Luego dirigió su vista hacia mí para saludarme. Traté de no sentirme nerviosa ni intimidada con su profunda mirada.

- Sakura. – me saludó.

- Sasuke. – le dije yo, con gentileza, pero sin ser demasiado cálida. Ayer, desde mi "casi-pelea" con Karin y compañía, se había portado bien conmigo, pero no había olvidado cómo fue de rudo y descortés al inicio. Además, ni siquiera éramos de confianza, yo tan sólo era... su tutora.

Al parecer notó que aún estaba algo incómoda, porque frunció el ceño y me preguntó – Oye, ¿no sigues molesta por lo de ayer, no?

- No... para nada. – le dije yo, tratando de evitar mayor conversación.

El únicamente puso los ojos en blanco y casi puedo jurar que sonrió levemente.

Así es. Sasuke Uchiha _**sonrió. Me sonrió.**_

"Debo estar alucinando" pensé.

Pero finalmente alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente. Me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, lo admitía... pero él jamás lo sabría ni se aprovecharía de ello.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana y Kakashi entró al salón para empezar las clases. Me fui a sentar a mi _terrorífico_ asiento, mientras todos los demás se acomodaban también.

Pasé todo el primer bloque de las clases de historia con Sasuke. Trabajamos muy bien resumiendo la ficha que nos dio el profesor... es más, la terminamos antes que todos los demás.

La verdad es que Sasuke era un buen compañero de estudios: era tranquilo y responsable, así que sólo teníamos que organizar bien el trabajo. Además, se estaba adaptando fácilmente a la escuela. ¡Rogaba por que termine de adaptarse de una vez y ya no necesite que sea más su tutora!

Durante el recreo, estuve con Naruto, ayudándolo a enseñar a Itachi y Sasuke el lugar. Me pidió que los acompañara, ¡y no iba a decirle que no! Obviamente sólo lo hacía por él, para ayudar a sus amigos. A las únicas personas a quienes me interesaba ayudar era a Naruto y a Itachi... nada que ver con el _otro _Uchiha.

Les presentamos a los chicos de los otros salones: Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Chouji y Rock Lee. Tuve que ser muy discreta al presentarlos a Rock Lee. Le pedí a Naruto (¡con mucha vergüenza!) que él lo hiciera, pues la última vez que hablé con Lee, ¡intentó prácticamente besarme!

De verdad fue aterrador. Espero que no intente hacerlo de nuevo.

.

…

.

El día pasó rápidamente sin problemas con Karin o Lee, para mi GRAN alivio.

Como mi casa estaba a unos quince minutos del colegio, me dirigí caminando hacia allí. De repente, me pareció escuchar a alguien detrás de mí. Volteé rápidamente para ver si había alguna persona, pero no vi a nadie.

"Qué raro..." pensé. La zona en donde vivo es tranquila, así que no había mucho de qué preocuparme.

Entonces, escuché pasos de nuevo. Ahora sí me asusté. Podía ver las sombras de las personas que me seguían, gracias a la escasa luz del sol de las cuatro de la tarde. Fingí no darme cuenta, y cuando vi a una de las sombras abalanzándose sobre mi, giré sobre mis piernas para dejar que caiga.

El hombre gruñó y se levantó, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban, dirigiendo sus miradas de malicia hacia mí.

- Muy lista. ¿Pero qué hace una linda chica tan sola a estas horas? – me dijo uno de ellos.

Cuando avanzaron un paso hacia mi, no pude evitar retroceder también, con miedo. Los hombres se burlaron de mí, pero yo sabía muy bien con quiénes me había metido: Todos llevaban camisetas negras con nubes rojas.

Si no hubiera pensado en que lo mejor sería no mostrar mi pánico ante esos tipos, hubiera lanzado un grito de terror. El tipo al que había hecho caer era Pain, el líder de una peligrosa pandilla criminal llamada Akatsuki. Era un hombre joven, con aspecto aterrador y estaba lleno de piercings por todo el rostro. No pude evitar sentir una horrible sensación de asco.

Genial.

La peor (y única) pandilla criminal de mi ciudad... me tenía atrapada.

- ¿Sabes, linda? Las chicas que se quieren dar de listas por hacer caer a uno de nosotros no nos caen muy bien... – me dijo otro de los tipos.

- Deidara tiene razón... así que te haremos un poco de compañía. – agregó de manera lujuriosa otro tipo, uno con cara de pez.

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Qué _asco_ me daban esos pervertidos!

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. Estaba congelada del miedo, y aunque los tipos se acercaban hacia mí, ni siquiera intentaba escapar.

Entonces, cuando los tipos me tenían acorralada en una pared, reaccioné.

Con toda la fuerza y valor que tenía (el cual no creo que haya sido mucho), le propiné una fuerte patada a un tipo y le lancé un puño a otro, dejándome el camino libre para correr.

- ¡No la dejen ir! – gritó el líder.

Concentré todo el chakra que podía en mis piernas. Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que el cansancio me venció y caí de un tropezón al piso.

- Ven, linda, nos divertiremos contigo. – me dijo uno, jalándome del brazo para levantarme.

Intenté forcejear, pero fue inútil. Tras lanzar un grito de miedo, y cuando creí que Kami-sama realmente me odiaba y ya no tendría escapatoria, escuché un golpe mudo, y el tipo que me tenía atrapada quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Sas...! – el Uchiha me tapó la boca con una mano y me llevó detrás de un muro. Permanecimos ahí hasta que nos aseguramos que no había más tipos buscándonos.

Cuando todos se fueron, recién salimos de nuestro escondite. No lo había notado, pero estaba temblando de miedo.

- ¡Sakura! – me dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué demonios pretendías estando sola con esos tipos? – me preguntó, preocupado.

- Yo sólo... iba sola... me acorralaron... – logré decir. Estaba demasiado asustada como para dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – me preguntó, alarmado.

- No, estoy bien. – le respondí.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, así que me abrazó hasta que dejé de temblar. En esos momentos no me sonrojé ni caí desmayada de emoción... es decir, ¡Sasuke Uchiha me estaba **abrazando!**Es sólo que realmente estaba asustada. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento. En los brazos de Sasuke me sentía segura, protegida.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le pregunté luego, curiosa.

Me miró con curiosidad. – Creí que estarías más preocupada por lo que pasó y no por cómo te encontré. – me dijo, divertido - La directora me pidió que te diera esto... – y me entregó algo que parecía una carta.

La abrí y descubrí lo que había adentro. No pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué es? – me preguntó.

- Me aceptaron con una beca en la escuela de medicina. – le dije yo, aún con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

- ¿Beca? ¿Te refieres a la universidad? – me preguntó, sorprendido.

Reí. Obviamente estaba confundido. Aún estábamos en 10° y recién terminábamos la secundaria el año siguiente.

- Es para el curso de verano. – le expliqué, con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Ah... con razón. – dijo él.

Entonces recordé que mi mamá me esperaba temprano en mi casa para ver los resultados.

- Oye... ya tengo que irme. Se supone que estaría en mi casa hace media hora... – miré mi reloj - Mi mamá debe estar preocupada. – traté de excusarme. ¡Aunque si por mi fuera, teniendo en cuenta lo genial que fue su aparición en ese momento, pasaría esa y otras mil tardes con Sasuke...!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vas sola? – me preguntó, arqueando su ceja.

- Bueno... sí. – le respondí, alzando los hombros.

¡Kami-sama...! ¡Sasuke se estaba **preocupando** por _mi_!

- Olvídalo. Mi casa queda cerca, te acompaño. – me dijo

_Woooow_... eso sí que era algo inesperado. ¿Qué hacer cuando el chico que te gusta te ofrece acompañarte a tu casa?

Inner: **¡QUE ESPERAS, ENFERMA MASOQUISTA! ¡DILE QUE SI!**

- No... la verdad es que no es necesario... – paré de hablar cuando descubrí la mirada intimidante de Sasuke sobre mi. Se veía molesto. Molesto y preocupado.

- Si vas sola, te puedes topar de nuevo con esos tipos. Vamos. – me ordenó, jalándome de la muñeca.

¡Oh...! Bueno, si **él** quería llevarme, ¡no le iba a decir que no! ¿O sí?

Le indiqué el camino hacia mi casa y caminamos en silencio, hasta que finalmente hablé.

- Oye... gracias por ayudarme hoy. – le dije. Realmente de no ser por él, hubiera estado en _graves_ problemas.

El rió. – No hay problema... sólo no te topes con ellos de nuevo. – me dijo.

Sonreí. Había juzgado mal al Uchiha. Pudo haber sido rudo al inicio, pero era una muy buena persona cuando la conocías mejor. Definitivamente no volveré a pensar en él como un idiota arrogante...

Me hubiera gustado hablar más con él en ese momento, pero lastimosamente, llegamos a mi casa.

- Aquí es. – le dije.

- Claro. – me acompañó hasta la puerta. Al parecer, realmente estaba preocupado... y eso me gustaba.

Toqué el timbre y mientras esperaba a que me abran, me despedí de él.

- Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke, realmente no era necesario... – le dije.

- No te preocupes. – me interrumpió – Yo quería hacerlo. – me dijo.

_Oooh por Kami... Sakura, contrólate. No saltes. No grites. ¡NO FESTEJES!_

Le sonreí agradecida.

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – me despedí.

- Sí... Nos vemos mañana. – me dijo, y se alejó caminando.

**¡KYAAAAA!**

¡...Simplemente INCREIBLE!

¡Acababa de tener una de las tardes más interesantes y hermosas de mi vida...! Además, descubrí que Sasuke no se fue de la calle hasta que me vio entrar a mi casa, lo vi por mi ventana cuando recién se estaba yendo.

"Qué hermoso... la vida me sonríe de nuevo" pensé.

- ¿Y quién era el galán? – me preguntó entonces una voz.

Me congelé cuando descubrí a mi madre observándome atentamente, con una ceja alzada, mientras interrumpía mi pequeña "celebración".

- Ehh... ¡hola, ma! – la saludé. - ¿Galán?

- El chico guapo que te acompañó hoy a la casa... – me dijo.

Demonios... odiaba cuando mi madre me hablaba en ese tono. De alguna manera, siempre lograba sacarme la información... ¡Parecía que hubiera pertenecido a algún departamento secreto de policías o algo parecido!

- ¡Ahh, él! Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los amigos de Naruto, de los que te hablé. – le conté.

- ¿El nuevo? – me preguntó.

- Sí. – le respondí yo.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa de cómplice, pero también de "madre", y se fue de mi habitación.

Luego la escuché en el piso de abajo diciendo algo como "_L' amour est dans l' air...!_" (Ella estudió idiomas cuando era joven, así que quiso decir "El amor está en el aire" en francés. Extraño, lo sé.)

Wow. Mi mamá si que tenía sus ideas. Y era muuuuy perceptiva. A veces demasiado...

Pero, en fin. Eso no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Sasuke Uchiha me había salvado de ser... bueno, no quiero ni imaginarme de _qué_ me había salvado. Yuuuj...

...¡Y me acompañó a mi casa! ¡Pero porque **él** lo quiso! Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha **QUISO**acompañarme... ¡a **mi!**

El Idiota Arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha... se había convertido en mi héroe. No podía esperar para verlo al día siguiente.

Me alegraba saber que se haya portado tan **¡lindo preocupado gentil protector y kawaii**conmigo!

Sonreí.

Entonces me di cuenta que muy pronto llegaríamos a ser grandes amigos.

.

**Someone like you II - Fin  
Continuará**

****.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Akatsuki? Sasuke es muy oportuno cuando de rescatar chicas en apuros se trata ;D… como pueden ver, cada vez se irá mostrando más el Sasusaku conforme el fic avance. ¡Gracias por leer!

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**-sabaku no haruko-**_

_**zyfany-company**_

_**youweon**_

_**coolboy280396**_

_**.-loli18-.**_

_**Annamariia**_

_**Florciita-chan**_

_**kaoru-uchiha**_

_**mykamy**_

_**setsuna17**_

.

¡Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz! =D

.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	3. Capítulo III

**Someone like you  
**_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO III  
Nuevo grupo: Equipo Siete.**

.

.

La primera semana pasó sin muchas novedades en la escuela. El viernes salí con Naruto, gracias a una "pequeña ayuda" de Ino y Hinata. Digamos que en clases de biología de Anko-sensei me tocó formar pareja con Hinata y a Naruto le tocó con Ino, pero ellas insistieron en hacer un intercambio porque "Ino vive más cerca de la casa de Hinata y podrían reunirse más fácil"...

Así, Naruto y yo tuvimos que hacer nuestro informe de laboratorio juntos, razón por la cual nos tomamos un descanso en un café luego de terminar el trabajo.

Me sorprende cómo Naruto puede ser tan inocente... ¡realmente ni sospechó que el intercambio fue para ayudarme a estar con él! Es decir, era totalmente obvio.

No había pensado mucho en Sasuke desde que me acompañó a mi casa... la verdad es que no me sentía demasiado orgullosa de haber estado con él, pero ahora que lo pienso, Naruto y Sasuke son **muy** diferentes... aún no entiendo cómo pueden gustarme dos personas tan distintas.

Pero, en fin... Decidí no pensar más en el asunto y vivir mi secundaria sin más complicaciones, olvidarme de los chicos y disfrutar de lo que queda de mi vida escolar.

Después de todo, no es que vayamos a terminar en algo ¿o sí?

Aún no estoy segura a cerca de lo que Naruto... o incluso Sasuke piense de mí.

Sólo necesito controlar a mi alocada y fanática inner y asunto arreglado.

Después de todo, había sobrevivido a la primera semana de clases... ¿qué más podría pasar?

.

…

.

- Bienvenidos a la clase más importante de todas las clases... La clase en la que aprenderán a desarrollar el poder que llevan dentro. ¡La clase en la que arderá LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!

Ok. Tal vez esto podría pasar. Olvidé un pequeño detalle que ocurre a partir de la segunda semana de escuela: Educación física, con Gai-sensei.

No es que no me guste esta clase, de hecho, desde que comencé a mejorar con mi control de chakra (¡gracias a Tsunade-sama!) es uno de mis mejores cursos... es sólo que el profesor es un tanto... aterrador. Siempre habla de el poder de la juventud, la llama de la juventud, la flor de la juventud... ¡Realmente me (y creo que **nos**) asusta!

Además, las únicas órdenes que nos da es hacer ejercicios para masoquistas que necesitan mejorar su taijutsu forzadamente.

"¡Hagan 200 lagartijas!" o "¡Corran 80 vueltas alrededor de la cancha!"

Estaba completamente **loco**.

- Hoy comenzaremos con un pequeño calentamiento: ¡50 vueltas a la cancha! ¡El que llega último corre 20 más! – nos ordenó.

Inner: **Tch, si eso es PEQUEÑO, cómo será el grande ¬¬**

Todos empezamos a correr de mala gana, a excepción de Lee, el clon en miniatura del sensei, que prácticamente partió la pista como si fuera un rayo.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos después de haber empezado a correr, me encontré trotando junto con Ino y Hinata.

- Bueno – me dijo Ino, adelantándose y poniéndose a mi izquierda - ¿Y...? No nos has contado nada sobre el viernes...

- ¿Cómo te fue, Sakura? – me preguntó Hinata, quien se colocó a mi derecha.

Rayos. Demasiada presión. Estaba rodeada de quienes me ayudaron a salir con Naruto el fin de semana... y realmente no quería hablar del asunto.

- Mmm... bien. – les respondí, tratando de omitir la conversación.

- ¡Por favor, Sakura! No cambiamos los grupos en biología para que no hayas aprovechado _esa_ oportunidad! – me dijo Ino, maliciosamente.

- Es que... no lo sé – les empecé a decir – Naruto y yo siempre hemos sido amigos. No quiero arruinar esa amistad tratando de llegar a algo más. – les dije.

Las dos me miraron con caras de duda.

- ¡Pero no has parado de mencionar que volvía desde que te enteraste de eso! – me dijo Hinata, preocupada. Pude notar que además había cierta pena en su voz. Qué extraño.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – suspiré – Sólo necesito esperar un tiempo más, ¿sí? Acaba de volver hace una semana. – les dije.

Las dos cruzaron miradas y me miraron con expresión de "amiga incondicional", para luego seguir trotando en silencio.

Demonios...

Me sentía mal por no haber querido decirles más... pero hasta yo misma estaba teniendo dudas. Creo que Naruto estaba siendo reemplazado por otra persona, ¡pero eso **no podía** ocurrir!

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, ni en la "química" entre dos personas... es sólo que Sasuke era un caso diferente. Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto una persona en tan poco tiempo.

Necesitaba ordenar mis sentimientos y conocer más a los dos. No es que a Naruto no lo conociera, pero no lo había visto en tres años... ¿¡Quién sabe si habría cambiado en todo ese tiempo!

- ¡Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuuga! – el sensei nos apuntaba con un dedo – ¡Parece que correrán las 20 vueltas extra para probar el poder de su juventud!

No lo había notado, pero estábamos últimas entre todas las personas de la pista.

Ups.

Las tres nos miramos con terror antes de salir corriendo como un trío de locas, dejando atrás al pobre de Chouji, quien tendría que encargarse de esas 20 vueltas en lugar de nosotras.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Luego de haber sobrevivido a nuestro casi-castigo en la clase con Gai-sensei, Ino, Hinata y yo nos dirigíamos al salón de clases. Íbamos un tanto apresuradas para llegar antes de que suene la campana... no queríamos ganarnos _otro_ castigo.

- ¿Ya puedes decirnos qué pasa, Sakura? – me preguntó entonces Ino.

- ¿Qué les diga qué? – le respondí yo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Sakura, abre los ojos: Has estado mencionando a Naruto durante los últimos ocho meses desde que te enteraste de que volvía. Ahora él está aquí ¡y parece que no lo hubieras extrañado!... ¿Qué ocultas? – me preguntó desconfiadamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – me puse a la defensiva - ¡Claro que lo he extrañado y ustedes lo saben más que nadie! – luego noté lo otro que dijeron - ¡Y no estoy ocultando nada!

Estaba muy molesta en esos momentos. ¿De verdad me estaba reprochando por _ese tema_?

- Bueno... es muy raro lo que dices, porque pareciera que ya no estuvieras interesada en él.

Hinata nos miró, con cara dolida.

- Sakura-chan, Naruto es un excelente chico: es tierno, dulce y además es tu mejor amigo. Aprovecha la oportunidad de estar con él – me aconsejó Hinata - ¿O acaso hay alguien más?

Bufé, incómoda. No tenía intenciones de contarles nada acerca de Sasuke.

- No es que haya alguien más... de hecho es algo así, pero...

Paré de hablar cuando me interrumpió el timbre de clases. Las tres nos miramos, preocupadas.

- ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó Ino.

Miré mi horario.

- Oh, no.

Después de la terrible clase de Educación física, nos tocaba clase con Kakashi. El sensei había mencionado que tendríamos una clase muy importante hoy... me preguntaba a qué se referiría.

Llegamos corriendo al salón, justo cuando el timbre terminó de sonar. Prácticamente íbamos impactar contra la puerta de la sala, que ya iba a ser cerrada para empezar la clase. Ni siquiera nos alcanzó el tiempo para cambiarnos el buzo de deporte por el uniforme del colegio.

- ¡Lo sentimos Kakashi-sensei...!

- ¡No queríamos llegar tarde!

- ¡De verdad lamentamos la tardanza...!

Las tres intentábamos disculparnos, atolondradas, mientras el profesor nos miraba con una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados.

- Está bien, señoritas, pasen. Sólo tengan en cuenta que estuvieron por perderse la clase más importante del año... – nos reprochó.

Las tres nos dirigimos a nuestros sitios, avergonzadas. ¡Lo peor era que pasamos vergüenza en frente de TODA la clase... incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruto!

Tomé asiento nerviosamente, mientras trataba de evadir las divertidas miradas de mis compañeros... en especial la de **cierto** chico que se sentaba a mi costado.

- Bien – empezó a decir Kakashi – Ahora que estamos completos – y lanzó una fugaz mirada a mis amigas y a mí – empezaremos la clase más importante de este curso. La mayoría de ustedes debe saber que uno de los primeros temas que trabajaremos en el curso es la historia y teoría del ninjutsu...

Casi lo había olvidado. A partir de este año, había un profesor encargado en enseñarnos sobre ese tema en la escuela. Aunque no éramos ninjas ni nada por el estilo, la teoría estaba incluida en el programa escolar... ¡pero ese tema no hacía a la clase la más importante!

- El asunto es que el programa ha cambiado – el profesor ignoró los comentarios de asombro de todos – A partir de este año, además de Historia y ciencias sociales, llevarán práctica del ninjutsu en esta clase, lo que significa...

¿Qué? ¿Lo que significa qué?

- ... seré su maestro de ninjutsu.

Todos nos miramos con cara de incredulidad, para luego estallar en una carcajada del salón entero.

Es decir... ¿Kakashi Hatake profesor de ninjutsu? Había academias ninjas en aldeas y otros lugares... ¡pero no en una ciudad como Royal Roads! Y encima Kakashi-sensei... ¡el profesor más distraído, adicto a la revista del _Paraíso Icha-Icha_ y más 'manipulable' de la escuela!

Debía estar bromeando.

- Sólo habrá una introducción al tema esta semana. La próxima iniciarán sus entrenamientos... temas básicos, esto no es una academia. – explicó – Además, necesitamos distribuirlos en equipos.

¡Noooo! ¿Por qué? No tengo buena suerte con las _distribuciones_...

El primer día de escuela también hubo una y terminé siendo tutora de ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sasuke! El chico del cual cualquier chica quedaría perdidamente enamorada aún sin conocerlo...

¡Por esa razón NO HAY FORMA, me niego rotundamente a ser distribuida!

Me crucé de brazos esperando a escuchar mi nombre en uno de los grupos, pero nada. ¿¡Por qué Kakashi-sensei no me llamaba aún!

Había juntado a Ino con Shikamaru y Chouji, a Hinata con Kiba y Shino, a Neji con Tenten y Rock Lee... y así siguió formando grupos hasta que finalmente dijo mi nombre.

- Equipo Siete: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se levantó del asiento, feliz, gritando algo como "¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Qué genial estar en el mismo equipo, datte-bayo!" No lo culpo por festejar, después de todo, estaba con sus dos mejores "amigo y amiga". Sasuke se quedó sentado en la mismísima posición de siempre (como si no le importara en nada su nuevo grupo), mientras yo permanecía en un estado casi de shock.

¿Era posible que me hayan podido poner con los únicos dos chicos que me gustaban y que no tuvieran ni idea de ello? Parecía que mi suerte no estaba de mi lado en ese momento...

Estaba tan aturdida que no me di cuenta de que Kakashi terminó de nombrar al resto de grupos hasta que mis "compañeros de grupo" me tuvieron que hacer volver a pisar tierra.

- Sakura. Tenemos que irnos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Oíste a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Tenemos que ir a presentarnos!

- ¿Ah? – les pregunté, reincorporándome a la realidad.

Ambos me miraron cada uno con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Kakashi-sensei dijo que vayamos a presentarnos entre equipo. – explicó Sasuke.

- ¿En qué lugar? – les pregunté.

- ¡En la cancha! ¿¡Siiii! ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Di que sí! ¿¡Te parece bien ahí!

- Etto... – Ok. Olvidé mencionarles que Naruto se entusiasma demasiado a veces.

- Está bien, vamos. – nos dijo Sasuke.

…

- Mmmm a ver... ¿presentarnos? – pregunté yo, mientras colocaba la punta de mi lápiz sobre mis labios. - ¿Quién comienza?

- ¡Yo! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? ¿Puedo comenzar? ¿SI? – gritaba Naruto, agitando su brazo.

- Cállate, baka. La asustas. – le dijo Sasuke, mientras le lanzaba un puño en la cabeza, a lo que Naruto respondía con un pequeño puchero.

Wow. Si había algo más raro que gustarte dos personas taaan distintas... ¡era que esas dos personas sean mejores amigos!

Reí nerviosamente – Claro, Naruto... comienza tú si quieres.

- ¡Arigatou, Sakura-chan! – se colocó la mano en la barbilla – Veamos... Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es el 10 de octubre, nací en Royal Roads, pero por el trabajo de mis tíos tuve que viajar afuera por un tiempo... ahí conocí a Itachi y Sasuke-baka, ¡pero ya volví y no volveré a viajar lejos por tanto tiempo! Ah, vivo con mis tíos y mi hermana, Yuki. ¿Sí la conocen, verdad? En fin, no importa... Me gusta divertirme, hacer bromas, estar con mis amigos, no me gustan los exámenes, me da miedo Tsunade-baa-sama cuando se molesta, ¡adoro el ramen!, algunos dicen que soy hiperactivo... no sé a qué se refieren cuando dicen eso ¿ustedes? ¡Además, algún día llegaré a ser el mejor PRESIDENTE, DATTE BAYO! (Nota: Recuerden que este fic es un AU, no están en Konoha, así que "presidente" sería como "Hokage". Lo que sí: el ninjutsu sí existe, un fic de Naruto sería raro sin él xD)

Tanto Sasuke como yo nos quedamos observando algo traumados a Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

¿Era posible decir **tantas** palabras seguidas? xD

- Bueno, ahora yo. – dije – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de marzo, tengo 15 años. Vivo con mis padres en una casa de dos pisos, simple pero amplia. Me gusta cantar, estar con mis amigos y amigas, no me da miedo Tsunade-sama (esto último lo dije con una gotita en la frente), me encanta el helado, el verano, y quiero convertirme en una excelente médica en el futuro.

Mis compañeros me miraron con aprobación.

- ¡Ahora tú, Sasuke! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado.

- Hmp – bufó – Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 15 años y cumplo 16 el 23 de julio. Vivo con mis padres y... mi hermano (mencionó a este con cierto enojo, no tengo idea del porqué). Me gusta la música, el deporte, odio a la gente que no respeta la privacidad…

Inner:** ¿En serio? Tal vez porque el pobre es acosado por todas las chicas de la escuela... ¡MENOS POR NOSOTRAS!**

- …y mi meta es superar a cierta persona.

¿Cierta persona...?

- ¡Listo! ¡Ya nos presentamos! – anunció Naruto.

- Lo sé, Naruto... pero ¿no deberíamos también hablar acerca de lo que sabemos sobre el ninjutsu? Me refiero a que de eso trata la clase... – sugerí.

- Es cierto. ¿Qué habilidades tienen? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Mmmmm... yo tengo mucho chakra y soy rápido. – dijo Naruto.

- Yo tengo un buen control del chakra. – agregué yo.

- Y yo tengo velocidad y el sharingan.

¿Dijo sharingan? ¿Qué eso?

- Disculpa, Sasuke... pero ¿puedes decirnos qué es...?

- ¿El sharingan? – dijo él – Es una barrera de sangre que posee mi familia. Te permite copiar cualquier tipo de técnica ninja y observar movimientos que no puede percibir cualquier visión.

- Ahhh... entonces tendrías ventaja por ver cosas muy rápidas que no se ven con ojos normales como los nuestros. – le dije.

- Así es. – asintió Sasuke con una sonrisa modesta (Nota: ¿desde cuándo Sasuke es modesto?)

- ¿Y alguna vez lo has usado para pelear? – preguntó Naruto.

- No. Aunque tenga el Doujutsu no puedo utilizarlo. No si no somos ninjas.

- Sólo por no ser ninja.

- Sólo por eso.

- ¿Pero lo usarías si lo necesitaras?

- Claro que sí, si es necesario...

- Pero ¿dices que nunca lo has usado?

- Nunca.

- ¿¡Nunca!

- ¡QUE NO LO HE TENIDO QUE UTILIZAR, BAKA!

Justo suena el timbre de fin de día, mientras nos retiramos de la cancha, Sasuke cruzado de brazos, Naruto con cara de pucherito y yo riéndome a carcajadas.

No estuvo tan mal nuestra primera reunión ¿o sí?

Pero lo que sí es cierto es que estar de equipo con estos dos va a ser un laaaaaargo y divertido camino.

.

**Someone like you III – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capi. Me quise centrar básicamente en cómo va la relación del nuevo Equipo Siete como amigos :D pero… ¡habrá MUCHO más romance en el siguiente capi! ;D

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**AnnieLi**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**zyfany-company**_

_**Annamariia**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**Youweon**_

_**Mykamy**_

_**nekiita**_

_**.-loli18-.**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**HinaUchiha16**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**AnnieLi:** Amiga! Sabía que este fic te iba a gustar xD creo que prefieres las comedias a otros géneros, o me equivoco? =o Y sí. Tienes muchísima razón en cuanto a haber mejorado… mi primera historia la escribí hace como un año… echada en mi cama a las 12 de la noche cuando no tenía nada que hacer en vacaciones!

**setsuna17:** Tu crees que eso de negarlo haga pensar que lo quiere? Yo lo pensé así… supongo que a veces pasa en nosotras las chicas y, bueno, Sakura es una chica como nosotras! Creo que también le podría pasar a ella.

**zyfany-company:** Me encantan tus saludos! Me gusta tu estilo de besos sabor frutas =) gracias por tu apoyo!

**Annamariia:** Claro que no me molesta el 'bla bla bla'! =) Yo pienso que los reviews son una forma interesante y bonita para que el ficker y lectores puedan compartir ideas y comentarios sobre los fics… por eso me gustan los reviews así, aunque sean críticas! =D espero tus buenos consejos y gracias!

**Tsukisaku:** Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra que te haya interesado. Disfruta las contis!

**yuweon**: Tú! Amo tus reviews! Haces tantas dudas y preguntas que me esfuerzo para hacer del fic lo más impecable posible! xD Habrás visto mi pequeña aclaración (en medio del monólogo interminable de Nauto) acerca del AU en este fic. Digamos que he cambiado básicamente el lugar y, por lo tanto, las ocupaciones de personajes en el fic en relación a la historia original de Masashi. Tanto el Ita/Naru/Sasu-Saku irán apareciendo paulatinamente conforme el fic avance. Por ahora hay sólo los dos últimos (pero el ItaSaku llegará xD!). Espero los hayas disfrutado! =)

**mykamy:** La tuya fue una excelente pregunta xD Pues por qué Sakura no le contó a su madre sobre Akatsuki? Ni yo misma lo sé! Supongo que estaba tan emocionada por su heroico encuentro con Sasuke… que literalmente lo dejó de lado! Eso sí, bien por su madre que no tuvo nada por qué angustiarse esa tarde xD.

**nekiita:** Exacto! Me encanta lo de 'idiota arrogante'. Le debo la frase final del primer capi a una prima mía que leyó mi fic antes de publicarlo. La verdad es que no sabía como terminarlo y ella me dijo: 'Oh, por Kami-sma, me gusta el Idiota Arrogante'. Aunque, la verdad, me encanta cuando Sasuke saca de las casillas a Sakura y ella comienza a llamarlo así xD.

**.-loli18-.:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Me alegra que te guste! =)

**LadoOscuro:**Estoy de acuerdo contigo. De verdad planeo una escena de ese tipo: Sakura poniendo en su sitio a Karin la O-diosa. No te preocupes por eso, ya se viene la ansiada escena xD!

**HinaUchiha16:** Ok. Tu review fue el último en llegarme y fue como una sorpresa! En serio fue taaan laaargo! *-* amo esos, por kami! Qué graciosa coincidencia la del 8 de octubre y todos esos gustos parecidos! Como mencioné arriba, espera un poco para la escena de Karin xD. A mí también me gusta cuando Sakura tiene una personalidad más fuerte y valiente… digamos que ya pasó por muchas 'cosas' (que luego sabrán por el fic) que la hicieron madurar en ese sentido. Gracias por tu apoyo y puedes decirme Kaede-chan si quieres! =)

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO IV  
Música.**

.

.

Era otra tediosa y tensionante clase de lenguaje. Todos leíamos callados, esperando a que llegue la hora de la 'matanza'. Tal vez no entiendan lo último, pero cómo podría explicarlo... digamos que Ebisu-sensei era un tanto... ¿cómo decirlo? Un tanto estricto al enseñar...

- ¡UZUMAKI! – gritó a mi amigo.

- ¿S-sí, Ebisu-sensei?

- Según lo escrito en la línea quince del artículo treinta y cuatro del capítulo once del texto, ¿el lenguaje usado representa una función connotativa o denotativa del lenguaje?

Woww, qué miedo.

- Uhm... disculpe, ¿qué dijo?

Todos nos miramos con preocupación. Naruto había cometido un error fatal con su pregunta.

.

…

.

- ¡No es justo! – chillaba mi amigo al salir de clases - ¿Doscientas veces? ¿Por qué debo escribir 'Debo leer con más atención en las clases' doscientas veces?

Lo miré con una gotita en la cabeza. Pobre Naruto...

A lo largo de mi vida escolar en la secundaria, jamás había tenido ese castigo por parte de Ebisu-sensei, pero Naruto lo había tenido muchas veces antes... ¡sólo que el sensei nunca había sido tan malvado antes! Es decir, eran _doscientas_ frases en las que perderías tu tiempo escribiendo.

- ¿Has estado sobreviviendo a esto toda la secundaria? – me preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

- Aparentemente, sí. – le respondí, entre risas.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el aula de matemáticas, en donde nos enseñaría Asuma-sensei, pero antes de llegar ahí, había un cartel en el pasillo en donde decía 'Inscripciones para el concurso de música'.

Me quedé mirándolo por un momento. No sabía si sería mejor inscribirme luego o en frente de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Oigan, chicos... tengo que hacer algo aquí. Mejor vayan yendo al salón, ya los alcanzo, ¿sí?

Ambos lo dudaron un momento, pero luego me respondieron con un "Bueno" y se fueron... Ahora que estaba sola, podría inscribirme, ¡al fin!

Estaba a punto de escribir mi nombre en el registro, cuando **alguien** me apartó de la hoja mediante un empujón.

- Sal de aquí, frentona. Esto es sólo para gente que al menos sabe cómo cantar _do-re-mi_. – me dijo, de forma dura y burlona.

**AJ. Aj, aj, aj ¡y más aj!**

¿Acaso es posible que una persona pueda ser TAN creída y estúpida como _**ella**_**?**

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacerlo... _Karin_? – la reté, aguantando las ganas de mandarla a volar.

- ¡Por favor...! ¡Eres demasiado miedosa como para entrar en esto! Admítelo, frentona... no tienes oportunidad aquí. Esto no es para perdedoras... como tú.

Inner: **O.ó** **¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora sigues pensando en aguantar las ganar de mandar a la m"%$ a esa Z%$&! ¡NO LO CREO!**

Ok. Tal vez mi inner tenga razón esta vez...

- Ahórrate tus comentarios, Karin. Cree lo que quieras... pero no llores como bebé cuando yo te haya ganado, ¿sí?

- Tú no llores como bebé cuando yo te haya ganado a ti y a todos, ¿entendiste, perdedora?

El ambiente se tensó. Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí cruzaron miradas y luego comenzaron a gritar "¡PELEA DE CHICAS! ¡PELEA DE CHICAS! ¡PELEA DE CHICAS!"

ó.ó ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando empezó esto? ¡No quiero formar parte de una "Pela de chicas"... ME REHUSO!

Inner: **¿Pero en dónde quedó tu espíritu de lucha? ¡Ganaremos a esa z*&%$, SHANNARO!**

O.O A veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser **mi** inner... ú.ù

Entonces, fui arrastrada por todo el grupo de personas que se estaba inscribiendo y por los que estaban en los pasillos hacia la sala de música. ¡Lo peor es que no había **nadie** a quien yo conocía!

Nos subieron al escenario a Karin y a mí y luego empezó la música.

Había oído hablar antes de esa "pelea". Era un tipo de improvisación musical, una pelea entre canciones.

Entonces Karin comenzó a cantar.

.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

_Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

_**[Too Cool – Camp Rock]**_

.

Todo el público estalló en aplausos cuando terminó de cantar. ¡Y se supone que yo tenía que cantar mejor que eso para ganar!

- Supera eso, frentona. – se burló la Odiosa.

- Con gusto... – le respondí, sin poder reprimir una mirada de odio.

No sé de dónde saqué la determinación para cantar en ese momento (probablemente las ganas de ganar a esa cretina), porque jamás había hecho algo así, pero tomé el micrófono en mis manos, respiré profundamente para mirar al público y empezar a cantar.

.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath  
'Cause what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
But I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober_

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_**[Sober - Pink]**_

.

En lugar de los tomatazos que yo esperaba, sólo hubo un prolongado silencio. No sé cuál de las dos cosas era peor: todos me miraban con miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿No se supone que deberían hacer algo en lugar de quedarse así? .

- Bueno... parece que ya sabemos quién ganó. – me dijo Karin con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Agaché la cabeza. Estaba bajando del escenario, cuando un aplauso se oyó. Y luego otro, y otro y otro más. Toda la sala se llenó de exclamaciones, aplausos y gritos.

- ¡Sakura, eres la mejor!

- ¡OMG! ¡Eso fue espectacular!

- ¡Eres mi ídolo, Sakura-chan! ¡TE ADMIRO AUN MAS QUE A SASUKE-KUN!

Todos: O.O

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién ganó, entonces? – le pregunté con sarcasmo a Karin, aún sorprendida por mi inesperado éxito.

Ella únicamente me miró con rabia para luego decir un "¡Hmp!" e irse caminando rápidamente.

.

…

.

Después del incidente en la sala de música (obviamente me había inscrito ya en el concurso, hasta animada por mis nuevos 'fans'), regresé a la clase de matemáticas.

Estaba por entrar cuando escuché una voz que no lograba reconocer proveniente del salón de clases.

- ...y entonces me contrataron para trabajar aquí. Siempre quise estudiar biología... ¡en especial anatomía! pero al final estudié matemáticas y ahora seré su nuevo profesor.

¿Nuevo profesor? ¿...Y por qué uso _ese tono_ cuando mencionó la palabra **anatomía**?

- ¡Por favor, Ero-sensei! ¡No sea pervertido y olvídese de la anatomía!

Oh... no. Naruto sólo llama "Ero-sensei" una sola persona.

- ¡SAKURA-SAN!

Demonios. Me vio.

- ¡HOLA... Jiraiya-sensei!

Sí. Definitivamente ese era Jiraiya-sensei... a menos que existiera alguien más en Royal Roads que llevara su enorme cabello blanco de esa ridícula forma y siempre vaya acompañado de su peculiar y extraña rana.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Sakura-san! ¡Te enseñaré matemáticas!

Por Kami... qué vergüenza.

- Siii, qué... genial. Jiraiya-sensei. Pero, ¡ahora no pierda el tiempo hablando conmigo! ¡Hay una sala llena de alumnos esperando una clase que usted les dictará!

- ¡Es cierto!

Cuando él se fue de nuevo al frente, recién me pude sentar en mi sitio. Tratando de evitar las miradas de risa de todos, por supuesto.

- ¿Lo conocías? – me preguntó Sasuke, en voz baja.

- Lastimosamente, sí. – le respondí.

El sólo rió ante mi respuesta.

Entonces el profesor comenzó a explicar el teorema de Pitágoras y yo sonreí por todo lo bueno que me había pasado en ese día mientras copiaba la fórmula de "A² + B² = C² ".

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

El joven pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Por un lado, tratando de escapar (para variar) de sus locas fans, y por otro, porque debía ir a la cancha para encontrarse con Naruto, Neji y otros amigos para un partido de fútbol.

Se dirigía apurado hacia allí, cuando escuchó el armonioso sonido de un piano proveniente del gimnasio. Entró por los pasillos de las tribunas del tercer piso, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, y entonces escuchó una voz femenina que comenzó a cantar.

.

_I know there' s something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You' ve built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark..._

.

Mientras esa suave melodía llegaba a su cabeza, descubrió, con sorpresa, que, en un pequeño escenario, se encontraban Hinata tocando el piano, Ino sentada como espectadora, mirando a las demás con una sonrisa y... ¿quién estaba cantando, entonces?

Entonces vio a Sakura, parada en medio del escenario y sosteniendo el micrófono en sus manos.

Así es. **Ella** estaba cantando.

.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he' s calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There' s nothing else you can do._

_I don' t know where you' re going_

_And I don' t know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

.

"Es hermosa..." pensó.

.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_But you can' t find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_The beauty that' s been_

_When love was wilder than the wind..._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he' s calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There' s nothing else you can do._

_I don' t know where you' re going_

_And I don' t know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_**[Listen to your heart - DHT]**_

.

Se escuchó el arreglo final del piano y la canción terminó, ante los aplausos (algo escandalosos) de la amiga rubia.

- ¡WOW! ¡Chicas, eso estuvo In-cre-íble!

- Y eso que recién la practicamos hoy... – dijo Hinata.

Sakura rió – Pero todavía no sé si voy a cantar esa canción. No estoy convencida de cómo salió...

Sasuke se sorprendió por el perfeccionismo de la chica.

- ¿¡Bromeas, Saku! ¡Estuvo genial! – exclamó Ino.

"Hmp, al fin alguien pensante..."

De repente, la puerta en la que estaba apoyado el chico se cerró fuertemente por el peso de este, provocando un fuerte sonido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- No sé. ¿Ves algo?

- ¿Y si había alguien arriba?

Sasuke tuvo que agacharse (prácticamente tirarse al piso) para que no lo vean y gatear hacia la otra puerta para no ser descubierto, pero finalmente logró salir.

Había corrido el riesgo de pasar una gran vergüenza en su vida... pero escuchar _esa_voz...

Sonrió.

Definitivamente había valido la pena.

.

**Someone like you IV – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capi. Creo que este tomó un sentido más divertido (por el conflicto Saku-Karin xD). Además es la introducción al estilo 'musical' del fic y es la primera perspectiva de Sasuke ;D!

.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

.

_**setsuna17**_

_**Rosybeth**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**zyfany-company**_

_**Mykamy**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**setsuna17:** Siiii, me gustó la primera reunión… una mezcla de de comedia con NaruSakuSasu xD! Gracias x seguir comentando! =)

**Rosybeth:** Por suerte no se te ocurrió ninguna amenaza! xD Fue muy lindo tu comentario jaja espero que te haya gustado este capi! =D

**LadoOscuro:** Ahora sí! Como te había dicho, puse la escena de Karin! xD no sé como habrá quedado… supongo que bien… pero tú opina, eres la lectora! =D

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** xD Raro pero bueno. Opino igual que tú sobre mi fic!

**Tsukisaku:** Sí te etntendí lo de extraño pero divertido, no te preocupes! xD a mí también me parece así! =) espero que te guste la viada que va tomando el fic ahora =D

**zyfany-company:** Exacto. Es raro lo del NaruSaku… pero ya verás cómo quedará el fic al final… (lo tengo TODO planificado jejeje xD) recuerda que es un Sasusaku de todos modos! =) gracias por tus saludos de sandía!

**mykamy:** Gracias por tu apoyo (podría decir incondicional, porque lees mis TRES fics! =D) me alegra mucho que te guste la relación Naruto-Sasuke y la atención de Sakura a Naruto! Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! ^-^

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	5. Capítulo V

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO V**

**La tarea.**

.

.

- ¡INO-PUERCA-YAMANAKA... RECUÉRDAME POR QUE SOMOS AMIGAS!

Es el recreo: tengo cinco y sólo **cinco** cortos pero totalmente necesarios minutos para buscar a Ino, tomarla por el cuello y ahorcarla mientras le pregunto **POR QUE DEMONIOS CREÓ OTRA INCREIBLE COINCIDENCIA PARA QUE**_**DE NUEVO**_**ME TOQUE ESTAR CON SASUKE... pero esta vez no en el sitio, no señor... ¡SINO EN UN ESTUPIDO TRABAJO MAS MORTIFERO Y PELIGROSO QUE UN INERROGATORIO CON EL FBI, EN EL CUAL RESPONDEREMOS PREGUNTAS****INTIMAS****EN PAREJA...!**

Y _de nuevo_... con Sasuke-sexy-kun. T_TUU

.

..

...

Pero primero, antes de que se confundan (y antes de que termine de matar a Ino ¬_¬)... recapitulemos los acontecimientos más importantes de las últimas semanas:

1. Ya pasó más de un mes desde que comenzamos las clases.

2. Naruto volvió ¡YEAH! xD

3. Me siento junto con Sasuke (y no sé por qué... ¡es un genio! ¡no necesita un tutor!)

4. Me gusta Sasuke... ¬.¬

5. También me gusta Naruto, es algo nato T-TU

6. Estoy con AMBOS en el Equipo 7 en clase de ninjutsu (qué conveniente...)

7. Son mis mejores amigos.

8. También tengo enemigos (KARIN) xD

9. Canté contra ella y ahora tengo mi propio club de fans o.o

10. Todo lo anterior está a punto de perder importancia porque estoy a punto de tener un GRAN, pero **GRAN** momento vergonzoso con Sasuke por la culpa de Ino... ustedes vean por qué -_-U

.

o.O.o.O.o. VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES o.O.o.O.o

.

Después de dar unos exámenes en la mañana, nos tocaba clase de Arte, con la profesora Kurenai Yuhi. Es una maestra bastante joven y atractiva, de cabello negro y largo y ojos seductoramente rojos. No por nada sale con el profesor Asuma y –según dicen los rumores – también con Kakashi anteriormente... y no por nada Asuma se cambió al departamento de artes como profesor de música dejándonos sufriendo con Jiraiya-sensei en matemáticas...

Pero, como sea... _amo_ esta clase.

Tomé mi block y mis pinturas, como todos, para dirigirme hacia el taller, pero cuando llegamos, Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que dejemos nuestro material de arte en los estantes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Kurenai-sensei? – preguntó Hinata.

- Hoy vamos a realizar un nuevo proyecto de arte. – nos anunció a todos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Vamos a hacer escultura? ¿O tallado? ¡Díganos qué es, Kurenai-sensei! – insistía Naruto.

- Cállate, baka. No nos va a decir nada si sigues gritando. – le dijo Sasuke, mientras todos los veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

- He decidido cambiar algo la dinámica de hoy. Harán una tarea en parejas. Consiste en responder a un cuestionario y luego tomar una fotografía artística. – nos contó.

Suena interesante... ¡me gustan las fotografías!

- Por favor, vengan los alumnos que tengan un número de lista impar. – nos pidió.

Mi número de lista en el salón era 13. Fui hacia donde estaba Kurenai junto con otras personas, entre ellas Ino, Neji y Naruto.

- Ahora saquen un papelito de esta bolsa. El nombre que les salga será con quien trabajaran este proyecto. – nos ordenó.

Saqué mi papel, lo desdoblé y ahí decía: _Shikamaru Nara_.

Bueno, me llevaba bien con Shikamaru... el trabajo estaría bien.

- ¡Sakura! – me llamó Ino, en voz baja - ¿Quién te salió?

- Shikamaru – le respondí, entregándole mi papel para que lo mire - ¿A ti?

- Tu arrogante favorito. – me dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Te tocó con Sasuke? – le pregunté sorprendida. Por un lado estaba celosa. Por el otro, me daba igual... ya sería demasiado raro que me toque _de nuevo_ estar con él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Querías estar con él? Puedo cambiarte de papel si quieres. – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Jajaja... por mí está bien así como estoy. Demasiadas cosas con el arrogante. – le respondí.

- Ahora doblen sus papeles y vayan a sus asientos para tomar lista de los grupos. – nos dijo Kurenai.

Ino me devolvió el papel doblado y fuimos a sentarnos.

Kurenai pasó lista a los demás hasta que llegó mi turno.

- Sakura Haruno. – dijo, esperando mi respuesta para apuntarla en la lista.

Desdoblé mi papel sólo por instinto, pero cuando leí el nombre ahí escrito, no decía _Shikamaru Nara_... mis ojos no asimilaban lo que estaba leyendo.

Ahí decía claramente:

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

- ¿Sakura? – volvió a preguntarme Kurenai. - ¿Con quién te tocó hacer el trabajo?

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – murmuré, aún en mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Lo estás preguntando o esa es tu pareja? – me preguntó la sensei.

Reaccioné. – S-sí, me tocó con Sasuke Uchiha. – respondí avergonzada ante todos.

Una oleada de murmullos recorrió la sala. Todas las chicas, a excepción de Ino y Hinata, por supuesto, me miraban con desconfianza... después de todo, ¿quién sería tan afortunada de ser tutora, compañera de equipo, nueva amiga y pareja de arte con el tan codiciado Sasuke Uchiha?

Volteé a ver a Sasuke. ¿Sospecharía también? Para mi alivio, se mantenía impasible como siempre. Espero que no piense nada malo de mí.

Kurenai terminó de pasar lista, con lo cual confirmé que, efectivamente, Ino había cambiado nuestros papeles, porque respondió que su pareja era Shikamaru Nara, y luego volvió a llamar a los que habíamos ido antes al sorteo.

- Este es el cuestionario que responderán. – nos entregó una pequeña hoja y, mientras ella la leía en voz alta ante toda la clase, yo no podía creer en qué embrollo me había metido. Estas eran las preguntas del cuestionario:

_TRABAJO EN DUO_

_Responder a las siguientes preguntas con total sinceridad y confianza:_

_1. Decirse algo personal._

_2. Compartir un secreto que nadie más conozca._

_3. Cuál es tu mayor temor._

_4. Hacer una pregunta libre que el otro debe responder con sinceridad._

_5. Cuál es tu sueño._

_6. Cómo te ves en 10 años._

_7. Tomar una foto final del trabajo como expresión artística de lo que pudieron conversar._

_..._

No... definitivamente estas **NO** eran preguntas de arte...

¡ERA UN INTERROGATORIO DE PREGUNTAS PRIVADAS E INTIMAS!

¿Cómo se supone que vaya a trabajar eso con Sasuke...?

- Tendrán las dos horas de la clase para responder este cuestionario. Pueden elegir el lugar del colegio que quieran para hacerlo. – Ok... ya entendí: dos horas para morir de vergüenza. Entonces suena el timbre del recreo. – Tienen cinco minutos de descanso. Cuando suene el timbre los quiero ver aquí para empezar su proyecto, ya pueden salir. – nos indica Kurenai.

Entonces dirijo mi mirada asesina hacia Ino, que sale como un rayo del salón, mientras la persigo por el patio hacia el baño de mujeres.

...Y aquí estoy. Gritándole a mi **AMIGA** para pedirle una explicación por cometer un homicidio en mi contra!

¿Por qué a mí?

- ¿Que por qué somos amigas, Saku? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – me dice Ino desde una de las cabinas del baño – Siempre lo hemos sido... jejeje... ¿sabes algo? ¡Te quiero mucho, Saku!

Ok. Ino no es muy buena intentando fingir.

- Olvídalo, quédate ahí encerrada... ¡DESPUES ARREGLAREMOS ESTO, YAMANAKA! – le grité, yéndome furiosa del baño.

Y entonces suena el timbre. Voy al salón de arte, lista para morir... más aún cuando veo que Sasuke me espera de brazos cruzados en la puerta del taller.

- Bueno, _pareja..._ – me dice - ¿en dónde resolvemos las preguntas?

Reí nerviosamente. – Eeehh... no sé, donde tú quieras. – le respondí.

- Hmp, tú elige.

- Bueno... ¿vamos a la cancha? – le pregunté.

- Ya. – me respondió. Ese tipo de respuestas me hacían demostrar que Sasuke era menos comunicativo de lo que ya sabía que era... ¿cómo rayos iba a responder tal cuestionario con él?

Llegamos a la cancha de fútbol y nos sentamos en el pasto, bajo la sombra del gran cerezo que adornaba el jardín del frente.

- Bueno – dijo Sasuke – se supone que tenemos que responder esto – tomó el papel en sus manos y leyó la primera indicación - _1. Decirse algo personal._

- ¿Qué tipo de cosa personal? – pregunté yo, con una gotita en la frente.

- No sé... algo. – me respondió el él, alzando los hombros. – Tú empieza.

- ¿Yo? Bueno... a ver... – dije, mientras pensaba qué decirle a Sasuke. Debía ser muy cuidadosa en esa conversación. – Personalmente... tuve una muy mala primera impresión de ti.

Sasuke alzó la ceja y formó una media sonrisa.

- No me había dado cuenta... – comentó, sarcástico.

- JAJA – le dije, con una mueca – No. Es en serio... ¡pensé que eras un engreído egocéntrico y arrogante! Además fuiste bastante descortés y rudo... sin contar tu amor secreto por los monosílabos... ¡ah! Y fue horrible cuando me asignaron como tu tutora, jeje... la verdad es que al inicio no me caías en nada, Sasuke. – le dije, con una sonrisa "inocente".

Inner: **¡MENTIROSA! LO IDOLATRABAMOS, SAKURA HARUNO... ¡CAIMOS RENDIDAS A SUS PIES! O.O**

Pero fue un completo arrogante, admítelo...

Inner: **... ¡PERO UN MUY GUAPO COMPLETO ARROGANTE! XD**

El sólo me miraba algo sorprendido. Parece que no sabía a qué grado fue esa mala impresión de él en mí.

- Bueno... no esperaba que fuera tanto... – empezó a decir.

- ...pero ya no es así. – le aseguré. – excepto por tu amor por los monosílabos. Ese sigue igual. – sonreí, esta vez con una verdadera y ¿dulce? sonrisa.

Demonios. No podía evitarlo.

No podía evitar actuar así con él.

- Hmp, es cierto lo de los monosílabos. – dijo, divertido. – Pero ahora me toca a mí... personalmente, la primera impresión que tuve de ti... _Sakura_, fue la de una **molestia**.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude mientras asimilaba lo que él había dicho.

Y muy en el fondo, dolió.

¿De verdad... eso pensaba de mí? ¿Que era una... _molestia_?

Me froté los ojos y aparté mi rostro. No quería que me vea llorar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó.

- No... creo que me entró algo al ojo. – le mentí.

– Creí que eras otra de muchas, de las que sólo se presentan para pedirme mi número o citas o esas cosas... pero ahora que te conozco, eres la primera chica que me trata diferente a las demás... – luego me miró directamente y suavizó su mirada - eres la única que se comporta como una verdadera amiga conmigo.

Me sorprendí con esa inesperada revelación.

- ¿Me consideras tu amiga? – le pregunté, aún con sorpresa.

- Sakura, _somos_ amigos... ¿o no?

Sonreí. – Gracias. Por estimarme así. – le dije.

El apartó un poco la mirada, no sé por qué. – Bueno... – dijo, aclarando la garganta - la siguiente pregunta dice: _2. Compartir un secreto que nadie más conozca._

- Ok. Ahora tú empieza. – le dije, tranquila.

- Emm... está bien. – suspiró – Me gusta... – Inner: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ LE GUSTA?**¿O QUIEN?** – Me gusta... me gusta cocinar.

- ¿Te gusta... cocinar? – le pregunté, divertida, intentando aguantarme la risa.

- ¡Sí! ¿algún problema con eso? – me dijo, con cara sonrojada.

- Ninguno, Sasuke... es sólo que jamás te imaginaría con un mandil y gorro cocinero. – le dije, mientras ambos empezamos a reír.

- Tengo talentos ocultos. – me respondió, alzando los hombros. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué secreto tienes?

- Mmmm... duermo con un osito de felpa que me regalaron cuando era una bebé. – me quedé pensando por un rato. – Sí, eso es todo.

Sasuke se rió. - ¿Tienes 15 años y sigues durmiendo con un muñeco de felpa?

- Así como a ti te gusta cocinar. – le saqué la lengua.

- Jaja, qué graciosa. – me dijo, con una media sonrisa.

- Ok... siguiente pregunta... - leí lo que decía en el papel - _3. Cuál es tu mayor temor._

Sasuke se tensó. – Te toca a ti. – me dijo.

- Está bien. – tomé aire. No sería tan fácil hablar con Sasuke sobre mi mayor temor. Después de todo, ya había olvidado esa etapa de mi vida, pero aunque sucedió hace muchos años... había dolido. Y mucho. Pero tenía que decírselo – Tengo miedo de ser... – pero no podía hacerlo. _Esa_ palabra no podía salir de mi boca. Nunca más.

- ¿De ser...? – me preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

Suspiré. No quería recordar nada de eso.

No quería recordar el ser _débil_.

Entonces, todo lo vivido en esa época regresó a mi mente, abrumándome con cada lejano recuerdo.

El estar sola.  
Sin amigos.  
No poder defenderme.  
Lo único que podía hacer era llorar...

No me di cuenta, pero las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar mi rostro.

- ¿Sakura, qué ocurre? – me preguntó Sasuke, colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Tengo miedo... de ser débil. – le empecé a contar. - ¿sabes cómo Ino y yo nos hicimos amigas? Ella fue la primera persona que me ayudó a defenderme de los demás. Antes yo no podía... estaba sola, no tenía amigos... no era capaz de defenderme porque tenía miedo... Pero a veces... a veces siento que esa niña asustada vuelve y que no soy capaz de defenderme. Que no puedo ser fuerte... – paré de hablar cuando sentí el abrazo de Sasuke sobre mí, y oculté mi rostro en su pecho, tratando de calmarme.

- Ya... ya, Sakura... jamás vas a estar sin amigos. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros en todo, tranquila... y no es cierto que no eres fuerte. Siempre estás ahí para ayudar a quien lo necesite. Una persona así no es débil. ¿Si no cómo estás dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos antes que a ti misma? – Sasuke me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Con una _muy linda_ sonrisa.

- G-gracias, Sasuke... – luego, suspiré, avergonzada, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro – Rayos... odio ponerme así. – le murmuré.

El sólo sonrió. - Bueno, no tienes que ocultar nada.

Le devolví la sonrisa. – Sí, es cierto. – suspiré – Ahora te toca a ti.

Sasuke bajó la vista y se quedó pensativo un rato, hasta algo melancólico. – Tengo miedo de perder a quienes amo. De no poder protegerlos. – me dijo, alzando la vista y mirándome directamente – Hubo... hubo un accidente hace mucho tiempo y mi primo no sobrevivió a él. El era como mi hermano... y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo del choque.

Miré a Sasuke con lástima. – Sasuke... pero fue un accidente. No tienes por qué culparte de eso... – le dije.

Luego él cerró los puños con fuerza y su mirada se oscureció. – No, Sakura... es que _yo_ tuve la culpa.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, asustada. - ¿Cómo que tú tuviste la culpa? – le pregunté.

- Tenía siete años. Mi hermano, Itachi, había tenido un accidente en la escuela jugando fútbol y estaba en el hospital, entonces mis papás fueron a verlo apenas se enteraron. Yo quería ir, pero no me dejaron acompañarlos. En esa época, mi primo, Obito, también vivía con nosotros. Tenía diez años más que yo, pero era como nuestro hermano, como un alguien más de la familia. – suspiró – Yo estaba llorando... porque no me dejaron ir con Itachi... y entonces Obito me dijo que me iba a llevar en su auto... ¡pero un idiota borracho nos chocó! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir él? ¡Estaría aquí de no ser por mi estúpido capricho!

Entonces, sentí cómo Sasuke se aferraba a mí, mientras yo lo dejaba llorar, en silencio.

- Sasuke... tranquilo... no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente... un horrible accidente... – Mi voz temblaba, mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Jamás imaginé a Sasuke de esa forma... había sufrido mucho, tal vez más que las otras personas. Tal vez por eso se mostraba tan frío, tan distante al inicio.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta que se calmó.

- ¿Mejor? – le pregunté, sonriendo.

- Sí, gracias. – me respondió.

- Para eso estamos los amigos. – le dije, con la sonrisa más alegre que pude.

Aclaró la garganta. – Mejor tú contesta primero la siguiente pregunta.

- Ah, bueno. – le dije. Leí el papel. - _4. Hacer una pregunta libre que el otro debe responder con sinceridad._ – sonreí pícaramente. - ¿Aún cuando la pregunta se trata de hacer una pregunta?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Ok... está bien... tú preguntas primero, entonces.

Sonreí para mi misma. Tenía una idea perfecta sobre qué preguntarle a Sasuke... y él no podría mentir, debía responder _con total sinceridad._

El pareció notar mi expresión en el rostro, porque su cara denotó incredulidad.

- Bueno, es una pregunta libre, Sasuke. Sólo quiero saber la verdad. – le dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero finalmente rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- Hmp... ¿qué quieres saber?

.

**Someone like you V – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este último capi. Es la primera vez que hay drama en el fic u_u. Si yo fuera Sakura, Ino estaría probablemente noqueda xD pero bueno… más Sasusaku! Espero no haberles dejado con mucha intriga ^ - ^

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**setsuna17**_

_**Love SasukeSakura**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**mykamy**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**sakurannalexis**_

_**zyfany-company**_

_**ichigo-uchiiha**_

_**-sabaku no haruko-**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**setsuna17:** me alegra que te parezca bueno =) saludos!

**Love SasukeSakura:** no te preocupes por no haberlo visto… te entiendo, también soy bastante despistada! xD y sí, Sasuke tenía que notarlo tarde o temprano no? Tranquila con lo del Narusaku, verás que tengo bien controlados los pairings y los que tengan que aparecer se verán muy bien en sus momento… además es un fic Sasusaku, tranquila =D y habrá venganza con Karin… sólo espera y verás XD!

**Tsukisaku:** yo también la odio! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! =)

**LadoOscuro:**qué mejor escena que enseñarle una buena lección a Karin XD gracias por leer! =D

**mykamy:** exacto! Jiraiya en mate XD! Bueno, ya lo expliqué en este capi… pobres alumnos soportando a "Ero-sensei"… y sí, Sasuke empieza a sentir algo, pero para él la cosa se va a poner más difícil que para sakura, ya verán por qué =O! gracias por leer y cuidate! =)

**Jesybert:** sii! Me muero yo también por escribir el concurso! Saludos! =)

**sakurannalexis:**gracias! =) espero que te haya gustado este!

**zyfany-company:**XD! Que se te va el cerebro? Jajaja… fue divertida esa escena… espero que esta también te haya gusado! =)

**ichigo-uchiiha:**gracias por leer! Saludos y espero que este te haya gustado! =D

**-sabaku no haruko:**sii, Sasuke-sexy-kun! XD pero se le va a poner difícil a él el estar con Sakura =o! pero pase lo que pase… Sasusaku rulz! =)

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO VI  
La tarea: Parte II.**

.

.

- Hmp... ¿qué quieres saber?

Sonreí maliciosamente (al estilo de los malvados de las películas xD). En una oportunidad como esta sólo me quedaba aprovechar al máximo mi pregunta...

Inner: **¡A VER SI SOBREVIVES A ESTO, UCHIHA! ;D**

- ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos hacías el otro día espiándonos a Hinata, Ino y yo en el gimnasio? – lo solté, sin más problemas.

- ¿Q-qué? – titubeó él - ¡...Yo nunca estuve espiando! ¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué estaría yo- Sasuke paró de hablar cuando notó mi cara seria, mientras le alzaba una ceja pidiéndole el uso de su _sinceridad_.

- Oh, sí, Sasuke. Tú estuviste espiándonos ese día... ¡no creas que no me di cuenta! Ahora, responde, por favor. – le respondí, sonriendo a lo "inocente".

El frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndolo ver como un niño pequeño (totalmente adorable, obviamente *¬*), para luego decir – Hmp... sí que eres molesta, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Sonreí con altanería. – Bueno, fue bastante fácil...

.

_**-FLASHBACK:-**_

Tras su inesperada victoria de canto contra Karin – alias "La Odiosa" - Sakura había quedado con Hinata e Ino para practicar una canción _'candidata'_ a su próximo concurso en música.

Habían ido a hablar con el nuevo profesor de música (quién, vaya sorpresa, se trataba de Asuma-sensei... ¡con razón que no estuvo en la clase de matemática! xD) para preguntarle en qué lugar podrían ensayar, a lo que él les respondió que el gimnasio estaba a disposición suya cualquier tarde después de clases.

Al llegar ahí por la tarde, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había un pequeño escenario ya instalado. Disponían de un órgano (el cual Hinata tocaba muy bien) y un micrófono para que Sakura pudiera cantar. Ino se sentó en una de las bancas y empezaron a tocar la canción.  
.

_I know there' s something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You' ve built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark..._

_._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he' s calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There' s nothing else you can do._

_I don' t know where you' re going_

_And I don' t know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye.  
._

Bien. Le estaba saliendo bien la canción, ahora sólo quedaba el final.  
.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_But you can' t find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_The beauty that' s been_

_When love was wilder than the wind..._

_._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he' s calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There' s nothing else you can do._

_I don' t know where you' re going_

_And I don' t know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye.  
_

_**[Listen to your heart - DHT]  
**_

.

Se escuchó el arreglo final del piano y la canción terminó, ante los aplausos de entusiasmo de Ino.

- ¡WOW! ¡Chicas, eso estuvo In-cre-íble!

- Y eso que recién la practicamos hoy... – dijo Hinata.

Sakura rió – Pero todavía no sé si voy a cantar esa canción. No estoy convencida de cómo salió...

- ¿¡Bromeas, Saku! ¡Estuvo genial! – exclamó Ino.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendoso sonido proveniente de una de las tribunas del tercer piso del gimnasio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- No sé. ¿Ves algo?

- ¿Y si había alguien arriba?

Eso. ¿Y si había alguien arriba? Podían haberlas visto... ¿pero de quién se podría tratar? Las chicas revisaron el tercer piso desde abajo, pero no encontraron señales de nadie. Sin embargo, a Sakura le pareció notar un mechón de cabello oscuro escondido detrás de la tribuna.

Qué raro...

Ya al salir del ensayo, la pelirrosa seguía con la curiosidad de quién rayos las había estado espiando... Hinata e Ino creían que no fue nadie, pero ella estaba _segura_ de haber visto a alguien... y no se le iba a escapar. Por ello, cuando sus amigas se fueron, subió hasta el tercer piso y se sorprendió al encontrar en el suelo una cadena con el símbolo Uchiha, de la familia de ¿Sasuke e Itachi? ¿Entonces fue uno de ellos el que las estuvo viendo?

Entonces, obtuvo su respuesta al poder ver, desde una de las ventanas del gimnasio, a un grupo de chicos jugando fútbol en la cancha. Y entre ellos estaba Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó al imaginar _quién_ había estado espiando su canción. Ahora sólo le quedaba devolverle la cadena a su amigo.

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

.

Al terminar de contarle todo a Sasuke, esperaba un bufido, un sonrojo, o hasta un "Hmp", pero en cambio, él comenzó a reírse como nunca lo había oído reír antes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté, alzándole una ceja.

- Sí que eres curiosa... – me dijo él, en tono divertido – por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cadena?

Reí. – Toma, chico espía, aquí está. – el tomó su cadena, pero en lugar de colgársela en el cuello, tomó mi muñeca y me la puso con ¿delicadeza?

_Oh Kami..._ ¿qué le está pasando a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué **él** me la dio... a mí?

Inner: **¡Un segundo, un segundo, un segundo...! ¿Y eso significa QUÉ? O.O**

Me sonrojé en el acto, tras ese inesperado gesto.

- Te acabas de ganar el privilegio de usarla por habérmela encontrado. Gracias, Sakura, eres una buena amiga. – me agradeció.

- No... no te preocupes. – le respondí nerviosa, aún en un estado de confusión, decepción (Inner: **Dijo "amiga" nada más… nooo T-T**), inconsciencia y delirio platónico romántico por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ah, cierto... ¿te molesta que guarde mi pregunta libre para el final? – me preguntó.

- Emmm... no, está bien, si quieres. – le respondí. Luego caí en la cuenta de que él aún no había respondido a mi pregunta. – Aún no me has dicho qué hacías espiándonos ese día en el gimnasio.

- Pasaba por ahí... – me dijo – Escuché el piano y luego... te oí cantar. Son muy buenas, por cierto.

- Noo... ¿en serio te gustó? – le pregunté - Yo no estuve del todo satisfecha con cómo salió.

- Tal vez estás siendo muy exigente. Me parece que les salió genial.

- Gracias, Sasuke. - Aclaré la garganta – Bueno, siguiente pregunta... _5. Cuál es tu sueño._

- Mmm... bueno, me gustaría tener mi propia cadena de restaurantes por todo el mundo. Y tener una familia, buenos amigos con quienes compartir eso. – me respondió, con sencillez.

- Wow, sí que tienes visión, Sasuke – le sonreí – Mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor médica de la ciudad, salvar muchas vidas y además ser una excelente cantante.

- Tu también tienes visión. – me respondió - Medicina y música... debe ser difícil dedicarse a los dos al mismo tiempo. Es un sueño bastante ambicioso.

- Sí, lo sé. – le dije, sacando la lengua – igual que una cadena de restaurantes por todo el mundo...

El rió. – Sí, los dos lo son... bueno, ahora la siguiente: _6. Cómo te ves en 10 años._

- Mmm... tendría 25 años. Ya habría terminado mi carrera de medicina... tal vez ya tendría una propia familia, seguiría viendo a mis amigos, estaría metida en algún asunto musical... ¿Y tú? – le pregunté.

- Estaría administrando mis restaurantes, viajando por distintos lugares. Y ya tendría mi propia familia, definitivamente. – me dijo, con seguridad.

- Oh, entonces yo sería tu clienta n° 1. – bromeé.

El formó una media sonrisa. – Hmp, y yo no faltaría a ninguno de tus conciertos.

Ambos reímos. Creo que este pequeño "trabajo" nos ayudó a llevarnos aún mejor... bueno, contando lo de la cadena, al menos no pareció un simple _llevarnos mejor_. Muy raro.

Revisé el papel de las instrucciones por última vez. – _7. Tomar una foto final del trabajo como expresión artística de lo que pudieron conversar._Ahora sólo nos falta las fotos y tu pregunta.

- Bien. Toma tu foto primero. – me dijo.

- Está bien. – asentí – Mmm... ¿podrías sentarte en la rama de ese árbol? – le pregunté.

- ¿Quieres tomarme una foto sentado en el cerezo? – me preguntó.

- Sí, ya la verás cuando esté editada... ¡ahora siéntate ahí! – le ordené con entusiasmo.

El se colocó en el árbol como le pedí, a la sombra de la copa rosada. Tomé su fotografía.

- Mira. Quedó bien. – le dije, llamándolo para que vaya a verla.

- Hmp... supongo. – me dijo.

Inner: **¿CÓMO QUE SUPONES? ¡SALISTE TAAAN BIEN EN ESA FOTO! . ¡ADEMAS TENGO UNA FOTO DE SASUKE-SEXY-KUN, SHANNARO! XD**

- Jeje - le respondí, mientras trataba de ignorar a mi molesta inner – Ahora te toca a ti. – le dije.

- Bien. Siéntate aquí, en el pasto. – me ordenó. Yo hice lo que me dijo. – Ahora, ¿puedes cantarme una canción, Sakura?

- ¿Ah? O.o – le pregunté, sin poder creerme lo que me estaba preguntando. Es decir: _Sasuke Uchiha_ me estaba pidiendo que le cante, a mí, _Sakura Haruno_.

Inner: **Ohhhh Kami, creo que me desmayaré...**(cae de cabeza)

- Pero... ¿y la foto? – le pregunté, aún nerviosa.

- La foto es luego de que respondas. Esa es mi pregunta. Dijiste que podía guardarla para el final... ahora, ¿puedes cantarme algo? – me preguntó, aunque yo lo sentí más como una súplica.

- Es-está bien. – le respondí, en voz baja. Luego aclaré mi garganta y empecé a cantar.

.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_._

Bien. No estaba tan mal... podía hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenía que elevar más la voz. Después de todo... estaba cantando para Sasuke, y por _pedido de él._

_._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be..._

_You raise me up to more than I can be.  
._

_**[You raise me up – Celtic Women]**_

.

Terminé la canción en un suspiro, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la cara de asombro de Sasuke cuando dejé de cantar.

Luego él recobró su compostura. – Mira. Ya está tu foto. – y me mostró la fotografía que me había tomado mientras yo había estado cantándole. – también salió bien, ¿no crees? – me preguntó.

- Sí. – murmuré. Luego no pude evitar preguntarle - ¿Por qué que te cante una canción?

El volteó a verme, con una expresión muy serena en su rostro - ¿Te refieres a mi pregunta? No sé. la otra vez la oí y... me gustó. – me dijo - Esta última canción también, claro. Tienes una... linda voz.

_Oh noo..._ si escucho otro halago voy a terminar desmayada ¡como mi inner...!

- No... lo dices sólo porque eres mi amigo. – le respondí, arqueando mis cejas en señal de duda.

- ¡No! – me respondió él, casi inmediatamente. Luego bajó el volumen de su voz – Es en serio... eres muy buena. Y no lo digo sólo por ser tu amigo. – me aseguró.

Sonreí ante su actitud. Una tan amable, tan tierna... tan diferente a como era él normalmente.

- Gracias, Sasuke. – le susurré.

Entonces algo ocurrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Había algo distinto en la mirada de Sasuke. Una extraña mezcla de diversión, complicidad, secretos...

Lo miré con diversión - ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

El sólo sonrió. Con la sonrisa _más linda_ que **jamás** haya visto en toda mi vida. _**Kami**_.

- No lo sé. – me respondió, con aire tranquilo, sin apartar su vista de mí.

No pude ni siquiera contar cinco segundos antes de que nuestras miradas se acercaron aún más, al igual que nuestros rostros, mientras cerrábamos los ojos. Estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño que cualquier chica normal en la escuela desearía, cuando el **ESTUPIDO** timbre sonó ¡justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros unos de los otros!

Ambos apartamos la mirada violentamente. ¿Exactamente qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Cuándo dejé de darme cuenta de que estuve _a punto de besarme_ con **Sasuke Uchiha**?

_¡Ooohh por Kami-sama...!_

¡Felizmente mi inner ya estaba desmayada, por que si no, hubiera colapsado junto con todo mi sistema nervioso!

Inner: **¡ESPEREN! ¡No estoy desmayada! Estoy... estoy... O.O ¿Cómo que estuve a punto de BESARME con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿CÓMO? ¿DÓNDE? …¡IDIOTA! ¡Si hubiera estado despierta ya lo habríamos conquistado! ¬¬**

Bueno... creí que se desmayaría, no que empezaría a reprocharme por lo que no hice en su ausencia... ¬¬

Inner: **Es cierto, mi naturaleza indica que en esta situación mi rol es el de desmayarse…** **U.U en fin... ¡NOS VEMOS!**(cae babeando, con la lengua afuera y ojos de corazones).

Olvidando a mi inner – y retomando la historia – me encuentro con Sasuke en la cancha, acabamos de hacer el proyecto de arte y casi nos besamos hace unos instantes. ¿Olvidé decir algo? xD

Ah sí, el silencio es tensionante. No dice nada. ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¡ACABAMOS DE _CASI_ TENER UN BESO AL ESTILO DE LAS PELICULAS!

- ¿...Sasuke? – lo llamé, en voz muy baja.

El se paró, tomó nuestras cosas y me dijo – Vamos a llegar tarde. Vamos a clases.

Caminé en silencio junto a él. ¿Por qué tenía que evadir el tema justo en ese momento? ¿Acaso no había sido su intención...? ¿No significó nada para él?

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Pasé el resto del día sin hablar con Sasuke. Lo sé: nos sentábamos al costado, pero el se comportó muy... esquivo conmigo ese día. ¿Es que no pretendía volverme a hablar tras _ese_ suceso?

Al sonar el timbre de salida, estaba realmente enojada. ¿¡Qué clase de chico está a punto de besarse contigo y luego de eso no te dirige más la palabra!

Inner: **LA CLASE DE CHICO DE SASUKE... ¬¬**

Genial... ahora recibo respuestas mediocres por parte de mi inner.

Entonces, tuve una idea. _Oooh, sí..._ averiguaría todo acerca de qué sentía Sasuke al respecto de ese tema. Sólo necesitaba la ayuda de mis dos fieles mejores amigas y que el susodicho haga una llamada a alguien a quien le contaría **todo** sobre el suceso.

Era hora de espiar una conversación telefónica entre Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

.

**Someone like you VI – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado el último capi. ¡Lamento haber desaparecido por más de un mes! Digamos que estuve de viaje las dos últimas semanas y no tuve tiempo de actualizar… u.u en fin, no me maten luego de haber leído el capi, ¿eh? xD

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**hiiratta**_

_**lili-cherry-uchiha**_

_**LunaSuk-chan**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**mykamy**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**zyfany-company**_

_**-X-KathO-Chan-X-**_

_**Sakurannalexis**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**hiiratta:** ¡Opino igual que tú! Abajo Karin, arriba el Sasusaku =D Y sí, hasta creo que a Sasuke le gusta más Sakura que a ella él xD

**lili-cherry-uchiha:** XD! Lamento el suspenso =) pero ahora ya vieron qué pregunta fue jaja… apuesto que este capi fue aún más intrigante… ¡cuánto daño puede hacer un timbre, no?

**LunaSuk-chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado =) Y sí, no tiene nada de malo dormir con peluches, pero a sakura no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir eso xD! Nervios ante Sasuke, supongo.

**setsuna17:** Sii, y se van a ir enredando aún más. Sobre todo por lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo O.O

**Katari-chan:** Sii! Yo también amo la parte de Karin! xD Qué bueno que te haya gustado! =D

**Jesybert:** Igual yo, me reí mucho cuando lo escribí xD pobre Ino, jaja… aunque Sakura se la ganó, ¿no creen? Después de lo de este capi, no creo que asesine a Ino finalmente =o

**Tsukisaku:** ¡Tal vez habrás vuelto a pensar que me olvidé del fic! =S He tenido menos tiempo últimamente, pero aquí sigo xD Y sí, ese es el efecto curioso del capi anterior: en un momento ríes, en otro lloras. Muy macabro xD. ¡Espero que te haya gustado la pregunta y este capi! =)

**LadoOscuro:** ¿Te gustaron las dos preguntas que se hicieron? ¿Inesperadas, verdad? ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi! =) saludos!

**mykamy:** Sí, le cambié la historia a Sasuke xD. Tenía que amoldarla a la historia, fue algo raro, lo sé… Y ya sé qué canción va a cantar Saku para el concurso… ¡no puedo esperar a ponerla =D! ¡Es taaan linda! Espero que te haya gustado este último capi =) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**AnnieLi:** ¡Annie-chan! xD Volviste al fic, SHANNARO =D ¿viste lo que dijo la inner antes de hacer la pregunta? XD taan cómico… ¿Fue demasiado dejarlo interrumpido por un timbre? U¬-¬ Tonta campana, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado ;D

**zyfany-company:** ¡Siii! ¡A mí también me dio penita el accidente! *-* ¿Sigues pensando que Ino debe morir? XD Creo que me gustaría tener una amiga como ella ¡que cree las mejores 'coincidencias'! =) jaja

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-:** Lo sé. n_nU …un AU con ninutsu es raro, pero en fin XD Lo importante es el fic SasuSaku (L) =D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este último capi! =)

**Sakurannalexis:** ¡Nooo! ¡Lo lamento, me demoré! T_T Pero ya está la conti =D ¿te gustó? ¡Eso espero! =) Gracias por tu apoyo =D

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** Te comprendo por lo del poco tiempo libre u_u ¡Mírame a mí! ¡recién actualizando! Gracias por tus reviews xD ¡Saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado el capi! =)

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO VII****  
Sólo amigos.**

.

.

Después de ese extremadamente confuso día y todos los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron a lo largo de él (incluyendo el trabajo de arte y el _casi-beso _con Sasuke) tenía solo una preocupación en mente. Necesitaba averiguar qué sentía él exactamente sobre mí... es decir, ¡no todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos y chicos de tu vida te intenta **besar** y luego te _ignora_ por lo completo tras tener esa hermosa escena interrumpida!

En esta situación sólo quedaba una cosa que hacer...

...era hora de tener una reunión con mis fieles y talentosas amigas.

.

…

.

- ¡Ino, Hinata! ¡Llegaron al fin! – las saludé, mientras entraban a mi cuarto por la ventana. No treparon, por si acaso: hay una escalera trasera en mi patio que da a mi habitación y ellas tienen un duplicado de la llave para poder entrar a visitarme. ¿Brillante no? La idea se nos ocurrió a Ino y a mí cuando estábamos en primaria.

- ¡¿Sakura, qué pasa? – me preguntó Ino – Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacernos venir... necesito aprobar el examen de historia de mañana ô.ó.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? – dijo Hinata.

Aclaré mi garganta. – Emm... chicas, necesito su ayuda. – Ambas me miraron con curiosidad. - Algo muy – pensé bien qué palabra utilizar – _extraño _sucedió hoy con alguien... en la escuela... y tengo que asegurarme de que lo que _ocurrió_ significó algo para esa persona con quien ocurrió... así que... ¡necesito que me ayuden para poder hacer mi plan!

- ¿Ah? ó.Ó – me miraron las dos.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo... necesito que me ayuden a confirmar si... si _esa persona_... ¡Ah, Ino de no ser por ti nada de esto habría pasado! – lo solté al fin, ante su mirada de sorpresa. No podía seguir ocultando nada, necesitaba contarles todo en ese momento - ¡¿Se supone que era sólo un trabajo, verdad? ¡Pero no: a **él** se le ocurre ponerse sensible y emotivo justo en ese momento! Y... y después de haberse portado tan tierno y dulce... ¡me ignora! ¿Es posible entenderse con alguien así? Primero es agradable y amistoso y tierno... y después vuelve a ser el mismo tipo frío de antes. ¡No lo entiendo!

- Ahhh... Sakura, ¿te refieres a Sasuke? – me dijo Ino, con una risita nerviosa, pero a la vez con malicia.

Hinata se sorprendió - ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Con él hiciste tu trabajo de arte, no?

- Ya suéltalo, Sakura... en serio, dinos qué pasó exactamente hoy en la clase de arte. – me pidió Ino.

Suspiré. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino contarles mi frustrada historia de amor a mis amigas? Les relaté todo. Desde que Ino hizo que me trabaje con él por el sorteo (Hinata no lo sabía), la parte en que me contó la historia de su primo, cuando le hice mi pregunta sobre haber estado espiándonos en el ensayo en el gimnasio... también su pequeño obsequio (su cadena, la cual llevaba puesta todavía), su pedido de que le cantara una canción y finalmente nuestro casi-beso.

- ¡INCREIBLE! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritaba Ino como una loca, tras haberles dicho todo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Te regaló su cadena? ¡Qué tierno! – me decía Hinata mientras Ino seguía corriendo y saltando como loca en mi habitación.

- Lo sé chicas... pero eso es lo que más me confunde... no me habló más después de eso. – les dije, mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Sakura, te ayudaremos a aclarar todas tus dudas. ¡Para eso estamos las amigas! – me dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? Dijiste que tenías uno, ¿no? – me preguntó Ino, entusiasmada.

Me sonrojé. – Ehh, así es. Probablemente Sasuke llame a Naruto después de todo esto. Lo sé porque Naruto me contó que se iba a reunir con sus amigos mañana viernes y que no había podido hablar con Sasuke, así que le mandó un mensaje por celular para que le devuelva la llamada.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces quieres que espiemos su conversación? – me preguntó Ino, entusiasmada.

- Sí, técnicamente esa sería la idea. – le respondí.

- ¿Debemos ir a la casa de Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata.

- Claro, él es de confianza... no creo que se moleste. – le respondió Ino.

- Bueno... ¿cómo lo hacemos? – dijo Hinata. - ¡Ah, qué tonta! ¡Ya sé cómo: le presté mis apuntes de ciencias a Naruto, así que podemos ir a pedírselos ahora diciéndole que los necesitamos para nuestro proyecto!

- ¿Ajá...? – asentí, expectante.

- ...entonces entramos a su casa y esperamos a que Sasuke llame para espiar la conversación mientras una de nosotras espera que Naruto me dé los apuntes! – finalizó Ino - ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué dices, Sakura?

Reí. – Suena un poco a Los Ángeles de Charlie... pero sí, es perfecto. – le respondí, en una sonrisa.

- Bien, ¡entonces vamos! ¡no podemos llegar tarde!

Las tres salimos hacia la casa de Naruto. Afortunadamente a mi mamá no le molestó llevarnos... después de todo, era para nuestro _proyecto de ciencias_, ¿no?

Sólo esperaba que el _verdadero_ proyecto marchara bien después de todo.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto estaba tranquilo en su casa. Bueno... tranquilo mientras terminaba de pasar rápidamente los apuntes de ciencias que Hinata le había prestado, estudiar historia para el examen del día siguiente y hacer la tarea de lengua de su querido profesor Ebisu... definitivamente su escaso talento para actividades académicas era lo único que no había extrañado de volver a su hogar.

Entonces alguien tocó el timbre de su casa.

- Mmm... quién puede ser a esta hora... – murmuró antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir a Hinata, Sakura e Ino en entrada de su casa.

- ¿Ino-chan? ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿...qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó.

- Ehh... hola Naruto-kun... – saludó Hinata - Vine para recoger los apuntes de ciencias que te presté la semana pasada. Los necesitamos para un proyecto y decidimos venir a recogerlos juntas...

- ¡...de paso que te visitábamos! – completó Ino, riendo nerviosamente.

- Oh, jeje gracias por querer visitarme... – miró de reojo a Sakura, algo sonrojado - acabo de terminar de ponerme al día. Sólo espérenme un segundo y les traigo el cuaderno. – les dijo, mientras se sentaban a esperar en la sala.

- Claro, gracias Naruto. – le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun. – agradeció Hinata.

Naruto subió las escaleras y se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa. Entonces las chicas empezaron a buscar un teléfono por dónde oír la conversación.

- ¡Chicas, no veo ninguno! – exclamó la pelirrosa preocupada.

- Debe haber uno por aquí... – buscaba Hinata.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y las chicas corrieron hacia donde provenía el sonido para poder escuchar la conversación. Sin embargo, cuando lo encontraron, dejó de sonar.

- Qué raro... tal vez se cortó la llamada. – dijo la Hyuuga.

Sakura suspiró. – Tal vez...

Pero lo que las chicas no sabían era el sonido había parado porque que Naruto ya había contestado a Sasuke y se encontraban conversando sobre cierto suceso ocurrido entre este último y una gran amiga de ambos...

_- [¿Naruto?]_ – ¡Hola, teme! ¿Qué pasa?- _[ Cómo que qué pasa... me mandaste un mensaje para que te llame, baka... ]_ - ¡Ah, cierto! Jeje... era para saber si podías venir a mi casa mañana después de clases. Vamos a jugar videojuegos con los demás, ¡tengo el nuevo Guitar Heroes! - _[ Emm... sí, supongo. ]_ – ¿Cómo que supones? ¿Qué tienes Sasuke? ¡Adoras ese juego! - _[ Sí, es sólo que... (el joven suspiró) hay... hay una chica... ]_ – ¿Chica? ¿Sasuke el teme se enamoró? ¡Jaja, no puedo creerlo, Sasuke, al fin te sensibilizaste! ¿Quién es? - _[ Es... complicado. ]_ - ¡Vamos, dime su nombre! - _[ (Se escuchó un gran suspiro por el teléfono) Sakura. ]_ – ¿Q-QUE? ¿¡Sakura-chan! ¿En serio? Sabía que se llevaban bien, ¡pero jamás pensé eso! Supongo que se lo dirás en algún momento, ¿no? - _[ ¿Decirle? ¡Claro que no! Cómo voy a... ]_ – Escucha bien, teme. ¿De verdad estás enamorado de ella? - _[ ¿Tú qué crees? Claro que sí. ]_ – Entonces no pierdes nada diciéndole la verdad. ¿Y si ella siente lo mismo? Créeme, teme. Estás hablando con un gran personaje en el campo de lidiar con chicas. - _[ Sí, claro. Pero no sé si sea lo mejor decirle ahora... tal vez en un tiempo... por ahora es mejor que seamos sólo amigos... ]_ – ¿En un TIEMPO? ¡TEME! ¡Tienes que decírselo ahora, antes que sea muy tarde! -

Entonces las chicas oyeron los gritos de Naruto por teléfono y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban hablando el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Levantaron el auricular del teléfono y escucharon la conversación.

- _[ Oye, es mejor tener una amistad que arriesgarla por motivos como esos. ]_ – Pero si ella en verdad piensa que... - _[ Entonces todo habrá sido un malentendido y luego aclararíamos las cosas. Además ¿quién querría estar con una persona tan temerosa de decir lo que siente? ("...como yo" pensaba el Uchiha) ]_ – Ah, teme, no seas tan duro con... - _[ Olvídalo, Naruto. Jamás funcionaría. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos y nada más. ]_ – ¿Estás seguro? - _[ Sí, dobe... nunca podría estar con Sakura. ]_

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que las chicas – incluyendo la susodicha de la conversación telefónica – habían oído todo eso... y habían caído en un GRAN malentendido. Colgaron el teléfono, con una confundida y desilusionada Sakura, quien no se sentiría así de haber oído el resto de partes de la conversación.

– Bueno, como quieras, teme... sólo no hagas nada idiota creyendo que no tienes oportunidad. - _[ Hmp, créeme, Sakura jamás se interesaría en serio en mí. Es una gran amiga conmigo... pero sólo me ve a mí de esa manera también. ] –_ Sigo creyendo que deberías seguir mi consejo y no ser tan testarudo, pero... en fin. Adiós, nos vemos teme. - _[ Hmp, chau, dobe. ] -_

Segundos más tarde, Naruto bajaba a la sala para devolver sus apuntes a Hinata. Trataba de no mirar a Sakura. La verdad es que por mucho también él también se había sentido atraído por ella, pero con su partida esa atracción se fue debilitando por la distancia, aunque al volver aún tenía la esperanza de tener algo con su siempre mejor amiga. El problema ahora era que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y el muy baka no quería aceptarlo. _"Típico del teme..."_ pensaba.

Si tan sólo Naruto se hubiera enterado de los antiguos sentimientos de Sakura hacia él... antes de haber conocido a Sasuke. Ahora sólo le quedaba olvidarse de ella y dirigir su afecto hacia otra persona. Últimamente se había sentido también atraído por Hinata... y - ¡Hinata! o.O - ¡Ella se encontraba en su sala en esos momentos!

- Toma Hinata-chan... perdón por demorarme, me llamaron por teléfono... – las chicas cruzaron miradas - Aquí están tus apuntes, jeje. – le entregó el chico a la Hyuuga mientras colocaba su brazo atrás de nuca y la miraba de reojo. No lo había notado mucho antes... pero de verdad era _linda._

"_Muy bien, Naruto... ¡esa es tu nueva conquista!"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras reía.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun... – le respondió ella, recibiéndolos. – Bueno... ya nos vamos. Fue un gusto visitarte, ¡nos vemos mañana!

- Claro... nos vemos. – se despidió, mientras las observaba irse por la puerta de su casa.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

"_Además ¿quién querría estar con una persona tan temerosa de decir lo que siente?"_

_lo que siente..._

_lo que siente..._

¡No, no y no! Debía dejar de pensar en eso de una vez... pero yo... no podía.

Suspiré.

Jamás creí que Sasuke se haya tomado todo tan mal. Si realmente eso pensaba de mí... no entendía por qué se había comportado así conmigo. **Menos**lo que le dijo a Naruto.

Ino y Hinata me habían consolado tras haber oído todo, pero no me bastaba con eso. _De verdad,_ estaba muy desilusionada.

Pero entonces lo comprendí: no tenía por qué sentirme así por culpa de un... un arrogante como Sasuke. Está bien, seguiríamos siendo amigos, no tiene sentido acabar una amistad por ese tipo de problemas, pero... le demostraría que yo no tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía.

El día siguiente era el último de la semana... ¡viernes al fin! Ya había tomado mi decisión. Olvidaría a Sasuke y buscaría a alguien que realmente me aprecie... como Naruto, por ejemplo. Mi amor platónico de todo el tiempo antes de conocer a Sasuke.

La última clase del día era biología. Sin embargo, Anko-sensei no llegaba al salón, así que dispusimos de ese tiempo para hacer de las nuestras hasta que llegara ella o algún reemplazo. Aunque me sentaba su lado, no hablé con Sasuke (de hecho, durante todo el día casi no le había dirigido la palabra), estuve en vez de él con Naruto y Hinata. Digamos que estábamos haciendo bastante ruido, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y entró en lugar de Anko-sensei el subdirector de la secundaria, Orochimaru-sensei.

Todo el ruido se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al instante estábamos todos en nuestro sitios, ordenadamente.

Bueno, era de esperarse siendo Orochimaru el que llegó . En serio, asusta.

- Buenos días... jóvenes. – nos saludó, en tono despectivo y a la vez estricto. – Espero que hayan hecho algo productivo en su momento de descanso esta tarde... la profesora Anko no ha podido venir hoy, pero en lugar de ella yo dictaré su clase esta mañana.

Todos, absolutamente todos los de la clase cruzamos miradas. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- Examen sorpresa. – sentenció.

Tragué saliva, junto con otras personas.

- Veamos quién será el afortunado... – revisó su lista y luego llamó - ...Uzumaki Naruto.

Mi amigo tragó saliva y pude oír que murmuró un "¡Nooo!" por lo bajo.

- Señor Uzumaki, explique el proceso de la glucólisis. – le ordenó el profesor.

Oh, no. Pobre Naruto... ¡debía hacer **algo** para ayudarlo!

Entonces, con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera, escribí la respuesta en una hoja de mi block y, disimuladamente, lo levanté para que Naruto pudiera leerlo.

El único que lo notó fue Sasuke – obviamente, estaba al lado mío - quien me miró sorprendido. Creo que aún con su corta estancia en Royal Roads, ya entendía lo que era arriesgarse a problemas con el subdirector.

Naruto entonces intentó leer lo que le puse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Orochimaru-sensei dijo – Una hora de castigo en detención, para el señor Uzumaki y la señorita Haruno.

¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo descubrió? O.O ¡Ese tipo estaba loco, eso era seguro! ¿¡Tenía _ojos en la espalda_ o qué?

Inner: **NOOO, DETENCIÓN NO... T.T**

- Disculpe, Orochimaru-sensei... – dijo entonces Sasuke. Sí, Sasuke, para mi sorpresa. ¿Acaso nos quería defender... ante ESE demente?

- ¿Sí, señor Uchiha? – le respondió el subdirector.

- Anko-sensei no aplicaba exámenes sorpresa. Y, sí, ahora usted es su reemplazo, pero debería dar prioridad a quienes tienen calificaciones bajas para que se recuperen... no para gastar tinta imprimiendo más ceros. – le dijo entonces.

Inner: **Wow... valiente (como siempre, es SASUKE-KUN, duh! u.u), pero creo que tonto. ¡OROCHIMARU-SENSEI LO MANDARA A DETENCION TAMBIEN! =S**

Yo – y creo que todos - nos quedamos **muy** sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Sasuke. Incluso Orochimaru-sensei estaba así. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma en muucho tiempo... ¡la última vez que alguien lo hizo, fue expulsado de la escuela tras días de castigo como labor humanitaria limpiando patios por tres semanas!

Y Sasuke se había arriesgado... ¿para defendernos?

Volteé a verlo, preocupada. Era obvio que no iba a salir de esta.

- Señor Uchiha. – todos nos tensamos – Tiene razón, es un gasto inútil usar tinta en sus ceros.

Todos: O.O

¿Q-qué? ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había logrado obtener la razón... de OROCHIMARU?

- ...pero igual irá a detención.

Todos caímos al estilo anime tras esto.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, al parecer buscando a Orochimaru, y este salió a abrir, dejándonos solos a los del salón. Obviamente, todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Me dirigí a hablar a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunté – ¡Sabías que te castigaría también!

El no me miró.

- Sasuke... – lo llamé. En ese momento llegó también Naruto.

Entonces volteó hacia mí y esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿En qué me afecta pasar una hora con mis mejores amigos?

¡Oh, no! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser **tan** lindo! ¡Demonios! Aún con el resentimiento de la conversación de ayer nunca podría odiar a Sasuke... era simplemente el chico perfecto... pero, como ya lo había dicho él, yo era sólo su mejor amiga.

Entonces Naruto se rió y nos abrazó. - ¡Bueno, vamos a alegrar la hora de detención en equipo, datte-bayo!

Reí también. _Ah, Kami-sama..._ ¿qué haría sin ellos dos?

Sólo que ahora debía tomar una decisión, y ya estaba segura de quién eligiría. Aunque costara...

... respetaría su opinión.

Por más que doliera, seríamos _solo_ amigos.

Ya había sonado el timbre y era salida. Nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo para sacar nuestras cosas de los lockers – después de todo, era el último día de la semana – y luego poder irnos.

- ¿Aún la tienes puesta? – me preguntó entonces Sasuke.

- ¿Ah? – no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego noté que mirada su cadena, la que tenía a modo de pulsera en mi muñeca - ¡Oh, lo siento! No te la devolví...

- Está bien. – me dijo – No tienes que devolvérmela. – luego me preguntó, cuando ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de salida - ¿Te regresas a casa caminando?

- Emm, sí, pero no voy a mi casa, sino a donde Ino. – le respondí. Luego agregué, en tono explicativo – Proyecto de ciencias. - Ah. – me respondió él. – Bueno, entonces... nos vemos el lunes.

Suspiré – Sí, supongo... nos vemos. – me despedí con la mano para luego alejarme caminando.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

El azabache observaba a la pelirrosa marcharse por las calles con cierta duda. ¿Por qué había estado tan esquiva con él ese día? ¿Acaso él había hecho algo malo?

Entonces notó, desde lejos, que unos hombres caminaban detrás de ella, siguiéndole. Su expresión de duda cambió automáticamente a una de odio. Sabía que hubiera sido mucho mejor acompañarla.

- Hmp, supongo que tendré que alcanzarte, Sakura.

Sasuke estaba completamente enojado con _quienquiera_ que se estaba atreviendo a lastimarla.

.

**Someone like you VII – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡SORRY por la demora! Esta época del año es un ASCO en el colegio en todo lo que tienen que ver los trabajos, exámenes y eso… =s ¡Pero qué importa! xD ¿Se dieron cuenta de el nuevo "cuadrado amoroso" del fic?

A ver si se los puedo dejar más claro aquí: x3

_Sakura piensa que Sasuke la quiere sólo como amiga y viceversa, Naruto se olvida de Sakura para que ella esté con Sasuke y__elige a Hinata, quien secretamente gusta de él, al mismo tiempo que Sakura decide olvidar a Sasuke y volver a pensar en Naruto._

_*CHAN CHA CHAAAN*_

¿Muy enredado? xD

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**Love SasukeSakura**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**lili-cherry-uchiha**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**raqky**_

_**tania56**_

_**mykamy**_

_**AnnieLi**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Love SasukeSakura:** lo lamento! Me demoré =( pero ahora estoy de vacaciones (YEAH! xD) e hice la conti de un día para otro para ponerla rápido =) lo sé, dejé el beso ahí… pero era indispensable para que la historia continúe su curso… cuando llegue el momento del beso definitivo lo amarán! ;D

**setsuna17:** Me alegra que te alegre que siga la historia! x) jaja gracias por tu apoyo!

**lili-cherry-uchiha:** XD! Jaja sii la intriga nunca falta en mis fics JEJE =) y qué opinas de lo que siente Sasuke? Al fin lo admite, no? =O espero que te haya gustado este capi también y… sí, la verdad e que yo también odié el timbre después de haberlo escrito xD

**-Sakuritah-:**jaja en serio gritar mientras lo leías? =D sii Sasuke es tan KAWAII *-* en el fic que no puedo evitar ponerlo así! Se ve lindo! Pero no te preocupes, que dejará de ser esquivo para pasar a un gran cambio luego… tendrá que ganarse a Saku ahora, no crees? ;D

**Tsukisaku:** sii, la verdad es que tampoco se me había ocurrido el beso cuando lo escribí… pero estaba inspirada y las ideas simplemente fluyeron! xD fue un beso-no –planificado! Espero que te haya gustado también la canción (You raise me up) y este último capi!

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** creo que a mí también me pasaría lo mismo! xD ojos en forma de corazones y luego desmayo jaja (al estilo de las inner =D!) ya llegará el beso-definitivo, de eso no te preocupes! (lo tengo todo planificado, KYAA! xD)

**Raqky:**gracias por leer y espero que también te haya gustado este capi! Saludos! =D

**tania56:**jaja sii suelo usar mucha intriga en mis fics jeje =D espero que te haya gustado este capi también! =)

**mykamy:**gracias mykamy! =D y sí, sakura es de esa manera, de eso no hay duda u.u también odiaste el timbre? xD y ahora se invirtieron los papeles: Saku evita a Sasuke… pero todo se arreglará en unos cuantos capis, ya verás cómo! =)

**AnnieLi:**Annie-chan! Igual yo con los trabajos, más aún por el BI! u.u no sabía que conocías You raise me up! =o si había oído la versión de Lena Park, es linda! =) ya no me enseña miguelón, buu =( jaja qué opinas del cuadrado amoroso? xD muy cruel? Nos vemos! arigatou por dejar tu RR! (cívica xD)

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
Indicios.**

.

.

Estaba regresando a mi casa caminando. O mejor dicho, necesitaba regresar de una vez a mi casa caminando. Después de ESE día tan horroroso, vergonzoso, espantoso, desastroso... y bueno, todos los demás _"-osos"_ existentes del vocabulario.

Sólo quería encontrarme con mi querida cama, mi querida almohada y tirarme a dormir. La razón: **olvidarme** de Sasuke. Cómo iba el plan: Desgraciadamente, mal. Muy mal... al muy oportuno se le ocurre preguntarme si me regreso caminando a casa, ¡justo cuando estoy tratando de borrar toda esperanza de poder estar con él de mi mente! T-T

Encima, le tuve que mentir diciéndole que iba a casa de Ino para que no me acompañara a la mía... odio mentirle, pero si esto sigue así... ¡voy a volverme _loca_! ¡Sí, como mi inner!

Inner: **¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? ¬¬***

Después de todo, tras empezar la clase de ninjutsu, ya sabía cómo defenderme si me encontraba sola con los idiotas de Akatsuki... y sí que sirvió pensar en ello, porque fue precisamente lo que ocurrió.

- Vaya, vaya... miren a quién tenemos aquí... nuestra amiga pelirrosita, ¿recuerdan muchachos?

Inner: **Momento, momento… ¡soy MUY susceptible en cuanto al color de mi cabello! =l**

- ¿Esta vez si te quedas con nosotros, linda? – me preguntó el líder.

- Ni en sueños. – les respondí, manteniéndome firme y tratando de reprimir una inevitable sensación de asco.

- Bueno... si tú no te quieres quedar, podemos ir en contra de tu voluntad... a menos que te creas capaz de vencernos.

- De hecho, soy muy capaz de hacerlo. – les respondí con arrogancia, alzando mis hombros.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento antes de empezar a reírse con grandes carcajadas. _Tarados._

- Pruébalo. – me dijo uno.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tres hombres se habían abalanzado sobre mí con intenciones de retenerme, pero logré hacer un jutsu simple de sustitución y escapar de ellos.

- ¡Está por ahí! – gritó uno de ellos, revelando mi posición.

Tuve que utilizar mi taijutsu con una serie de puñetes y patadas para alejarlos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos me sostuvo por el cabello, sin dejarme ir.

Solté un grito de susto al verme sin posibilidades de escapar. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerme algo, logré apoderarme de uno de sus cuchillos kunais para poder defenderme.

El tipo con cara de pez se burló - ¿De verdad crees que podrás vencernos con eso?

- No dije que lo usaría en ustedes. – les revelé. Entonces, con muuuuucho dolor y con una fuerza de voluntad con la cual no me creía capaz, corté mi cabello que estaba siendo sostenido por el Akatsuki, librándome de ellos.

Inner: **¡AHÍ VAN LOS DOS AÑOS QUE ESPERAMOS PARA TENER UN CABELLO TAN LARGO Y SEDOSO! T-T**

Ahora pagarían por ese nuevo corte no deseado.

Concentré todo el chakra que pude en mi puño y me dirigí hacia el primer Akatsuki, para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo que lo dejó semi-noqueado.

- ¿Alguno quiere más? – pregunté en tono violento.

- Wow... pelirrosa, agresiva y con una frentezota así... a este paso nunca conseguirás novio, rosita. – se burló uno de los tipos.

Pero yo ya no le estaba prestando atención a sus burlas.

Ese tipo había cometido un grave, MUY GRAVE error al llamarme _así_.

Volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina, mientras me apretaba los nudillos y me dirigía hacia él con intenciones de darle una buena paliza por lo que había dicho. Intenciones que – por el susto que reflejaba su cara – estaban siendo bien asimiladas.

- Me acosan cuando busco una tarde tranquila... me llaman _pelirrosita..._ ¡pero nadie, NADIE me llama **FRENTEZOTA**!

Entonces le tiré un potente golpe a ese tipo, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros y dejándolo en un estado de casi _K.O._

Los demás me miraron con rabia pero sorpresa al mismo tiempo. - ¡Aún no haz terminado con todos! ¡Esta vez no escaparás de nosotros...! – me empezó a amenazar uno, pero de repente, un potente puño se descargó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, dejando un enorme agujero en la pared contra la que estaba apoyado el pandillero.

- ¡Basta! Déjenla en paz... por su propio bien. – una voz amenazante se escuchó de repente, y la reconocí en el acto.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aq- le empecé a preguntar.

- Vámonos. – me dijo, jalándome por la muñeca. Luego volvió a ver a los tipos, con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del sharingan, que tenía activado. – Y en cuanto a ustedes, no quiero volver a verlos molestándola, ¿entendido? – vociferó.

Nos alejamos rápidamente de ahí, pero no más rápido que los demás tipos, que salieron huyendo como los _cobardes_ que eran cuando Sasuke llegó... aunque no me extrañaba. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan molesto.

¡Demonios! Estaba MUY molesto.

Nooo, ahora me odiaría porque se pondría a preguntarme _por qué_ no quise que me acompañe y lo peor es que le mentí... ¡nunca me dirigí a la casa de Ino!

Inner: **Bueno, niña…**** tú te las arreglas, ¿eh? ¡Adiós, no quiero ver a Sasuke-sexy-kun molesto… bye!**

¡Gracias querida Inner por abandonarme cuando necesito mi lado valiente junto a mí! ¬¬*

- Sakura. – me llamó entonces Sasuke – ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañe a la casa de Ino? – me preguntó con seriedad. - Estoy empezando a considerar el no dejarte regresar caminando sola nunca más.

Suspiré, incómoda. Odiaba estar envuelta este tipo de situaciones. - Perdón, Sasuke... es que yo no quería... – luego noté lo que había dicho - Q-qué... ¿¡_Dejarme_! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – inquirí, sorprendida.

Por un lado, estaba agradecida por la preocupación de Sasuke hacia mí - era casi _halagadora_ - pero por el otro... ¿cómo que _**NO dejarme**_ regresar sola nunca más? O_Ó Kami, o este tipo tenía serios complejos de paranoia o era un maniático posesivo... pero no me agradaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

- Me oíste, Sakura. – me respondió, frunciendo el ceño, a lo que no pude evitar asustarme un poco. – Esos idiotas podían haberte hecho cualquier cosa... ¿pero en serio cómo puedes tener tanto talento para meterte en problemas? – me preguntó, sonriendo _al fin_ abiertamente.

_UF. Uf, uf y más uf. ¡Siiii, solo estaba bromeando... no estaba molesto, no estaba molesto!_

Emití un suspiro de alivio y reí con él. – Tienes razón, Sasuke. Eso me pasa por ser tan cabezota... así que ahora aprovecharé _tu_ talento para salvarme de pandilleros pervertidos y tendrás que ser mi guardaespaldas, ¿qué dices? – le bromeé.

El formó una media sonrisa – Hmp, estás loca.

- Lo sé. – le respondí con sencillez - Pero lo interpretaré como un sí. – le sonreí.

El solo rió. – Bueno, supongo que ahora no te molestará que te acompañe. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la casa de Ino quedaba camino a tu casa? – me preguntó.

¡CIERTO! La casa de Ino quedaba camino a mi casa... ¡ya sabía _**cómo**_ me salvaría de esa vergonzosa situación!

- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Ino... debe estar muy preocupada porque aún no llego! Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que voy a llegar más tarde. – le dije en voz alta.

- Como quieras. – dijo Sasuke.

Cogí mi celular y le escribí un SMS a Ino.

.

'_Ino, estoy yendo a tu casa. No preguntes... solo sígueme el juego, ¿sí? ¡Gracias! Saku.'_

.

Inner: **Bien que "le avisas que te vas a demorar en llegar"... ¡MENTIROSA!**

Ignoré a mi Inner y su "excelente" habilidad para entender mis jugadas. - Ya está. – anuncié.

- Bueno, entonces vamos. – me respondió Sasuke, para colocar sus manos en los bolsillos y empezar a andar conmigo hacia la casa de Ino.

Sólo esperaba que a mi _super-oportuna-amiga-para-nada-planificadora-de-vidas-amorosas-ajenas_ no se le ocurriese hacer nada demasiado incómodo cuando me vea llegando a su casa con el chico al cual estaba intentando olvidar, _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

.

…

.

No tardamos demasiado para llegar a casa de mi amiga. Me acerqué a la entra a y toqué el timbre, rezando interiormente para que sea ella quien abra la puerta.

Por suerte, mis _plegarias_fueron escuchadas.

- ¡Sakura, recibí tu mensaje! ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó mi amiga, apenas me abrió la puerta. Luego casi se cae de espaldas al ver mi nuevo _look_ - ¡¿Y tu **cabello**! ¿¡SAKU, QUE TE PASO!

- Bueno... es sólo un "pequeño" corte... – empecé a decirle.

- ¿PEQUEÑO? ¡**Frentona**! ¡Soy tu amiga y es mi deber ayudarte a arreglar ese nuevo peinado que tienes! – me amenazó - ¿Pero cómo te lo hiciste? Estoy segura de que no fue porque lo quisiste... ¿verdad? – me preguntó alzando una ceja. Si había algo que Ino amaba, era la moda... aún si eso incluía contagiarla a sus amigas – en este caso, _yo._

- Me encontré con Akatsuki. – le conté.

Solo entonces su rostro cambió a uno de verdadera preocupación. - ¿Qué? ¿Pero... estás bien, Saku? ¿No te hicieron daño? – me preguntó alarmada.

- Mmm... no, de hecho estoy bien. Me ayudó... – luego volteé a ver a Sasuke. Al pobre de Sasuke que tuvo que presenciar todo ese alboroto con mi amiga. Luego lo ayudaría a superar ese trauma xD

Solo entonces Ino se dio cuenta de su presencia, y nos miró de forma maliciosa. Así es. Ino iba a ser _mala_. – Oh, pero Saku... al menos estabas bien acompañ...

No me molesté en disimular cuando le di un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

- ¡Oh, mira qué tarde es! – exclamó Ino entonces, mirando hacia su muñeca (que ni siquiera tenía puesto un reloj, cosa que ESPERO... _por Kami_, que Sasuke no haya notado... sería MUY vergonzoso. Y eso, si la situación podía ponerse más así) y me jaló por un brazo hacia el interior de su casa.

¿De verdad esa era su forma de disimular? ¡Hasta _yo_podía hacerlo mejor!

- Lo siento, pero si no empiezo a arreglarte ese cabello ahora mismo, mañana va a estar demasiado dañando. – dijo Ino, con fingida resignación. – Pero... ¿a Sakura le favorece ese corte, no lo crees así, Sasuke? – le preguntó, mirándolo con "inocencia".

_Traidora... ¡TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA_! ...se supone que debía ayudarme a aliviar mi situación de amor frustrado... ¡no agravarla! O.ó ¡Y menos **molestando** a Sasuke!

- Ehh... – Sasuke empezó a decir. Y se sonrojó. ¡Kami! ¡Se veía tan lindo sonrojado!

- ¡Tienes razón, Ino! – interrumpí, para el alivio de Sasuke, el cual supongo que se sintió mejor al no tener que responder a la pregunta - ¡Es muy tarde y tienes que arreglarme ahora! – la empujé hacia dentro de su casa.

- Bueno... ¡Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun! – fue lo que se escuchó que dijo Ino, que ya estaba dentro de la casa – _gracias al cielo_ – puesto que ya había entendido mis indirectas.

- Y después les parece raro que el dobe de Naruto y yo seamos amigos... – dijo en voz alta Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

Reí ante su comentario. Eso era algo (más) que me gustaba de Sasuke: cuando quería, podía tener un excelente sentido del humor xD.

- Jeje... sí, esa es Ino. – suspiré, con resignación. – Bueno... gracias por ayudarme _de nuevo._ – le dije, avergonzada.

– Cuando quieras. – me respondió. Luego sonrió de forma ¿_seductora_? para decirme – Y, Sakura. De verdad ese corte te favorece.

Alcé una ceja nerviosamente, mientras el calor ascendía a mis mejillas. ¿Lo debía tomar como un simple cumplido o como algo más? – Ehm... gracias... Sasuke. – alcancé a decir sin titubear.

- Bueno, nos vemos. Y cuídate, ¿quieres? – me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, solo como él sabía hacerla. Creo que mi inner se desmayó cuando se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse caminando. Yo, por otra parte estaba hiperventilada y probablemente más roja que un tomate.

Demonios. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

¿Y por quién?

Ino me dio la respuesta.

- ¡Saku, admítelo! ¡Sientes mariposas por Sasuke! – exclamó, mientras las dos ya nos encontrábamos en su habitación, listas para la sesión de _arreglar-el-cabello-dañado-de-Saku_por la profesional estilista Yamanaka_._

- ¡No, Ino! ¡Es muy diferente eso a que me hayas colocado en una situación vergonzosa sólo porque TU de verdad crees que hay una oportunidad entre nosotros! ¡Pero esa oportunidad no existe! – le respondí, tratando de mantenerme lo más digna posible.

- Pero tú desearías que existiera. – me dijo. Y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Odiaba cuando Ino hacía eso. Y lo peor, es que tenía razón. Claro que me encantaría que existiera esa oportunidad...

- ¡Pero no hay una, Ino! No quiero desilusionarme cuando... – pero no podía pensar en esa posibilidad. A Sasuke con otra persona... no, no había forma. Eso _jamás_ podría pasar... ¿o sí?

Ino entendió mi expresión perfectamente. Después de todo, me conocía desde _siempre._Se limitó a sonreír de manera comprensiva.

- Sakura Haruno alias la frentona testaruda... – me empezó a decir - ¿confías en mí?

Suspiré. – Sabes que sí, Ino... pero ya oímos la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke ayer, ¿no? ¿Entonces lo que dijeron qué significó? ¿Qué sí existe la posibilidad pero que no puedo lograrla?

- Sakura. – me llamó, con seriedad - ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado pronosticando futuras parejas? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Rodé los ojos. La respuesta era _nunca_. Ino era como la chica-horóscopo de la secundaria. Aterrador, lo sé. Tenía una especia de sexto sentido con temas románticos. Había adivinado la relación entre cualquier persona de la secundaria al menos dos meses antes de que se muestren indicios de ella... ¡incluso en casos de maestros, como Asuma y Kurenai!

- No, nunca. – le respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

- Perfecto. Empiezas a entender. – me dijo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro – ¿Entonces me creerías si te dijera que puedo jurar que ustedes dos están prácticamente destinados el uno al otro? – me preguntó.

Yo solo bufé.

- ¡Vamos, Saku! Son mejores amigos ahora, ¿no? Y sabes muy bien que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso... – me dijo.

- Si tanto puedes pronosticar... ¿qué hay de ti, o de Hinata? ¿Tienen un amor viniendo, o algo así? – le pregunté, negando con la cabeza.

- De hecho – susurró – Creo que ya se quién le gusta a Hinata.

Me sorprendí. - ¿En serio? – Yo lo había intentado averiguar muchas veces, pero ella nunca me lo había dicho... ¿e Ino ya lo sabía? - ¿Y... quién es? – le pregunté.

- Naruto. – me respondió mi amiga.

- ¿¡QUE! – casi me caigo del sillón en donde estábamos sentadas - ¿Hinata y... Naruto? – le pregunté con incredulidad.

- Así es. – suspiró. – Y les apuesto bastantes posibilidades.

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que a mi mejor amiga le gusta mi mejor amigo, al cual estoy tratando de recordar para olvidarme de mi otro mejor amigo... ¿tiene sentido? T-T

Inner: **MMM... CREO QUE NO = l**

Tú cállate ¬¬*

- Y... ¿qué hay de ti? – le pregunté, para mi sorpresa. Ya estaba usando a Ino como si fuera el oráculo.

- ¿Yo? – me preguntó – JAJA... Hinata y tú tienen una hermosa futura historia de amor – me dijo, con tono romántico – pero si yo llego a encontrar a alguien correcto para mí, definitivamente no sería de este continente. – bromeó. O al menos sonó como una broma o.o

Reí. Ino al menos sabía cómo subirme el ánimo.

- Bueno... entonces, hasta que no haya un indicio demasiado confiable para creer en tus predicciones... no me alarmaré aún. – bromeé, sacando la lengua.

- Como quieras, frentona. – me dijo, mientras seguía arreglando mi nuevo corte.

- Gracias, Ino-cerda. – le dije, con una sonrisa.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde _aquella_ semana. La del proyecto de arte, la _conversación_ de terror – como la llamábamos Hinata, Ino y yo – que habíamos oído entre Naruto y Sasuke, y el día en que me topé con los Akatsukis, fui rescatada (para variar xD) por Sasuke y hablé con Ino sobre todo ese _asunto._

Por suerte, no se presentaban indicios de sus terroríficas predicciones O_O en serio, sería muy aterrador.

Todo había ido con normalidad entre Sasuke y yo: seguía siendo su tutora, él seguía no-necesitándome en ese cargo... pero nos llevábamos bien y éramos amigos, ¿eso estaba bien no?

Tampoco había ninguna novedad entre Naruto y Hinata. Ambos eran mis amigos, pero hasta no estar segura de lo que los dos querían y de lo que – incluido Sasuke – sentían exactamente, seguiría eligiendo a Naruto. Obviamente, los resultados eran malos T-T

Entonces, un miércoles – _cómo ODIO esos días –_pasó algo. Algo que me asustó MUCHO.

Estábamos en la primera clase del día, Historia, con Kakashi-sensei, y entonces tocaron la puerta. Kakashi salió a abrir y luego entró para anunciarnos algo.

Aclaró la garganta – Alumnos, como la mayoría de ustedes sabe, la secundaria Royal Roads College participa en un programa de intercambio estudiantil internacional con institutos de distintos continentes.

¡Cierto! Casi lo había olvidado... en esta época del año siempre ingresaban nuevos "alumnos" que estudiarían con nosotros un tiempo en vez de los que viajaban a hacer la visita a la otra escuela.

- Este año, tres alumnos visitantes del Continente Sur, de la secundaria Golden Sand, nos acompañarán en el 10º B. Por favor, sean agradables con ellos, son nuestros nuevos amigos e invitados. – nos dijo. Luego se dirigió a ellos – Jóvenes, por favor, pasen. – los aludidos ingresaron al salón, ante el asombro de todos. – Ellos son Sabaku No Kankuro, Temari y Gaara. Serán sus nuevos compañeros.

Si habría que describir a ese trío con una palabra, esa palabra era _geniales._

¡Y al parecer eran hermanos! Tenían el mismo apellido.

El más alto – y seguro el mayor – era Kankuro. Tenía la piel clara, el cabello castaño oscuro de forma desordenada y ojos oscuros también. Parecía fuerte también, pero veía bastante simpático.

La chica, Temari, era toda una _diva._ Parecía que caminara en el salón como si este fuera su propia pasarela. Era de piel bronceada, tenía ojos de un azul verdoso y cabello dorado sujeto en cuatro divertidas coletas. Muchos de los chicos del salón estaban babeando por ella en ese momento.

Pero, el último, Gaara, ese sí que atrapó miradas de muuuuchas chicas. Lo miraban con una expresión que se podía comparar a como miraron a Sasuke la primera vez que entró al salón. Era un chico de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo desordenado y ojos de un profundo verde agua. Además tenía un tatuaje en la frente. Sí que tenía estilo.

- Para ayudar a sus compañeros a adaptarse, haremos un cambio de tutores. – anunció entonces Kakashi.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dije casi sin darme en cuenta en voz audible, justo como para que sólo Sasuke me pueda oír... y él volteó a verme sorprendido.

Inner: **SHAAA, ¿¡POR QUÉ HABLASTE EN VOZ ALTA!**

- Yo tampoco quiero cambiar de sitio. – me dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego sonreí. Había olvidado que Sasuke y yo éramos cómplices de muchas cosas. No era como para que piense _cosas_ que no eran.

- Itachi Uchiha. – llamó Kakashi – Serás tutor de Kankuro.

Sí. Itachi era tan inteligente como Sasuke, ¿no se los dije?

- Shikamaru Nara – llamó luego Kakashi, despertando al aludido – Tú serás tutor de Temari.

El salón estalló en carcajadas. No porque pensáramos que Shikamaru no era capaz... es decir, era un genio, aunque vago. Pero seguramente sabríamos lo que diría siendo tutor.

- Más chicas, qué problemático... – bufó, para irse a sentar junto a Temari, quien lo veía extrañada pero divertida.

- Por último – Por favor, que no sea ni yo no Sasuke... ¡ONEGAI! – Ino Yamanaka, serás tutora de Gaara. – finalizó el sensei.

¡Wuju! Seguía siendo tutora de Sasuke. Y al inicio de año lo odié... increíble o.o

Pero entonces se escuchó murmullos por todo el salón y casi todas las chicas miraban con odio a Ino. Obvio, le había tocado con Gaara. El chico que, de hecho, sería el nuevo Sex-symbol del instituto. Probablemente Ino se volvería también loca por él...

Oh, Kami. No puede ser...

_¿Yo? JAJA... Hinata y tú tienen una hermosa futura historia de amor, pero si yo llego a encontrar a alguien correcto para mí, definitivamente no sería de este continente._

Demonios. Mátame ahora, Kami... ¡Por favor!

- ¿Sakura, estás bien? Estás pálida... – me dijo Sasuke.

- Ehh, sí, estoy bien. – le dije, reincorporándome a la dura realidad.

Pero estaba muuuy asustada.

Indicio de predicción amorosa nº 1, listo. Solo esperaba que no se cumplieran los demás.

.

**Someone like you VIII – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡Al fin actualicé rápido! ¿no? =D Disfruten porque se me acaban ya las vacaciones porcinas xD ¡Y la situación se complica! JAJA me encanta cuando hay tantos enredos… todo se vuelve interesente. ¿¡Se imaginan tener una amiga a lo Ino! Tss… creo que en el fic la describo como la amiga peligrosa que nunca tuve xD Es decir, ¡prácticamente predice el futuro, por kami! Espero que les estén gustando la trama y las parejas que se van formando… en el siguiente capi habrá una nueva, a ver si la adivinan =)!

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**Asumi Tokugawa**_

_**tania56**_

_**lily-cherry-uchiha**_

_**YuukiHinamoriChan**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**tenshi251**_

_**mykamy**_

_**00.'.Hikari.'.00**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**Katty-chan95**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**-Sakuritah-:** Gracias por tu review! Jaja a mí también me gusta a Sasuke así: más tierno y kawaii =D y ahora sí que tendrá que ganársela. En este capi no se muestra tan "evidente", pero en el próximo ya verás que hará el muy baka… pobre Saku! xD

**LadoOscuro:** Excelente lección no? xD me alegro de que nunca me haya pasado eso de las conversaciones en la vida real u.u sería muuy malo jaja. Qué opinas de este último capi? Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos! =) y gracias por tu apoyo!

**EdiitH:** Y al final, Saku TUVO que ir a asa de Ino. Jaja qué mal… ni modo, por tratar de evitar a Sasuke terminó peor no crees? Bueno, considerando el "plan" de Ino o.o jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Tsukisaku:** Si! Un fic sin malentendidos tan enredados se siente incompleto a veces u.u es más divertido complicar las cosas a los personajes! xD espero que te haya gustado este capi también y gracias por tu apoyo! =)

**Asumi Tokugawa:** XD! Me alegra que te guste la historia y también las canciones! =) you raise me up es linda! Jaja espero que te guste este nuevo capi!

**tania56:** Jeje, sorry por la intriga xD… creo que es natural en mí! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi gracias por tu apoyo!

**lily-cherry-uchiha:** Siii, al final de escribir ese capi me dio pena Saku, pero al final todo se soluciona, no crees? =) sobre todo con la ayuda de una amiga de ideas locas como Ino jaja xD ya verás luego!

**YuukiHinamoriChan:** =D! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Gracias por tu gran ánimo! Jaja =) saludos!

**setsuna17:** Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi! A ver qué opinas del nuevo! Saludos! =)

**tenshi251:** Sii! El Sasusaku RulZ! xD jaja genial que te hayas registrado en fanfiction! Me pasaré por tus fics entonces! Saludos!

**Mykamy:** No sabía que justo era fecha de tu cumple! Me alegra mucho! =D Y sii, Naruhina al fin! =) se ven tan tiernos juntos! Ya estoy planeando cuando hacer la perspectiva de Hinata ;D (gracias por la sugerencia). Y, sí, aunque no lo creas, Naruto era el amor platónico de Saku xD jaja Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que hayas tenido un cumple genial! A ver qué dices de este capi! =)

**00.'.Hikari.'.00:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Jaja yo también hago lo mismo a veces de leer todo el fic de tirón xD algunos son simplemente adictivos. Espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Katari-chan:** Me alegra que te parezca buena la historia! =) aún falta un poco y llegamos a la mitad jeje xD luego TODO se volverá más interesante jaja =) saludos!

**katty-chan95:** CO-PRODUCER! =D Lo sé, lo sé… sorry por la intriga como siempre jeje. Fue genial que entendieras todo! XD Eso del "cuadrado amoroso". Cuando pusiste lo de problemas 'cotidianos' no sé por qué me recordó al escape de lo cotidiano de Cortázar en Bestiario xD jaja debe ser por el síndrome de bachilleratus internacionallis jaja y porque hoy avancé ese trabajo xD. Y sí, a Saku le falta aplicar u.u tss… pero ya leerás qué pasa luego. Ah, cierto! NI SE TE OCURRA HACER DE INO. Ya está, solo era decirte eso más xD.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	9. Capítulo IX

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO IX  
Una inesperada cena.**

.

.

Era clase de matemáticas, con Jiraiya-sensei. TOTALMENTE aburrido, lo sé. Era imposible prestarte atención a ese tipo. Me estaba esforzando muuucho para hacerlo, pero... era imposible. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas y Sasuke y yo ya habíamos terminado, por eso...

.

TRIANGULOS NOTABLES  
Ejercicios

.

**Hey me despiertas si me kedo dormida ok? =)**

_Sakura, podías haber escrito en TU hoja y no en la mía_

**Tacaño** ¬¬

_Me ofendiste._

**Tss es solo una hoja, Sasuke**

_Pero es MI hoja_

**Ok, hablemos de algo más interesante**

_De hecho no estamos 'hablando'..._

**OH en serio? no me di cuenta**

_Ya elegiste tu canción?_

**Canción? O.o**

_Del concurso..._

**Ah, en eso estoy =p**

_Tienes que practicarla_

**Cuándo?**

_Mañana... en mi casa, qué dices?_

_..._

Yo. En casa de Sasuke. ¡Sí, era real! Y eso era lo peor... ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir UNA TARDE **ENTERA** en su casa?

Pero él tenía razón, tenía que practicar la canción – _que aún ni había elegido_ – para el concurso de música. El que venía un mes después de las vacaciones de medio año. Así es, ya casi era medio año. Había pasado casi dos meses desde que los Sabaku No llegaron al colegio... ¿qué rápido, no? Al menos en DOS MESES no había habido ningún otro "indicio" de los que hablaba Ino. Aunque acerca de ella y Gaara, o incluso Naruto y Hinata... tampoco había ocurrido nada importante. Al menos no aún O_O

El punto es que después de esa conversación (que en realidad no había sido una 'conversación', sino algo escrito en una hoja del cuaderno de matemática de Sasuke) quedamos en que mañana viernes iría a su casa a elegir y practicar la canción que cantaría para el concurso.

Tan sólo le conté eso a Hinata, porque sería demasiado arriesgado que **INO**, la amiga hiperactiva que está más obsesionada que yo misma (o hasta que mi Inner o.o) con mi relación con Sasuke, se entere de mis planes y luego cree un plan maquiavélico para que nos quedemos encerrados en un armario o algo así intervenga en el asunto u.u

Sería muuy peligroso.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ya era viernes por la tarde. Estaba en la cafetería del colegio esperando a Sasuke para que luego vayamos los dos a su casa, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí. Me alegraba no encontrarme con NADIE en ese lugar: ni con Karin, ni Lee, ni las fans de Sasuke, ni Ino. Eso significaba que todo estaría normal hasta que Sasuke llegara y nos fuéramos.

Pero desgraciadamente... la vida no es color rosa...

- ¡SAKU! – Ohh, genial... Ino Yamanaka. Mi querida amiga obsesionada con planificar mi vida amorosa se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo.

- Hola, Ino. – la saludé, de la forma más natural posible y tratando de evitar sospechas. Yo JAMÁS iba a la cafetería y menos sola.

- ¡Qué raro encontrarte aquí, Saku...! – empezó a decir, alzando una ceja - ¿Qué planeas y porque viniste?

- ¿De qué hablas, cómo que qué planeo? – le pregunté, arqueando mi ceja y tratando de no ponerme nerviosa. Ino siempre conseguía averiguar lo que buscaba saber.

- Tu NUNCA vienes a la cafetería, Saku. Te conozco. – me dijo, mirándome de forma sospechosa - ¿Estás esperando a alguien? – me preguntó, de manera curiosa.

Sí. Pero no se lo voy a decir.

- No. – le mentí - ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Bueno, una cafetería es un lugar común para "quedar" con alguien y salir con él. ¡Además, empezar a hacer eso con un chico es un indicio de que SI O SI algo pasará entre ustedes!

Oh genial. ¿Otro de esos indicios? No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente de eso.

- JAJA... no, Ino. Esos "indicios" que dices son falsos. Además, yo sólo estoy yendo a la casa de Sasuke para practicar una canción, es todo. – le dije.

Su sonrisa cambió a una cara de sorpresa. La mía también.

Ohh no... no le conté eso.

Inner: **Sí que lo hiciste... u.u**

¡Que lo hiciMOS! No me eches la culpa a mí ¬¬*

- ¡SAKUUUUU VAS A LA CASA DE SASUUKEEE! – gritó Ino, abalanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme.

- Ino... no... respiro... – alcancé a decirle, mientras me zafaba de su abrazo de amiga-loca.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento... – me dijo soltándome. Luego sonrió - ¡Pero Saku! ¿¡En serio estás yendo a su casa! Debes contarme TODOS los detalles, ¿eh?

- Ino. No. – le reclamé – Es para practicar una canción, ¡ya te lo dije!

- ¿Aún no aceptas que te gusta, verdad? – me preguntó, negando con la cabeza y cruzada de brazos.

- ¡Ino! ¡Ya te dije que no hay nada posible entre nosotros y... y que me gusta Naruto! ¡No Sasuke!

- ¡AJA! ¡Lo niegas... y eso en lenguaje de chicas significa que te gusta MUCHO! – me dijo en tono acusatorio.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Lo admito, ¿sí? Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha y no ha dejado de gustarme desde que nos conocimos, ¿contenta? – le pregunté.

- Sí. – me respondió – Bueno, no hagas nada tonto hoy en su casa... ¡recuerda que una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días! – dijo de forma entusiasta. – Además, ¿él te dijo para que vayas a su casa, no? No creo que haya sido tu idea, no eres tan inteligente en cuanto a esos temas. – agregó.

- Obviamente no fue mi idea, Ino. De hecho, creo que cometeré suicidio hoy. – le dije, suspirando.

- ¿Ves? Todo es perfecto: EL te invitó a su casa y eso es signo de que se interesa por ti, Sakura. – me aseguró – Bueno, tengo que irme... ¡buena sueerte! – se despidió, dejándome al fin tranquila.

Wow. Ya me había acostumbrado (durante más de DOS meses) a que Ino intente emparejarme con Sasuke... pero hoy sonó aún más convencida de que podría hacerlo... ¡hasta me hizo admitir que me gustaba! Definitivamente sólo Ino Yamanaka era capaz de hacerme decir - a _mí, Sakura Haruno -_"me gusta Sasuke Uchiha y no ha dejado de gustarme desde que nos conocimos".

.

…

.

- ¿Te gusta Sasuke? – me preguntó entonces una voz masculina que provenía de detrás mío.

Volteé rápidamente para ver quién me había hecho esa comprometedora pregunta y casi se me cae el alma a los pies.

**No me friegues.**

Pero estaba bien fregada. _**Itachi Uchiha**_ se encontraba de pie, mirándome totalmente sorprendido, con una cara de incredulidad que JAMAS en mi vida había visto en una persona...

Lo había oído todo. Toda la conversación que había tenido con Ino, en la cual admití completamente que me gustaba Sasuke... ¡justo tenía que haberla oído su hermano!

Y encima me lo pregunta. No podía creerlo...

Creo que intenté responderle que no, pero ni siquiera podía emitir un sonido de mi boca.

- ¿Te gusta... mi hermano? – me preguntó, nuevamente.

- Ehh... yo... – No podía hablar, estaba temblando de nervios y de pronto toda mi cabeza estaba roja como un tomate. Creo que ahí estaba su respuesta.

Entonces Itachi cambió su cara seria a una gran sonrisa y empezó a reírse abiertamente.

- ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté, haciendo una mueca de cólera que, junto con mi sonrojo, se debía haber visto totalmente cómica.

- Sakura... ¿en serio te gusta el baka de mi hermano? – me preguntó, tratando ahora sí de contenerse.

- ¿No lo oíste todo? – le pregunté - ¡Pues, sí, Itachi! ¡Me gusta, y mucho! – le respondí. A estas alturas más valía decirle la verdad de una vez.

- Me alegro de eso. – me respondió él.

- ¿Ah? – le pregunté. ¿Cómo que se... alegraba?

- Eres una buena chica, Sakura. Y por lo que he oído, muy buena amiga. Es bueno que una persona como tú se interese en mi baka ototo... aunque no es tan divertido como cuando lo persiguen sus fans... – ambos reímos – Pero, sí, me alegro por eso. – me dijo, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Itachi era un buen amigo.

Inner: **Y ahora tienes todo a tu favor... ¡SU HERMANO TE APOYA, SHANNARO! XD**

- Pero... ese es el problema, Itachi. Soy sólo su "amiga". Nada más... – empecé a decir.

El amplió aún más su sonrisa. - ¿Y qué tiene de problema eso? Así empezamos Yuki y yo... es más, antes de ser amigos nos odiábamos. – me contó.

- Espera, espera... te refieres a Yuki... – empecé.

- ¡SI, SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SE REFIERE A MI! – la también hiperactiva hermana mayor de Naruto apareció detrás de Itachi, rodeándolo con los brazos cariñosamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Ustedes dos... están juntos? – pregunté, sorprendida. ¡Jamás me había enterado de eso!

- Sí, desde que nos mudamos aquí. – me explicó Itachi.

- Ajá. – dijo Yuki – Nos conocimos cuando mi hermano y yo nos mudamos al otro continente... y Naruto se hizo amigo de Sasuke, así que siempre que se reunían, Itachi-baka y yo nos teníamos que ver...

- Y al inicio me odiabas... – dijo Itachi.

- Igual que tú a mí...

- Pero luego nos juntamos para molestar a nuestros hermanitos...

- ¡Y luego nos amistamos y ahora estoy con mi Ita-kun! – terminó Yuki.

Wow. Jamás imaginé a Itachi con Yuki. Qué pareja más... ¡inesperada!

- Jeje... qué... ¡tierna historia! – les dije, sonriendo, con una gotita en la frente.

- ¡Pero tu historia también es tierna, Sakura-chan! – me dijo Yuki, sonriendo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Tú también lo oíste? – le pregunté.

Oh, Kami... ¡por favor divulga de una vez mi vida si eso es lo que quieres!

- Sí, Sakura-chan. No queríamos espiar, pero estábamos aquí y lo oímos todo... debe ser difícil elegir entre tus dos mejores amigos... pero como eres la mejor amiga de nuestros hermanitos... ¡también eres nuestra hermanita! – Itachi y Yuki me abrazaron y me sonrieron.

- Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, Sakura. – me dijo Itachi. – Ahora – y aclaró la garganta, para señalar hacia la entrada de la cafetería – creo que alguien te está esperando.

Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke entrando hacia donde estaba. Con todas las conversaciones de la tarde había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Me despedí de mis "hermanos mayores" Itachi y Yuki y salí al pasillo para encontrarme con Sasuke.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludé.

- ¿Por qué rayos te estabas abrazando con mi hermano y la hermana de Naruto? – me preguntó, aún sin saludarme.

- Ehh... me contaron sobre su compromiso... y ¡los felicité! – mentí, improvisadamente – Tengo que esperar a que ellos mismos me lo digan porque sus hermanitos decidieron no contármelo. – le dije, arqueando mi ceja.

- Hmp... lo tendré en cuenta. – me dijo.

Sonreí hacia un lado. Sasuke nuunca cambiaría.

- Bueno, ¿vamos? – le dije.

- Claro. – y empezamos a marchar hacia su casa.

Ya me había acostumbrado a caminar con Sasuke. Desde mi segundo encuentro con Akatsuki, me acompañaba todos los días a mi casa y luego seguía su camino.

Normalmente caminábamos conversando, pero no era muy raro cuando el silencio se adueñaba del ambiente. Esta vez fue así. Ambos caminábamos en silencio. Pero este día sentía a Sasuke un poco preocupado. No sabía por qué, pero había algo de... inquietud en su mirada. El lo estaba tratando de ocultar, de eso estaba segura. Pero yo lo averiguaría.

Demoramos un poco más que nuestra ruta para llegar a su casa porque quedaba unas cuadras más allá que la mía, pero finalmente llegamos.

Sabía que Sasuke provenía de una familia no poco adinerada e influyente, pero realmente me sorprendí al ver su casa. Aunque no era muy grande, era simplemente una casa perfecta: tenía un hermoso jardín exterior y una gran terraza y piscina delante del camino al interior. Además tenía también una terraza en el segundo piso. Cuando Sasuke me abrió la puerta, pude observar también el interior: muebles modernos, adornos – al parecer – costosos, biombos con el símbolo del apellido Uchiha y, lo que más me llamó la atención, un enorme retrato de toda la familia colgado en una de las paredes de la sala.

- Wow. Es una linda casa. – le sonreí a Sasuke.

El volteó a verme con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. – Me alegra que lo pienses así. Para mi padre es una vergüenza de hogar. Dice que no demuestra suficientemente nuestro estatus... de hecho, nada es suficientemente bueno para él, excepto, claro, su hijo prodigio Itachi. – lo decía con indiferencia, pero pude percibir la amargura y dolor en sus ojos.

Sabía que tenía cierta rivalidad con su hermano, pero no pensé que su padre también influyera de esa manera. Me parecía horrible que así fuera.

Iba a intentar decirle algo, pero él habló primero. – Mi cuarto está por aquí. – y me condujo a una habitación del pasillo del segundo piso. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar, una señora de cabello oscuro, suaves facciones y hermosos ojos negros apareció en el pasillo.

- ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Ya llegaste! – lo abrazó, con bastante cariño.

- Mamá... – le dijo, Sasuke, a modo de reclamo. Supongo que era porque ella no había notado mi presencia en ese momento.

- Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Mikoto, soy la madre de Sasuke. Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿verdad? – me preguntó gentilmente, dejando a mi amigo "respirar".

Yo asentí con la cabeza. – Así es. Mucho gusto, Mikoto-san. – sonreí.

- El gusto es mío. – sonrió ella - Me alegra que vinieras, Sasuke de verdad quería que se reúnan para practicar. Me ha comentado que cantas muy bien. – me dijo, entusiasmada.

- ¿Lo ha hecho? - le pregunté, alzando una ceja, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Sasuke.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Un breve comentario. – respondió.

Mikoto rió. – Bueno, los dejo tranquilos para que puedan ensayar. Espero poder escucharte cantar luego, Sakura-san. – me dijo, para luego dirigirse abajo, tras una mirada mía de agradecimiento.

Entonces volteé a ver a Sasuke. - Tu madre es muy amable. – le dije.

El sonrió. – Sí, y a veces habla más de la cuenta.

Yo reí. – Oh, Sasuke, vamos. Me halaga que le hayas comentado de mí, en serio. Me hace subir la moral. – dije, con fingido dramatismo.

- Hmp, claro... ahora dime cuál es tu canción, para que te pueda subir la moral, Sakura dramática. – me dijo, negando con la cabeza. Había sonreído y hecho un chiste. Me alegraba que ya no estaba preocupado como hace un rato. Al menos eso me hacía sentir más tranquila.

- Sí, señor. – le respondí, colocando mi mano en mi frente, a modo de "saludo militar".

Saqué unas hojas me mi mochila y se las di a Sasuke. El las leyó y me miró.

- ¿Every Heart? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Es la candidata n° 1. – le respondí, con una gotita en la frente.

- Bien. ¿Es a piano, no? ¿Trajiste la pista? – asentí con la cabeza – Ok, vamos a ponerla en mi laptop.

Nos sentamos en su cama y pusimos la pista en su computadora. Después de una introducción a piano, aclaré mi garganta para empezar a cantar.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

No era una buena idea dejar que su mamá realice demostraciones afectivas de su amor maternal frente a invitados. Menos si se trataba de su _tan especial_ invitada de esa tarde. Realmente tendría más cuidado la próxima vez que su mamá aparezca cuando él esté con Sakura en su casa.

Realmente su actitud indiferente le sirvió de mucho en ese momento para evitar verse avergonzado frente a su _amiga._

Pero él no quería que sea sólo su amiga. Debía buscar el momento para decírselo a ella. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Naruto por teléfono (en la cual le contó que estaba enamorado de su amiga pelirrosa), su amigo rubio le dio un consejo que de verdad le hizo pensar: _¡Tienes que decírselo ahora, antes que sea muy tarde! ...Sólo no hagas nada idiota creyendo que no tienes oportunidad._

Ya lo había decidido. No dejaría que fuera muy tarde. Sólo tendría que esperar el momento oportuno para decírselo. Y si ella no sentía lo mismo, él lo entendería. Pero el que no arriesga, no gana. Así que Sasuke había decidido arriesgar. Y parte de ese "arriesgar" significaba que seguiría comportándose como un verdadero amigo con Sakura. Por eso se ofreció a ayudarla a practicar su canción para el concurso.

Pusieron la pista en su laptop y, sentados en su cama, Sasuke esperó a oír la voz que tanto lo volvía loco. Como la primera vez que la escuchó.

Entonces, tras una sonrisa de apoyo de su parte, Sakura empezó a cantar.

.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
Every heart, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that  
I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

Era una voz dulce, suave y llena de compasión. La misma letra de la canción le caía como un anillo en el dedo a Sasuke. Sólo que él ya no estaba solo. Sakura era la ayuda por la que tanto había rezado a las estrellas.

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today_

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart, every heart can take a step towards dreams  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die_

Conforme Sakura seguía cantando, parecía que su canción estaba dirigida especialmente hacia Sasuke. El mensaje para él era perfecto. Entonces, la confianza que tenían en ambos fue creciendo, mientras sus miradas se conectaban con esa canción.

_There are the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet,  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine..._

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die..._

_**[Every heart – BoA]**_

.

Sakura terminó de cantar y produjo el mismo efecto en su amigo pelinegro. Había algo en la voz de ella que hacía sentir a Sasuke confundido, casi hipnotizado. "Ok, si me preguntan cuál es mi debilidad, definitivamente la voz de Sakura es la respuesta..." pensó.

- Y... ¿cómo me calificarías? – le preguntó ella entonces, sonrojada.

El sonrió – Hermosa... – casi susurró. Entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño "malentendido" cuando Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, y se apresuró en arreglarlo – Es decir, la canción fue hermosa.

Su amiga sonrió. – Gracias. ¿Pero en qué puedo mejorarla? Aún no estoy segura de si usarla de todos modos, porque no es tan "explosiva" en ninguna parte...

Sasuke rió – Hmp, cierto... olvide que eras tan perfeccionista. Mira, yo opino que te salió genial, pero si quieres cambiarla cuenta con mi apoyo de todos modos.

Ella rió. – Gracias, Sasuke. Eres un buen amigo, en serio. – le dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Lo sé, pero **solo** soy tu amigo..." pensó él.

**¡Pero eso depende de ti, grandísimo BAKA! ¡Ni que nuestros encantos no fueran suficientes para conquistarla!**

"¿Quién rayos eres?" pensó, alzando una ceja.

**¡Dale la bienvenida a tu inner, Sasuke!**

"¿Inner?"

Oh oh. Definitivamente el inner estaban a punto de poner a Sasuke en un gran peligro...

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Acababa de terminar de cantar la canción a Sasuke. Y lo digo en sentido literal, porque es canción iba emocionalmente dedicada a él. A quién más iría...

Pero había ocurrido algo extraño mientras cantaba. Estaré enamorada o tal vez también loca, pero sentí como si nuestras miradas se hubieran "conectado" mientras él me oía cantar... fue algo casi... mágico.

Inner: **O una alucinación u.u**

- Y... ¿cómo me calificarías? – le pregunté a Sasuke, intentando olvidar esa "conexión". El solo pensar en eso me provocaba ruborizarme.

El sonrió – Hermosa... – Me sonrojé al instante. ¿ME calificó... **hermosa**? ¿El... a mí? – Es decir, la canción fue hermosa.

Oh... ok, gracias por desilusionarme.

Sonreí, tratando de disimular mi desilusión. – Gracias. – Pero se supone que Sasuke me ayudaría a practicarla aportando comentarios "críticos". Aunque siempre le ha parecido lindo lo que canto... - ¿Pero en qué puedo mejorarla? Aún no estoy segura de si usarla de todos modos, porque no es tan "explosiva" en ninguna parte... – aseguré.

– Hmp, cierto... olvide que eras tan perfeccionista. – rió Sasuke. Debo admitirlo, de verdad me conoce en ese sentido - Mira, yo opino que te salió genial, pero si quieres cambiarla cuenta con mi apoyo de todos modos.

Sonreí. Sasuke era un buen amigo. Pero sólo amigo...

– Gracias, Sasuke. Eres un buen amigo, en serio. – le dije.

No sé por qué, pero primero me vio extrañado y luego alzó una ceja ante este comentario.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté.

El aclaró la garganta. – No, nada. – me respondió.

- Bueno, como digas. – alcé los hombros. ¿Qué tenía de malo decirle que era un buen amigo? ¿Acaso él...?

Inner: **¿ACASO EL QUE? =O**

Entonces volteó a verme, intensa y directamente a los ojos. De hecho, creo que casi me provoca un desmayo e hiperventilación por la forma totalmente_sexy_ (para variar) y _dulce_ en que lo hizo. Y luego, dijo en voz muy baja pero determinada... casi en un susurro, como si fuera algo de verdad importante para él – Sakura, yo...

- ¡Sasuke! – la voz de Mikoto interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

Ooooh shit.

Había dicho mi nombre. Me iba a decir algo a mí, algo importante. Sasuke jamás había dicho mi nombre de esa manera... ¿Qué me iba a decir?

Sentía que mi corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta Sasuke y su madre podían escucharlo.

Pude notar que Sasuke se mordió el labio y luego volteó a ver a su madre, quien acababa de subir y pararse en la puerta de la habitación.

- Hijo, lamento interrumpirlos – le dijo – pero tu padre acaba de llamar y dice que llega para cenar en cinco minutos. ¿Por qué no Sakura-san se queda a cenar con nosotros? – le preguntó.

Un momento. ¿Se refería a mí? O.o

¿Yo? ¿Cenar con Sasuke y su familia?

- No lo creo mamá... tal vez Sakura no se sienta cómoda... – empezó a decir Sasuke. Notaba lo incómodo que se sentía. Y era obvio. No es muy relajante que te inviten a cenar de un momento para otro con la familia de tu "amigo".

- ¡Oh, Sasuke! No seas descortés. ¿Qué dices, Sakura-san? ¿Te quedarías con nosotros a cenar? – me preguntó con amabilidad y de forma casi suplicante Mikoto.

Rayos. No podía negarle la invitación a Mikoto-san. Había sido muy amable y en serio me agradaba. Le sonreí abiertamente – Me encantaría, Mikoto-san. – le dije, con cortesía.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Perfecto, qué encantadora! – luego volvió a ver a Sasuke - ¿Ves, hijo? ¡Sakura-san no tenía problema! – lo reprochó, pero yo sonreí divertida.

Sasuke volteó a verme, alzando una ceja, pero yo sólo alcé los hombros, divertida.

- Por favor, Sasuke, lleva a Sakura-san al comedor. Ya los alcanzo. – le pidió, tras dirigirme una sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiró. - Sí, mamá. – le respondió con pesadez. Reí. Parecía que, en casa, Sasuke era el hijito de mamá.

Cuando Mikoto se retiró, Sasuke me preguntó - ¿No hay problema si te quedas, entonces?

- No te preocupes, Sasuke. – le dije – Además, tu madre me cae bien. Es muy agradable y me parece lindo que me invitara a quedarme. – le dije.

- Sí, creo que también le agradas... – me dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Inner: **¡Y eso es una gran ventaja! Le agradamos a la mamá de Sasuke, ¡SHANNARO!**

Sin embargo, yo ya había notado que Sasuke estaba tenso, muy tenso. El no sabía disimular y yo ya lo conocía: algo le estaba preocupando.

Sólo esperaba que ese algo no tuviera que ver con mi inesperada e improvisada cena con la familia Uchiha. Suspiré, nerviosa. _Que Kami me ayude... ¿onegai?_

_._

**Someone like you IX – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡Perdón por demorara tanto en actualizar! Resulta que este capi y el próxima iban a ser uno solo, pero creo que se haría demasiado largo así xD así que tendrán que esperar al próximo capi para la escena feeling =) jaja ¿Y qué opinan de Itachi y Yuki? ¿Se lo esperaban? Aunque creo que deben estar molestos por el momento que interrumpió Mikoto xD… si no lo hbiera hecho, creo que no habría historia que contar en los siguientes capis. Porque Sasuke se habría confesado. Así es: soy mala porque le quité su oportunidad… ¡y nos acercamos a la mitad del fic! (Creo que van a ser 20 capis =D) Cierto, ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡En serio no puedo creer que ya tenga 90 º-º ¡ ¡Me subieron la moral… y me animaron a escribir unas ideas reservadas especialmente para provocarles un shock en los capis 11 y 12… JEJE ¡Ya las verán ;D!

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**katty-chan95**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**tania56**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**YuukiHinamoriChan**_

_**Brenda-Anime**_

_**mykamy**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**O0Hana-Chan0o**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**katty-chan95:** EXACTO! Entonces eso quiere decir que Ino es como la amiga peligrosa que resulta que SI TENÍA! Y se llama KATTY! Y en serio te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel de Ino, no? xD super-oportuna-amiga-para-nada-planificadora-de-vidas-amorosas-ajenas? Me alegra haberte descrito bien… pero me apena que tu descripción haya sido ESA xD! Tendrás que esperar para el capi de la reu =) lo siento!

**LadoOscuro:** pienso lo mismo xD pero no te preocupes… no falta mucho para que Naruto esté con alguien oficialmente =)! Y además, sakura no va a necesitar tantos indicios, sino SENTIDO COMÚN para entender que no tiene caso intentar olvidar a las personas (entiéndase sasuke) porque no funciona xD Gracias por tu apoyo! =D

**Tsukisaku:** Sí xD jaja también me divirtió escribir la escena de la pelea… sigamos que Saku ya sabe defenderse o.o y también me gusta mucho el GaaIno! =) lo leí una vez y fue como: Woow que lindos se ven! Y decidí ponerlo en mi fic ;D. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de los de la arena! Desde hace tiempo esperaba ese capi para ponerla =) y sobre las reacciones de Sakura, créeme que últimamente se están volviendo comunes en mí xD Saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

**tania56:** xD es cierto, me pasa lo mismo a mí con la intriga de los fics que leo jaja… no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, peor yo que actualizo algo después de un mes u.u! espero que te vaya bien en tus vacaciones y si ya estás allí, disfrútalas mucho! =) saludos! Y gracias!

**Edith:** Soooorry! Recién pongo el capi, pero espero que el contenido compense mi demora! Y, sí… jaja es divertido mezclar un poco del mundo ninja con el mundo normal xD le da originalidad, supongo o.o (o lo hace más raro) jaja. ¡Espero que te guste este capi! Saludos y gracias por tu 'suerte'! =)

**setsuna17:** EXACTO! Jaja xD no te preocupes, aún no llegan más indicios, pero la cena con la familia Uchiha va a ser muuuy interesante… =O!

**YuukiHinamoriChan:** Me encantará leer tu primer fic! =) ¿cuándo lo piensas colgar? ¿De qué anime es? Me alegra que te haya gustado el último capi xD espero que te haya gustado este! =)

**Brenda-Anime:** Gracias xd! Espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien! Saludos! =)

**mykamy:** Sí! Me gusta que el indicio haya sido el GaaIno! =) me encanta esa pareja! Sobre los entrenamientos de Sakura, no los he expuesto xD pero los ha hido realizando con Naru y Sasu en su clase de ninjutsu con Kakashi =) ¿Qué opinas del ItaYuki? Y opino lo mismo de Ino: ¡es un personaje genial en fics así! Jaja… espero que te haya gustado este último capi y gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos! (pd: viva Sasuke sonrojado! =D)

**Katari-chan:** muchas gracias por tu review! Me encantó también cómo le habló Sasuke a Orochigay jaja… de veradd me estaba hartando xD! (menos que Karin, eso sí). Acerca del NaruHina, te daré una pista para el cap 11: pijamada. Créeme que Naruto hará muchas cosas para llamar la atención de Hinata en ese cap! xD espero que te haya gusado este capi y saludos!

**O0Hana-Chan0o:** Gracias por tus reviews! sí me habían dicho lo del mundo ninja con el AU antes, pero gracias por comentármelo de todos modos (por si acaso también yo lo considero raro xD!) A mí también me dio pena que Saku haya oído JUSTO esa parte de la conversación u.u, pero créeme que es vital para el fic… además, Saku será feliz al final! =) También me gusta como es Ino en el fic! Claro que si una persona es así en la vida real-real, es peligroso, muy peligroso xD tengo una amiga que es así conmigo jaja por eso te lo digo. Sobre los temores de Sakura, sí, se van a cumplir, pero aún más adelante… lo tengo todo planificado! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! Saludos y suerte con tus fics! =)

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** no te preocupes por el tiempo xD te entiendo muy bien sobre ese tema, en serio =)! Me encantó como describiste el capi: "COMO UNA MONTAÑA RUSA" jajaja es la mejor descripción del cap que he tenido ;D! Espero que este último también te agrade! Saludos!

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	10. Capítulo X

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

_._

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO X  
¿Amor?**

.

.

Jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos mientras repasaba en mi mente todos los modales que debía cumplir para quedar bien en esta inesperada cena con la familia de mi amigo.

_Manos limpias... listo.  
Servilleta sobre mi regazo... listo.  
Codos fuera de la mesa... listo.  
Tobillos cruzados... listo.  
Sentada derecha... listo._

Después de todo, no es que quisiera impresionar a la familia de Sasuke ni nada por el estilo, pero ya que me encontraba en esta situación AHORA, debía tener un comportamiento impecable con su familia. No quería verme como una mala influencia. Eso sería muuy malo.

Inner: **N°1, Sakura Haruno, SOMOS una mala influencia para Sasuke-kun. N°2, JAJA... admítelo. QUEREMOS y VAMOS a impresionarlos ;D**

Ok, tal vez mi inner tenga algo de razón en eso xD

Pero, por el momento, no pondría en marcha esos planes mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa del elegante comedor de la familia Uchiha. Yo estaba al lado de Sasuke, quien estaba al frente de su madre y al lado de la cabecera en donde – al parecer – se sentaría su padre. Acabábamos de sentarnos y estábamos esperando a los demás... entiéndase el señor Uchiha y mi querido cómplice y "hermano mayor", Itachi.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

- ¡Hola, mamá, ototo! – Itachi entró al comedor a saludarlos.

- Hola, hijo. – lo saludó Mikoto con un abrazo. Sasuke únicamente soltó un típico "Hmp".

Entonces, el mayor de los Uchiha pareció notar mi presencia - ¿Sakura? – me saludó, sorprendido no sé por qué. El sabía que yo había ido a su casa con Sasuke para mi ensayo. Justo cuando se enteró de mis "tan bien guardados y en secreto" sentimientos por su hermano menor.

- Hola, Itachi... – lo saludé, divertida.

Luego arqueó una ceja en señal de duda. - ¿Te quedas a cenar?

No tuve que responder, ya que Sasuke habló por mí. – Sí. – le dijo, seriamente.

Entonces Itachi frunció el ceño. – Papá no ha llegado, ¿o sí? – preguntó.

- No. – respondió Sasuke, y pude notar que se tensó un poco.

Un segundo... ¿Acaso esto era por lo que estaba tan preocupado? ¿Qué tenía que ver el que yo me quede a cenar en su casa y que su padre no había llegado? No entendía...

Entonces Itachi tomó asiento y suspiró.

- Y entonces... – empezó a decir - ¿Qué tal su _práctica_? – nos preguntó, sonriendo de forma maliciosa hacia mí.

Genial... lo que me faltaba: una Ino en versión masculina.

- Muy bien, de hecho. – le respondí, ignorando su indirecta. Ahora que sabía lo de Sasuke y yo, no dejaría de molestarnos... _maldito baka._

- Sí, muy bien. – dijo Sasuke.

Pero el muy MALVADO de Itachi no paraba su interrogatorio – Qué, ¿acaso no descubrieron nada... _interesante_? – nos preguntó.

Ok, Itachi era Uchiha muerto.

- Sí. – le respondí – Que debo trabajar mejor en mis altibajos. Hay partes de la canción que demandan más concentración. – le dije, manteniendo – con MUCHO esfuerzo - mi serenidad.

Inner: **JAJA, ¡Toma ESO! xD**

- O sea que... ¿no podías CONCENTRARTE, Sakura? – me preguntó, con cara falsa de inocente.

¡Lo iba a matar... lo iba a matar, LO IBA A MATAR! ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?

- Claro que no. – le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada – Sólo dije que demandaba _más concentración_... no que no la tenía. – le dije, con determinación.

Creo que iba a preguntar **todavía**algo más, pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente lo interrumpió. Itachi recuperó su compostura seria, mientras Sasuke se notaba aún más tenso y Mikoto sonreía volviendo su mirada hacia fuera del comedor.

- Es Fugaku. – me anunció ella entonces.

- ¡Mikoto, ya llegué! – anunció una potente voz desde la entrada de la casa.

Entonces ese era el papá de Sasuke... ¿verdad?

Obtuve mi respuesta cuando un hombre, al parecer robusto, de mediana edad, cabello pardo, ojos oscuros y ceño fruncido entró al comedor. Tenía las mismas marcas que tenía Itachi debajo los ojos así que supuse que, efectivamente, se trataba de él.

- Buenas noches, cariño. – lo saludó, con una sonrisa, Mikoto.

- Buenas noches, papá. – saludaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke e Itachi.

Entonces el señor reparó en mi presencia.

- ¿Y esta niña quién es? – preguntó, casi de manera despectiva.

Bueno... al parecer el señor Uchiha no era muy agradable que digamos.

- Fugaku... – murmuró Mikoto en forma de reproche – Ella es Sakura Haruno, una amiga de Sasuke. – me introdujo.

- Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama. – lo saludé con cortesía – Es un placer conocerlo.

El sólo bufó un – Hmp... – Señal típica que me confirmaba que era un auténtico Uchiha, y luego gruñó – Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

Reprimí una mirada de rencor ante su pésimo trato, aunque sinceramente, estaba más preocupada por Sasuke... se debía sentir muy mal por eso...

- ¿Así que eres amiga de mi hijo? – me preguntó, casi inmediatamente después de la anterior pregunta – No me informaron de la visita. – dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Papá, ella es la tutora de Sasuke. – le dijo Itachi.

El señor Uchiha pareció entonces suavizar su mirada un poco, mientras yo dirigía una mirada de "Gracias" a Itachi.

- Ah, así que tú eres ella. – me dijo, tomando asiento en la mesa

- Así es, señor. – le respondí.

- ¿Y para qué se reunieron? Supongo que tenían trabajos importantes que hacer. – dijo, con una ceja arqueada.

- Sakura vino para practicar una canción, otou-sama. Es una buena cantante y necesita practicar para el concurso de música de la escuela. – le explicó Sasuke. Me dio curiosidad la forma tan respetuosa con la que se dirigió a su padre...

- Sasuke me ofreció su ayuda para practicar. Fue muy amable de su parte... – empecé a decir.

- ¿Practicar una... canción? – preguntó lentamente el señor Uchiha, alzando una ceja.

Itachi puso una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, mientras Sasuke se tensaba aún más, para luego responderle – Sí, otou-sama. Sakura es muy talentosa y le ofrecí mi ayuda para practicar la canción que eligió para el concurso.

Entonces el señor Uchiha frunció el ceño. - ¿Esta niñata? ¿Talentosa? – empezó a decir de forma despectiva mientras me señalaba.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba totalmente molesta. Más que eso: estaba **enfadada**. Fugaku Uchiha era un imbécil. Me compadecía de Sasuke por tenerlo como padre y tener que verlo TODOS los días, ¡por Kami! Reprimí una mirada de odio hacia él y me mordí la lengua para no responderle, cosa que me hubiera gustado hacer con mucho gusto. Sasuke por su parte, tenía los nudillos apretados y se notaba A LEGUAS lo incómodo que estaba. Y lo entendía. Yo también estaba molesta, pero no con él, sino con su (_patán, insufrible, prepotente e insoportable_) padre.

- Dime, _Sakura Haruno,_¿qué piensas estudiar? – me preguntó agudamente el señor Uchiha.

- Medicina, señor. – le respondí, de forma automática, manteniéndome digna, segura y firme. – En verano empiezo mi curso de preparatoria para la universidad.

- Fue becada, papá. – agregó Itachi, quien obviamente ya esta perdonado tras su cambio de intentos de hacerme pasar vergüenza a ayudarme a caerle bien a su padre: tratar con Fugaku Uchiha sin ayuda externa era **demasiado difícil.**

- ¿Becada? – exclamó Mikoto (de quien también me apiadaba completamente por tener a un tan IMBECIL marido) - ¡Te felicito, Sakura-san! Debes haberte esforzado mucho por obtener esa beca. – agregó.

Iba a responder afirmativamente a Mikoto, pero entonces el señor Uchiha suspiró – Obviamente eso es falso. Sasuke, has un esfuerzo por no decepcionarme más y busca mejores amistades que ésta. – le ordenó. Luego me dijo de forma arrogante. - Una niña que está pensando en estupideces como concursos de canto no puede haber obtenido una beca por su propio mérito. Debes haber tenido mucha _suerte_, pero a mí no me engañas. ¿Talento? La última persona en que se podría encontrar eso es en una niñata como tú.

Ok. Ahora yo era la que apretaba los nudillos. No tenía por qué soportar esto.

- ¡Otou-sama! – exclamó Sasuke – ¡No tienes por qué hablarle así! ¡Sakura es muy talentosa y no obtiene lo que tiene por _suerte_, por algo es mi tutora! ¡Lo que ella gana se lo debe a su proprio esfuerzo!

- Sasuke, manténte fuera de esto, ¿quieres? – le espetó su padre - Trato de ser tolerante contigo, pero al parecer no entiendes. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe: no harás más que decepcionarme más de lo que ha has lo hecho. No voy a recibir reclamos de un hijo que esta pensando siempre de forma tan infantil, siguiendo sus caprichos: ¡recuerda que de no ser por ellos tu primo aún estaría aquí! Si algún día llegaras a pensar con cordura y te tomaras las cosas en serio entonces tu opinión tendría valor. Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano, ¡pero por más de que lo intentes, nunca llegarás a ser como él!

_No. No, no, no... Yo no debería estar aquí, ¡no debería estar aquí!_

Fugaku Uchiha acaba de reprochar a Sasuke como jamás había visto que un padre lo haga con un hijo: había incluido lo de Obito. ¿Cómo podía? Y además, ahora entendía por qué la rivalidad entre Sasuke y su hermano: todo fue por presión de su padre.

Itachi mantenía su mirada gacha. Obviamente se sentía incómodo por que su padre lo use para comparar a Sasuke con él: fuera de su rivalidad de hermanos, sabía que, en el fondo, Itachi adoraba a Sasuke. Mikoto reflejaba dolor en su rostro, mientras Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa con brusquedad y se había dirigido hacia el segundo piso, haciendo resonar cada paso que daba en las escaleras.

Y yo... yo aún seguía en la mesa. Con la familia de Sasuke. Con su pobre y rota familia.

Entonces Fugaku suspiró pesadamente, mientras miraba a Sasuke irse - Lo que me faltaba... un hijo caprichoso y además cobarde...

Y no lo soporté más. Si Fugaku iba llamar a Sasuke **cobarde**, tendría que oírme a mí, la caprichosa y decidida Sakura Haruno, defenderlo primero. Con todo el valor que tenía, me paré violentamente de la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia Fugaku.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres? – me preguntó, con arrogancia.

- La pregunta aquí es... qué quiere usted. – le respondí, apuntándolo con un dedo, ante las miradas de incredulidad de Itachi y Mikoto - ¿Cómo puede pedirle a su hijo que cambie y no lo decepcione si el primer ejemplo que él debe seguir es el suyo? ¿Cree que puede hablarle de una forma tan despectiva y tratarlo como basura y luego no decepcionarlo a él? No me importa lo que piense de mí: si no soy una buena compañía para Sasuke, si tengo talento o no... tal vez sea cierto. Pero está totalmente equivocado si de verdad eso es lo que usted piensa de su hijo. Sasuke es un excelente amigo y persona: es leal, responsable, amable, talentoso, valiente... ¡pero jamás irresponsable ni cobarde! Y, por si no lo sabe, cuándo ocurrió el accidente de su sobrino, ¡Sasuke tenía siete años! ¡era un NIÑO! ¿Cómo puede culparlo de algo así? Así es, Sasuke me habló de esto, y creo que el remordimiento que siente no es justo. Debería apoyar a su hijo en vez de estar siempre tratándolo como si fuera escoria y comparándolo con su hermano. Los conozco a los dos y cada uno es único a su manera. Si no es capaz de entender esto, ¡entonces su actuación como padre y como ejemplo es patética!

- ¿C-cómo te atreves...? – me empezó a decir Fugaku.

- Haciéndolo. – le respondí, con brusquedad, mientras me dirigía a los totalmente sorprendidos Mikoto e Itachi – Mikoto-san, Itachi, lo lamento. Con permiso. – les dije, con respeto, para dirigirme a buscar a Sasuke al segundo piso.

Debía estar loca para haber arruinado mi reputación al gritarle al papá de Sasuke, pero estaba **furiosa**. Ahora debía buscar a mi amigo... debía sentirse pésimo por lo que le dijo su padre. Primero lo busqué en su habitación, pero no se encontraba ahí. Entonces se me ocurrió que podía estar en la terraza del segundo piso. Adiviné bien, porque ahí estaba.

Se encontraba con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la baranda que rodeaba la terraza y estaba con la cabeza gacha. Se debía sentir horrible por cómo lo habían tratado. Me acerqué a él silenciosamente. Creo que sintió mis pasos, porque volteó a verme al instante.

- ¿Sakura? Lo lamento, no debí dejar que te quedes para esto... – empezó a decir, con voz débil. Pude notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos... demonios, había estado llorando... _pobre Sasuke_...

- No tienes que lamentar nada, Sasuke. – le dije, casi como reproche, sentándome a su lado - Tu padre debería estar avergonzado por su actitud, no tú. Pero no importa, ya le dejé en claro mi opinión al respecto. – suspiré, con resignación.

El abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. - ¿Tu... opinión?

Sonreí maliciosamente. – Me conoces, Sasuke. No por nada te di una lección de modales cuando nos conocimos... y digamos que tu padre es miles de veces más arrogante que tú.

- No... ¿Reprochaste a mi padre? – me preguntó, con incredulidad.

- ¿Acaso no debía? ¿Crees que me iba a quedar callada después de que te haya tratado de esa forma así como así? ¡Ni loca! – exclamé.

El sonrió débilmente.

- Y Sasuke – lo llamé - jamás creas que eres cobarde, o irresponsable. No es justo que te pongas triste por esas mentiras: de verdad, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. – le dije, con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Pude notar entonces que sus rojos se enrojecían más. _No... no iba a llorar, no podía llorar... ¡Kami-sama, que no llore, ONEGAI!_

Entonces me vi envuelta en el abrazo de Sasuke, quien mantenía su rostro pegado a mi pecho, mientras lo dejaba llorar. Acariciaba su cabello con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Finalmente entendía... porque siempre era tan frío al inicio.

En qué consistía su miedo.

Todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Probablemente aquello húmedo que sentía en mi cuello eran sus lágrimas. Pero yo no quería que él llorase más... quería que Sasuke sonría... que se divierta con Naruto llamándolo "dobe", que siga queriendo tanto como siempre a sus preciados monosílabos, que intente mejorar siempre para alcanzar a su hermano, que se mantenga siempre impasible ante las locas ideas y comentarios con los que nos involucraba Ino. Quería que Sasuke sea feliz... quería _yo_ hacerlo feliz.

Entonces abrí los ojos lo más que pude. No sé cuándo dejé de darme cuenta, pero lo que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha no era una simple atracción o fantasía: lo que sentía por él... era amor.

**Demonios.**

Mi cuerpo se paralizó al descubrir esa verdad.

Yo lo amaba.

.

…

.

Entrecerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, mientras intentaba que ese nudo que tenía en la garganta no se convirtiera en lágrimas. ¡Eres una GENIO, Sakura Haruno! ¡Acabas de cometer probablemente el más grande y doloroso error de tu vida! Y es que debía ser la más grande de las masoquistas: había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de mis mejores amigos y un chico con el cual – sabía y estaba segura que - jamás tendría posibilidades de estar.

Nunca. **Jamás.**

Ni siquiera mi inner podía levantarme el ánimo en esos momentos.

Sasuke pareció notarme incómoda entonces – Sakura, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó. Genial, ahora era yo la que tenía los problemas emocionales.

Hice un esfuerzo por no mostrarme triste ante él. – Sí... tengo algo de sueño, es todo. – le respondí, tratando así de disimular mis ojos enrojecidos.

El me miró preocupado - ¿Estás segura? – inquirió, alzando una ceja en desconfianza y observándome directamente en el rostro, con sus dos perfectos ojos negros. ¡Demonios! Sasuke me conocía bien... no sería tan fácil disimular ahora... menos bajo el efecto que su mirada provocaba en mí.

- Ototo. – lo llamó entonces Itachi, quien se encontraba asomándose hacia la terraza... observando nuestra tan conmovedora escena (Sasuke aún se encontraba sentado _muuuy junto_ a mí, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío y aún estábamos semi-abrazados... supongo que me explico.)

Sasuke se paró al instante, separándose de mí, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, tratando de disimular algo la situación.

- Papá te busca. Quiere hablar contigo. – le informó.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – preguntó Sasuke, asombrado.

- Lo sé, ¿desde cuándo es tan comunicativo, no? – alzó una ceja, divertido - Pues parece que el discurso de Sakura lo hizo entrar en razón... creo que quiere disculparse. Contigo también, Sakura. – me dirigió entonces la palabra.

- ¿Co-conmigo? – inquirí.

- Sí, pero tus disculpas me las mandó a dártelas como encargo. Ahora quiere hablar con Sasuke. – explicó.

Ok. Caída al estilo anime. ¿Qué rayos le había dicho al padre de Sasuke para que ahora quisiera DISCULPARSE? Ni siquiera me acordaba...

- Bueno... entonces me voy... – empecé a decir.

Sasuke bufó - ¿**Sola**?

Sonreí nerviosamente.

- Está bien, ototo... – habló Itachi – Yo acompaño a Sakura a su casa. – le ofreció. Luego nos miró maliciosamente – Te espero afuera, hermanita. – y desapareció como un rayo, dejándonos a su hermano y a mí solos.

Alcé la vista hacia Sasuke y suspiré. – Bueno... gracias por ayudarme a practicar la canción, Sasuke. – le dije, sonriendo (o mejor dicho, haciendo un**gran** esfuerzo por mantener mi falsa sonrisa... no quería preocupar a Sasuke ahora).

El rió un poco y me sonrió – Sakura, eso no importa. Gracias a **ti**... por **todo**. – me susurró.

Entonces recogimos mis cosas de su habitación, me acompañó a las escaleras y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse a hablar con su padre.

Apenas salí por la puerta del primer piso al jardín de afuera en donde me esperaba Itachi para acompañarme a mi casa, mis rojos enrojecieron de nuevo, y la sensación de nudo en la garganta volvió, dejándome así ante un preocupado Itachi.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mi hermano te rompió el corazón o qué? – murmuró, en voz baja, para que nadie oiga, mientras nos alejábamos de la casa.

Tomé una grande bocanada de aire mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. – No, Itachi... creo que lo amo... – le respondí.

El alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa – Sabía que lo querías... pero no pensé que te pusieras mal por eso...

- Itachi, ¿no entiendes? – le reclamé, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro - ¡El amor no correspondido duele! ¡Y eso es lo que me va a pasar si él se entera! Necesito olvidarlo...

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es correspondido? – me preguntó entonces.

Yo volteé a verlo, sorprendida, pero el se mostraba serio, sin ninguna muestra de diversión en su rostro.

- Escucha, Sakura. No hablo con mi ototo sobre esos temas... pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de qué él no siente lo mismo por ti? No sabía que te había contado lo de nuestro primo... – me dijo, con tristeza por referirse al tema – Pero para haberlo hecho, es obvio te tiene mucha estima. Y más para haberte defendido ante papá... o para preocuparse tanto por ti. ¿Odia que te regreses sola, verdad? – alzó una ceja, de forma interrogante. Yo asentí. Luego agregó - Sasuke no es así de abierto con muchas personas. Que lo sea contigo simboliza que eres muy especial para él.

No respondí a su comentario... de verdad me había hecho pensar. Tal vez sí había posibilidades todavía. Sólo tal vez.

Entonces llegamos a mi casa.

- Piénsalo, Sakura. No te rindas antes de tiempo. – me dijo Itachi, luego de dejarme en la puerta.

- Está bien... gracias, Itachi. – le agradecí - Nos vemos.

Entré a mi casa rápidamente y subí a mi habitación para lanzarme a mi cama y dormir. Necesitaba descansar... y pensar. Tendría todo un fin de semana para meditar que haría ahora que mi corazón era única y exclusivamente de una persona: Sasuke.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Después de la conversación con su padre, Sasuke había decidido darse una ducha tibia para luego dormir. Necesitaba relajarse después de ese tensionante día. Suspiró un "Hmp..." mientras cerraba los ojos bajo el agua que caía de la ducha. La verdad es que pensó que la inesperada cena de Sakura con su familia podía haber sido peor... pero Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Sonrió hacia un lado. Ella había sido capaz de defenderse ante su padre y, más aún, lo defendió a él y le dio una lección a Fugaku. De verdad le hubiera gustado oír lo que le dijo, porque su padre se veía bastante arrepentido cuando se disculpó con él.

_Sakura..._ ¿qué haría sin ella? Era la _única_ persona con la que se podía mostrar totalmente como era... es decir, con Naruto también, pero él no iba a llorar en frente de su amigo, ¿o sí? En cambio la comodidad y confianza que sentía cuando estaba con la pelirrosa era algo completamente nuevo para él. Por primera vez se sentía completo... Sakura lo hacía sentirse completo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún estaba preocupado. Después de que lo consoló, había notado que Sakura no se sentía bien del todo. La conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta que sus ojos enrojecidos no eran producto del sueño, como ella había dicho para disimular. Tampoco lo eran por nada que ocurrió en la cena. ¿Entonces, por qué, teniendo en cuenta que ella quiso ocultárselo?

No sabía cómo, pero estaba decidido. _Iba a_ averiguarlo.

.

**Someone like you X – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡**MIL** DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME TANTO! =S Me da tanta cólera… ¡ya tenía el capi listo hace como 1 semana y media! Pero en cuanto al tiempo estuve frita -.- _totalmente_ BUSY! ¿Pero cómo quedó? ¿Les gustó? Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí en mi momento de inspiración emo-masoquista xD… jaja. Digamos que tuve una experiencia algo 'similar' que la de Saku, pero eso ya no importa… ya me acostumbré a que me ocurran cosas que escribo u_uU. Cómo explicarles que fui con mi amiga "Ino" a hacer un cambio de look y el sábado estuve en un concurso y prácticas de música =p (mitan el preguntar con quién, eso no tiene nada que ver, eh? xD)…. ¡y ahora cantaré el miércoles en el concurso de canto… la canción del CAPI 4 (Listen to your Heart)! Pero como sea…. Volviendo al fic, ¡ahora está YA por la mitad! ='D y el próximo capítulo está diseñado para brindarles un graaan shock ;D ¿o era en el capi 12? =o jajaja. Les doy una sola palabra de pista:_pijamada_. ¡ya verán qué pasa ;D!

Y THANKYOUVERYVERYVERYMUUUUCH 4 UR REVIEWS! =D ¡aún no lo creo… 110! ¡y agregada a favoritos por muchos… gracias! =D _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**tania56**_

_**ayumi**_

_**Nitzume_Uzumaki**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**Giannina**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**caroliiiiiicuus**_

_**katty-chan95**_

_**Asumi Tokugawa**_

_**YuukiHinamoriChan**_

_**o0Hana-Chan0o**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**betsy268**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**Brenda-Anime**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**-JenniDubalinaa**_

_**mykamy**_

_._

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**tania56:** qué bueno que ya hayas vuelto! =) y qué opinas de este capi? Muy dramático xD? MIL sorryS por haberme demorado en actualizar! Tenía el capi escrito desde hace casi 10 días, pero el cole en esta época (fin de bimestre) es ufff... HORRIBLE xD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado la conti! :D

**ayumi:** CHIINAAA! :D jajaja sii pusiste tu primer review x'D WUJU! Qué te pareció este cap? Jaja es taan raro xD y Fugaku es un pesado! ¬¬* grrr ...pobre Sasuke =(! Quién diría que te gustaría tanto Naruto ahora (jaja recuerdas cuando Danika y yo tratábamos de convencerte de eso? xD), no? En fin... no olvides leer también Español jaja... o mejor dicho estudiarlo... de nuevo bimestrales =p, ugh. Aunque con tus miles de vidas de hecho te acuerdas todo lo que aprendiste en los últimos mil años ;D

**Nitzume_Uzumaki:**obviamente te confundió lo de las parejas principales... y sí, ¿por qué pongo Sasusaku si también habría algo de Narusaku e Itasaku? En primer lugar, al inicio de la trama a Sakura le gusta Naruto, pero ahí aún no conocía a Sasuke, y conforme el Sasusaku se va desarrollando aún queda algo de sentimientos de Sakura por Naruto, como a cualquier persona real le podría pasar. En cuanto al Itasaku, es MUCHO más leve. Es más, solo es un poco al inicio, como ya habrás leído. Si avanzaste el fic hasta más del capi tres te darás cuenta que a partir de ahí es FULL SASUSAKU, así que te recomiendo hacerlo para evitar más confusiones. No te preocupes, no me voy a arrepentir de la pareja principal porque ya tengo todo mi fic planeado, hasta el último capítulo. Espero haberme explicado bien, y no te preocupes, normal si tenías esa confusión xD Ah, y si avanzas un poco más en el fic, Yuki, la hermana de Naruto (como en tu seudónimo) tiene más protagonismo ;D solo por si te interesa.

**setsuna17:** jajaja xD sii de todos modos lo voy a seguir, de eso NO HAY DUDA. Gracias por seguir apoyándome! =) espero que te haya gustado el último cap!

**EdiitH:**otra demora xD jaja qué horror... pero prometo actualizar más rápido el capi 11 porque en 2 semanas tengo vacaciones! :D a mí también me gustó lo de la casi-confesión de Sasuke. Aunque eso sí que no lo tenía planificado... fue inspiración del momento ;D Ah! "gracias por tu suerte" porque siempre me la deseas! =) jaja me refería a eso... espero que te haya gustado este capi... el siguiente te va a encantar, ya vas a ver!

**Giannina:** Guanniiina, mi beta reader! :D jaja comentaste :)! Verdad que se notan las influencias de Katty? xD mmm la verdad es que Sasuke está maquinando su propio plan, créeme ;D tal vez se le ocurra hacer algo en el siguiente capi jeje, ya verás! Igualmente con Saku, aunque ahora ella está en momento de crisis emocional por su "pequeño" descubrimiento u_u pero bueno... solo es cuestión de esperar! x) y como viene vacaciones podré poner el cap 11 más rápido, WUJU! xD Ah! y ahora ya se _quién_ sería el Naruto en Destination (ten en cuenta que eres Hinata ;D! jaja).

**NEHEZ UCHIHA:** jajaja si, tienes razón: de verdad sigue siendo una montaña rusa xD! Tsss Mikoto es muy "oportuna" no? Pero es una ángel en comparación a Fugaku... espero que te haya gustado este capi! =) gracias por tu apoyo!

**caroliiiiiicuus:** jaja qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! =) a ver qué opinas d este último capi!

**katty95:** KATTY-CHAAAN! Mi co-producer que ahora ya está sufriendo las consecuencias de su papel de Ino! Verdad que las coincidencias asustan? Ahora solo tienes que esperar hasta el próximo año para encontrar a tu esan-partner - alias Gaara – y que haya GaaIno! Y preguntarle sobre su talento (que por cierto, saldrá en el siguiente capi)... me encantó tu RR por msn! xD y pronostico futuras coincidencias de SLY en tu vida amorosa... ahora YO seré el oráculo ;D LY jaja.

**Asumi Tokugawa:** xDDD! Jajaja créeme, también me ha pasado lo de no darme cuenta de las actualizaciones... es horrible! Sobre todo cuando estabas esperando UFF por la conti de un fic y de la nada: ya lo habían actualizado? O_O jaja verdad que Ino es genial? Espero que te pronostique lo que pedías ;D si ella lo dice, entonces ten por seguro que se cumplirá. ¿Qué opinas sobre el encuentro con Fugaku? Mikoto y su "pequeña interrupción" no son nada en comparación al gran Fugaku Uchiha, ¿no? En fin, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capi también! Y también con Every Heart conocí BoA! xD es hermoooosa!

**YuukiHinamoriChan:** jajaja gracias por tu review! Hablando de parejas alternativas, yo voy a poner pronto un oneshot Narusaku. Será un giftfic por el cumpleaños atrasado de mi hermano xD jaja pero tampoco me disgusta mucho la pareja, solo que mi sangre es Sasusaku. TOTALMENTE. Jaja xD suerte en tu fic! :D saludos!

**o0Hana-Chan0o:** siii el ItaYuki es demasiado gracioso xD jaja. Y sí, Yuki es LA Naruto. Me imagino que la sangre Uzumaki hace a las personas algo hiperactivas, no? xD ¿Y qué te pareció Fugaku? Tu pronóstico fue excelente. De verdad, pobre Sasuke por tenerlo como padre, pobre Mikoto por tenerlo como esposo, pobre Sakura por tenerlo como "futuro suegro"... es simplemente In-so-por-ta-ble! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Ya verás el siguiente!

**-Sakuritah-:**Sí, Mikoto nos alargó la historia ahora xD. ¿Qué te pareció la oportunidad de Saku en la cena? ¿Fugaku es un caballero, no? pfff... pero nada fue negativo del todo =) Y en cuanto los shocks, exacto. Habrá GRANDES y muuuy cómicos shocks. Ya te imaginarás de qué se tratan, considerando la pista que les dejé en mi nota de arriba... ¿qué NO puede pasar en una pijamada... CON INO PRESENTE? Jaja... la verdad es que no será necesaria su intervención para que ocurra el shock... ya verás ;D!

**betsy268:** ¿Entendiste por qué la tensión de Sasuke? xD De verdad conoce a su padre, pobre... pero Saku lo consoló! =) jaja espero que te haya gustado este capi también!

**Tsukisaku:** xD ¿una pareja muy inesperada, no? Pero se vería muy KAWAII que Itachi esté con la hermana (perdida) de Naruto! °-° wow, yo amaría esa pareja si pudiera existir! xD Y créeme que llegará el momento de la confesión... será muy gracioso, lo tengo todo planificado! =) recuerda que aún vamos por la mitad del fic! Aún nos queda Someone like you para rato! ;D gracias por tu apoyo!

LadoOscuro: Creo que se cumplió lo que querías =)! Sakura AL FIN abre los ojos y no solo acepta que le gusta, sino algo más que eso... ¿fue demasiado para el capi? xD Lo bueno es que al final el ** de Fugaku se disculpa... la verdad ya era hora! Con lo malo que fue u_u! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! saludos y gracias por tu apoyo! :D

**Brenda-Anime:** qué bueno que te haya encantado! =) espero que te haya gustado este capi también! Saludos!

**Katari-chan:** Así es... Sakura tuvo que enfrentarse a "Fugaku-sama". ¿Tarea difícil, no? xD opino lo mismo que tú sobre la pobre de Mikoto u_u... y en cuanto a Yuki e Itachi x) jajaja no te preocupes, Yuki sabrá sacar de quicio al pequeño Itachi también ;D jajaja. Ambos forman una pareja muuuy explosiva... ya lo verás en los siguientes caps xD

**-JenniDubalinaa:** xD! Sí, lo dejaste en claro! Me alegra que te haya gustado =) espero que haya sido así también con mi superarchimelodramático último capi xD! Saludos!

**mykamy:**¿Qué te pareció la cena Uchiha? ¿Mucho drama? Sí, Karin no aparece aún, WUJU! :D pero su próxima aparición será de lo más problemática... (ya parezco Shikamaru xD). Qué bueno que guste el ItaYuki! =) jaja me da risa cómo se llevan la hiperactiva Yuki y el hermanote Itachi :D ¿Qué es lo nuevo que le sentiste al fic? =O espero que este capi te haya gustado! Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo! :D

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	11. Capítulo XI

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

.

**CAPÍTULO XI  
Dudas.**

.

.

El último mes había pasado volando. Tras todos los proyectos y exámenes finales finalmente habíamos llegado a la mitad del año... y eso sólo significaba una cosa...

- ¡AL FIN VACACIONES, DATTE-BAYO! – gritó Naruto, lanzando todos sus papeles al aire tras escuchar el sonido del timbre final del día.

Lo normal hubiera sido que reciba un porrazo en la cabeza por parte de alguien del salón (normalmente venían de parte mía o de Ino), pero esta vez todos reímos ante su comentario.

Porque era cierto. _Al fin_, era vacaciones.

Y eso en la secundaria significaba la gloria. Ahora sí podríamos salir, divertirnos y relajarnos después de seis meses de haber sufrido explotación estudiantil por parte de nuestros _queridos_ maestros... sobre todo Ebisu y Orochimaru, quien ahora nos estaba enseñando química, lo cual ayudaba aún más a formar su imagen de científico loco...

...pero es no importa xD

El punto es... ¡QUE AL FIN ES VACACIONES! ;D

A pesar de ser una estudiante aplicada, extraño mi tiempo para vagar, ¿eh?

- _What time is it? Summer time!__It's our vacations...!_ – cantábamos Ino, Hinata y yo mientras salíamos del salón bailando y riéndonos, ante las miradas divertidas de todos.

- ¿Podían ser menos originales? – preguntó Karin, quien también salía del salón con nosotras, rodando los ojos – Eso es de High School Musical...

Entonces una voz la interrumpió - ¡Hey, cabeza de ketchup!

- ¿¡A quién le dices cabeza de ketchup, plato de trucha! – le respondió la Odiosa al chico, alzándole un puño.

Oh, por cierto. Él, el de la cara de pescado, es Suigetsu.

No es nuevo en la escuela, por si acaso. Simplemente lo cambiaron de salón para lograr un mejor balance de los estudiantes. Por alguna extraña razón hace una semana llegaron MAS alumnos de intercambio (por un traspapeleo de documentos) pero qué más da...

Además, el chico tiburón me caía bien... era **perfecto** haciéndole la vida imposible a Karin. Parecía casi profesional.

- Vamos, colorete, no te pongas así... – le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole – Sabes que puedes cantar mucho mejor que eso. – le aseguró.

Karin lo observó arqueando una ceja para luego tomar su bolso de su locker y darnos la espalda – Solo esfúmate, Aquaman. – le ordenó, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida "dignamente" con la cabeza en alto, pero no pudo ocultar sus nervios ni el sonrojo que ascendió a su rostro tras el guiño del chico de pelo celeste.

¡JAJA xD! Solo Suigetsu se atrevía a flirtear con la Odiosa... y sí que daba un buen resultado... porque según Ino, no tardaría mucho para que estén juntos.

Inner: **Pobre Aquaman entonces... de todas las chicas tenía que elegir a la más difícil de soportar u.u**

- Y, cerda, ¿cuánto tiempo les pones? – le pregunté a Ino, sonriendo hacia la salida, mientras observaba a la futura e inesperada "pareja" del salón.

- Para cuando acaben las vacaciones... serán tan inseparables como tú y Sas... Es decir, como cualquier otra futura pareja... – se corrigió, nerviosa.

Yo la fulminé con la mirada, para luego asegurarme de que nadie haya escuchado esa "_pequeña_ insinuación". No quería traumar a nadie con eso.

- Sí, claro, qué graciosa... oye, no somos una pareja ni informal ni "oficial", solo amigos cercanos. – aclaré, en voz baja, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

- Muy cercanos, ¿no? – preguntó Hinata, riéndose a modo de cómplice.

Ino empezó a reírse aún más.

- ¡OIGAN! ¡Ni que ya nos estuviéramos dando obsequios ni nada por el estilo...! – les reclamé.

- ¡OOOHH! ¿Te imaginas a _ya sabes quién_ dándole un regalo a Saku? – preguntó Ino a Hinata, entusiasmada con sus pronósticos.

Ambas comenzaron a saltar como locas (imaginando MI historia en vez de las de ellas, ¿tiene sentido?) mientras yo seguramente me debía ver como una pobre e inocente pelirrosa acosada por un par de chicas dementes con problemas psicológicos.

- Tsk. Ni que eso fuera pasar... – les empecé a decir.

- Sakura. – me llamó alguien entonces, tomándome del hombro.

Volteé a ver quién era y sonreí al encontrarme con los ojos negros de Sasuke.

- ¡Hola, Sasuke! – lo saludé, alegre.

Mis amigas cruzaron miradas de complicidad.

- Yo... me voy. – sonrió maliciosamente Ino.

- Yo también. – agregó Hinata.

Ambas desaparecieron del pasillo al instante, dejándonos solos a Sasuke, quien alzó las cejas ante el comportamiento extraño de mis amigas, y a mí.

Aclaré la garganta tratando de disimular la situación. – Y, ¿ya te vas? – le pregunté.

- No, aún no. – me respondió él. – Aún tengo que esperar a Itachi, que está con Yuki. – me explicó, señalando a mi "hermano y hermana" mayor, que se encontraban juntos cerca de sus lockers. - ¿Y tú? – me preguntó.

- Todavía no. Me voy con Ino y Hinata – le dije - ...vamos a ir de compras. – agregué, de forma explicativa con una gotita en la frente.

El rió. – Linda inauguración de vacaciones... – bromeó.

- Lo sé. – sonreí – Salir a comprar entre amigas es una excelente forma de empezar las cuatro semanas de relax ;D

- Hmp – soltó su típico monosílabo – Entonces vas a tener que comprarme algo hoy...

Alcé una ceja, como pidiéndole una explicación a su extraño pedido.

- ...porque así el obsequio sería recíproco. – terminó de decir, para luego sacar de detrás un paquete envuelto en papel rojo con un lazo rosa. – Feliz n° 6 aniversario del equipo siete, Sakura. – me dijo, sonriendo, mientras me entregaba el regalo.

No pude evitar poner una cara de asombro ante su detalle.  
¿Sasuke me acababa de dar un **obsequio**? ¿A mí?

- Eh, gracias, Sasuke... no tenías por qué... – empecé a agradecerle, aún sorprendida, mientras intentaba no sonrojarme. Sasuke podía llegar a ser a veces tan tierno...

- Hmp. Oye, ya vamos seis meses en el mismo equipo, junto con el dobe. Eso lo merece. – aseguró.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. – Tienes razón... – reí, mientras tomaba el paquete con mis manos.

Sasuke entonces se quedó pensativo por un rato. – Sakura...

- ¿Ajá? – le respondí.

- El día del ensayo en mi casa... – continuó, bajando la vista levemente.

- ¿Sí...? – le pregunté, alzando las cejas. No esperaba que me preguntara nada sobre ese día.

- Yo... quería preguntarte por qué tú... – siguió hablando.

- **¿Sí?** – le pregunté expectante. Era DEMASIADA intriga. ¿Qué quería preguntarme?

- ¡TEME, SAKURA-CHAN! – nos llamó entonces Naruto, quien llegaba desde el salón.

Volteé a ver a Sasuke con una cara de duda. El únicamente hizo un gesto que pude interpretar como un "te lo digo luego".

- ¡Hola, Naruto! – saludé a mi amigo rubio.

- Hmp, dobe. – lo saludó Sasuke.

- Quería despedirme de ustedes... ¡de verdad los voy a extrañar, datte-bayo! – exclamó con un pucherito – Bueno, a ti más, Sakura-chan. A Sasuke-teme no tanto...

Reí ante el comentario de Naruto y la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió Sasuke luego.

- Pero, ¿de todos modos vamos a vernos, no? – les pregunté, sonriendo.

- ¡SÍ, HAY QUE HACER REUNIÓN DEL EQUIPO SIETE! – exclamó Naruto entusiasmado.

- Hmp... por supuesto que sí. – aseguró Sasuke, sonriendo de lado.

- Perfecto. – dije yo, ampliando más mi sonrisa. _Amaba_ a estos bakas.

- Bueno, ahora ya me voy. ¡Yuki me va a matar si no voy ahora! – nos explicó, con una gotita en la frente.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. – Yuki está con mi hermano. Pero no te preocupes, ve y habla un rato con _ella_... – le dijo a mi amigo rubio.

¿Ella? ¿Acaso Naruto...?

- ¡TEME! – reprochó Naruto a Sasuke, sin poder evitar sonrojarse - ¡N-no le hagas caso, Sakura-chan! SASUKE NO SABE LO QUE DICE. – aseguró, fulminando al Uchiha con la mirada, para luego desaparecer como un rayo por el pasillo de salida.

Wow... sí que estaba apurado. Más aún considerando que Naruto _no es precisamente_de los que suelen darse prisa...

- ¿Debería saber...? – le pregunté a Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

- Créeme que no. – me aseguró él, con una mueca de diversión en su rostro, para luego suavizar su mirada y dirigirla hacia mí – Vamos, te acompaño afuera.

- Claro. – le sonreí, y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino conversaba con Hinata cerca de los lockers, tras haber _escapado_ del lugar en donde habían estado hace un rato con su amiga la frentona testaruda Haruno, justo antes de que su príncipe azul Sasuke llegara a buscarla.

Resopló con impotencia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si había _alguien_ en toda la secundaria que no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, esa era Sakura. Era TOTALMENTE obvio que el Uchiha prácticamente _babeaba_ por ella. Pero la Haruno no abría los ojos.

"_De no ser por mis intervenciones, la frentona ya lo habría perdido… aunque Sasuke-kun es bastante insistente…"_ pensó, divertida.

Entonces quiso voltear para asegurarse de que su amiga no estuviera arruinando su oportunidad perfecta para estar en con el Uchiha, pero, justo en ese mismo momento, se dio cuenta que unos enormes ojos verdes la miraban con detenimiento.

"¿Gaara Sabaku No?" se preguntó, divertida.

La Yamanaka le dedicó una mirada pícara y pensaba en utilizar una de sus tantas técnicas para lograr que este se acercara a hablarle, cuando una melena rubia apareció en frente de ella y Hinata.

- ¡Hola, Ino-chan… Hinata-chan! – las saludó nerviosamente el rubio con su típica gran sonrisa, colocando su mano detrás de su nuca.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Hinata, con nerviosismo, dirigiendo su vista a Ino, como pidiéndole ayuda.

La rubia le respondió con una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaras, Naruto! – le dijo, en voz alta. – Justo olvidé unas cosas en mi casa y Hinata y yo teníamos que ir juntas al centro comercial… ¿No podrías acompañarla tú? – le pidió con fingida inocencia.

- Etto… ¡claro, yo puedo acompañarte si quieres Hinata-chan, datte-bayo! – le dijo entusiastamente a la Hyuuga.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó la Yamanaka. – Llamemos a Sakura para avisarle que vaya adelantándose… - les dijo, mientras marcaba el número de la pelirrosa en su celular, y se dirigía apresuradamente a la salida con la pareja de tórtolos.

"_Espero que aproveches bien tu oportunidad, frentona…"_ pensó_"…además, serían dos pájaros de un mismo tiro..."_ agregó, mientras sonreía al ver a Hinata acompañada del joven hiperactivo.

Definitivamente, estas vacaciones serían **muy**interesantes...

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- ¿Estás segura de que van a llegar? – me preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza, cruzándose de brazos.

Sí, no te preocupes… quedamos a las 2 y sólo son las 2 y 5… tal vez algo las retuvo, pero ya estarán viniendo. Al menos Hinata no es de llegar tarde. – le expliqué, sonriendo.

- Está bien… - me respondió él- Pero de todas formas prefiero acompañarte. Eres una experta en meterte en problemas. – dijo pesadamente, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras tomaba asiento en la banca del centro comercial.

Así es; tan lindo como siempre, Sasuke se había ofrecido a acompañarme al Aventura Mall mientras esperaba a mis queridas amigas Ino y Hinata. Lo sé, se supone que iríamos las tres a la salida, pero no sé por qué – aunque lo más probable es que haya sido el deseo de Ino de crear más "coincidencias" para que me quede sola con Sasuke – Ino me dijo con sus "grandes dotes" de actriz que había olvidado algo en su casa y que Hinata llegaría luego porque estaba "ocupada". Aunque Hinata sonaba bastante nerviosa por el celular… no me explico por qué =/

- Sasuke. Es un centro comercial. No va a pasarme nada ¬¬ - le reclamé, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, abrazando mi nuevo peluche (Sí, ¡me regaló un cachorrito de felpa! ^-^ ¡tan KAWAII!)

- Contigo nunca se sabe, _Sakura._ – me dijo, alzando una ceja. – Admítelo.

- Hmp… - hice un puchero – Ni que los idiotas de Akatsuki fueran a llegar ahora… - empecé a decir.

- No,… si esos imbéciles llegarán no demoraría en romperles el-

- ¡Sasuke! – lo detuve reprochándolo. ¿Tanto los odiaba? Aunque eso significaba que le importaba YO =D ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Inner: **Obviamente le importamos. ;D ¡no olvides la paliza que les dio la otra vez xD! ¡WUJU!**

- Tsk. Que se atrevan a ponerte un dedo encima y no dudaré en hacerlo. – afirmó con determinación.

Reí. – Pues por su bien, que no lo hagan. – bromeé, tratando de eliminar el instinto asesino que aparentemente había surgido en mi amigo.

Entonces recordé que Sasuke había querido decirme algo en la mañana y Naruto nos había interrumpido. – Sasuke…

- ¿Ajá? – me preguntó, volteando a mirarme con sus ojos negros.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, verdad… en el colegio? - le pregunté, alzando una ceja, expectante.

El bajó la mirada, que incluso se le veía algo _triste_… no se por qué. - Sí. Hay algo que quería preguntarte, Sakura. – me respondió.

- Y... ¿qué cosa es, Sasuke? – le pregunté, con curiosidad.

Entonces endureció su mirada para dirigirla de frente a mis ojos. - ¿Por qué estabas a punto de llorar el día del ensayo en mi casa?

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude. Esto definitivamente no era lo que me esperaba.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ya está. Finalmente se lo había preguntado.

La imagen de Sakura al borde de las lágrimas era algo que escapaba de los límites de cualquier frustración que hubiera sentido antes.

Desde ese día, tras el ensayo de música en su casa, había querido saber de qué se trataba realmente el problema de su _amiga_. Porque lo admitía. Odiaba verla así. Odiaba que ella no le haya contado por qué se sentía mal. Odiaba el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Y ya no podía soportar más que siga pasando. Sakura era _muy buena_ fingiendo. Demasiado buena. Sasuke sabía que una sonrisa por parte de Sakura muchas veces no reflejaba alegría, sino todo lo contrario.

Por eso se lo había preguntado ya. No iba a esperar TODAS las vacaciones para luego recién hablar con ella.

- Sasuke... ¿de qué estas hablando? Yo... jamás estuve a punto de llorar ese día, ¿a qué te refieres? – le aseguró ella, sonriendo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

- Maldita sea, Sakura. ¿De verdad no confías en mí? – le preguntó él, ya alzando la voz, visiblemente molesto – Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estabas angustiada ese día. Pero si te molesta mucho contármelo, entonces no importa... – le dijo, dándole la espalda, listo para irse.

- No, Sasuke, espera. – lo detuvo ella, tomándolo de la mano, a lo que él abrió ampliamente los ojos y luchó por no sonrojarse.

- ¿Vas a decírmelo? – le preguntó él, con la mirada gacha.

- Teniendo en cuenta tu enorme curiosidad, sí. – le respondió ella, suspirando.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Que no veía que era una GRAN **preocupación**?

- Bueno... y qué pasó. – preguntó él, mirándola directamente.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del muchacho. – Yo... estaba triste por un chico... – le reveló entonces.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Eso **definitivamente** no era lo que se esperaba.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- ¿Sasuke…? – llamé a mi amigo, que parecía no reaccionar.

Ok. **JAMAS** en la vida pensé que podía haber sido capaz de contar a Sasuke lo que le dije. ¿Pero y qué? Era mi amigo y merecía saber la verdad… claro que _omitiría_ especificar a **qué** chico me refería… probablemente se traumaría al enterarse que me refería a él.

Pero en este preciso momento Sasuke no alzaba la cabeza. No podía verle la cara, pero parecía estar estático. ¿Acaso él… estaría triste porque podría pensar que yo…?

Inner: **OH GOD. ¿Sasuke-kun… CELOSO? O tal vez… ¡¿y si le rompimos el corazón? Ó_Ò**

**Oh rayos.**

_¡Mierda, mierda…!_No había pensado en esas posibilidades… ¿y si Ino tenía razón? ¿Sería posible que le acabara de romper el corazón a Sasuke? ¿Sería posible que él… sí sintiera algo por mí?

- Así que… ¿_enamorada_ de alguien, _Sakura_? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja, mostrando finalmente su rostro.

Reí nerviosamente. Aunque por dentro mil dudas nublaban mi mente: Sasuke no parecía desilusionado, ni tampoco celoso. Únicamente me miraba con una sonrisa amarga y retadora al mismo tiempo.

- Ehh… bueno, se podría decir que… - empecé a decir.

- Hmp, me alegro. **Ya era hora** de que comenzaras a tomarte esas cosas en serio. – suspiró teatralmente, de un modo muy _extraño_ en él – Incluso tal vez **sí** exista alguien para ti, Sakura. – me aseguró, con orgullo.

Alcé una agresiva ceja, mientras intentaba controlar el tic que me estaba saliendo en el ojo.

_¡AL DIABLO CON PREOCUPARME CON ESTE__IDIOTA UCHIHA!_ SI PUDIERA HACERLO, ¡_**NO DUDARÍA**_ EN ROMPERLE EN CORAZÓN EN PEDACITOS!

- ¿Estás insinuando que _no tengo_ oportunidad de estar con alguien? – le pregunté retadoramente, cruzándome de brazos.

- Si quieres tomártelo así… - me respondió, alzando los hombros.

Ok. No tenía por qué soportar esas idioteces. Es más, volvía a llamarlo **Idiota Arrogante** de nuevo.

- Escúchame bien, _Uchiha_ – lo apunté con un dedo, agresivamente. – _Aquí_ la única que decide con _quién_ quiere estar soy **yo.** Y si de verdad me crees incapaz de estar con alguien, pues cree lo que quieras. - le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Está bien... – me respondió con arrogancia – Entonces parece que tendré que creer lo que quiera. – suspiró con fingida resignación.

Podía haberlo abofeteado en ese mismo momento pero preferí que mi mirada hablara por sí misma. Estaba segura de que echaba chispas.

Pero la verdad es que, muy dentro de mí, _había dolido_.

¿Acaso Sasuke _de verdad_ me creía incapaz de estar con un chico? ¿De esa forma me veía?

Mi mirada de rencor se fue debilitando para convertirse en una de decepción y lástima. Incluso él pareció notarlo, pues su sonrisa de arrogancia se transformó en una expresión de preocupación al notar el cambio repentino en mi rostro.

_Incluso tal vez__**sí**__exista alguien para ti, Sakura._

No podía asimilar que Sasuke me hubiera dicho eso. No era normal… no viniendo de _él_…

Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No por **él**, ahora que me había herido.

Me levanté dignamente de la banca y tomé mis cosas, para irme.

- Oye, Sakura… - trató de detenerme él, tomándome de la mano. _Oh genial,_ahora **sí** sonaba arrepentido. Pues **friégate**, Uchiha.

- ¡Déjame! – lo aparté – Oh, y lo olvidaba. ¡Puedes quedarte con esto! – le grité, mientras le arrojaba mi paquete, en donde se encontraba el peluche que me había obsequiado.

Y no era fácil para mí. Odiaba tener que actuar de esa manera.

- ¡Espera, Sakura, por favor! – me llamó, con el arrepentimiento visible en su voz. - …lo siento. – se disculpó.

Me detuve al oír su disculpa. Lo estaba diciendo con total sinceridad, ya conocía ese tono en él. Pero no iba a regresar… no después de lo que había dicho. Ignoré olímpicamente su súplica para seguir mi camino.

Si todos mis anteriores intentos por _olvidarme_ de Sasuke habían terminado fallidos, esta vez sí lo había logrado.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, eres un grandísimo BAKA."**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras oía por enésima vez cómo su recientemente descubierto inner lo reprochaba por su comportamiento con la pelirrosa.

Suspiró.

La verdad es que su inner tenía toda la razón. Había sido un baka. Un completo patán, arrogante e idiota. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a ese punto? Jamás pensó que lograría perder el control, en especial con Sakura.

Se sentía _peor_ que escoria, como decía Kakashi.

"**Deberías hacer algo antes de perderla, teme."**

A Sasuke le salió un tic en el ojo. ¿¡Ahora su inner le decía _teme_! Por Kami, ¡demasiada influencia del dobe de Naruto!

Aunque… el inner tenía razón. Debía hacer algo _ya_, antes de que Sakura ya no lo perdone.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Timbró a Naruto al celular.

- _[ ¿Teme? ]_ – Dobe, necesito que me hagas un favor. Sakura está yendo hacia su casa, necesito que la retengas por un rato, ¿ok? - _[ ¿A Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ]_ – Luego te lo explico... sólo, haz que se demore lo más que pueda, ¿sí? - _[ Bueno, está bien, teme, lo intentaré. ]_ – Ok, gracias dobe. Te debo una. - _[ ¡Siempre me debes una, teme! ]_ – Hmp… dobe. -

El Uchiha colgó su celular, mientras tomaba el peluche de Sakura en las manos.

- Bueno, parece que tendré que hacerte una visita, _Sakura._

Sasuke tenía solo una oportunidad. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que _su plan _funcione.

.

**Someone like you XI – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡LO LAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO! Lo sé, lo sé… ¡soy una incumplida, irresponsable porque demoré casi 2 meses en actualizar! ¡Pero les juro por Kami que he estado más _busy_ que nunca en mi vida! Ahora, **al fin,** salgo de vacaciones este viernes… ¡así que se aproxima un verano LLENO de actualizaciones! ;D ¡WUJU! Jajaja x) bueno, en primer lugar, decidí aplazar la pijamada para el siguiente capi porque la escena de la confesión simplemente _salió_ y decidí que sería interesante dejarla… ¡pero ya se vienen las vacaciones (en el fic xD) y con ellas la diversión! Sólo esperen al próximo capi y ya dejo de hacer los momentos emo =) Oh, cierto… ¿qué opinan de la nueva parejita de Aquaman y Karin? Yo los amo xD

Prometo que me haré un tiempito entre mi fiesta de prom, mi graduación, navidad y año nuevo para actualizar más rápido ;D

¡Y muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y agregan a favoritos! ¡131 RR OMG! :D ¡No me lo creo! _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**setsuna17**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**Nitzume_Uzumaki**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**betsy268**_

_**Lilu the little witch**_

_**Asumi Tokugawa**_

_**-JenniDubalinaa**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**kyo nakamura**_

_**Bella-Renesmee-Cullen**_

_**xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**_

_**tania56**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**katia**_

_**mykamy**_

_**AYUMI**_

_**pame**_

_**XVIMEX**_

_**AnnieLi**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**setsuna17:** ¡VOLVI! xD espero que te guste este capi, ¡gracias por tu apoyo ;D!

**LadoOscuro:** Jajaja x) yo también detesté a Fugaku … fue un poco MUY DURO con Sasu-chan… ¿y bueno, qué opinas del capi? Por una parte me da pena Sasukito por su decepción amorosa (que al final es un enredo porque el _chico_ que menciona Saku es él mismo), pero por otro lado volvió a ser el "Idiota arrogante" del comienzo… aunque si quieres saber quién da él primer paso, es él. Ya verás cuándo ;D

**Nitzume_Uzumaki:** Te entiendo con lo de las tareas xD me han dejado sin tiempo para actualizar en DOS MESES… ¡es casi un récord! Jaja x) ¿Y qué dices de las nuevas parejas que se están formando (entiéndase GaaIno y SuiKarin)? =D

**Katari-chan:** xD Bueno parece que todos los Uchiha se parecen un poquito. ¿Y qué tal Sasuke en este capi? Creo que la canción perfecta para él es _Hot N Cold…_ lo describe tal y como es x) pero _en serio_ volverá a ser el mismo Sasuke-kawaii-kun cuando Saku descubra su plan… ya verás =)

**betsy268:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi 10 =) ¿y qué opinas de este? ¡espero que te haya gustado también! ;D saludooos

**Lilu the little witch:** jajajjaa siiiiiiii adoro a Itachi-sexy-kun o¬o aunque no va a ser el único Cupido presente xD jaja ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Asumi Tokugawa:** XD! Jaja… sip, también adoro a Itachi-sexy-kun y Sasu-chan ;D son simplemente peeerfectos (envidio demasiado a Yuki y a Saku ;D jaja). Pero cuando te enteres de QUE le dijo Fugaku-sama a Sasuke cuando conversaron vas a adorar a Fugaku… pronto verás por qué =O! digamos que es un buen _suegro…_

**-JenniDubalinaa:** Sí, Fugaku-sama tiene un carácter un tanto complicado O_O jaja xD pero es muy importante =)! Pronto verán _qué_ le dijo a Sasuke cuando se disculpó con él… JEJE el discurso de Saku no solo lo hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a Sasuke, sino también con respecto a ella ;D ya verás!

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** ¡Wow, entonces sí que entiendes a Sasuke xD! Efectivamente, Fugaku se merecía el reproche de Saku ;) y qué bueno que quieras saber qué le dijo Fugaku a Sasuke porque pronto lo sabrás :D! Y cuando lo sepas, amarás a (o al menos te caerá mejor) Fugaku. Después de todo, sí es un buen padre ;D

**Tsukisaku:** jajajaja xD Sí, la verdad también me parece algo bastante Ooc ver a Sasuke llorando. Digamos que tengo una cierta tendencia a poner algo sentimentales a los personajes O_O incluyendo al emo de Sasuke ;D concuerdo contigo.

**kyo nakamura:** ¡KYAA! Así se habla, eso fue un excelente 'ponerlo en su lugar'. Fugaku necesitaba un pequeño cambio de parecer ;D eh? ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi!

**Bella-Renesmee-Cullen:** jajaja xD lo sieento… creo que estoy acostumbrada a dejar siempre la intriga =) veamos… dado que pasé el shock de este capi al siguiente, te daré las tres pistas: _pijamada, canciones_y_botella borracha_ (el juego). Ahora sí, imagina el siguiente capi ;D va a ser uno muy interesante…

**xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx:** xD! Y llegó la conti! Jajajaja. ¿qué opinas del capi? =D me encantó tu review ;) ¿en serio lo leíste de corrido? Genial ;D ¡saludos!

**tania56:** ¡Holass! Créeme, entiendo tu sufrimiento… yo estoy en bachillerato y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar U_U pero finalmente puse la conti! Espero que te haya gustado este capi =) ¡saludos!

**-Sakuritah-:** jajajaja, EXACTO! Realmente quedó bastante claro el papel de Ino e Itachi, ¿no? xD creo que me inspiré cuando puse lo de Saku y lo que sentía por Sasuke. Jajaja =) ¿y qué opinas de este capi? ¡saludos!

**katia:** sip, a mí también me gusta poner a Saku bastante fuerte. Es decir, ni que las chicas no pudiéramos ser así, ¿no? ;D espero que te haya gustado este capi =)

**mykamy:** jajaja xD ¿diversión asegurada? ¿en serio? Genial xD! Jaja. Sobre la cena Uchiha, sí, exageré en Fugaku. Digamos que algunas situaciones con personajes extremos ameritan exageraciones extremas. Fue para que se note más la preferencia de Fugaku hacia Itachi =). Lo del discurso de Saku… no sé, yo creo que fue una bomba xD, y lo de que lo ama… fue un momento de inspiración jejeje O/O prometo que _el momento_ de la confesión va a ser para reír, golpear el monitos y llorar ;D ¡saludos y gracias por seguir comentando!

**AYUMI:** OBVIO que fue genial meterte la fanaticada! ;D ¿ves lo que te estabas perdiendo? xD demoré 2 meses en colgar el capi… teniendo en cuenta que mañana es el examen de Historia del Perú y… recién voy en Morales Bermúdez O_O jeje… ¿VES CÓMO DISTRAES? =)

**pame:** jejjee noté el dramatismo xD! Pero la conti llegó (WUJU!) espero que te haya gustado el capi! =D

**XVIMEX:** ¡WOW! ¿Te reíste, te sorprendiste, te calmaste, te volviste a reír y lloraste? O_O jajajaja no sabía que el fic podía provocar tantos efectos juntos xD Y sí, SASUSAKU RULZ! ;D

**AnnieLi:** Annie-Li! Justo estoy editando la conti y me llega tu RR! El nº 31 OMG! Jajjaa xD debería estar repasando para mi bimestral =) pero… la vida de fanficker llama (más aún tras 2 meses de inactividad)! Sí, Ino definitivamente debería poner su consultorio, e Itachi definitivamente es el hermano mayor con el que siempre soñaré *¬* La próxima actualización la hago para Navidad! xD nos vemos… ESCOLTA! ;D

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota****ESPECIAL****del capítulo:**Este capi tiene 4 lindas canciones :) así que les recomiendo _totalmente_ que las oigan mientras lo estén leyendo. En serio es mucho más divertido porque te lo imaginas todo mejor xD Aquí está el playlist en orden: _Rock N' Roll All Nite (Kiss), That's Not My Name (The Ting Tings), Sweet Chile Of Mine (Guns N' Roses), Man! __I Feel Like A Woman (Shania Twain)._

_._

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**La pijamada.**

.

.

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta de la entrada mientras regresaba a mi casa. Honestamente, no recuerdo haber estado **TAN** molesta en toda mi vida. Me sentía furiosa, tonta, decepcionada, lastimada…

_¡Estúpida baka!__Como si a él le importara lo que siento…_

Me senté con frustración en el sofá mientras las lágrimas de odio bajaban sobre mis mejillas.

No podía asimilarlo.  
Sasuke era un idiota.

Lo odiaba por lo que había dicho, lo odiaba porque me había estado refiriendo a _él_ durante todo ese tiempo, pero sobre todo lo odiaba porque por más que lo intentaba, lo seguía amando como antes.

Simplemente me _era imposible_ odiarlo. Pero _debía_ hacerlo… ¿para qué amar a una persona que pensaba tales cosas de ti?

Para colmo, me había encontrado con Naruto y Hinata al volver a mi casa. No les conté nada de lo sucedido, pero probablemente notaron que _algo_ había pasado por mi expresión. Claro que me preguntaron que había pasado y acepté comer un helado con ellos… sólo para despejar mi mente.

Pero **realmente**, estaba lastimada.

¡Por Kami! Necesitaba urgentemente el apoyo de una amiga en ese momento. Timbré a Ino al celular.

_-__[ ¿Frentona? ]_ – Ino... - _[ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso no estabas con Sasuke? ]_ – … - _[Ay, no… ¿Saku, qué pasó? ]_ – ¿Qué pasó? Pasó… que Sasuke es un idiota, que nunca debí confiar en él ¡y que es el peor amigo que podría tener! - _[ Frentona… por favor, tranquilízate… respira hondo, ¿sí? Ahora dime qué te hizo… o qué te dijo él. ]_ – En pocas palabras… dijo que no podría estar con nadie… que _ya era hora_ que me empiece a tomar ese tipo de cosas en serio… ¡lo odio, Ino! No puedo creer que me lo haya dicho de esa forma, ¡no tenía por qué hacerlo! - _[ No, no tenía por qué… perdón, Saku. Tal vez es mi culpa… no debí cambiar el plan de la salida hoy… ]_ – (Empecé a subir hacia mi habitación mientras hablaba con Ino) No, no… ¿tu culpa? Ino, ¡sé que eres mi amiga y quieres lo mejor para mí! ¡Claro que no es tu culpa! Es culpa de ese tonto Uchiha que no puede asimilar lo que yo le dije… ¿pero sabes qué? No me importa lo que piense, Ino. Si de verdad cree eso de mí, está muy equivocado, y es un completo imbécil porque él –

El celular prácticamente se me cayó de las manos cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación…

…mi habitación que por cierto estaba _MUY_ cambiada.

No pude evitar sonreír para mí misma.

**¿Sasuke?**

Entonces oí los gritos de Ino por el celular. Lo tomé sonriente para responderle.

_- [ ¿Saku? ¿Sakuuu? ¿¡SAKURA! ]_ – ¡Cerda! ¿Olvida todo lo que te dije acerca de Sasuke siendo un idiota, sí? - _[ Oye, oye, oye... ¿exactamente qué acaba de pasar para que cambies de opinión tan rápido? ¡Detalles, frentona! ]_ – ¡Lo siento, cerda! Vas a tener que aguantar la curiosidad. - _[ No… no te atrevas, Sakura Haruno… ¡SAKUR- ]_ – ¡Adiós, cerda! -

Colgué mi celular mientras me disponía a apreciar la nueva "decoración" de mi habitación, con una inevitable sonrisa cubriendo mi rostro. Y es que era imposible que no fuera así: mi cama (y todo el piso de mi alcoba) estaba cubierta con globos de colores, la mayoría rosas. También había una pequeña flor roja sobre mi cama, al costado de la cual se encontraba el peluche de felpa que me había obsequiado Sasuke, y además, había tres hojas adheribles pegadas en mi escritorio, en donde decía _HMP LO SIENTO_.

Una gotita resbaló sobre mi frente al leer eso.

¿¡Era posible que dejara _alguna_ vez su monosílabo!

Inner: **No lo creo, está enamorado del HMP**¬¬

Entonces me acerqué a la cama para tomar mi peluche y encontré que había una pequeña carta al costado de este. Reconocí la caligrafía de Sasuke al instante:

.

_Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto. Lamento TODO lo que te dije. ¿Puedes actuar como si nunca lo hubieras oído? Porque nada de eso es verdad. Fui un asco de amigo y entiendo si no quieres hablarme luego. Después de todo eso ni siquiera merezco que lo hagas. ¿Me perdonas?_

_Sasuke._

.

Reí después de leer la carta, mientras la tomaba entre mis manos.

- Por supuesto que te perdono, baka… - susurré.

- Por como te fuiste del centro comercial, pensé que tal vez no lo harías.

Volteé el rostro hacia la ventana y me encontré con la figura de Sasuke, cruzado de brazos, que me miraba con una típica sonrisa altanera, pero fue fácil distinguir que además estaba presente un sentimiento de alivio en su rostro.

- Baka. – le dije – _No podría_ no perdonarte. – le sonreí.

El se acercó a mí rápidamente, colocando su ahora también sonriente rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. - ¿Y eso es porque…?

- Porque yo… - tragué saliva, nerviosa, pero finalmente reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y lo miré fijamente a los ojos - …te amo, Sasuke. Estoy enamorada de ti. – le confesé.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Entonces sonrió arrogante y pegó su rostro al mío de la forma más seductora posible para susurrarme. – Te entiendo perfectamente... – y, más que inesperadamente, de la manera más romántica posible, me tomó por la cintura para besarme.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento, mientras correspondía al inesperado pero – al mismo tiempo – _tan_esperado beso. Fue entonces cuando, en ese momento, descubrí que Ino tenía razón, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que _finalmente_ había tenido mi historia perfecta junto a Sasuke Uchiha…

- Por como te fuiste del centro comercial, pensé que tal vez no lo harías.

Pestañeé y sacudí mi cabeza, mientras volteaba a mi rostro a la ventana para ver de dónde provenía la voz que había interrumpido la mejor de mis fantasías.

Y me encontré con… - ¿S-sasuke? – le pregunté, asombrada. No pensé que _realmente_ pudiera estar en mi habitación ahora.

El alzó una ceja. – Sí, aparentemente _soy_ yo. – me respondió divertido.

Sonreí y negué la cabeza, mirándolo también divertida. – No sabía que eras tan creativo con la decoración de cuartos para chicas… - empecé a bromear con él.

Alzó los hombros, acercándose a donde estaba yo – Hmp, suelo tener momentos de inspiración de vez en cuando. – me respondió, siguiéndome el juego.

Entonces me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente. Lo abracé con cariño, para convencerlo y tratar de convencerme también a mí misma que el incidente de la mañana no había sido nada y que nuestra amistad seguía intacta como antes. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura tímidamente y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, con total seguridad y confianza.

Sabía que Sasuke no era un chico de muchas palabras, y sabía que le había costado escribir esa carta. Pero sobre todo, sabía que estaba de verdad arrepentido y que él también quería olvidar aquel pequeño y desagradable incidente.

- Gracias. – me dijo él de repente.

Me separé de él y lo miré directamente, con una gran sonrisa pintada en mi rostro. Entonces le di un beso en la mejilla. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke.

Podría jurar que el Uchiha se sonrojó tras esto, pero creo que mis alucinaciones seguían vigentes.

Entonces una voz se oyó afuera de mi habitación. - ¡Saku, cariño, ya llegué!

- ¡Oh, rayos! Es mi mamá… - le dije a Sasuke.

- Entiendo. – me respondió – No sabe que estoy aquí.

Me aseguré de que ella no estuviese viniendo hacia mi habitación viendo por la hendija de la puerta. – Exacto. – susurré.

- Bueno… - empezó a hablar Sasuke. – Habrá que ir a saludarla…

Volteé a verlo con incredulidad. **El. Saludar. A mi mamá.**

No, no y no… ¡no hay forma de que eso pueda ser bueno! Mi madre _obviamente_ adoraría al Uchiha… ¡y aumentarían sus deseos de emparejarme con él! ¡Y SUS INTERROGATORIOS!

Inner: **Entre OTRAS cosas…** u_u

Lo detuve de salir por la puerta de mi cuarto, colocándome entre él y la puerta. – N-no creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke... – sonreí nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué cosa no sería una buena idea, Saku? – mi madre entró de repente a mi habitación, mientras yo lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Sasuke, a lo que él me respondía con una ceja alzada que debía significar "¿Por qué me culpas a mí?"

_**¿¡QUE POR QUE TE CULPO A TI, BAKA! ¡PORQUE MI MADRE SE VA A ESFORZAR TODOS 365 DIAS DE TODOS LOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA EN MOLESTARME CONTIGO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE POR ESO!**_

- Oh… Saku… trajiste un _amigo._ – me dijo ella entonces, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mí. No pasó desapercibida la forma irónica en que mencionó la palabra _amigo._

- Ehh, sí, ma. ¡Y ese amigo ya se va! – le respondí tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible mientras empujaba a Sasuke y mi madre fuera de mi habitación para que ella no pudiera descubrir mi nueva decoración de cuarto. Ahí sí, estaría **muerta.**

- Sakura. – me llamó ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Oh, no… no _ese_ tono. – No me has dicho quién es él. Preséntanos. **Ahora.**– me ordenó.

Inner: **Haruno Sakura, estamos MUERTASSS…**TT_TT

Inhalé profundamente antes de hablar. – Mamá… este es Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos verdes de mi madre brillaron con malicia al oír el nombre.

- Es un gusto conocerla, Haruno-sama. – le respondió Sasuke amablemente.

- No, el placer es todo mío, Sasuke… me han llegado muy buenos comentarios sobre ti… - empezó a decir ella.

Ignoré la mirada cómplice que me dirigió Sasuke tras ese comentario.

- Mamá, lo siento, pero Sasuke está bastante apurado y ya tiene que irse, **¿verdad, Sasuke?** – le pregunté con una mirada de "Hazme caso o _mueres_, Uchiha".

- Es verdad. Lamento no poder quedarme, Haruno-sama. – se disculpó mi amigo. – Debo irme ahora.

- Oh, qué lastima… - dijo mi madre - ¡Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión!

Sasuke sonrió. – Así lo espero, buenas noches. Adiós, Sakura. – se despidió de mí también.

Yo sólo me despedí con la mano, totalmente mortificada por la reacción que mi madre tendría tras esto. Bastó que Sasuke se perdiera de vista en la calle para oír el grito de ella decirme:

- ¡**OOOOOOOOH**, MI SAKUUUU, _MON AMOUR_…. FINALMENTE TE ESTÁS CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA MUJER!

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Además del _ENORME_ e interminable interrogatorio de mi madre – al cual realmente no entiendo cómo sobreviví (descubrió **TODO** lo de mi habitación, y pidió _detalles_, sí, así como Ino) - no hubo nada demasiado extraño durante el inicio de las vacaciones. Honestamente, fueron algo aburridas, a excepción de los días en los que salí con Ino y Hinata.

Y justamente, hoy era uno de esos días.

Habíamos hecho un plan entre nosotras para divertirnos un día de estos y, finalmente, planificamos una _noche de chicas_. Comúnmente conocida como _**pijamada**__._

Haríamos _cosas de chicas_: ver revistas, cambiarnos de look, maratón de películas, contar secretos, hablar de chicos…

Sonreí mientras alistaba mis cosas para salir. Sería divertido.

- ¡Saku, Ino ya llegó! – me llamó mi madre desde el primer piso.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá! – le respondí mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir para irme.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente y me despedí de mi madre con un beso. – Vuelvo mañana, mamá.

- Okay, cariño. Saluda a las chicas de mi parte. – me encargó.

Sonreí. - ¡Lo haré! – le respondí, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa y dirigirme al auto de Ino. El señor Yamanaka había recogido a Ino, Hinata y también otra amiga de nosotras, Tenten, de hacer compras y nos llevaría a la casa de la Hyuuga.

.

…

.

Llegamos relativamente rápido. Agradecimos al papá de Ino y bajamos para entrar a la casa de nuestra amiga.

- Cómo te envidio, Hinata Hyuuga… - dijo Ino, mirando a la entrada de la casa.

Tenten y yo reímos con ella ante su comentario, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba Era cierto. ¿Quién no podría envidiar a nuestra amiga?

Hinata vivía en _La_ Mansión Hyuuga, junto con toda su familia, incluyendo a su primo, Neji. Se trataba de una enorme mansión de lujo, muy elegante, con un espacioso jardín perfectamente diseñado en forma y color, interiores de mármol, columnas con tallados finísimos y mobiliario decoroso. Todo reflejaba el alto estatus y pureza del clan Hyuuga.

Definitivamente, era la casa más hermosa que hayamos visto jamás.

- Hinata… acabo de enamorarme de tu casa. – le dijo Tenten, riendo.

- Y aún no la has visto por dentro… - le respondí yo, entre risas.

Todas entramos por la puerta principal, mientras Tenten seguía idolatrando la casa de nuestra amiga, llegando incluso a decir que su mayor sueño sería vivir ahí y que algún día robaría su residencia.

- Bueno, no sería tan difícil, Tenten… - le dijo entonces Ino, con una mirada maliciosa.

Tanto Hinata como yo reímos a carcajadas.

No era un secreto que Tenten tenía un _pequeño_ interés romántico en Neji, y viceversa.

- Ino Yamanaka, me vengaré de ti algún día. – la amenazó falsamente Tenten, mientras crujía los nudillos con fingido enfado.

- ¡Oh claro, apuesto a que sí… muero de miedo! – bromeó mi amiga rubia, riendo.

Las cuatro subimos hacia las escaleras mientras Tenten perseguía a Ino pero paramos cuando escuchamos un sonido parecido a una canción de rock proveniente del piso de arriba.

- ¿Y eso qué es…? – preguntó Ino a Hinata. Lo normal era oír música clásica en la mansión Huuyga. Era la favorita de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata… ¿pero no rock?

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. – ¡Oh, no, lo olvidé…! ¡Los chicos! – casi murmuró.

Tenten y yo nos miramos mutuamente. - ¿Los …**chicos**?

Entonces las dos, seguidas por Ino y Hinata, nos asomamos por la sala de video para observar quiénes estaban ahí… y nuestra sorpresa fue grande al obtener nuestra respuesta.

¿Alguna vez han visto a los hombres en su tan amado ambiente "yo **ADORO** más que al _ramen_, los _tatuajes_ en la frente, los _monosílabos,_ el _poder de la juventud_ o ver _nubes_, a los video juegos"?

Pues nosotras lo hicimos ahí: _Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara_y _Sasuke_ se encontraban jugando el nuevo _Rock Band_ para Wii.

Y **sí** que lo estaban disfrutando.

Creo que todos fueron cantantes de rock frustrados en su vida pasada porque, **de verdad,** se la creían: Naruto era el baterista, Sasuke el guitarrista, Neji tocaba el bajo y Kiba cantaba…

…mientras nosotras las chicas los espiábamos desde el borde de la puerta.

.

KIBA: _You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot.  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin.  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

TODOS: _I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day_

KIBA: _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while  
You're lookin' fancy and I like your style.  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You show us everything you've got.  
Baby, baby that's quite a lot  
And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

- ¡Sólo de bajo! – avisó Kiba a Neji.

El Hyuuga se lució totalmente con el juego. Según me había contado Hinata, su primo era un experto. Y su destreza no pasó desapercibida para Tenten, quien lo miraba asombrada.

- ¡Hey Naruto, aquí viene tu combo de batería! – le gritó Neji.

Entonces Naruto _realmente_ se lució con su instrumento. - ¡JÁ! ¡Mira como ganamos todo el puntaje aquí, datte-bayo! – le respondió. Obviamente Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo bueno que era nuestro amigo en el juego.

Luego volvieron a cantar el coro de la canción.

TODOS: _I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day…_

Okay, en ese momento, fui **YO** quien murió totalmente. Era el solo de guitarra de Sasuke (a quien le sentaba totalmente _sexy_ el papel de cantante de rock) y digamos que el tener ese tipo de alucinaciones con él lo volvía de lo más atractivo… si es que sin estas no lo era lo suficiente, claro. ¬¬*

Tuve que luchar para que la baba no se me cayera de la boca, pero por suerte, volvieron al coro del final de la canción.

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll..._

_**[Rock' N Roll All Nite – Kiss]**_

.

Con un arreglo de la batería, la canción terminó… y nosotras que estábamos apoyadas en el borde de la puerta perdimos el equilibrio y caímos justo en la entrada de la sala, a la vista de todos los chicos.

Todos los chicos que nos miraban con una ceja alzada por nuestra reciente e "inesperada" aparición en medio de su juego…

- Ehh… ¡hola! – los saludó Tenten, intentando sonar "casual".

- ¿Tú… ustedes aquí? – habló Neji, visiblemente sorprendido, pero sin perder su típica expresión de superioridad.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan! – nos saludó Naruto, tan alegre como siempre. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – nos preguntó, curioso.

Las cuatro reímos, nerviosas. – Digamos que… tenemos una "pijamada de _chicas_"… - les expliqué yo, haciendo los gestos de las comillas con mis dedos. Mis amigas asintieron con seguridad ante mi explicación.

- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ino entonces, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura.

- ¡Es noche de video juegos, datte-bayo! – nos dijo Naruto.

Alcé una ceja, nerviosa. - ¿_Noche_…? – pregunté. – ¿Eso significa…?

- Significa que también vamos a pasar la noche aquí, en la mansión Hyuuga. – esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, mirando directamente hacia mí.

Ooooh, ok, ok, un ALTO por favor.

_Nosotras_ íbamos a pasar la noche en casa de Hinata… y _ellos_también iban a pasar la noche en casa de Hinata. O sea… ¿¡Sería una pijamada **MIXTA**!

_¡Kami!_ Esta situación era realmente peligrosa… aún más considerando que **Ino** estaría presente…

- Lo siento, chicas… olvidé avisarles que ellos también vendrían. – Hinata se disculpó con nosotras, visiblemente avergonzada.

- Pero… ¡eso no es problema, Hinata-chan! ¿Verdad? – habló Naruto a los chicos. - ¡Podemos divertirnos juntos! ¿Qué les parece? – luego volteó a ver a Hinata - ¿Qué te parece, Hinata-chan?

La sonrisa deslumbrante de Naruto estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de mi amiga, provocando un notable sonrojo en ella. – Etto… yo... c-creo que s-sí p-po-podríamos, N-naruto-kun…

Tanto hombres y mujeres cruzamos miradas cómplices ante la situación. Estaba claro ahora que una de las metas de la noche de Ino sería poner en situaciones románticas a estos dos… Aunque para mí era algo raro (había estado enamorada de Naruto _toda_ mi vida antes de conocer a Sasuke), creo que ambos hacían una pareja realmente adorable.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Tenten entonces, rompiendo el tenso silencio de hace unos momentos. Definitivamente ella debería ser reconocida como la "señorita diplomacia" del grupo. – Entonces, ¿podríamos jugar también video juegos? – sugirió.

Todos los hombres cruzaron miradas de confusión, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de burla y empezar a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Ustedes… jugar… video juegos? – preguntó Kiba, aún riéndose.

Las cuatro – incluyendo a Hinata – los miramos con completa seriedad. No éramos estúpidas para dejar que seis manganzones se burlaran de nuestra _supuesta_ deficiencia en los juegos de video.

"_Hombres..."_ fue el pensamiento común que ocupó nuestras mentes.

- No, ¿es en serio? – preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja de diversión.

- ¡No, Neji, claro que no! ¡Sólo bromeábamos! –le dijo Tenten, riéndose falsamente. Luego detuvo su risa, para fulminarlos a todos con la mirada. - ¡PERO CLARO QUE ES EN SERIO, BAKAS!

Ok, toda su _diplomacia_ desapareció en ese momento xD

- ¡Así es, Tenten! ¡Defiende el poder femenino! – gritaba Ino, apoyando a nuestro bando.

- Hmp. – soltó Sasuke.

- Qué problemáticas… - bufó Shikamaru. – Está bien, Neji… si _dicen_ que pueden jugar, a ver qué tienen. – nos probó.

- ¿Seguras que pueden tocar y cantar mejor que nosotros? – nos preguntó Naruto, divertido.

Un segundo.

Cantar. Cantar… en público.

**Rayos.**

Esto me olía a…

- ¡Pues claro que sí, Uzumaki! ¡Podemos cantar MUCHO mejor que todos ustedes! Es más: tienen suerte de poder oírnos hoy. – siguió hablando Ino.

- ¿Ah sí, Yamanaka? – esa fue la primera vez de toda la noche en que Gaara habló.

Oh, no. A Ino le _gustaba_ Gaara. Y sus reglas de lidiar con chicos establecían que si un chico lindo te retaba… _debías responder al reto…_aunque eso me incluyera a MÍ.

- Ni te imaginas, Sabaku No. – le respondió mi amiga, con una sonrisa retadora en los labios.

- Muéstrennos lo que tienen, _chicas._ – pidió Neji. - ¿Quién de ustedes va a cantar?

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…¡ yo__NO__canto!_

Entonces la temida mirada de Ino se posó sobre mí. – **Sakura canta**. – pronunció.

Todas las miradas presentes – a excepción de las de Hinata, Ino y Sasuke, que me miraban con complicidad – se dirigieron con sorpresa hacia mí. Obviamente, jamás me habían oído – ni me habían siquiera _imaginado_ – cantar.

- ¿Haruno? – preguntó Neji con una ceja alzada, en expresión divertida. - ¿**Haruno**… canta? En serio, eso no me lo creo ni en un millón de años, chica pinky. – me dijo, en tono altanero.

Entonces Hinata e Ino me miraron automáticamente, con expresión preocupada. Sabían que Neji Hyuuga había cruzado la línea…

Alcé mi cabeza hacia él, con una mirada asesina en mi rostro. – ¡**Nadie - me – llama - PINKY!**¡Chicas, mostrémosles CÓMO SE HACE! – les grité, con una nueva chispa de pasión en mis ojos.

Rápidamente, Tenten se fue a la batería, Hinata tomó el bajo, Ino la guitarra, y yo tomé el micrófono en mis manos para luego subir al moderno sofá que bordeaba la pared a modo de escenario, y comenzar a cantar.

.

SAKURA: _Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now._

SAKURA & INO: _Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
_HINATA & TENTEN: _ame, ame, ame..._

SAKURA: _They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name..._

_They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name..._

Bien, nos estaba yendo un poco… genial. En fin, chicos. **TOMEN ESO.**Y vean cómo _pierden._

SAKURA: _I miss the catch if they through me the ball  
I'm the last kid standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now._

SAKURA & INO: _So alone all the time at night  
Lock myself away  
Listen to me, I'm not  
Although I'm dressed up, out and all with  
Everything considered they forget my name  
_HINATA & TENTEN: _ame, ame, ame..._

SAKURA: _They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name..._

_They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name..._

HINATA & TENTEN: _Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?  
Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird...?_

_**[That's Not My Name – The Ting Tings]**_

.

Entonces terminamos de cantar. Vale la pena mencionar que con un **EXCELENTE** puntaje en el juego… que superaba por mucho los antiguos récords de los muchachos….

… razón por la cual TODOS (sin excepción) nos miraban totalmente asombrados por nuestro _inesperado_ talento.

Todas las inners: **¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡VIVA EL PODER FEMENINO, SHANNAROOOO! ;D**

- Ahora vean si pueden superar ESO. – les dije yo, con una sonrisa y voz falsamente inocentes.

Neji frunció el ceño. – Pues _claro_ que podemos… aunque debo reconocer que no lo hicieron mal. Te subestimé un poco, Haruno. – luego dirigió su mirada a las demás, posándose especialmente en Tenten. – A todas.

Pude observar cómo Sasuke lo miró con una defensiva ceja alzada por la confianza con la que me trató, pero luego se calmó cuando notó su interés en mi _otra_ amiga.

- Por supuesto que nos subestimaron. – dijo Ino, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Pero dudo que puedan superarnos. ¿Acaso hay alguien presente que pueda cantar mejor que la frentona? – los retó. Ignoré la mención de mi tan _apreciado_ apodo ¬¬*

Entonces los chicos cruzaron una retadora mirada cómplice.

- Bueno, Yamanaka, creo que vamos a tener que usar nuestro As bajo la manga… - empezó a hablar Kiba, riéndose entre dientes, con una mueca maliciosa. - ¿Qué dices, quieres cantar… - el aludido se abrió paso entre los chicos para salir al frente, incluso antes de que Kiba termine de preguntarle - …Gaara?

Las cuatro chicas abrimos los ojos lo más que pudimos.

- ¿El As… - murmuró Hinata.

Siendo honesta, no me lo esperaba.

- …bajo la manga… - seguí yo.

Ninguna de nosotras lo hacía.

- …era… - habló Tenten.

_En especial_ una.

- …Gaara? – susurró Ino.

**Increíble.**

Ino no es de esas personas que se llevan sorpresas muya menudo. Y para que _la cerda_ se halle en estado de shock tras enterarse de esto… Gaara es un chico definitivamente inmune a su extraordinaria percepción… y por lo tanto mucho más atractivo para mi amiga…

- Vamos. _Ya saben qué hacer._ – dio la orden a los chicos Gaara.

Entonces fueron a coger sus instrumentos. Esta vez el grupo era diferente: Shikamaru al bajo, Neji a la guitarra, Kiba a la batería y el queridísimo chico Sabaku No del _otro continente_ – alias el sex-symbol de la escuela – se encontraba en el micrófono. Cantando perfectamente… para el deleite y admiración de mi incondicional y – al menos hasta hace unos momentos - indomable amiga rubia.

.

GAARA:_He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see his face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry…_

_Whoa, Sweet child o' mine  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, Sweet love of mine_

Ok, debía admitirlo. Ese chico parecía un cantante _de verdad_. Se encontraba a un nivel casi profesional. Su voz era definitivamente la mejor que había oído en mi vida. Debía prepararme **MUY** bien en caso de tener que competir contra él en el concurso de música de la escuela…

¡Hasta tiene como ventaja el hecho de causar los mismos efectos que _Sasuke_ causó en mí cuando lo vi la primera vez… incluso en las chicas menos susceptibles (entiéndase Ino)! Prácticamente está **babeando** de sólo verlo.

_He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
And if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
His hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by…_

_Whoa, Sweet child o' mine  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, Sweet love of mine_

TODOS: _Where do we go?_

_Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?_

_Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?_

GAARA: _Sweet child o' mine…_

_**[Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns N' Roses]**_

.

Con el grito final y un genial arreglo de guitarra, la canción terminó… y nuestro puntaje había sido _superado._

**Ok, golpe a la dignidad.**

Pero… al menos un nuevo talento había sido descubierto. Dirigí mi vista hacia Gaara, quien sonreía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Wow, Gaara-kun…! ¡Eres muy talentoso! – exclamó Hinata.

- Sí… odio decirlo, pero realmente _eres bueno_, Gaara. – admitió Tenten.

Kiba sonrió y alzó los hombros. – Les dije que era un As bajo la manga. – soltó.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. – No sé… ¡yo sigo prefiriendo a Sakura-chan! – me sonrió.

Noté al mismo tiempo que Sasuke me dirigió una leve sonrisa. Les sonreí a los dos. – Gracias, Naruto-kun. – le respondí, sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó Ino entonces – Es cierto, Gaara es muy bueno, pero… yo creo que aún falta el desempate. – se cruzó de brazos. – Nosotras también tenemos _nuestro_ As bajo la manga.

Alcé una ceja, interrogante. – Espera, espera, Ino… ¿te refieres a la canción…?

- ¡Me entendiste perfectamente, frentona! – sonrió maliciosamente ella - ¡No me resigno a perder aún! – exclamó con una mueca de diversión.

Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa hacia mi amiga. – Eso hay que verlo.

- Mujeres problemáticas… - bufó Shikamaru – Más aún tratándose de Ino…

- ¡De problemática nada! – gritó Ino, tomando de nuevo la guitarra. – Chicas, ya saben cómo empieza. – nos miró maliciosamente, alzando las cejas.

Oh, no. Ino iba a usar esa canción. **Nuestra** canción.

Respiré hondo y tomé el micrófono con mis manos, mientras Ino se colocaba a mi lado. Había elegido una canción totalmente divertida y provocativa… con COREOGRAFÍA. Definitivamente, no se dejaría ganar por los chicos, y estaba totalmente decidida a ello.

Entonces la canción comenzó con ese tonito que los chicos reconocieron al instante…

.

_Pam pam pampampamPAM!_

INO:_Let's go girls!_

Las cuatro empezamos a marcar el ritmo mientras Tenten empezaba con la batería, con las miradas de los seis chicos que _realmente_ no se esperaban esto por parte de nosotras.

Sonreí de lado. Ino tenía razón. Si queríamos ganar… debíamos actuar _sexy_ ;D

SAKURA: _I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
_INO: _Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout!_

HINATA: _No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
_TENTEN: _I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

SAKURA: _The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

TODAS: _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel…  
__Man! I feel like a woman!_

Ok, definitivamente podríamos considerar esta canción como el _destape_ de nosotras ;D Los estábamos haciendo puré… tanto en el juego como en _otro_tipo de retos…

(Sólo imaginen a Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Neji con ojos del tamaño de pelotas de básket, prácticamente a punto de escribirse en el pecho "CHICAS LAS AMAMOS").

Inner: **¡Definitivamente esta canción tiene sus ventajas! ;D**

_TENTEN:__The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
HINATA:__We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

SAKURA & INO: _The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

TODAS: _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
_HINATA: _Man! __I feel like a woman!_

En ese punto, todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. **Es decir,** ¿la _dulce, tierna_y_tímida_ Hinata totalmente desinhibida sobre el escenario? Eso era algo que **SÓLO** las ideas de _Ino_ podían lograr.

Imaginen los efectos que **eso** tuvo sobre Naruto -.-U Probablemente empezaba a dudar si era preferible pasar una noche de videojuegos con Hinata, o comiendo ramen xD Difícil dilema.

INO: _The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

TODAS: _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

SAKURA: _I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it?  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!_

_**[Man! I Feel Like A Woman – Shania Twain]**_

.

- ¡WUUUUJU! ¡Vieron eso, chicos! – gritó Ino, casi al puro estilo de Lee, al terminar de tocar, dejando la guitarra.

Tenten rió. – Chicas, _definitivamente_ acabamos de ganar el nombre de ganadoras. – luego se acercó a las demás para hacernos los cinco.

Saqué la lengua divertida. – Concuerdo con ustedes. – les dije, riendo.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír tímidamente. Era increíble cómo pudo haber sufrido esa transformación en el escenario improvisado de la sala de video juegos de su casa.

- … - Los hombres no decían nada. Creo que aún trataban de salir de su estado de shock tras habernos visto cantar esa última canción.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar. – Wow… son buenas, chicas. – apenas logró decir.

Todas las inners: **¿Buenas? ¡Por supuesto que lo somos ;D! ¡Somos LAS MEJORES!**

- Gracias por reconocerlo, Naruto. – le sonrió Ino, con falsa inocencia.

Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa. – Supongo que lo podríamos dejar como un empate… si no, va a amanecer y vamos a seguir compitiendo, ¿no Yamanaka? – se dirigió hacia mi amiga.

Ella alzó una ceja divertida en respuesta. – Supongo que un empate es casi aceptable. – respondió.

- Sí… - concordó Neji – Suficientes video juegos por hoy. – rió.

- ¿¡SUFICIENTES! – Exclamó Kiba - ¿¡P-pero… por qué!

Las cuatro chicas volteamos a verlo - ¡YA KIBA, NO SEAS VICIOSO… ¬¬!

- ¿P-pero aún vamos a estar juntos, no? ¡Ya juntamos las dos noches así que ahora seremos un grupo de DIEEZ! – exclamó Naruto - ¿Qué quieren hacer? – preguntó, con entusiasmo.

- Mmmm… podríamos ver una película. – sugirió Tenten.

- Hmp. – Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Obviamente su monosílabo quiso significar "Sí" esta vez.

- ¿Una de terror? – preguntó Kiba, con emoción.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude.

Inner: **¿De… terror? O_O**

_._

_**-FLASHBACK:-**_

_._

- Mamá, vamos a ir al cine con Ino. – una pequeña niña pelirrosa le anunció a su madre.

Ella sonrió. – Qué bueno. ¿Y se puede saber qué película van a ver? No quiero que luego las estén botando de la sala porque se colaron en una de para mayores de dieciocho…

- ¡Mamá! – reclamó la pelirrosa. – Vamos a ver Chucky 3.

Su madre alzó una ceja. - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no vas a salir corriendo de la sala verdad? – le preguntó.

- ¡Claro que no, mamá! ¡Ya tengo ocho años! ¡Yo soy valiente! – le aseguró.

Su madre suspiró. – Como digas…

.

_Más tarde, en el cine:_

.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en el cine, mientras una niña pelirrosa escapaba corriendo de la sala nº 6, con una niña rubia detrás de ella, intentando detenerla.

- ¡Espera, frentona…! ¡Es sólo un muñeco! – le gritaba la niña rubia.

Tal fue el susto de la Haruno que llegó corriendo a su casa.

- ¡AUXILIOOOO, MAMI, NO ME DEJES! – gritaba la pequeña pelirrosa entrando, casi llorando.

- ¿Saku, por qué no estás en el cine? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su madre.

- ¡ME VA A MATAR CHUUUUUUCKY! – empezó a llorar.

Una gota resbaló en la cabeza de la madre.

Esta se sentó a acompañar a su hija y suspiró. - Definitivamente no debiste ir al cine a ver _esa_ película, cielo…

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

_**.**_

OK. Definitivamente ver ese tipo de películas _no era_ una buena idea.

- Pff… qué aburrido. – bufó Shikamaru.

- ¿Hay ALGO que no te parezca aburrido, Shikamaru? – le preguntó Ino, con una gota en la cabeza.

El Nara ignoró su pregunta y se sentó en el sofá.

- Entonces, ¿quedamos en la película? – preguntó Gaara.

Inner: **Nooo TOT por favor… de terror no… ¡SOY ASUSTADIZA HASTA EL PUNTO DE DAR VERGÜENZA!**

Entonces Ino habló. – Pero… ¿y si jugamos un juego? – sugirió, sonriendo.

Inner: **¡GRACIAS, CERDA! ¡TE AMO! xD (…aunque de no ser por tu invitación de hace siete años jamás hubiera tenido este trauma T_T)**

Suspiré de alivio, mientras Hinata interrogaba a Ino. - ¿Qué clase de juego?

Entonces algo brilló en la mirada de Ino. Algo que hizo que su cara se vuelva mucho más aterradora que Chucky en su más diabólica película. Hasta podía escuchar la risa malévola de la inner de mi amiga cuando le respondió a Hinata.

- Juguemos **verdad o castigo**. – sentenció.

- …

.

**Someone like you XII – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡Finalmente el ansiado episodio de la pijamada! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Personalmente, creo que la primera parte me quedó un poco _muy_ cursi… xD Particularmente me gustó escribir las partes en que sale la mamá de Saku (amo a ese OC xD) y las del reto musical, pero como sea… creo que es el capi más largo hasta ahora xD Tanto así que estará dividido en dos partes, así que no se preocupen, continúa en el capi 13 ;D Decidí FINALMENTE dar más protagonismo a las demás parejitas aparte de la principal que ya tuvo su _cute__moment_ al inicio del cap, y qué decir del capi TRECE que se viene. Van a amarlo, ya verán por qué ;D JEJEJEJE (yo lo amo con sólo imaginarlo xD).

Por cierto, ¿les gustaron las canciones? Yo las amo todas x) en especial la última. Me encantaría tener el juego Rock Band en serio. Obviamente no todas las que puse son originales del video juego, pero en un fic todo puede pasar, ¿a que no? xD

**OH,** sólo por si no saben cómo es el juego **verdad o castigo**, es un juego en el que pueden hacerte preguntas comprometedoras a las que debes responder únicamente con la **PURA** verdad, o si no, debes realizar tareas por lo general vergonzosas xD Para que comprendan la gravedad del asunto.

En fin… ¡muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews y agregadas a favoritos! No me creo que tengo ya 150 RR x'D LOS AMO._Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**Nitzume_Uzumaki**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**Tsukisaku**_

_**betsy268**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Asumi Tokugawa**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**NanZombie**_

_**oOHana-ChanOo**_

_**tania56**_

_**Luli the little witch**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**marijf22**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**Ofelitha moshithitha**_

_**FaBiiOoLiXx**_

_**marvin-uchiha**_

.

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Nitzume_Uzumaki:** Jaja xD Yo también preferí el GaaIno que el ShikaIno. Simplemente me enamoré de esa pareja =) Pero es cierto, SHIKAMARU es de lo más problemático… xD Y el SuiKarin es genial (y). ¡Espero que te guste este capi y gracias por leer ;D!

**-Sakuritah-:** ¡Exacto xD! ¡Sasuke fue EL teme! De verdad fue casi improvisado escribir la parte de la discusión… no planeaba hacerlo, pero al menos el Uchiha aprendió la lección, ¿no? ;D Lo amo también. ¡Es muy KAWAII! :D

**Tsukisaku:** ¡A que pensaste que la confesión de Saku era verdadera! xD Y resulta que la muy baka la estaba sólo soñando… *suspiro* Pero el plan de Sasuke fue LO MÁS KAWAII EVER. Lo amé cuando escribí lo que hizo ;D Aunque realmente más le valía ganarse a Saku de nuevo, después de haber metido la pata como lo hizo… xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo =)!

**betsy268:** ¡EXACTO! ¡Sasuke es un completo BAKA que no se da cuenta que Sakura realmente lo quiere a él! ¡Cómo puede ser tan ciego u_uU! Pero ya llegará el momento del final feliz… xD

**setsuna17:** ¡Gracias =D! ¡Espero que este capi te haya gustado también ;D!

**Asumi Tokugawa:**¿Y qué te pareció lo que hizo Sasuke? xD Cuando el chico se propone algo, nada lo detiene, ¿no? =) Fue taaan kawaii… pero creo que tienes razón: pongámonos en el lugar de Sasukito. Su reacción no fue tan extrema para haber sufrido una ruptura de corazón, ¿ehh? ¡Pobre! =( pero al menos remedió su momento de ser un SUPER baka x)

**Katty-chan:** ¡Kaaaaaaaattu! Ya está, al fin xD Bueno, ya leíste parte del capi, pero de todos modos espero que te guste el resto y termines arañando el monitor como siempre (¿?). Gracias very much por être ma Co-producer =) y por ayudarme en mi momento de falta de inspiración xD ese día esta al borde del abismo jajaja x) ¿Y EN ESTE CAP TE SENTISTE IDENTIFICADA TAMBIÉN? I know u love the ESAN-partner (Gaara-kunkun).

**NanZombie:** ¿En serio solo te inscribiste para dejar review? xD Aww gracias :') jajaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y si necesitas ayuda para alguno que quieras hacer, mándame un mensaje privado a mi cuenta y te respondo con gusto ;D de eso no hay problema. Espero que te hayan gustado las parejitas este capi, en el futuro aparecerá más Akatsuki, y OBVIO que va a haber un rival para Sasuke. No tienes idea de cuánto quiero llegar a ese momento… en fin, ya lo verás ;D ¡Gracias por leer!

**oOHana-ChanOo:** Acertaste con lo del cuarto de Saku, jaja xD Es la clásica sorpresa kawaii de la decoración bonita en el cuarto de la chica... ¿A que Sasuke sabe cómo ser romántico ;D? Ah sí, Naruto sigue con Hinata, pero van a buscar a Saku para demorarla. Pero de todos modos siguen juntos, aunque no quita que sea un interrumpidor de momentos u_u. No había visto el comentario de Sasuke desde el punto de vista que me señalaste... ¡en ese caso, pobre Saku aún más! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! =)

**tania56:** ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa de Sasuke? Es tan KAWAII *w* ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por leer ;D!

**Luli the little witch:** Créme que más de uno va a intentar hacer de cupido para unir a estos dos... pero los muy bakas no quieren admitir sus sentimientos u_uU... en fin, ¡espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi!

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:** ¡Amo tius reviews! xD La verdad es que en parte opino igual que tú... es desesperante ver como Saku, Sasu, Naruto, etc se la pasan haciendo de BAKAS con cada estupidez... xD pero créeme, ya harán cosas buenas después x) También me encanta los apodos de Suigetsu para Karin :D

**LadoOscuro:** ¡Gracias por leer! =) ¿Y qué opinas de la disculpa de Sasuke? xD ¿Definitivamente más le valía hacerla, no? ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Jesybert:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado =)! ¿Qué tal te pareció la sorpresa de Sasukito? Yo me moriría si alguien hiciera eso conmigo... simplemente se me caería la baba por alguien así, tan KAWAII x)

**marijf22:** ¡SÍ! ¡También amo el capi en que Saku manda a rodar a Fugaku-sama! xD Fue tan divertido escribirlo... y, exacto. El fic es todo un enrredo x) hasta a veces me desespera que Saku y Sasu sean cómo son, pero en fin... paciencia =) porque el Sasusaku se cumplirá ;D

**AnnieLi:** JAJAJJAJAJA xD Sí... fue lo máximo escribir que cantaban HSM! Y creo que también imagino a Aquaman visitendo así ;D Ahora debo (DEBO, en serio) escribir mínimo dos caps más antes de volver al BI u_u Moriré por explotación estudiantil, de eso estoy 100% segura.

**Ofelitha moshithitha:** ¡Genial que hayas leído todo en dos días xD! Jajaja... oh, y no te poreocupes, si entendí el pedido de especificar las acciones ; ) ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por leer!

**FaBiiOoLiXx:** ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics! =) ¿Qué opinas del plan de Sasuke? ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por leer ;D!

**betsy268:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ;D! ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también! =D ¡Gracias!

**marvin-uchiha:**¡Gracias por tu mensaje =)! Me alegra que el fic the haya atrapado, fascinado, obsesionado y todos los "ado" que mencionaste xD Es cierto, Baka-suke se puso en su "plan Uchiha", pero finalmente usó la cabeza en este capi, ¿no? x) En los próximos capis va a ver un relativo tiempo de calma para todos xD hasta que aparezca... bueno, eso ya lo vas a ver luego ; ) De verdad me alegra mucho que opines todo lo que me dijiste a cerca de mi fic y te agradezco mucho que me hayas escito =) ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! ¡Gracias por todo ;D!

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_._

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**La pijamada: Parte II.**

.

.

- ¿Qué clase de juego? – preguntó Hinata.

- Juguemos **verdad o castigo**. – sentenció Ino.

- …

…O_ò

..Ô_ò

Recuerdo la primera vez que jugué verdad o castigo cuando a Ino se le ocurrió como juego para su cumpleaños número doce.

Fue malo.

**Muy malo.**

Digamos que terminé siendo casi besada por las babosas que se encontraban cerca al despacho de Tsunade cuando aún no era directora del colegio (no sé qué tiene con esos animales, pero los adora o.o podríamos afirmar que Tsunade-sama tiene gustos biológicos muy extraños…), Chouji terminó EMPACHADO porque simplemente no le entraban más sándwiches de salchicha que Ino le ordenó comer, y Shikamaru… bueno, Shikamaru ** NO SE ABURRIÓ.**

¿Saben lo _difícil_ que es lograr eso?

Bueno, Ino lo logró con sus tan aterrorizantes castigos.

En serio, jugar esto, más aún en una pijamada _mixta_ y con **Sasuke** presente, es MUY **MALA **_IDEA._

Debía hacer algo rápido.

- ¡ESPEREN TODOS, TENGO UNA IDEA! – grité tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verme con cara de "No sabía que Sakura fuera tan entusiasta para _jugar._"

Kiba puso cara de duda. – Te refieres a… ¿idea para jugar otra cosa? ¿O para ver una película?

- …Ehhh… – empecé a decir tratando de no sonar asustada por el _otro_ juego – Es una idea… para un juego… se trata de… emmh…

Ino se cruzó de brazos y me miró con desconfianza, con una ceja levantada. - ¿Qué pasa, frentona? ¿De verdad tienes una idea o tienes miedo de jugar verdad o castigo? Más vale que la tengas y que sea una _buena._ – me dijo.

- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! – le aseguré yo, con pose de dignidad. – Y… es más original y divertida. – agregué, con una sonrisa ya algo maliciosa. Mi idea empezaba a formarse en serio.

- Bueno, ¡dinos cuál es! – pidió Tenten.

Inner: **¡Vamos, Haruno, PIENSA! .**

Entonces mi mirada se tornó segura y decidida. Tenía la idea _perfecta_ para esa noche.

- Hagamos una _apuesta_. – propuse a todos, con decisión.

Ino y Kiba parecieron sorprenderse, probablemente no esperaban esa sugerencia (ya estaban bastante entusiasmados con la idea de verdad o castigo), pero finalmente sonrieron.

- Me encanta la idea. – dijo Ino, sonriendo de lado.

Kiba sonrió – Digo lo mismo.

- También la apoyo. – dijo también Neji.

- ¡Y yo! – dijo Tenten entusiasmada. - ¿De qué trata la apuesta? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

Reí interiormente. – Bueno, es una apuesta entre chicos y chicas. – todos los hombres y mujeres intercambiaron miradas cómplices ante lo que dije – Se trata de que cada grupo debe hacer bromas al otro y deben descubrir cuáles fueron. _Por ejemplo_ – expliqué - las chicas somos cuatro, así que sólo **tres** de nosotras haremos una broma cada una. Claro, ustedes _los chicos_ deben descubrir cuáles fueron las bromas y cuál de nosotras nunca actuó de manera falsa. En pocas palabras, podemos estar revelándoles secretos y ustedes tienen que darse cuenta cuáles son falsos y cuáles verdaderos.

- ¡WUUUJU! ¡Me encanta el juego, frentona! – me codeó Ino, sin poder contenerse.

Una gota cayó en mi frente. – Lo supuse. – reí.

- ¿Pero hay premio para el grupo ganador, no? ¿O… castigo para el perdedor? – preguntó Kiba, interesado.

- ¡Qué haya castigo para el perdedor! – propuso Ino - ¡El ganador tendrá el poder de pensar en el castigo!

Todos intercambiamos miradas de aprobación. – De acuerdo – hablé por todo el grupo.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos. – Esto va a estar interesante. – sonrió.

- ¡Mucho más que interesante! – exclamó Tenten, haciendo los "cinco" con Ino y conmigo.

Hinata permanecía jugando nerviosamente con los dedos. – Eh… s-sí… interesante…

Todos cruzamos mirada cómplices. Hinata y Naruto no se librarían de nosotros esta noche.

Me llamó la atención cuando pude observar a Sasuke componiendo una de sus medias sonrisas para él, de las que hacía sólo cuando una idea interesante cruzaba su cabeza. Tragué saliva al mirarlo. Sólo esperaba que no se aprovechara de la situación ni de mi GRAN idea para usarla a su provecho.

- Eh… Sakura-chan… - me llamó entonces Naruto con cara de confundido, a lo que yo volteé a verlo. – …no he entendido nada.

Una gotita tamaño XXL cayó en mi cabeza. Caída anime para todos.

- ¿Por qué no nos juntamos entre equipos organizamos las bromas? – dije yo – Así ustedes – hablé a los chicos – le explican el juego a Naruto y cada equipo va decidiendo su estrategia.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien, la apuesta comienza exactamente a las 9:00 PM y durará hasta el amanecer. – explicó Ino, quien parecía la creadora misma de _mi_ idea por su experiencia en estos asuntos - ¿Listos? **¡YA!**

Instantáneamente, los chicos se dirigieron entre risas maliciosa y bromas a planear su estrategia al cuarto de Neji, mientras nosotras salimos disparadas al cuarto de Hinata, listas para decidir el castigo que recibirían los chicos tras nuestra victoria.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡EXCELENTE! ¡YA QUIERO VER A LOS CHICOS BAILANDO _ALL THE SINGLE LADIES_! – exclamó Ino, prácticamente saltando en la cama de Hinata, entusiasmada por el castigo que ya antes de ganar planeábamos usar.

Hinata rió levemente. – Sí, en serio va a ser divertido verlos haciendo eso…

- _Totalmente._ – apoyé la idea, con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero entonces Tenten nos miró con seriedad. – Chicas, en serio quiero ganar esta apuesta, ¿ok? Tenemos que planear una buena estrategia, y… yo… creo que yo puedo encargarme de hacer la broma falsa. – nos dijo con seguridad.

Todas nos sorprendimos ante esto.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté sobresaltada – Tenten… ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella sonrió con decisión. – Confíen en mí. – aseguró – Vamos a ganar a esos chicos.

- Ok, entonces Hinata, Ino y yo nos encargamos de hacer caer a los chicos en nuestras bromas. – dije yo - ¿Alguna tiene una idea? – pregunté abiertamente.

Ino carraspeó. – Ehhém, ehhém…

Volteé a verla con su cara de inocente y alcé una ceja. – Okay, Ino… _habla_. – le dije, con una gota en la cabeza. Era obvio que ella tenía MÁS de una idea incluso antes de haber acordado en hacer el juego.

Inner: **Y cómo NO. Es la cerda xD**

Ella rió "inocentemente". – Tengo _dos_ ideas. Una para Hinata y otra para ti, frentona. – nos dijo a mi amiga y a mí, quienes cruzamos miradas.

Hinata tragó saliva. – Explícate, Ino… - le pidió.

- Bueno. – empezó mi amiga rubia - ¿Tu padre suele ser bastante estricto contigo, verdad Hinata? – le preguntó a mi amiga.

Todas cruzamos miradas. ¿_Eso era una pregunta_? El padre de Hinata era el más estricto e incluso represivo del planeta xD lo cual no le quitaba el ser un _ buen padre_, pero… ¡por Kami, sí que era controlador!

Y eso **Ino** lo sabía muy bien.

- Sabes que sí, Ino-chan... – le respondió Hinata, algo incómoda por recordarlo - ¿Cuál es tu idea? – le preguntó, con precaución.

Ino sonrió. – Pues, creo que podríamos sacar provecho de ello. – nos expuso – Mi idea es hacer creer a todos los chicos que estás comprometida. – nos dijo con seriedad.

Hinata se cayó de la cama al oír esto.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritamos al mismo tiempo Tenten y yo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Puede funcionar! – reclamó Ino - ¡La idea es fantástica! Si creamos una carta de parte del _prometido_ de Hinata y logramos que llegue hoy por correo y uno de los chicos la reciba, ¿acaso no caerían? – nos preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Claro, claro… ¿pero quién rayos va a enviar la carta al buzón? Si los chicos nos ven fuera cuando ocurra, se van a dar cuenta que fue una de nosotras. – expuso Tenten.

Chasqueé la lengua. – Es cierto… ¿pero quién podría hacerlo…? – pregunté al aire - ¡Ah, ya sé! – se me ocurrió una idea – Le pedimos a Hanabi que lo haga, de hecho nos apoyará. ¿Crees que tu hermana lo haga, Hinata? ¿Qué dices?

- Chicas… - murmuró Hinata, quien seguía en estado de shock. Todas volteamos a mirarla – No me gustaría que Naruto se _"entere"_ de mi noviazgo… - nos dijo, más roja que un tomate, haciendo énfasis en el riesgo que esta mentira suponía que en el mismo hecho de mentir.

Ino sonrió con malicia. - ¡OOOOHHHHH! ¡Finalmente lo admitiste, Hina-chan! Ya era hora de que nos confesaras a tus mejores amigas que estás enamorada del come-ramen. – susurró guiñándole el ojo.

Ahora Hinata parecía un tomate gigante. – Pero… ¡Ino-chan! ¡Pueden escucharte los chicos! – le dijo, asustada, dirigiendo su mirada de inseguridad hacia la puerta.

Ino rió. – Naaaah… confía en mí, ellos están más ocupados _intentando_ ganarnos. Ahora, si te preocupa lo que piense Naruto sobre tu "noviazgo" – enfatizó en la palabra – te puedo decir que hacerle esta broma será más que conveniente.

Las tres miramos a Ino con cara interrogante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Se pondrá celoso! – nos explicó – Por Kami, mi amiga, ¡se enterará DE LA NADA que te vas a casar! ¡No se lo va a creer! – exclamó – O sea, sí lo creerá, pero le parecerá algo _inesperado, _y luego se interesará aún más en ti, ¿entiendes? – le dijo, sonriendo.

Hinata se sorprendió. - ¿Quieres decir que él… ya está interesado en mí? – preguntó incrédula.

- Créeme, – empezó a decir Ino, sonriente – se nota a LEGUAS.

Tanto Tenten y yo, intercambiamos miradas cómplices.

Inner: **Algo pasará está noche… uuuuuh :)**

De repente recordé algo. – Oye, Hinata, Neji también caerá en la trampa, ¿verdad? Es decir, es tu primo, conoce más a la familia.

- Oh, no… - dijo ella – Neji sabe que jamás me comprometerían tan joven… es decir, ¡mi padre no es _tan_ radical, por Kami! – dijo con una gotita en la frente. – Tendríamos que distraer a Neji… ¿pero cómo?

Tenten se sonrojó en el acto. – Chicas, yo tengo un plan para distraerlo. De hecho, mi broma lo hará bastante. – nos dijo, nerviosa.

Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo, Tenten? – le pregunté yo. Ya tenía una idea sobre lo que ella planeaba.

Ella suspiró. – Sí, ya tomé mi decisión. – me respondió con seguridad.

- Bien. – dije yo – Ahora, ¿cuál era la idea que tenías para mi broma, cerda? – le pregunté a Ino.

Y la cerda-Ino nos contó su idea.

Y todas gritamos: **¿¡QUÉ MIER-¡! o_Ó**

La broma resultó ser algo **radical**, así que se la dejamos a Ino, ella la actuaría mejor que yo... _definitivamente._

En cuanto a mi broma… ya se me ocurriría luego. Después de todo, tendría hasta el amanecer para hacer que uno de los chicos caiga, y la noche _apenas había comenzado._

Inner: **sí que diste miedo cuando dijiste eso… ¬¬**

En fin, ignoraré el comentario de mi inner para proceder el plan de ganar a los chicos ^^

- En fin… ¿empezamos con la de Hinata? – pregunté yo – Tú simplemente actúa _como si ya sabes qué_ estuviera pasando. – le dije a Ino, con una mirada matadora. – **Tú.** Yo no.

- Jejeje, está bien, frentona. – me respondió Ino, con una gotita en la cabeza. – Me encargaré de brindar a los chicos el más grande shock de sus vidas. – agregó, guiñando el ojo con diversión.

Hinata, Tenten y yo negamos con la cabeza. Ino _jamás_ cambiaría…

Finalmente nos dirigimos las cuatro a la sala de videos nuevamente, a esperar a que lleguen los chicos. Claro, no sin antes decirle a Hanabi que toque el timbre de la casa a nuestra señal, para recibir la carta del "novio de Hinata".

Después de cinco minutos, los chicos llegaron. Se sentaron en silencio al lado de nosotras, mirándonos con desconfianza, probablemente buscando cualquier atisbo o señal de que nosotras los estábamos engañando.

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Shikamaru, aclarando la garganta, luego de un prolongado silencio - ¿Mientras ocurre el juego no vamos a ver una película o hacer algo? – sugirió.

- Oh. – dije yo – Cierto, sí. ¿Qué película quieren ver? – pregunté finalmente, rindiéndome. Si elegían una de terror… bueno, al menos tendría a alguna amiga para abrazarme.

Primero, Kiba sugirió ver "Señales", pero contradictoriamente, los demás chicos (y Hinata y yo xD) votamos por ver películas de acción, pero Ino los convenció de elegir una de terror, porque si no, no serían valientes.

Así que de todos modos empezamos a ver la típica película la invasión de extraterrestres asesinos a la Tierra, en que se descubre su llegada por fallas eléctricas y dibujos malignos en los campos de cultivo de maíz. **Horrible y espeluznante,** si me lo preguntan.

Para ver la película me senté al lado de Hinata y de Sasuke. Entonces Neji apagó las luces de la sala y empezamos a verla.

…

…

…

**Ok,** acabo de descubrir que ahora los aliens son mi peor pesadilla.

Inner: **¿Bromeas? xD … TT_TT**

Necesitaba algo que apapachar mientras veía la película, así que sin que nadie se de cuenta, saqué de mi bolso mi cachorrito de felpa. Sí, el que Sasuke-kun me dio… ¡es que es tan lindo! x3

- Pst… - escuché entonces que alguien dijo en voz baja.

Volteé a ver quien me había dicho eso.

- Pst… - volví a escuchar.

Me di cuenta que me llamaba mi mejor amigo. - ¿Sasuke? – le pregunté en un susurro. Todos veían la película. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya me di cuenta que no te gustan particularmente estas películas… - empezó a decir - ¿pero no crees que es muy riesgoso sacar… ehmm, bueno… _ese_ obsequio teniendo presente a tu discreta amiga? – me dijo con sarcasmo.

Reí en voz baja por cómo se había referido a Ino.

- Creí que te sentirías halagado. – le bromeé. – Oye, en serio necesito _algo_, no me interesa qué, para no sentirme en peligro de ser asesinada por extraterrestres en este momento, ¿sí?

El fingió compasión. – Aw, si quieres puedo abrazarte. – me dijo, burlándose.

Alcé una ceja ante su respuesta. - ¿Ah, sí? – le dije – Gracias por la oferta, Sasuke. – y me recosté en su hombro para esperar su abrazo.

El rió levemente, pero luego pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me abrazó con cariño y protección, murmurando un. – _Loca…_ - por lo bajo.

Reí también, porque sé que en el fondo Sasuke me quiere… y _no_ le desagrada el hecho de abrazarme.

Ahora tenía un peluche en tamaño normal y uno gigante, llamado Sasuke-kun. Aunque… debo admitir que ver una película de terror abrazada por _Sasuke_ es **mucho mejor** que verla propensa a sufrir un ataque cardíaco por miedo.

Inner: **Excelente excusa para abrazar a Sasuke-kun, ¿nee? xD**

Por primera vez, concuerdo con mi inner ;D

Me sentía más tranquila porque cada vez que pasaba algo atemorizante en la película podía ocultarme tras el brazo de Sasuke y no ver esa parte, así que no me alarmé en casi ningún momento de la película… hasta que empezó a suceder algo muy extraño. El DVD empezó a fallar. El televisor parpadeaba. Y las luces de la casa se empezaron a prender y apagar _**solas**_**. **Por si fuera poco, el sillón en el que estábamos sentados empezó a temblar.

Lo admito. En ese momento sentí **mucho** miedo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Sasuke, parándose en el acto delante de mí.

- No lo sé. – dijo Hinata, dubitativa, pero asustada.

Era horripilante que todo lo que ocurría se asemejara **tanto** a lo que estaba pasando en la película.

En ese momento, yo estaba petrificada.

El sillón seguía temblando. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Neji, alarmado.

- EJÉM, EJÉM.- carraspeó entonces Tenten. – Naruto… ¿nos podrías decir _qué rayos_ haces jugando con la llave de energía eléctrica? – preguntó mi amiga entonces, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja retadora.

De repente, las luces dejaron de parpadear y se quedaron encendidas. Todos volteamos a ver a Naruto, quien nos miraba con cara de inocencia falsa y tenía un dedo sobre el interruptor de flujo eléctrico del segundo piso.

- Dobe… – murmuró Sasuke, negando con la cabeza.

Shikamaru salió de su escondite detrás del sillón. – Te lo dije, Naruto, no iba a funcionar. – afirmó. – Era muy infantil.

Todos caímos de espaldas al oír eso. ¿¡Esa era la broma de Naruto! xD Por Kami, ¡qué tierno! Aunque fue casi creíble… de no ser por Tenten, yo la hubiera creído.

- Lo sentimos chicos. – dijo Ino, sonriendo – _Casi caímos._

Todos ellos intercambiaron miradas de fastidio.

- ¡Pero fue una buena broma, datte-bayo! – exclamó Naruto - ¡Admítanlo!

Tenten rió. – Lo siento, Naruto. No lo fue lo suficiente. – dijo divertida.

Hinata se mantenía únicamente callada.

Yo suspiré.

Broma nº1, pasada. ¿Pero ahora, **cómo **serían las demás? O_o

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Neji – Voy a arreglar la llave de abajo. Creo que también la moviste, NARUTO. – le dijo al rubio de forma amenazante.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten y yo intercambiamos miradas rápidas. Era hora. Las chicas tendríamos el control a partir de este momento.

Entonces Neji bajó al primer piso, seguido disimuladamente por Tenten, quien tenía algo muy interesante que decirle…

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Neji había entrado a la cocina para arreglar la llave de luz. El dobe de Naruto las había movido más de lo que debía y ahora el primer piso estaba a semi-oscuras por la culpa de esa broma fallida.

- Tsk. Está mas averiada de lo creí. – murmuró el Hyuuga.

Se concentró en emplear su Byakugan para descubrir cuál de los cables estaba sin flujo eléctrico para saber cómo arreglarlos, cuando alguien apareció a su costado.

- ¡Hola, Neji! – lo saludó Tenten, sorpresivamente.

El chico se sobresaltó, apartándose instantáneamente de su trabajo. – Tenten… ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, con sospecha.

Ella desvió la mirada, con algo de inseguridad, pero procuró sonar casual. – Eeeste… yo quería ver si necesitabas ayuda con esto… - empezó a decirle – y además ya vi la película que estamos viendo, así que no pierdo nada bajando, ¿no?… sólo quería acompañarte. – le explicó, con sencillez.

- Hn. – se limitó a responder Neji, mirándola con desconfianza. "Probablemente intente hacerme una broma ahora" pensó. Pero no pensaba caer en ella.

- La verdad… - empezó a hablar Tenten – es que quería decirte algo, Neji-san. – le dijo, con seriedad.

Neji sonrió de lado.

"Emplea tu mejor artillería, Tenten. **No **voy a caer."

- Explícate. – le ordenó él entonces.

Tenten rió nerviosamente. – Bueno… tú sabes que no te conozco muy bien que digamos… la verdad es que siempre me pareciste una persona bastante admirable e interesante… pero a la vez muy fría, orgullosa y algo arrogante, debo decir… - Neji frunció el ceño ante esto, no entendía a dónde quería llegar Tenten con tantos "cumplidos" – pero ¿sabes?, creo que me caes bastante bien de todos modos, eres listo, atento… y tu forma de ser es bastante _atractiva_ – Tenten aclaró la garganta – bueno, lo que quiero decirte, Neji, es que en serio creo que me gustas... – Neji alzó las cejas al escuchar esto – Es decir, puedes ser bastante _seco_ cuando quieres, e incluso intimidante, y dar miedo con tu mirada amenazante, así como la que le diriges a Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Shino, Sasuke e Itachi, pero el caso es que… si esto _**no es amor… **_la verdad no sé que es. – finalizó en un susurro, sonriéndole con seguridad.

Neji no respondía. La verdad es que estaba decidido a ignorar a Tenten porque ¿esto era una broma, verdad? ¿Acaso no lo era? Su orgullo y su cerebro le decían que sí, pero su corazón le impedía asimilarlo… no tenía palabras para responder. Estaba _petrificado._

Tenten desvió la mirada con timidez, al ver que el Hyuuga no reaccionaba y mantenía su vista fija en el suelo – Bueno… veo que no dices nada, así que… espero poder saber lo que piensas al respecto… – le dijo, jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata – Pero sólo por si tienes dudas…

Tenten apagó la luz rápidamente, y tomó a Neji por el cuello de la camisa, para plantarle un rápido pero profundo beso en los labios. Hizo un ademán de quedarse a decirle algo más, pero luego subió velozmente por las escaleras al segundo piso.

Sólo después de unos tres minutos, Neji finalmente parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó mentalmente. Por un lado, algo de esperanza surgió dentro de él tras ese _**suceso inesperado**_, pero por otro… "_Nah, casi caigo._" pensó, recobrando su compostura.

Sin embargo, no podía ocultar el color rosa que se mantenía en sus mejillas cuando regresó del primer piso a la sala de la película, en donde se encontraba una chica de moñitos marrones que captaba especialmente su atención…

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Mientras Tenten se encargaba de "distraer" a Neji con su sorpresiva revelación, Ino, Hanabi, Hinata y yo nos encargábamos de hacer la broma de la carta del prometido de Hinata. Apenas bajó Neji al primer piso, dimos la señal a Hanabi para que toque el timbre de la casa, y coloque la _carta de amor_ en el buzón.

- Oii, tocaron el timbre… - dijo Ino, con pesadez.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño – Pues ve a ver quién es… - le dijo a Ino – problemática.

- Ehmm ¬¬* - Ino miró con molestia al Nara – No, uno de _ustedes,_ HOMBRE, debería ir.

Yo apoyé a Ino. – Vamos, chicos, sean "caballeros"… - dije, como invitándolos a ayudar.

Ninguno de los hombres se movió un centímetro.

- ¡KYAAAA! ¿¡Qué no pueden mover sus TRASEROS por un minuto, SHANNAROO! – exclamé, ya desprovista de toda cortesía, paciencia, cariño y lo que sea que tengo por esos bakas.

Todos ellos me miraron con cara de trauma.

- **¿!QUÉ!** – les grité.

- Sakura-chan… ¿por qué te lo tomas tan en serio? – me preguntó, asustado. – Es sólo un timbre…

Me apareció una venita en la frente, pero me controlé. – ES. EL TIMBRE. DE. HINATA. ¿No puedes ir a _ver_ quién vino, por favor, Naruto? – le pedí con falsa amabilidad.

(Quería que reciban la broma de una buena vez)

Inner: **JEJE xD**

Mi amigo rubio suspiró con pesadez. – Está bien, datte-bayo… yo iré a ver… - suspiró, levantándose del sillón.

Apenas abandonó la sala, las Ino y yo nos miramos con malicia (Hinata simplemente cruzaba los dedos por no perder al amor de su vida para siempre). Esperaríamos con _**ansias**_ el grito de incredulidad del Uzumaki al enterarse del futuro _matrimonio_ de nuestra amiga Hyuuga…

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- Me pregunto quién será a esta hora, datte-bayo… - murmuraba Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga a ver quién había tocado el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie. "Qué raro…" pensó confundido. Revisó si alguien estaba cerca, pero no había presencia alguna, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño sobre, sobre el felpudo de la entrada.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó, mientras lo tomaba.

Revisó la dirección de la carta y esta era de un tal _Masashi Kishimoto_. La carta estaba dirigida a Hinata.

"¡Una carta para Hinata-chan!" pensó "¡Tengo que dársela!"

Sin embargo, al parecer el sobre estaba roto, por lo que el contenido de la carta se cayó del sobre y cayó al suelo. Naruto entonces pareció captar fugazmente la imagen de un corazón en el papel que cayó al piso.

"¿Qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, para volver su vista al papel. El corazón seguía ahí.

"¿**Qué**?"

La tentación de ver la carta era muy grande, más aún sabiendo que el contenido de esta era _sospechoso._ ¿Acaso Hinata-chan tenía _algo_ con alguien…? ¿Hinata-chan? ¿La chica linda, tímida e inocente que siempre se sonroja y sonríe cuando lo ve? ¿**ESA** Hinata-chan?

Naruto suspiró. Estaba pensando en tonterías. Abrió el sobre para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada, porque estaba seguro de que Hinata jamás sería capaz de-

O_O

"¿**Qué DEMONIOS**"? fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Naruto al comenzar a leer la carta, que decía lo siguiente:

.

_Querida Hinata-chan, el sol brillante de mis días y la dulce luna de mis noches:_

_(o en pocas palabras, mi calabacita)_

_Cada día espero con más ansias el día en que finalmente estemos juntos… no puedo esperar a que finalmente cumplas la mayoría de edad (¿son los 18 años, verdad?) para poder entregar las invitaciones nuestra boda. No puedo seguir llevando esto en secreto, necesito contarle a todo el mundo mi felicidad, quiero que todos se enteren de que eres MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS y que ahora que estamos COMPROMETIDOS, nada se podrá interponer en nuestro destino._

_Recuerda que el amor no tiene edad… además, ¿entre 36 y 15 años no hay tanta diferencia, cierto? Sé que me amas también, querida, y doy gracias a Hiashi-sama por haber aprobado nuestro compromiso. Saludos a Hanabi-chan, mi futura cuñada, y a toda la familia._

_Te hice un dibujo de ti, está abajo, ¿te gusta? =)_

_¡YA QUIERO QUE NOS CASEMOS!_

_Con amor, de tu osito de peluche,_

_Kishi-kun_

.

Okay, Hinata estaba comprometida en secreto con un hombre de 36 años. Este hombre la llamaba _calabacita_, y vivía dibujando mangas. Hinata le decía "_Kishi-kun_". Y era su NOVIO.

Naruto tenía un **GRAN** tic en el ojo. Más bien en los dos ojos… que por cierto se estaban tornando algo… rojizos. o_O

- ¿¡QUÉ_**DEMONIOS**_ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, DATTE-BAYO!

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde el piso de abajo. Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kiba.

- No lo sé… - dijo Shikamaru – se escuchó como si alguien estuviera descargando una serie de golpes contra la pared…

- ¡OUUUCH, MI MANO!

- …y como si luego se hubiera lastimado. – finalizó, con una mirada de trauma.

Sasuke bufó. - ¿Hmp, acaso ese no es el dobe? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hinata bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

- ¿Quién? ¿Naruto? – preguntó Neji, que acababa de subir, y se encontraba extrañamente algo sonrojado.

- Qué otro _dobe_ existe, ¿Neji? – preguntó Gaara, rodando los ojos.

Entonces escuchamos los fuertes pasos del rubio, subiendo las escaleras.

Se plantó frente a todos nosotros, furioso, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Hinata.

- ¿¡Me podrías explicar… qué es **esto**! – le preguntó, señalando la carta que llevaba en la mano.

Hinata se sonrojó en el instante. – Ehhh… yo… eso es…

- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar haciéndom- se corrigió en el instante – _haciendo_ esto, Hinata-chan! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar **COMPROMETIDA** a los 15 años, datte-bayo! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar por _CASARTE_! ¡Tú NO PUEDES ESTAR POR CASARTE! – finalizó de gritar, alterado.

Los chicos intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad. Ino, Tenten y yo nos aguantábamos la risa, no sé cómo. Por un lado me sentía bien, Naruto (e incluso los otros) habían caído, _totalmente._ Por otro lado, me sentía culpable. Realmente… Naruto la quería…

- Naruto-kun… - empezó a hablar Hinata, apenada – por favor, d-déjame explicarte lo que…

- ¿Explicarme? ¿¡EXPLICARME! – exclamó él, que se veía a punto de estallar - ¡Cómo esperas que haya una explicación a ESTO! ¡Cómo esperas que asimile que **TÚ** te vas a casar y no va a ser conmig-

Naruto paró de hablar de golpe, recién consciente por lo que había dicho.

Hinata estaba **ROJA. **Peor aún que un tomate.

Los chicos estaban TODOS con un tic en el ojo.

En ese momento, no aguantamos más. Mis amigas (excepto Hinata, claro está) y yo empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO! – preguntó Naruto.

Yo sonreí con ternura. – Naruto… Hinata no se va a casar. Era una broma. – le expliqué.

Automáticamente sus ojos rojizos retornaron a un limpio azul cielo. - ¿Q-qué? ¿O sea que… era mentira? ¿No existe ese tal _Kishi-kun_? ¿Hinata no es su calabacita, el sol de sus días y la luna de sus noches? – nos preguntó, incrédulo.

Las tres negamos con la cabeza. – Nop.

A los hombres les apareció una venita en la frente. Era nuestra primera broma (al menos para todos los que no eran Neji xD) y ya habían caído, gracias a Naruto.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero _cayeron._ – les dijo, Ino.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza gacha, ya en calma. – Ehmmm… Hinata-chan… - llamó a mi amiga.

- N-naruto-kun, lo s-siento… no d-debí hacer esa b-broma p-para ti… - susurró ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. – No, Hinata-chan. Yo caí, y era un juego. – le dijo, con tranquilidad – Pero… antes de que ocurra algo así de verdad…

Se acercó donde Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Je, jé… - rió, colocando su brazo detrás de su nuca. - Considera comprometerte con otras personas más jóvenes, divertidas, que les guste el ramen… tú sabes… - le dijo, algo sonrojado.

A todos nos apareció una gotita en la frente.

"_Dobe"_ fue lo que pensamos.

Aún eran las 10 y la noche **YA** empezaba a ser cursi. Qué horror U_U

- Bueno – dijo Neji – yo… creo que quiero terminar de ver la película.

Todos asentimos y nos sentamos a finalizar "Señales"… cabe decir que durante los 04:34 minutos que restaron no pare de abrazar a Sasuke en todo momento.

Hasta que **GLORIOSAMENTE** terminó.

Inner: **¡Al fin, no más sufrimiento! xD**

Dejé salir un suspiro cuando empezaron a salir los créditos en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Haruno? ¿Mucho miedo? – preguntó Kiba, con burla, pero amablemente.

- JAAA. – dije - ¿Bromeas? ¡El tipo que hizo esa película debería estar en la cárcel! – exclamé.

- La cárcel no es algo con lo que deberías bromear. – dijo entonces Gaara, mirándome con molestia.

Todos volteamos a verlo, con duda.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Gaara? – le preguntó Ino, alzando una ceja.

- **Yo estuve en ella.** – nos reveló.

Todos: O_O

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Tenten, asustada.

- Bueno… esto no es algo de lo que haya hablado antes con nadie… por favor guarden el secreto… - nos pidió. – Fue… por _asalto sexual._

A Ino le apareció un tic en el ojo.

- Asalto… _sexual_. – repitió ella, que se notaba a punto de golpearlo.

Gaara bajó el cabeza, avergonzado. - …sí.

Ino se paró de su sitio y se dirigió a él, con una mirada fulminante. Luego se agachó y colocó su rostro a la altura del suyo. - ¿Sabes lo que pienso… Gaara? – le preguntó. Él únicamente se mantuvo callado. – Creo que no… - se respondió a sí misma Ino – pues, pienso que eres un **¡BAKA!** – le gritó, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - _¿¡ASALTO SEXUAL! _¡Por **KAMI**, esa es la _peor_ excusa de BROMA que he oído en mi vida! – exclamó.

Todos nos sorprendimos.

Inner: **Ah, ¿Que no era cierto? O_o**

Ino se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con autosuficiencia. – _Casi caigo._ – declaró.

Gaara se levantó del piso en donde lo había dejado Ino por su golpe, sobresaltado - ¿¡Si no caíste POR QUÉ RAYOS fue el golpe, Yamanaka ¬¬! – le preguntó.

Mi amiga desvió la mirada, sonrojada. – Júzgalo tú mismo, Sabaku No. – le respondió, para luego volver a su asiento, como todos.

"Ok… eso fue extraño" pensé.

Todos fruncimos el ceño. Realmente estos dos tienen una relación muy… ¿_masoquista?_

Como sea, una broma menos -.-U

Tenten carraspeó. – BUENO…- empezó, tratando de disminuir la tensión presente en el momento - ¿Qué les parece si vemos otra película? – nos preguntó, con entusiasmo. – Aún tenemos toda la noche para las bromas, ¿no? – preguntó, sonriendo inocentemente.

- Ni que lo digas. – murmuró Neji, fulminándola con la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó. - ¿Ehhhh? ¡Claro, aún queda tiempo! – exclamó, aunque pude notar claramente que su mirada se veía algo… _triste_. Creo que fue por la reacción de Neji… realmente la había mirado mal… ¿pero _exactamente_ qué había hecho Tenten para lograr enfadarlo?

- ¿Otra película? – dijo Shikamaru - ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó, con aburrimiento.

Tenten alzó los hombros. – No lo sé… _alguna_… - soltó - ¿Qué les parece… Piratas del Caribe?

Inner: **O¬O!**

En ese momento, tanto Ino como yo pusimos nuestros ojos en forma de corazones y empezamos a gritar como locas. - ¡SÍ! **¡AMO ESA PELÍCULA… JACK SPARROW ES **_**TAAAN**_** SEXY…! º¬º** - exclamamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron mirándonos con una gotita resbalando de sus cabezas, algunos (entiéndase, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara y Kiba) con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – les grité yo – _No van a NEGARLO… _- los reté.

Ellos se alarmaron aún más. ¿Los estaban tomando por **gays**?

- ¡Obvio! – me apoyó Ino – Además, -agregó – Johnny Depp es el _mejor actor que haya pisado el planeta_… - dijo, con convicción casi fanática.

- Yo diría la galaxia… - le contesté.

- Entonces, ¡EL UNIVERSO! – exclamó ella.

Los demás no parecían muy convencidos.

Ino y yo los miramos a todos con cara de pucherito, para rogarles. - ¿_Por favor_?

Sasuke bufó. – Hmp… está bien, dejemos a las niñas que tengan a su capitán favorito en la pantalla… - le dijo a los chicos, tomando el estuche del DVD para colocar la película.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIII! – gritamos Ino y yo, saltando de felicidad, antes de sentarnos con emoción en el sofá ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

- ¿Sí que les gusta ese tipo, verdad? – nos pregunto Kiba, alzando una ceja.

- TOTALMENTE. – dijo Ino – Es misterioso, divertido, inteligente, listo, valiente, tiene un gran sentido de la moda… - empezó a decir.

Naruto frunció el ceño. - ¿Pero acaso no traicionó a sus amigos en la segunda película? – nos preguntó, contrariado.

- En un inicio. – le respondí instantáneamente – Pero luego regresó al barco a sacrificarse porque se dio cuenta de que jamás los abandonaría. – lo corregí yo. – Los chicos indecisos son los _más_ lindos… - suspiré.

- Espera frentona, Jack hubiera solucionado todo sin necesidad de morir. – dijo – ¡Pero fue gracias a la… Z#&%·$! de _Elizabeth_ que Jack fue comido por el kraken! – exclamó, con odio - ¡Esa traicionera lo besó _DE LA NADA_ sólo para poder encadenarlo al barco!

Neji se rió con amargura. - ¿Que qué hizo? - preguntó con malicia.

- ¡Lo besó de la nada para traicionarlo! – exclamó Ino, totalmente indignada.

- Qué bajo puede caer una mujer… – murmuró él.

Ino siguió hablando, pero ignoraba a _quién_ estaba dirigido ese comentario. Afortunadamente, yo me di cuenta de eso.

"Tenten…" fue lo único que pensé en ese momento, mientras la veía cabizbaja, tratando de ignorar el comentario del Hyuuga, al que yo estaba odiando en esos momentos.

Ella se había confesado.

Y **él la trataba como una cualquiera.**

No sabía cómo defender a mi amiga en ese momento… aunque probablemente Neji había creído que era una broma, no iba dejar a mi amiga sola en _esa situación. Por favor._

- Pero… - empecé a decir – Tal vez ese beso y esa "traición" hicieron entender a Jack que merecía ese castigo… y que era un buen hombre… - propuse con seguridad. – Tal vez realmente significó _algo_…

- ¿Algo? Ella ya estaba comprometida. – dijo Ino, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Normalmente _ambas_ odiábamos a Elizabeth (solamente por aquel incidente), pero yo estaba más concentrada en lograr mi indirecta.

- Pero no puedes afirmar eso si _ella_ NO LO ESTÁ. – respondí, con decisión.

Todos, menos Neji y Tenten, que apartaron las miradas tras mi comentario, me miraron extrañados.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Gaara – Pero… _SÍ_ lo está.

Yo sólo suspiré. – Olvídenlo…

Al menos, quienes quería que entiendan mi indirecta lo habían hecho u_u…

Entonces Sasuke habló. – Como sea, definitivamente ser besado de la nada es _molesto._ – casi gruñó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó Hinata - ¿Te refieres a la película…? ¿o a _ti_?

Agudicé mis oídos ante esta pregunta, mientras volteaba peligrosamente mi rostro para oír la respuesta de Sasuke.

Y lo que dijo fue… - Hmp, me refiero a **mí**, por supuesto.

Inner: **o_Ó?**

- ¿Te _besaron_ de la nada? – le pregunté a Sasuke, tratando de reprimir mi sentimiento de celos que empezaba a aflorar.

Él frunció la vista, visiblemente molesto por recordar aquello. – …Karin. – dijo con sencillez.

Inner: **¡KUSOOO, VOY A MATAR A ESA Z#$%&·! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A BESAR A MI SASUKE-KUN! Ò_Ó ¡…****ANTES**** QUE **_**YO**_**!**

- Aunque, la verdad no fue tan malo… - siguió hablando Sasuke – Debo decir que Karin es bastante buena besando…

**Okay, ahora SÍ, me enfadé.**

- ¿Que ES BASTANTE BUENA _**BESANDO**_? – vociferé, apuntando a Sasuke con un dedo amenazante - ¿Cómo vas a opinar eso? ¿Cómo vas a dejar que esa cualquiera te bese y luego no quejarte? ¿¡Cómo vas a decir que es _molesta_ y luego admitir que te gustó lo que hizo contigo!

Entonces, los hombres empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Sasuke dirigía su mirada de incredulidad hacia mí.

- Sakura, ¿de _verdad_ creíste eso? – me preguntó, alzando su _típica_ ceja.

Inner: **O/O ehhhmmm… ¿tengo que responder?**

Me sonrojé en el acto, pero no fue sólo por vergüenza de haber _caído_, sino por furia. – **Baka.** – fue lo único que le dije, fulminándolo totalmente con la mirada, para luego dirigirme totalmente colorada a mi asiento y finalmente disfrutar de mi película favorita.

Todas las chicas me miraban, algo traumadas por mi reacción celosa y _alérgica_ a Karin.

- Lo sentimos, chicas, ¡pero _cayeron_, datte-bayo! – nos dijo Naruto.

Inner: **Genial, nuestra dignidad cayó al piso en menos de un minuto… T_T**

Pude observar como Sasuke sonrió de lado tras mi reacción. ¿De verdad estaba disfrutando de mi situación? Oh, bueno… pues YA vería.

Ahora MI broma sería dirigida a él… y no habría forma de que esta no le importe.

Me senté al lado de Ino dejando salir un suspiro. – En fin… me gustaría ver mi película favorita en paz. – mencioné con tranquilidad, tomando un poco de palomitas de maíz del recipiente que habíamos llevado a la sala.

Al cabo de un rato, todos mirábamos la película concentrados. Finalmente el legendario capitán _**Jack Sparrow**_ hacía su aparición.

Ino y yo no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro tras esta.

- Por Kami, frentona… - me dijo ella en voz baja, mientras todos los demás veían la pantalla – De verdad Jack sería el hombre perfecto… lástima que no haya nadie así para mí…- suspiró con resignación, aunque yo sabía que **Sabaku No Gaara** sí entraba perfectamente en tal descripción - …pero para _TI_, creo que alguien se acerca bastante a ese concepto, ¿no? – me preguntó con malicia, refiriéndose a Sasuke, obviamente.

Yo sonreí de lado. Sería hora de hacer caer a la cerda también en mi broma.

Alcé un poco la voz, a propósito, sólo para que Sasuke (quien se encontraba a mi otro costado) pudiera oírme. – No lo sé, cerda… - le dije – pero creo que sí se acerca bastante… realmente **Kiba** es… _sexy_.

Pude notar entonces como Sasuke casi se atraganta con las palomitas de maíz que estaba comiendo, empezando a toser violentamente.

Ino, por su parte, me miraba con la boca abierta.

De hecho todos. Todos lo habían oído.

Mi plan estaba **HECHO.**

Fingí entonces sorpresa por la reacción de todos. – Oh, ¿acaso me oyeron? ¡No deberían prestar atención a conversaciones privadas! – los acusé.

- Teme, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke – Te estás poniendo morado, datte-bayo…

Ok, definitivamente Sasuke estaba teniendo dificultades para recobrar el aliento tras oír lo que dije.

- Como si fuera cierto. – dijo entonces Neji, mirándonos con seriedad – Debes planear mejor tus bromas, Haruno. – me dijo, con tono de superioridad.

Yo entonces intenté seguir fingiendo. - ¿¡Qué! ¿Pero qué dices, Neji? ¡NO estaba bromeando! – exclamé.

Kiba mantenía una mirada de trauma. Y quién, no. ¡Yo estaba gritando para "asegurar" que me parecía sexy xD!

- Hn… sólo lo hiciste en venganza. – dijo Neji, mirándome maliciosamente – se nota a leguas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- NO fue en venganza. – mentí, para luego suspirar – Pero fue mi broma, lo admito… me descubriste, Neji.

- Perfecto. – dijo él – _Casi caímos._

Me senté, rendida, a ver la película.

Al menos había sido un buen intento…

Al menos Sasuke había sufrido un segundo…

Al menos **no** había sucedido nada que pudiera desencadenar futuros inconvenientes…

¿O **sí**?

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Sasuke crispó los puños sobre el sofá mientras retornaba a ver la película.

Hmp, menuda tontería. ¿Sakura considerando sexy a Kiba? Era _obvio_ que no era cierto… **no podía** ser cierto…

Aunque honestamente, de no ser por Neji, él lo hubiera creído.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a la pelirrosa para asegurarse de que esta no dirigía su vista hacia donde estaba el joven Inuzuka. El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad… era algo _insoportable._

¿Sakura con alguien más?

Por Kami, el mundo acabaría si eso sucediera.

Pero _ella_ misma se lo había dicho aquél día en el centro comercial… _Yo... estaba triste por un chico..._

¿Acaso ella había fingido que era una broma cuando en verdad trataba de ocultarlo de esa manera?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de todo eso.

Y lo peor, es que la misma película y las frases del capitán Jack Sparrow – el _favorito de Sakura_ – le recordaban TODO por lo que estaba pasando.

_"Necesitas encontrar a una buena chica. O puede que la razón por la que _entrenas_ tres horas al día sea porque ya has encontrado a una y eres incapaz de cortejar a dicha _pelirrosa_. ¿No serás un eunuco?"_

"_¡Y ahora, mientras estás ahí colgando, presta atención! La única regla que realmente importa es esta: lo que un hombre puede hacer, y lo que no puede hacer. Por ejemplo: Tú puedes aceptar que _estás enamorado de Sakura Haruno_, o no aceptarlo, pero _realmente estás en las nubes por ella_, hijo, y algún día tendrás que asumirlo. Y ahora yo, por ejemplo: podría dejar que _ignores todo esto que te estoy diciendo_, pero no puedo _lograr que entiendas estos problemas sin ayuda_, ¿Comprendes? Así que... ¿eres capaz de _conquistarla_ bajo las órdenes de un pirata, o no?"_

_"_Sakura es_ deshonesta. Y de una _mujer_ deshonesta sólo se puede esperar que sea deshonesta. Honestamente, es con los honestas con las que hay que tener ciudado, porque nunca puedes prever cuándo _dirán, para una apuesta,_ algo extraordinariamente... estúpido."_

**o_Ó**

Por Kami.

Estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones con esa película.

Necesitaba irse de ahí. **YA****.**

Se apresuró a pararse de su sitio, cuando Naruto habló. – Sakura-chan, ¿puedes ir a traer algo de palomitas, por favor?

Sakura alzó los hombros y tomó el recipiente, para levantarse de su sitio y encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Sasuke.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó la película, Sasuke? – le preguntó ella enconches, no sin cierta burla. Lo había notado tenso y extraño durante toda esta.

- Hmp. – murmuró él – Necesito un respiro, tu tan preciado capitán es un tanto… _estresante_ con sus consejos. – siseó.

Inner de Sasuke: **De hecho, es ATERRADOR.**

Ella alzó una ceja hacia él. – Ok… como digas. – le respondió, disponiéndose a ir a la cocina.

Entonces Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca, a lo que ella volteó a verlo con sus grandes ojos verdes. – Sakura, espera… - le dijo él.

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó ella, con una mirada de inocencia que lo volvía loco.

- Sobre mi broma con Karin… - ella arqueó la ceja al oír la mención de esta - ¿sabes que jamás pensaría eso, no? – le preguntó, con la cabeza gacha.

Sakura sonrió. – Claro que lo sé, tonto. – rió levemente – Pero nunca puedes estar segura sobre si _ella_ no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo es… – le dijo con una leve venita en la cabeza.

El rió levemente. – Sí, es cierto… pero… quiero que sepas que yo jamás haría eso con nadie que no sea… - aclaró la garganta, algo sonrojado – Bueno… no actuaría nunca así… – entonces la miró directo a los ojos - …porque la verdad es que _yo_…

- ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio, poniendo cara de pucherito - ¿Y las palomitas?

Sakura entonces, volteó a verlo, con una mirada de disculpas.

- ¡Lo siento, Naruto, ya voy! – le dijo, nerviosamente, para luego mirara con indecisión a Sasuke y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sasuke suspiró. _Una vez más,_ había estado TAN cerca…

Se fue a sentar nuevamente a ver la película… para oír el último sabio consejo del querido Jack.

"_Si estabas esperando el momento oportuno… era ese."_

**Demonios**. Maldito Jack Sparrow.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

La noche había pasado con relativa tranquilidad. Ya habían pasado dos bromas más:

La de Shikamaru, en la cual no caímos, porque Ino nos advirtió de que por más que el Nara "considerara atractivo a Jack Sparrow", él JAMÁS SERÍA **GAY,**

Y la de Neji, en la que desafortunadamente sí caímos… Realmente el Hyuuga era muy buen actor. ¡Prácticamente empezó a molerse a golpes con Gaara luego de confesar que "_amaba_ a su hermana, Temari"! Que no era cierto, por supuesto. Y **él** me decía a mí que YO hacía las cosas por venganza… como si _él_ no (hacia Tenten). Maldito hipócrita ¬¬

En fin… el punto es que la noche ya estaba por acabar.

Había ocurrido un _pequeño_ suceso con Sasuke más temprano, cuando me dirigía a buscar palomitas a la cocina… él había tratado de decirme algo. Y no pude terminar de oír de qué se trataba. Bueno, se lo preguntaría más tarde.

¡OH, cierto! **Ino** también había hecho su broma. La más _disparatada, loca y arriesgada_, si me lo preguntan.

Había hecho creer a los chicos que estaba _**EMBARAZADA**__. _**EMBARAZADA**. _EMBARAZADA_.

¿Y saben qué fue lo peor?

¡**TODOS** HABÍAN CAÍDO!

Hasta que _**Gaara**_ interrumpió su drama de "futura madre soltera" para decirle: _Esa es la peor excusa de broma que he oído en mi vida._

Okay, como dije, ellos dos tienen una _muy extraña_ relación. Es hasta telepática O_O

La cosa es, que ya terminada la película y la "hora" de falsas confesiones – entiéndase bromas – me dirigí a la cocina para devolver las cosas que utilizamos a su lugar.

Estaba a punto regresar al segundo piso, cuando alguien me habló.

- ¿Volviendo todo al orden? – me preguntó Kiba, sonriendo de lado, mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Yo reí. – Sí, después de todo el desastre que hicieron cuando empezaron a hacer la guerra de palomitas arriba… - le comente, con cierta burla.

El alzó una ceja. – Hey, admite que fue divertido. – luego me apuntó con el dedo – Si mal no recuerdo, tú también lanzaste un poco. – me retó, en broma.

- ¡Pero tú fuiste el que nos provocó con la idea! – le respondí.

El lanzó una carcajada. – Cierto… no me divertía tanto desde que usé a Akamaru para perseguir los insectos de Shino en un entrenamiento… - comentó, sonriendo para sí, mientras recordaba su "gran" momento. – …o desde que escuché tu apreciación sobre mí hoy en la película. – agregó, mirándome maliciosamente.

Yo me sonrojé. – Fue una broma espantosa, ¿cierto? Lamento haberte traumado con eso.

El rió, con amabilidad. – Nah, me sentí halagado, Haruno. – me respondió sonriendo de lado.

Una gotita resbaló de mi cabeza. – Si tú lo dices… - le respondí, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

- De hecho… - habló entonces él – quise creer que lo dijiste en serio.

Paré de caminar instantáneamente al oír eso. No podía ver la cara de Kiba porque estaba de espaldas. ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿Esta era su broma?

- La verdad es que yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Sakura. – siguió hablando el Inuzuka. – Me gustas… _demasiado_.

Un tic se formó en mi ojo al oír eso. Dejando de lado los discursos románticos de Lee, esto era lo más cursi… pero dulce que un chico me había dicho en mi vida.

Y lo creería… si _**NO**_ se tratara, justamente, de Kiba Inuzuka: el casanovas de la escuela. Lindo, extremadamente atractivo, súper divertido (no lo iba a negar) pero con fama de conquistador. Era **obvio** que esta era su broma. La verdad esperaba algo mejor por parte de él.

Yo reí, con amabilidad. – Muy gracioso, Kiba… pero necesitarás mas que eso para convencerm-

Paré de hablar cuando el volteó y colocó su índice sobre mi boca.

Acercó su rostro al mío.

Y luego me besó.

Así es, **Kiba Inuzuka **estaba _BESÁNDOME__._

Afortunadamente, este no era mi primer beso, lo había tenido a los 12 años con un amigo que se fue a vivir a otro país, pero…

¡Por KAMI! ¡Estaba siendo besada en la cocina de la casa en donde _todo el resto de mis amigos _se encontraba! ¡Esto era **peligroso**!

Aunque… _honestamente_… Kiba era muy bueno besando. Bastante.

Debo admitir que incluso llegué a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento, hasta que mi inner me hizo volver a pisar tierra.

Inner: **¡Besará estupendo, Sakura Haruno… ¡pero TENEMOS UNA APUESTA QUE GANAR!**

Entonces me aparté de él, rápidamente, para luego murmurar, con una mirada divertida – Gracias por el cumplido, Kiba, pero _casi caigo._ – e irme con rapidez hacia el segundo piso.

Suspiré y sonreí mientras me dirigía arriba. Finalmente, había logrado sobrevivir a la **ÚLTIMA BROMA** de la noche.

Ahora me iría a dormir con tranquilidad.

Y las chicas ganaríamos la apuesta mañana.

_Al fin_ paz.

.

o.O.o.O.o. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE o.O.o.O.o

.

La mansión Hyuuga se encontraba en una completa calma y tranquilidad. Se escuchaba el alegre canto de los pájaros que volaban sobre el jardín exterior. La luz empezaba a entrar filtrándose por los ventanales.

Fue en ese momento en el que me desperté.

Me encontraba echada sobre mi bolsa de dormir, en la enorme habitación de Hinata. Tanto Ino, Tenten y Hinata dormían plácidamente a mi alrededor. Yo había dormido aproximadamente cinco horas. La verdad es que creo que tengo problemas mentales. Me despertaba a las SEIS de la mañana cuando tranquilamente podría roncar un rato más. Pero mi organismo biológico está loco xD

Me eché de nuevo apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi almohada e intenté cerrar los ojos para soñar… nada.

Inner: **¿Y si cuentas OVEJAS? :D**

Como si eso funcionara ¬¬

…

Okay, lo admito, TAMBIÉN probé contar ovejas, pero… nada. No funcionó.

Me incorporé, con una mueca de fastidio. ¿Es que acaso Kami quería despojarme de mi derecho a dormir?

Rendida, me paré, para dirigirme a mi mochila y sacar mis cosas. Al menos podría aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrar el baño libre y cambiarme sin que esté ocupado, ¿no?

Con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido, me dirigí al fondo del pasillo, a una puerta que quedaba justo entre la habitación de Neji y la de Hinata. La abrí con cautela y dejé mi ropa sobre un pequeño mueble.

Realmente, TODO era genial en casa de Hinata. La sala de baños era de esta forma: era una sala amplia con un biombo japonés en la parte del fondo, tras el cual podías cambiarte, y además, había una puerta que te llevaba al baño, en donde podías tomar una ducha o incluso usar el jacuzzi.

En pocas palabras, era un baño dentro de una sala de baño.

Como no iba a ducharme, me dirigí tras el biombo para cambiarme. Me acababa de quitar mi camisa de dormir, quedando únicamente con un pequeño top, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo helar.

**Diablos.** Era la puerta del _baño._

Me asomé por el biombo con MUCHO cuidado de no ser vista y entonces lo miré.

Y lo miré.

Y _lo miré…_

**Oh por Kami.** En ese momento sentía que me iba a derretir, _en serio_. Se los pondré de esta manera para que entiendan _por qué_:

_Sasuke_ acababa de salir de la ducha.

Su cabello negro estaba mojado y desordenado (totalmente _sexy_).

Y …estaba _sin camiseta__._

Su perfecto torso _descubierto,_ _y mojado_…

Mi inner no decía nada en esos momentos, ya se había desmayado **hace rato**.

Estaba tan ocupada disfrutando de la vista que me brindaban sus _perfectos_ abdominales, que el biombo en el que me apoyaba no aguantó mi peso y cayó hacia delante, provocando un gran ruido y, obviamente, delatando mi _sospechosa_ ubicación.

Sasuke me miró, sorprendido. - ¿¡Sakura, qué haces-¡?

En ese momento intenté correr hacia la puerta para escapar o buscar algo con que cubrir MIS abdominales (¡estaba en top!) cuando mis piernas se enredaron en las prendas que había dejado caer al suelo, y choqué de frente con mi desprevenido amigo, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

- Ouch… - murmuré, cuando sentí el peso de algo encima mío.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con… **Uh, genial.**

O_O

No creía poder soportar más. El rostro de Sasuke, totalmente sorprendido, se encontraba a milímetros del mío.

_No lo beses, Sakura Haruno… ¡Ni se te ocurra acercar tus labios a los de él! ¡IGNORA TUS HORMONAS, NO LO BESES…!_

Estaba segura de que mi rostro en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Trataba de apartar mi vista de su torso a toda costa.

Y mi rostro de su rostro.

Y mi mirada de sus ojos.

**Diablos.**

No podía evitar que me gustara _TANTO_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Y encontrarme a una distancia casi _**nula**_ de él, en estas condiciones… _de semi-desnudez_ no ayudaba precisamente a mi equilibrio mental.

Ambos nos mirábamos, totalmente petrificados, sin saber qué decir. Realmente no sé por qué Sasuke tardó pararse y alejarse de mí… si _yo_ hubiera sido _él_, lo hubiera hecho, y RÁPIDO.

Estaba a punto de disculparme por haberme caído con él ¬¬ cuando… la puerta se abrió.

Y un horrorizado Neji nos miraba con la ceja alzada y un tic de incredulidad en el ojo.

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO EN MI CASA! – vociferó.

_Trágame, tierra._

Instantáneamente, Sasuke y yo nos apartamos, yo cogiendo una toalla para cubrirme. Ya iban **DOS** hombres que me veían en top y short de pijamas. ¿No era suficiente humillación?

- ¿¡Qué, qué está pasando en tu ca- Ino paró de hablar al instante cuando nos se vio. –¡POR KAMI, FRENTONA! SABÍA QUE NO ERAS SANTA… ¿¡PERO ESO! – exclamó.

- No, no es lo que piensas… yo no estaba… - intenté explicar.

Entonces Shikamaru y Tenten llegaron.

- Qué problemático… - murmuró el Nara, al vernos.

Tenten se asombró. - ¡Sakura! ¿¡Qué rayos pensabas! – exclamó.

- ¡Pero yo no…!

Luego, llegó Naruto, seguido por Kiba y Hinata. Un gran tic se formó en su ojo.

- ¡TEME PERVETIDO! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON SAKURA-CHAN!

- Hmp, **yo** no estoy… - intentó explicarse Sasuke.

Gaara se asomó a la puerta entonces. – Qué diablos… - alzó una ceja - Oigan, esto no es un lugar adecuado, chicos…

Sasuke y yo teníamos un tic en el ojo, totalmente sonrojados.

- **¡QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, POR KAMI-SAMA!** – gritamos los dos.

.

…

.

- … y entonces, traté de correr hacia la salida, pero me tropecé y provoqué que los dos cayéramos. – terminé de explicar a todos, YA CAMBIADA Y BIEN CUBIERTA, sobre el suceso de _minutos_ antes.

- Ahhhhh… - dijeron todos.

Sasuke bufó. – Hmp, les dije que **NO** intenté hacer nada malo. – murmuró, molesto.

- Exacto. – apoyé yo - ¿Por qué Sasuke y yo haríamos… - paré de hablar al notar la mirada fulminante de Neji sobre mí - …haríamos algo _así_ en casa de Neji-san y Hinata-chan? – dije, con tranquilidad.

- ¿O sea que sí sería posible en otro lugar? – preguntó Gaara, mirándonos maliciosamente.

Ambos (Sasuke y yo) volteamos a verlo con una mirada asesina.

- **Cállate. – **hablamos los dos, con la ira visible en la voz. – ¡**No hay NADA entre nosotros! – **gritamos juntos.

Gaara alzó los hombros. – Está bien, está bien…

- Hey, Sakura-chan, - me llamó entonces Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, a lo que yo volteé a verlo a verlo inmediatamente - ¿Esto es tuyo?

Inner: **OH NO… O_O**

Yo reí nerviosamente. - ¿Ese… cachorrito de felpa? ¡Ehhh, sí, sí es mío, Naruto! – prácticamente se lo arrebaté de las manos – ¡Gracias por encontrarlo! – le dije, apresurándome a esconderlo.

(Sí, adivinaron. El peluche que me regaló **Sasuke)**

Entonces Naruto entornó los ojos, como recordando algo. – ¡Oye, teme! ¿Ese no es el peluche que estabas comprando el otro día en la tienda de…-

El rubio paró de hablar, congelado del miedo, cuando la mirada fulminante del sharingan de Sasuke se dirigió a él.

Todos: UUUUUUUHH…

- **Hmp.** – murmuró Sasuke, apartando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. – Sí, ¿y qué si le compré un regalo?

Yo desvié la mirada, nerviosa.

- ¿No crees que eso es algo… _sospechoso_? – preguntó Tenten, con malicia.

Inner: **¡No! ¡Tenten, que haces! Ò_O**

- ¿_Sospechoso_? – repitió Sasuke, con una ceja alzada. – Ella me pidió que lo comprara. – dijo, visiblemente molesto.

¿Ah, en serio? o.O

Inner: **KYAAAA, NO SEAS TONTA… ¡SÍGUELE EL JUEGO! ¡ESTÁ TRATANDO DE SALVAR EL PELLEJO DE AMBOS!**

Oh, ¡claro! Por qué no lo pensé… -.-U

- Así es. – dije yo, continuando el diálogo de Sasuke – ¡Era para… la hermana… de la prima… de una tía! – finalicé.

Inner: **¬¬ no eres muy buena improvisando, ¿nee?**

Calla, inner. AL MENOS INTENTO.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo diste? – preguntó entonces Shikamaru.

- Pues… me confundí de fecha de su cumpleaños. – admití falsamente, avergonzada.

Todos me miraron con sospecha, no muy convencidos.

- Como digan. – alzó los hombros Tenten – pero se ve sospechoso.

Sasuke y yo cruzamos miradas. Debíamos hacer algo _**rápido**_ para evitar confusiones entre lucir como mejores amigos y lucir como tórtolos en pleno cortejo…

- Bueno, pues no lo malinterpreten. – dije yo – Sasuke sólo me hacía un favor, somos _mejores amigos, _sólo eso. – les informé, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

- Por lo que pasó hace un rato parecían más _amigos con beneficios…__** - **_murmuró con malicia Gaara.

Enrojecí en el acto al recordar ese suceso. - **¡YA LES DIJE QUE ME TROPECÉ!**

Todos rieron ante esto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no pararían de molestarme con esa en un _buen_ tiempo… -.-

- En fin. – dijo Tenten – Ya es de mañana. Hay que revisar la apuesta.

Todos asentimos. – Es cierto.

- Primero ustedes, chicos. – los invitó Ino.

- Bien. – dijo Neji – Nosotros sólo caímos en una broma, la de Hinata. – nos dijo.

Yo sonreí de lado. – Creo que olvidan una. – comenté, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Tenten.

Ella me devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento. – Así es. Mi "broma" no era falsa. – explicó, entornando los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Neji.

El Hyuuga entonces abrió ampliamente los ojos, con incredulidad, pero luego desvió la mirada, para intentar disimular su sorpresa. – Bueno. Entonces serían dos bromas. – dijo, aclarando la garganta. - ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – nos preguntó.

- Caímos en la broma de Sasuke – en ese momento todos voltearon a mirarme con diversión – y en la de Neji. – dijo Ino. Luego puso una mueca de fastidio notando el resultado.

- Es un empate… - murmuró Tenten.

Entonces Ino se cruzó de brazos. – No importa, tengo bastantes ideas para lograr desempat-

- No será necesario. – habló Gaara, sonriendo de lado.

Neji sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Olvidan una _falsa_-broma, chicas. – todas lo miramos interrogantes ante esto - …la de Kiba.

Yo me congelé tras oír esto, mientras todas mis amigas dirigían su vista hacia mí.

- ¿Saku… cuál fue la broma de Kiba? – me preguntó Ino.

Pero en ese momento, mi mirada estaba dirigida únicamente a los ojos del Inuzuka, que me miraban con total sinceridad y convicción.

Mi boca no podía pronunciar palabra.

**No podía ser cierto.**

.

**Someone like you XIII – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡AL FIN TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR EL 13! Por Kami, es el capi MÁS LARGO que he escrito, en mi año y medio de vida como fanficker. Jamás me había llegado a salir 24 páginas en Word, pero al menos recompensa el tiempo que demoré en colgarlo, ¿no? xD En fin, ¿qué tal les pareció? Okay, probablemente quieras matarme… ¿¡cómo rayos voy a poner lo de KIBA después de tantas escenas Sasusaku! Bueno, ese tipo de cosas PASAN, créanme. La vida real es mucho más complicada aún que un fic u_u. Sólo espero que NO me pase eso a mí… a veces lo que escribo se cumple por arte de magia xD Espero que les haya gustado el NaruHina, NejiTen y GaaIno también. ¡Recuerden que es un fic Sasusaku, este triunfará al final ;D! NO ME MATEN, ¿SÍ? =)

En fin… ¡muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews y agregadas a favoritos! No me creo que tengo ya tantos x'D LOS AMO. _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**Asumi Tokugawa**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**betsy268**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**FaBiiOoLiXx**_

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**_

_**Katty-chan**__** CP**_

_**M-Manakel-K**_

_**Luli the little witch**_

_**tania56**_

_**Luli the little witch**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**Hitorijime**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**-Eemo-Fairy-**_

_**-Akemi Uchiha-**_

_**pame**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**NanZombie**_

_**#haruno-fan#**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

Me gustaría poder responder a todos sus reviews, como ya saben que me gusta hacer, pero dado a los ESTUDIOS, realmente el tiempo se ha quedado corto para eso. Les haré una simple pregunta sobre este capi:

**¿Qué creen que pase después de esta "noche de pijamas"?**

Espero oír su respuesta y opinión del capi.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_._

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**Confusiones.**

.

.

Sentía la implorante mirada de Kiba sobre mí, mientras mis amigas me miraban, expectantes, esperando a que les responda su duda sobre _qué_ hizo exactamente el Inuzuka.

- ¿Sakura-chan… - insistió Hinata - …cuál fue su broma?

Yo parpadeé, aún turbada por lo que acababa de entender. – Él… - intenté decir, en un susurro - ¿es cierto? – le pregunté, aún incapaz de creerlo.

Kiba bajó la mirada, apenado. – No te mentiría sobre algo así, Sakura. – me respondió.

Sentí entonces una opresión que oprimía mi pecho. ¡Por Kami! Por primera vez en mi vida **ENTERA** sentía la presión de "gustarle" a alguien, en vez de ser _yo_ la que estaba enamorada.

Y no era algo muy agradable.

Pero, ¿todos los chicos sabían entonces que esta era la "broma" de Kiba, verdad? ¿Y **Sasuke**… también? ¿Había estado de acuerdo con esto entonces? Ese era otro factor que me inquietaba. Si también lo sabía… entonces… _yo_ no significaba nada para él, ¿cierto?

**Demonios. Y eso dolía. Mucho.**

Bajé la mirada, dolida, pero luego alcé el rostro y sonreí (falsamente) hacia todos.

- Chicas… - aclaré la garganta, mientras me acerqué al Inuzuka y lo tomé de la mano – **Kiba y yo estamos saliendo**.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Se sentía como si un baldazo de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

Por Kami, ¿¡_qué mierda_ estaba pasando!

¿Sakura… saliendo con Kiba?

No, no había forma…

Simplemente. No. Había. Forma.

Definitivamente **tenía** que ser una broma.

Pero, no lo era… ¿o sí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, completamente confundido. ¿Qué había pasado con la confesión de Kiba sobre estar enamorado de Hanabi? ¿Acaso no la había hecho? ¿Cuándo la había cambiado? ¿Desde cuándo existía _algo_ entre Sakura y él?

Soltó un bufido de frustración. Esto no debía estar pasando.

- ¿Q-qué, Sakura? ¿Estás saliendo con Kiba…? – preguntó entonces Tenten, aturdida.

La pelirrosa asintió con seguridad. – Digamos que acepté su invitación de anoche. – respondió.

Kiba la miró con complicidad. – Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – le dijo, con alivio en su voz.

La pelirrosa se limito a reír. – Eso veo...

Por su parte, Ino, Naruto y Hinata observaban la escena, aturdidos.

¿_Exactamente_ qué había ocurrido para que se produzca este cambio tan RADICAL?

Sasuke se veía realmente destrozado

(para alguien tan poco expresivo como él era bastante notorio que se moría de pena por dentro).

Como sea, **algo** definitivamente _NO_ estaba bien en todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Sakura – habló Tenten - ¿pensaste que su invitación era una broma… verdad? – preguntó Tenten, tratando de entender cómo es que habían perdido.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó – Sí – rió levemente – creí que era mentira.

Neji sonrió de lado, aunque dirigió una extraña sonrisa cómplice al Inuzuka – Bueno. Supongo que ahora les diremos su castigo… - sonaba muy complacido al darles el anuncio.

Todas las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco. Se habían confiado demasiado. _Aquí venía…_

- Suéltalo, Hyuuga. – lo invitó Ino, resignada.

- En el próximo evento, _el que sea,_ van a disfrazarse de animales y van a hacer una coreografía en público. – explicó el chico.

O_ò

Las jóvenes estaban espantadas. Ese día **definitivamente** perderían la poca dignidad que les quedaba tras la noche de bromas más peligrosa de sus vidas u_u

Sakura ya se lo imaginaba… ella con unas puntiagudas orejas de gato, Ino con una cola esponjosa de conejo, Hinata con orejitas de zorro y Tenten con cola de ratón…

Y esos eran los animales **más** decentes en los que había pensado -.-U

_**Genial…**_

Ino bufó – Nuestro castigo era más divertido de todos modos… - suspiró, con fastidio.

Las chicas se rieron entre ellas al recordarlo. Era cierto. ¿Ver a los chicos bailando _All the single ladies_?

¡Por Kami! Eso **sí** que valía oro.

- ¿Cuál era el castigo que pensaban darnos? – preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Tenten, con falsa resignación – Tendrán que aguantarse la curiosidad. Si ya no lo van a realizar, podemos guardarlo para otra ocasión. – bromeó.

Las amigas soltaron una carcajada tras esto, dejando a los hombres más confundidos aún.

Entonces sonó un timbre.

- Es mi mamá – dijo Ino, revisando su celular – Bueno – anunció – la frentona y yo nos vamos.

- Cierto. – afirmó Sakura - ¡adiós! ¡Gracias por la pijamada, Hinata… y bueno, a ti también Neji! – le bromeó, sacando la lengua.

- Hn. Pésima combinación de reuniones. – bufó él, aunque en el fondo su concepto de _pijamada mixta_ había terminado mejorando después de todo.

- ¿Te veo el martes a las ocho? – le preguntó entonces Kiba a Sakura, antes de que esta se fuera.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. – Claro… te veo entonces, Kiba. – se despidió, besándolo en la mejilla.

Lo que nadie notó fue la mirada fulminante de cierto pelinegro que luchaba por no teñirse de rojo, mientras veía cómo el joven Inuzuka sonreía tras el gesto más que _cariñoso_ de la pelirrosa.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Después de la reunión en la mansión de Hinata, había quedado en ir a casa de Ino para almorzar con ella. Después de todo, éramos casi hermanas y nos veíamos prácticamente **todos** los días.

Durante el camino a su casa, en el auto, estuvo un poco menor extrovertida de lo normal. Algo pensativa. Casi seria. Lo cual no estaba bien. Ino NUNCA está realmente seria.

Por eso, cuando subimos a su cuarto a dejar nuestros bolsos, decidí preguntarle qué pasaba.

- ¿Ino… qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué piensas que ocurre algo? – me respondió, alzando una ceja.

Yo la miré como si la respuesta fuera obvia. – Cerda, estás muy callada. Simplemente **no** es natural. – le respondí con sencillez.

Ella pareció reflexionarlo un poco, para luego mirarme con aprobación. – Cierto. No es natural. ¡Nada natural! – exclamó. - ¿Pero sabes que otra cosa no es natural? – me preguntó - ¡Que tu mejor amiga no te cuente qué es lo que pasa con su vida… aún cuando _esos eventos_ ocurren cuando tú estás presente!

Entonces comprendí a qué se refería.

- Ino… - susurré - yo realmente no…

- ¡No intentes justificarte, frentona! – me cortó entonces, para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más triste – Creí que confiabas en mí…

Entonces no pude más. - ¡OOH, CERDA! ¡CLARO QUE CONFÍO EN TI! – la abracé - ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes dudar de eso? – le pregunté.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes estar saliendo con Kiba sin que YO esté enterada de los detalles? – me preguntó ella.

Una gotita resbaló de mi frente. – Oye, cerda. Si te lo hubiera contado en cada de Hinata, todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de cómo fue. Admítelo, no hubieras aguantado las ganas de gritar. – le dije.

Ella sonrió con malicia. – Entonces… supongo que si lo haces ahora y yo grito, no hay problema de que nadie se entere porque estamos a más de cinco kilómetros de distancia de la mansión Hyuuga, ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

Solté un bufido de resignación. No me quedaba otra que contarle todo en **ese** momento.

- Bueno… - empecé.

Ino sonrió con entusiasmo mientras aplaudía con emoción, para luego sentarse en su cama y mirarme con expectación, mientras comenzaba la historia.

- …yo había bajado a la cocina para ordenar las cosas luego de la guerra de palomitas. – ella asintió y siguió esperando a que le relatara – Entonces de la nada apareció Kiba. Y… comenzó a hablar conmigo… y luego… se me declaró.

Ino estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritar y saltar tras lo que le dije.

- Obviamente no le creí en ese momento, porque ya sabes cómo es Kiba… es lindo, divertido, dulce… algo cursi – esto último lo agregué al recordar su discurso de declaración - ¡Hasta besará increíble, pero ya sabemos que es un completo casanovas! – exclamé, explicándole a mi amiga.

- ¿Cómo… sabes que besa increíble? – me preguntó ella entonces, alzando sus cejas en incredulidad.

Yo desvié la mirada, poniéndome más roja que un tomate.

Los ojos de Ino se volvieron más grandes que dos pelotas de baloncesto. - ¡FRENTONA…! ¡TE **BESÓ**! – empezó a gritar - ¡AHH, NO PUEDO CREERLO! – luego sonrió con malicia – Así que lo tenías bien escondido… - me bromeó. – Pero… ¿de verdad te gusta, frentona? No es que no dude en que es lindo y todo, pero… ¿y qué pasó con _Sasuke_? – me preguntó, con duda.

Yo bajé la cabeza al recordarlo. – Yo… no lo sé, cerda. Todos los chicos sabían de la broma de Kiba. Incluso Sasuke. Y no hizo nada para evitarlo, ¿no?

Entonces Ino sonrió con comprensión. – Sigues enamorada de él.

Yo simplemente suspiré. No quería hablar del tema.

- Frentona, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? – me preguntó – No tienes por qué hacerte esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté - ¿Hacerme… _qué_?

Ella suspiró. – Sakura… no te mientas a ti misma. – me dijo, con seriedad. – Es lo peor que puedes hacerte, y como tu mejor amiga, debo evitar que lo hagas. – agregó, con una sonrisa.

Sonreí con amargura. - Ino… - murmuré.

- ¿Mmm? – me preguntó ella.

- Sasuke y yo somos mejores amigos. – afirmé – Probablemente él me quiera también… pero sólo como _amiga._ Es demasiado obvio.

Ino me miró con una ceja burlona alzada, sonriendo de lado.

- Me quieres decir que crees que todas las veces que te salvó de los pandilleros pervertidos de Akatsuki…

- Fueron sólo **dos**…

- … y cuando te acompañó a tu casa…

- ¡Vivo camino a la SUYA!

- …y cuando te ayudó a ensayar tus canciones…

- Simplemente le gusta mi voz…

- …y el hecho de que le _GUSTE_ tu voz…

- …¬¬

- … por no mencionar la cara que puso cuando dijiste que salías con Kiba…

- …¬¬!

- ¡¿NO EVIDENCIAN QUE LE GUSTAS COMPLETA Y TOTALMENTE? – exclamó, con exasperación.

Yo rodé los ojos con pesadez.

- Entendiste mi punto. – le respondí con acidez.

Mi amiga suspiró, rendida.

- Por cierto, cerda… - empecé - ¿No quieres ayudarme a elegir la ropa que me pondré en mi cita con Kiba? – le pregunté, sonriendo de lado tras voltearme.

Ino no aguantaba que yo no le quisiera dar la razón cuando me pronosticaba un hermoso futuro "Uchiha".

Pero lo que menos aguantaba… eran las ganas de aconsejarme sobre los temas en los que es una experta: cómo ligar con un chico, cómo ir vestida en una primera cita, cómo lograr un peinado sexy, cómo evadir acosadores como Lee, cómo salir victoriosa en una "pelea de chicas"… ETC.

Esbocé una gran sonrisa cuando oí sus pasos siguiéndome rumbo a su enorme armario para iniciar la "elección de ropa perfecta para la cita de Saku" en su dormitorio.

Ino era definitivamente y a pesar de todo, una súper amiga.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Las última semana de vacaciones se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi cita con Kiba se resumió en una linda ida al cine y luego él me acompañó de vuelta a mi casa antes de que mi papá llegara (sólo mi mamá sabía sobre mi salida). Además, Kiba y yo habíamos quedado solamente como _amigos y algo más_, pero por el momento no éramos nada "oficial" aún.

El punto es que el lunes siguiente empezó el segundo semestre de clases.

Apenas llegué a la escuela, la primera persona con la me encontré en la entrada fue Sasuke.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludé, alegre. No lo veía desde el (vergonzoso) día de la pijamada, y realmente lo había extrañado.

- Hola… - me respondió él. No parecía muy animado.

Yo desvié la mirada levemente. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – Intenté animarlo con una sonrisa.

- Hmp, nada interesante que contar… - dijo, con voz caída.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan… _deprimido_? ¿Se habría peleado con Fugaku de nuevo? No lo creía posible, pues Itachi me había contado que últimamente ambos se estaban llevando mejor que nunca… pero entonces…

¿Qué le estaría pasando?

- Sasuke… - lo llamé.

Él volteó a verme, con una mirada que denotaba claramente molestia.

Entonces lo abracé fuertemente. Él pareció tensarse y abrió ampliamente los ojos ante el gesto.

- Sonríe… ¿sí? – le pedí, con una sonrisa de apoyo en mi rostro. – No es justo que me dejes preocupada sin darme explicaciones. – le reclamé con un falso tono de resentimiento, bromeando, aunque en parte lo decía en serio.

Entonces finalmente sonrió de lado.

- Eres una molesta. – me dijo – Ni siquiera me dejas estar molesto por un rato.

Solté una carcajada, mientras caminábamos juntos por el pasillo hacia los lockers. – Eso es porque te ves mucho mejor cuando sonríes – sus labios se curvaron instantáneamente hacia arriba tras el cumplido - ¿Ves?

- Hmp. Molesta. – repitió, negando con la cabeza, aunque ahora se le veía mucho más relajado.

- ¿Sasuke? – lo llamé de nuevo.

- ¿Mm? – me preguntó él, guardando sus cosas en su casillero.

- ¿Por qué estabas molesto? – le pregunté, con cuidado de no sonar muy indiscreta.

Su mirada entonces se tornó algo triste.

Tomó aire para hablar – Es sólo…

- Hey, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke. – nos saludó Kiba, que llegó entonces.

Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarme cariñosamente y quedar con su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Qué tal, Uchiha? – le preguntó entonces a mi amigo.

- Hmp. Los dejo solos. – dijo entonces Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Espera, Sasuke… - lo traté de detener, mirándolo con expectación, pues no me había logrado explicar su problema.

Él me entendió, pero únicamente me miró con resentimiento - No es nada. – prácticamente escupió, para darme la espalda y marcharse.

.

...

.

Como a inicio de cada semestre, nos dirigimos todos al Gran Auditorio para oír el mensaje de la directora. Estaba yendo acompañada por Kiba, hasta que Tsunade-sama habló por el altavoz.

- Alumnos, los quiero agrupados por equipos en el Gran Auditorio en CINCO MINUTOS. El que llegue tarde, responderá a mi autoridad. **¡Y ES UNA ORDEN!**

Todos nos tapamos los oídos de dolor por el fuerte grito de Tsunade. Sin embargo, entendimos muy bien sus palabras. La directora no era alguien para nada paciente. Automáticamente me despedí de Kiba intercambiando con él una mirada de comprensión y todos los que estábamos en el pasillo nos dirigimos corriendo como locos a buscar a nuestros compañeros de equipo para ir al auditorio.

En menos de dos minutos, me encontraba con Naruto y Sasuke, sentada en los asientos de dicha sala, esperando a que Tsunade-sama diera su mensaje de "bienvenida" a todos.

Me había sentado al lado de Naruto, mientras Sasuke estaba a su otro lado. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía cruzar mi mirada con la suya. Estaba claro que su problema – el que fuese - tenía que ver conmigo.

- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! – me llamó Naruto - ¿Para qué crees que nos haya llamado la vieja? – me preguntó.

- Mmm… pues para darnos las noticias del nuevo semestre, ¡no lo sé, Naruto! – le respondí con fastidio.

Él hizo un leve puchero. – Oii, Sakura-chan… no te enojes conmigo, no te he hecho nada… - me dijo, con tristeza.

Yo rodé los ojos, con el remordimiento dentro de mí. – Lo siento, Naruto… - me disculpé – Estoy algo fastidiada, es todo… - le expliqué.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? – me siguió preguntando - ¿Alguien te molestó? ¡Si fue alguien dímelo para ir a patearle el trasero, datte-bayo! – me dijo con seguridad.

Yo reí con ternura ante su comentario. – No es nada, Naruto… - le aseguré, con una sonrisa falsa.

"_No es nada"_

Abrí los ojos ampliamente al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo mismo que Sasuke me había respondido minutos antes.

Bajé la vista con tristeza.

_¿Qué es lo que te duele… Sasuke?_

Entonces oí cómo alguien hacía ingreso al auditorio y alcé mi vista con atención. La directora Tsunade, acompañada del sub-director Orochimaru, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos a un lado del estrado, acababa de entrar.

- Buenos días, alumnos de Royal Roads – empezó – ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho sus vacaciones, porque ahora tenemos seis largos y trabajosos meses por delante! – anunció, con entusiasmo.

Todos soltaron un quejido de fastidio.

La directora frunció el ceño. - ¿¡Qué clase de mocosos se siente con tan poco entusiasmo después de DOS semanas de vacaciones! – nos dijo, molesta.

Cric. Cric.

Una gota resbaló por su cabeza. – Bien. No importa… - suspiró – La razón por la que están en este auditorio en este momento no es únicamente porque quiero darles la bienvenida a este increíble nuevo semestre… - hizo una pausa - … como saben, cada año en esta época se celebra una importante tradición de la escuela…

- ¿El genocidio de estudiantes después de entregar nuestros reportes de notas? – preguntó alguien.

- … - Tsunade parpadeó lentamente con una gota resbalando por su frente – Ehh... no… ¿¡Acaso olvidaron el… **Baile de Primavera**! – exclamó, con incredulidad.

- Aaaaah… - dijeron todos, recordándolo.

La directora aclaró la garganta, sonriendo. – El Baile de Primavera – empezó a explicar – es una de las tradiciones más antiguas de la escuela. Como todos saben, se asiste en parejas… así que, chicos, tienen **dos** semanas para invitar a sus chicas… - les avisó – También se elegirá al rey, a la reina y al bufón del baile. Pero eso lo decidirán ustedes. – sonrió, con complicidad.

Entonces empezaron los típicos comentarios sobre por _quiénes_ votarían para cada puesto.

- Realmente espero que todos puedan pasarla bien esa noche. – nos sonrió, haciéndonos callar con amabilidad - Pero… - y entonces su mirada dulce cambió a una severa y amenazante, totalmente aterradora - … quienes se atrevan a manchar el nombre de _mi_ escuela… serán castigados… por **Orochimaru-sama.** – sentenció, a lo que el susodicho nos miró con una sonrisa sádica.

No pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

- Espero que se diviertan limpiamente en esta fiesta. – nos dijo – No quiero ningún tipo de payasadas esa noche, ¿ha quedado claro? – nos amenazó - Esto es una escuela, no un circo. Así que, ¡nada de escenitas! ¡Nada de peleas! ¡Nada de estar **fumando a escondidas**! ¡Nada de estar _besuqueándose tras las escaleras_! Y sobre todo, ¡**NADA DE ALCOHOL**! ¡No quiero que anden borrachos por el colegio! ¿**ENTENDIDO**? – vociferó, con autoridad.

- ¡_Hipócrita_! – alguien gritó.

Automáticamente un intenso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la directora. Todos sabíamos que su mejor amigo iba embotellado, tenía un porcentaje de 20% de etanol, empezaba con Sa y terminaba con Ke.

Así es, Tsunade-sama era una alcohólica irremediable. Creo que jamás en su vida había estado sobria.

Inner: **Ni que lo digas… u.u**

- Ehhh… - empezó a balbucear, completamente avergonzada – ¡Ya escucharon mis órdenes, alumnos! – exclamó, con la voz aún insegura – Ahora, ¡pueden largarse a sus clases! ¡APÁRTENSE DE MI VISTA! – bramó, totalmente encolerizada.

En menos de un segundo, dejamos vacío el auditorio.

No era seguro para integridad física de nadie estar cerca de Tsunade-sama cuando estaba enojada. Lo pudimos comprobar por el sonido que hizo la silla de su escritorio al romperse cuando ésta la lanzó contra la pared tras ingresar a su oficina.

_En serio_, a veces temía por la vida de Shizune.

.

…

.

Como lo había estado esperando, el primer día del semestre fue totalmente cursi y meloso. Las personas más listas se encargaron de realizar sus invitaciones rápidamente para asegurarse una pareja para el ansiado baile.

¿Y a que no saben quién fue el primero en realizar su invitación?

Neji Hyuuga.

El muy hipócrita finalmente admitió que se había equivocado con Tenten y fue a invitarla apenas salimos del auditorio. Según los rumores, hasta hubo besos, abrazos y todo, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Yo no estaba ahí cuando ocurrió.

Luego, estaban Naruto y Hinata. Al baka del Uzumaki se le ocurrió hacer su invitación – no sólo para el baile, sino también para que sean pareja - en medio del refrigerio, gritándolo en frente de todos en el comedor:

"_¡HINATA-CHAN! Me gustas mucho y no dejo repensar en ti en ningún momento… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? ¡Verás que seré el mejor novio de todos, datte-bayo!"_

No hace falta mencionar que Hinata se desmayó de vergüenza tras oír el cursi discurso de mi amigo, que después tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería hasta que esta recupere la consciencia.

Y en cuanto a mi…

Simplemente estaba esperando una invitación, supongo.

Pero ya era el cuarto día y Kiba aún no me había preguntado nada sobre el baile. Para ser honesta, me aterraba la idea de ir sola al baile.

Estaba caminando por la cafetería mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, cuando me topé con Itachi.

- Hola, hermanita. – me saludó, con una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví el gesto. – ¡Hola, Itachi!

- Y, ¿mi hermano ya te invitó al baile? – me preguntó, guiñándome un ojo, divertido.

Yo sonreí de lado, no verdaderamente feliz, lo cual él pareció entender.

- Ya veo… - murmuró – Es un completo baka para demorarse tanto en no hacerlo. – bufó, cruzándose de brazos con resignación.

- Itachi… - lo llamé – No reo que lo haga, por básicamente dos razones – le dije – Primero, estoy saliendo con alguien más, aunque _tampoco_ me ha invitado aún, y segundo, está enojado conmigo. – le expliqué.

Itachi pareció anonado por toda la información que le transmití en ese momento.

- Wow, wow, wow… - hizo un gesto con las manos haciéndome callar - ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Y por qué rayos crees que mi otouto está enojado _contigo_? – me preguntó, incrédulo.

- Estoy saliendo con Kiba. – le conté, tranquilamente – Y, Sasuke prácticamente no me dirige la palabra desde hace tres días. O al menos sus "Hn"s y "Hmp"s suenan más indiferentes que de costumbre… - le dije, bajando la cabeza.

Al parecer le llamó más la atención lo primero que le dije - ¿Estás saliendo con el Inuzuka? – me preguntó, sin creérselo, alzando una ceja.

- Ehh… sí, desde vacaciones. – le dije.

El frunció el ceño – Y dices que aún no te ha invitado al baile…

- Exacto… – le respondí yo, cabizbaja.

Entonces Itachi me miró con desconfianza - ¿De verdad te gusta, Sakura?

Yo suspiré – Sí, Itachi. Es dulce, divertido, tierno y me entiende. Realmente quiero ir con él al baile, pero no sé qué hacer en este punto… - ahogué un bufido de frustración – Es decir, normalmente se supone que es el chico el que hace la invitación, ¿no? – le pregunté – Pero si se demora tanto no sé si sería mejor decírselo yo… no somos nada oficial aún, pero… creo que de verdad me gustaría que lo fuésemos…

- Deberías decirle eso a él.

Volteé con sorpresa al oír esa voz… la que menos me esperaba dándome ese consejo.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Hay semanas en las que uno no tiene ganas de hacer NADA. En las que lo único que te parece atractivo es cerrar las cortinas de tu habitación para dejar tu cuarto a oscuras y hacer una buena siesta en tu cama, o entrenar diez horas seguidas bajo el sol hasta reventar, o hacer una caminata por la calle a las diez de la noche, bajo la lluvia helada.

Semanas en las que estás de un humor, por más triste que suene, EMO.

Y Sasuke conocía muy bien esas semanas.

La última había sido para él una completa mierda. Sakura estaba saliendo con Kiba. Y encima él había arruinado su pequeña oportunidad de mantener las cosas como estaban al portarse como un patán renegado con ella el primer día de clases.

"**Si no la buscamos ahora, teme, vamos a perderla…"** le había advertido su inner después de ese momento.

Pero su orgullo se lo había impedido.

No sabía cómo actuar. ¿Decirle todo lo que sentía y ser lastimado por el rechazo… o no decirle nada y sufrir de todas formas en silencio?

Suspiró, con tristeza.

No sabía qué hacer.

Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y probablemente un delicioso jugo de tomates lo ayudaría a lograrlo…

- ¿Estás saliendo con el Inuzuka? – oyó entonces decir a una voz. Una voz que sonaba como la de…

"Itachi…" pensó, fulminándolo automáticamente con la mirada por recordarle el motivo de su frustración.

Pero entonces_,_ eso se lo había preguntado a…

- Ehh… sí, desde vacaciones. – respondió una voz femenina. Una voz _inconfundible._

_Sakura._

Sasuke se apresuró en entrar a la cafetería sin ser visto por ellos, situándose en una mesa no muy lejana a la suya.

– Y dices que aún no te ha invitado al baile… - habló su hermano a la chica.

- Exacto… – dijo ella.

¿Kiba aún no había invitado a Sakura al baile? Por Kami, que gran imbécil. ¿Cómo rayos podía estar haciéndola esperar?

Entonces hubo una pausa y luego Itachi preguntó - ¿De verdad te gusta, Sakura?

Sasuke se tensó ante esa pregunta.

_No. No puede gustarte en serio, Sakura…_

_Por favor. No._

Ella suspiró – Sí, Itachi. Es dulce, divertido, tierno y me entiende. Realmente quiero ir con él al baile…

**CRACK.**

Sasuke pudo sentir como su corazón se partía tras oír eso.

Bajó la cabeza, rendido. Había perdido.

- …pero no sé qué hacer en este punto… - siguió hablando Sakura, soltando un bufido – Es decir, normalmente se supone que es el chico el que hace la invitación, ¿no? –dijo – Pero si se demora tanto no sé si sería mejor decírselo yo… no somos nada oficial aún, pero… creo que de verdad me gustaría que lo fuésemos…

_Ella lo quiere a él…_

Entonces, una extraña voz pareció hablarle a Sasuke, brindándole el consejo más difícil de seguir que podría haber oído hasta ese entonces en su vida…

"Si de verdad la amas, déjala ir."

A pesar de las insistencias de su inner de no hacer caso a dicho consejo, el Uchiha se paró y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se llevaba a cabo la conversación que tanto llamaba su atención.

- Deberías decirle eso a él. – dijo, con voz calma a la chica.

Ella volteó con sorpresa al oírlo.

- Sasuke… - susurró.

Itachi hizo una mueca de preocupación. – Yo… los dejo solos, hermanita, otouto. – y se retiró.

- Yo… - empezó a hablar la chica, sin dirigirle aún la mirada - ¿Oíste todo? – le preguntó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El Uchiha menos asintió, con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Ella soltó un suspiro. - ¿De verdad crees que yo debería decírselo? – le preguntó, nerviosa.

Él sonrió amargamente, aunque como tenía la cabeza gacha, ella no podía notarlo. – Si las cosas no se confiesan pronto, terminan haciéndote daño… aquí. – y le señaló su corazón – Creo que deberías decírselo, Sakura. – le aconsejó, con seguridad.

Ella parecía insegura.

- ¿No confías en mi consejo? – le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo sé… - le respondió ella - …pero… _gracias_, Sasuke, de verdad. Sé que estuviste enojado conmigo esta semana… – ante esto él intentó interrumpirla pero fue callada por un gesto de ella - … quería que sepas que, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho… lo siento. – se disculpó, mirándolo con ojos implorantes. – No me merezco un amigo tan bueno como tú.

- Hmp. Ya, deja de decir tonterías. – le dijo él. – Sólo invita al Inuzuka mañana. – le ordenó, ya algo incómodo por insistir en lo que en realidad el menos deseaba.

- Gracias, Sasuke… - le murmuró ella, para retirarse, dejándolo pensativo en su mesa.

Jamás le había costado tanto un simple consejo.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino caminaba iracunda por el corredor de salida del colegio. Tenía asuntos muy importantes de discutir con alguien y realmente se estaba hartando de toda esa situación. Llegó a donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y a quien estaba buscando.

- ¡INUZUKA! – lo llamó, visiblemente molesta.

Él volteó a verla con sorpresa, para dejar a su grupo de amigos y dirigirse a ella.

- Yamanaka. – la saludó, con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos celestes relampagueaban con ira. – Ambos sabemos muy bien qué pasa aquí, Kiba. – le respondió, con agresividad – Ahora respóndeme, ¿¡a qué diablos estás jugando con mi mejor amiga? – le demandó.

El pareció levemente sorprendido, pero finalmente sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. – Sé específica. – le ordenó.

Ella le respondió con una potente cachetada.

- ¡OUCH! – exclamó él - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¡TÚ ERES MI PROBLEMA! – le gritó ella - ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Te vi besuqueándote con Rin hace cinco minutos! – exclamó enojada, apuntándole de forma amenazante con un dedo - ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que estás causando? ¡Mi amiga jamás había estado tan engañada en toda su vida, y mi futuro cuñado Sasuke está más deprimido que un emo por tu culpa! – le reclamó - ¡Eres un mentiroso, Kiba! ¡Toda esa confesión a Sakura fue falsa! ¡A mí no me engañas, y si te metes con MIS amigos, te metes CONMIGO! – le amenazó. Parecía estar a punto de molerlo a patadas.

- Oye, Yamanaka, tranquila, ¿quieres? – le dijo él, alzando las cejas de verla tan exaltada. – Para que sepas, el genio detrás de todo esto es tu querido amigo pelirrojo. – le dijo.

Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos al oírlo - ¿Gaara? – preguntó, en un susurro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabaku No sí que es un completo genio! – exclamó el chico canino – Mira Yamanaka, Sakura me gusta. – le dijo - Pero como soy un excelente amigo con Sasuke, estoy siguiendo el plan de tu novio para ayudarlos. Sólo necesitan un empujoncito. – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

- ¿Un… plan? – le preguntó ella, con incredulidad.

- Creí que eras más rápida para darte cuenta de _estas_ cosas, Yamanaka. – dijo, divertido – Como sea, espero que cooperes, yo ya me voy. – le respondió, para luego irse, dejando a una rubia totalmente confundida.

"Sólo espero que tengan razón…"

Entonces se sonrojó violentamente cuando recién noto cómo había llamado Kiba al _genio detrás de todo eso_.

"¿Novio? ¿Querido amigo pelirrojo? ¡Bah!" pensó.

Aunque por el bien de Gaara, más le valía que su plan funcionara.

.

**Someone like you XIV – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

¡VOLVÍ! Sé que no tengo excusa por tanta demora, pero el punto es que estoy aquí de nuevo. ¿Les cuento algo sádicamente gracioso? La misma semana en que terminé de escribir el capítulo 13 sobre la broma de Kiba, una chico se interesó en mí, pero así, DE LA NADA! Como Kiba y Sakura… y Yo: O_O…. Fue TAN traumante. Por Kami. Empiezo a creer que este fic tiene una maldición u.u por suerte no pasó más que de mensajes e intentos de invitarme a salir, porque si había un BESO, les juro que me mataba!

En fin, en cuanto a las aclaraciones sobre el capítulo: a Kiba le gusta Sakura, sí. Pero le gusta así como le gustan muchas chicas de su escuela. Es un casanovas, ¿recuerdan? La broma que había quedado en hacer con los chicos era declararse a HANABI, la hermana de Hinata. Sin embargo, la cambió sin avisarle a nadie, y como Sasuke tiene su "orgullo marca Uchiha", no es capaz de reclamarle nada ni de admitir ABIERTAMENTE que a ÉL es a quien le gusta Sakura.

Decidí no ponerlo con los típicos celos en los que se pone malísimo con la chica, sino más bien más deprimido porque… como ama a Sakura, y piensa que a ella ama a Kiba (revisen su conversación del capítulo 13, después de que saku llama "_sexy_" a Kiba), decide que ella sea "feliz". Pero de todas maneras está enojado, con el Inuzuka, enojo que recae en Saku u.u

El siguiente capi será menos emo y más divertido ;D ¡Y con escenas de otras parejitas también!

En fin… ¡muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews y agregadas a favoritos! No me creo que tengo ya tantos x'D LOS AMO. _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**Katty-chan**_

_**Hitorijime**_

_**Ofelitha **__**moshithitha**_

_**Nitzume-Uzumaki**_

_**FaBiiOoLiXx**_

_**tania56**_

_**-Eemo-Faairy-**_

_**Luli the little witch**_

_**MaGy-Souh**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Cherry-Blo**__**ssoOm**_

_**lin-chan**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**haruno-fan**_

_**pame**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**matsuri-chan**_

_**tatutu**_

_**Giannina**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Katty-chan:** ¡QUIERO MI VIDEO DE TUS REACCIONES! ¿Sí? Mira que encontré tiempo de mi estresada-vida-de-bachillera para colgar este capi ;D Y sí, el capi 13 fue todo un MENESTRÓN. Tenía definitivamente ALGO de todo xD ¿Qué opinas del protagonismo de tu personaje en el capi 14? Pronto tu ESAN-partner (en el fic) llegará al momento de tensión máxima contigo =O! Pero ya sé, ya sé… me matas si te pasa en la realidad.

**Hitorijime:** Yo también odié a Neji por como se portó con tenten, y a Kiba por lo que hizo u.u Pero como ya viste en este capi, todo se soluciona ;D ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Sasusaku llegue a vencer! =D

**Ofelitha moshithitha:** ¿Y ahora qué piensas sobre Kiba? =O Te sorprenderás cuando veas en qué embrollo terminarán metidos Sasu y Saku en el siguiente capi, ¡gracias por leer! :D

**Nitzume-Uzumaki:** jajajaja xD ¿QUIÉN NO QUERRÍA GOLPEAR A ESE KIBA? PERO AL MENOS FORMA PARTE DE UN BUEN PLAN U.U ¿Y qué opinas sobre Hinata y Narutín? :D Al fin están!

**FaBiiOoLiXx:** ¿En serio sospechaste lo de Kiba desde un principio? :O Wow, qué perceptiva ;D ¿Pero qué piensas de la reacción de Sasukito? Pobre, a mí me dio pena xD pero al menos lo están ayudando, aunque ÉL no lo sepa... u.u ¡Gracias por leer! =D

**tania56:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¿Qué opinas de esta conti? ¿Te esperaban que lo de Kiba fuera un plan? Lo que hará Saku en el siguiente capi va a ser aún un PLOP más xD ¡Saludos! =D

**-Eemo-Faairy- :** jajajaja xD no estás loca, solo tienes intriga u.u Y créeme, te entiendo con eso. ¿Qué opinas de este capi? Ojalá te haya gustado ;D ¡Saludos!

**Luli the little witch:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Espero que este capi te haya gustado también! ;D

**MaGy-Souh:** Exacto xD me aburrí un poco del típico Sasuke cubo-de-hielo-sin-hormonas (supuestamente, porque al final si las tiene ¬¬) y decidí escribir sobre un Sasuke tierno ;D como debe ser. ¡Y también ADORO a Johnny Depp! ¡Es EL MEJOR! (en especial Jack! xD) te juro que me casaría con ese actor! ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado también este capi!

**Edith:** ¿Y, qué tal te pareció este capi? =O Bingo, lo de Kiba era una broma que fingía no ser una broma xD algo complicado, pero parte del "plan" del muy genio de Gaara. El próximo capi va a ser MUUY divertido, a diferencia del super-emo de éste xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! :D ¡Saludos!

**setsuna17:** ¡Y lo sigo siguiendo! xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! ;D ¡Ojalá te haya justado este capi también, saludos!

**Cherry-BlossoOm:** jajaja xD ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado! =) ¿Qué opinas de este capi? Espero que también te haya gustado ;D la verdad es que todos tenemos imaginación, sólo que cada uno la usa a su propia manera :D ¡Saludos!

**lin-chan:** jejeje xD no pude resistir la tentación de un inner para Sasuke… era demasiado insoportable ;D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**-Sakuritah-:** ¡Qué bueno que te hayas reído mucho en el capi 13 porque ese era mi objetivo! ;D jajaja ¿Ahora sí te quedó claro lo de Kiba? =O espero que sí, sorry por haberlo complicado así xD pero, créeme a veces ocurre eso en la vida real u.u y no es NADA bueno. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi también! :D ¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!

**haruno-fan:** Me encantó tu review xD Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención también las ideas locas de Ino (que está semi-basada en una amiga que también lee este fic :D) y la relación entre Tenten y Neji (que al FIN, hizo algo bueno por ella en este capi ;D). Creo que el capi 13 fue más largo que he escrito en mi vida u.u como 25 páginas. Espero que te haya quedado claro lo de la broma de Kiba por lo que expliqué arriba :D Y recuerda que Kiba es el segundo beso de Saku ;D el primero fue con un amigo que se fue a vivir a otro país… que por cierto, posiblemente aparezca pronto en el fic JEJE. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos! :D

**pame:** me alegra que te haya parecido padrísimo ;D! espero que te haya gustado este capi también ;D ¡Saludos!

**AnnieLi: **La verdad es que no entiendo como saco tiempo para actualizar u.u es inexplicable, pero supongo que como AMO esto de hacer fics, simplemente lo logro xD literalmente me desvivo por mis bebés (fics). Y sí, segundo de bi tiene efectos muy particulares sobre las personas. Si piensas quedarte a hacerlo, lo comprenderás por la propia experiencia xD Aunque ya estés en Cusco y no puedas leer esto ahorita, espero que tengan un buen VIAJE ;D Wanshang hao!

**matsuri-chan: **A ti te tengo que agradecer especialmente porque leí tus últimos dos reviews y me dije: OH X KAMI, YA HAN PASADO DOS MESES Y NO ACTUALIZAS, MUJER! ¬¬ MALA FANFICKER! Así que decidí darme un tiempo y escribir este último capi xD ¿Y qué opinas sobre la reacción de Sasuke? Decidí no ponerlo tan celoso AÚN, porque si lo va a estar BASTANTE en el futuro, pero tú sólo espera, fues el momento de celos-celos-celos (8) de Sasukito-kun llegará muy pronto a un 100%! ;D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**tatutu:** me alegra que pienses que soy buena para la comedia :D! nunca pensé que escribiría algo así cuando empecé el fic xD jeje, ¡gracias por leer! :D

**Giannina:** ¡Mi Beta-reader! :D leíste YAY! Jajaja y yo, los escribo por mi falta de tiempo par ver la tele! XD ya sabes, en noviembre piscinaza en mi casa por fin de clases… SIN FALTA! ;D tqm HINA-CHAN! :D

**.**

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	15. Capítulo XV

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Dedicatorias:** Para quienes viven **días peligrosos ;D **(¿o NOCHES?)

_._

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**El Plan.**

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, casi a las siete. El cielo aún estaba pálido y la leve resolana no llegaba a calentar aún.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada del local, nerviosa. Las pocas personas que habían llegado me venían como si estuviera loca. Pero yo ya estaba decidida.

Sasuke tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo.

Es mejor decir las cosas de frente que luego complicarlas más.

Iba a decirle a Kiba lo que sentía. Seguiría su consejo.

Sólo debía esperar a que llegase y le lanzaría la bomba, y él no debía tardar mucho en venir…

Desvié levemente mi mirada al percibir una cabellera oscura y desordenada entrando por las escaleras del jardín exterior hacia el pasillo.

Inner: **¡AHÍ ESTÁ KIBA! O_O ¡No dejes que se vaya, SHANNARO!**

Prácticamente me pasé de un solo salto las escaleras para alcanzar al Inuzuka.

- ¡ESPERA, KIBA! – le grité, lastimosamente llamando un poquito la atención de los que llegaban ¬¬…

Inner: **jeje… ¿no podías haber sido más sutil ¬¬?**

El muchacho volteó a verme con sorpresa.

- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! – sonrió con su travieso gesto canino - ¿Llegaste tan temprano hoy?

Yo le sonreí disimulando. – Ehh, sí… ejém… - aclaré mi garganta, tratando de no ahondar más en el tema. Sólo lo había hecho para poder hablar con él relativamente a _solas. _– Y, Kiba… - intenté sonar casual, aunque por dentro me moría de nervios - ¿ya sabes con quién vas a ir al… baile?

Él me vio con tranquilidad, aunque pude ver un instantáneo brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

Ahora había dos opciones:

1) O me decía: "Claro, ¡contigo, Haruno!" y la introducción a mi _confesión_ se haría infinitamente más fácil, o…

2) Me decía "No lo sé" ¬¬ y tendría que decirle todo por mi cuenta… ¡KYAAAA! O/O

Inner: **POR FAVOR, KAMI-SAMA… ¡QUE SEA LA PRIMERA!**

- Bueno…

Mi inner se desmayó por la ansiedad.

**¡AHÍ VENÍA!**

¡DE ESO DEPENDÍA MI _FUTURA_ DECISIÓN!

…

- La verdad es que invité a Rin.

**Ò_o**

(La inner se levanta de su estado catatónico instantáneamente).

¿**Qué**?

No pude evitar poner cara de perplejidad ante esto.

- Sí… - me dijo, riendo, al notar mi expresión. – Puede sonar algo… inesperado…

Inner: **¿Inesperado? ¿¡Desde cuando los chicos invitan a una cualquiera en vez de a la chica a la que se le declararon! ¬¬**

- …pero sí, voy a ir con ella ^_^ ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta en algo, Sakura-chan?

Podría jurar que mi mirada prácticamente echaba llamas en esos momentos.

- N-no… no me molesta… - articulé rígidamente, fingiendo una falsa y asesina sonrisa.

Inner: **¡KYAAAA! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ALIENTO DE PERRO! ¿¡CÓMO NOS PUDO HACER ESTO! ¡NO PUEDE HABERNOS CAMBIADO ASÍ SIN SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Ò_Ó**

- Bueno. – dijo sonriendo el Inuzuka. – No creo que te moleste si ya tienes pareja de todos modos. Porque… ¿tienes pareja, _VERDAD_ Sakura-chan? Una chica tan linda como tú OBVIAMENTE ya debe haber sido invitada ;D

**Maldito casanovas. GRR.**

¿Que si tenía pareja?

OBVIAMENTE TENÍA.

Mi inner lo acababa de decidir en eso momento.** Y ÉL lo iba a ver.**

Inner: **¡Hora de usar el PLAN B!**

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo! – le dije sonriendo – De hecho… ¡voy a ir con SASUKE-KUN!

La boca de Kiba se volvió una gran "O", pero pude distinguir su sutil pero sospechosa sonrisa que se formó segundos después de que le dijera mi respuesta… ¿pero _por qué_…?

Sin embargo, no pude terminar de procesar esa información, porque apenas terminé de gritar, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido:

Ya no era tan temprano, y las personas habían llegado… y en _personas_ incluyo al 99% de la población femenina del colegio que pertenece al Club de Fans de Sasuke.

- ¿¡T-tú, vas a ir con Sasuke-kun al baile! – exclamó una.

- Y-yo… - empecé a decir.

- ¡Me alegro por ti, Sakura-chan! – exclamó Kiba, son una sonrisa perruna.

**Argh, ese idiota me las pagaría.**

Menos de UN segundo después de su comentario, todas las mujeres que pasaban por ahí en ese momento voltearon sus cabezas hacia mí para verme con una mirada asesina.

**Oh oh.**

Inner: **Creo que es hora de que corramos…**

- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR! – me gritaban.

Segundos después, tuve que correr por mi vida porque el ENTERO club de Fans de Sasuke-Sexy-Uchiha me perseguía por mi cabeza O_O (sí, las noticias en la escuela se propagan rápidamente xD).

Creo que había subido y bajado del primer al último piso casi tres veces, agotando más de la mitad de mi ahora escaso chakra (sí, ¡sólo por escapar! T_T), cuando logré despistar a las chicas y escurrirme por un pequeño corredor para cruzar a mi pasillo por el gimnasio.

Cuando creí que AL FIN estaba salvada, escuché un grito, _funesto._

- ¡AHÍ VA!

Inner: **Nooo…**

Me apresuré a huir aunque sea al baño de hombres para no morir asesinada… cuando mi cabeza chocó con la de otra persona.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Alcé mi vista y me encontré con los hermosos ojos negros cuyo dueño era parcialmente el culpable de que me estuvieran persiguiendo.

- ¿Sakura? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué rayos corrías? ¿Qué ocurre?

Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, mirando hacia los dos lados del pasillo, y jalé a Sasuke por la camisa para que entrara conmigo a un armario de limpieza que AFORTUNADAMENTE se encontraba ahí para salvarme. – Entra aquí, luego te explico.

Él me miro como si estuviera loca, pero luego asintió y entró.

Apenas cerré la puerta, se oyó un bullicio estridente y todo el edificio empezó a temblar, como si una estampida de furias salvajes estuviera devastando la escuela.

Sasuke me miró con sospecha.

- No me digas que tienes algo que ver con est…-

- ¡_TE MATAREMOS_, SAKURA HARUNO! ¡ERES FRENTONA **MUERTA**!

Pestañeé lentamente y tragué saliva. Jamás pensé que mi pequeño "plan B" desencadenaría tanto instinto asesino por parte de las fans de Sasuke.

- Jeje. – reí, nerviosamente. Estaba en problemas.

- Bien. – dijo Sasuke, con seriedad - ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Yo sonreí con ironía. - ¿Fue muy divertido, sabes? – empecé a decirle – Seguí tu consejo. – ante esto mi amigo me miró sorprendido – Tenías toda la razón, Sasuke… es mejor decir las cosas como son. PERO… cuando le pregunté a Kiba si sabía con quién iría al baile… ¡me dijo que iría con Rin! – exclamé furiosa.

- Hmp…

- Y luego… me preguntó si YO ya sabía con quién iría… y ¡le dije que iba a ir **contigo**! – terminé de contarle, sonriendo a lo "inocente".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza al terminar de oír eso. - ¿Qué?

- Le dije que iba a ir contigo. – le repetí.

Su mirada se tornó fulminante. Esperaba que estuviera dirigida hacia Kiba, y no hacia mí, porque honestamente, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de Sasuke.

Entonces alzó una ceja desafiante. – Entonces… ¿esperas que sea tu _cita_ del baile?

- Sip. – asentí mirándolo con mi mejor cara del gato con botas de Shrek que podía hacer.

- ¿Y que finja ser tu _pareja_?

- Sip… – seguí utilizando mi puchero.

- ¿Con demostraciones afectivas en público, llegadas al colegio juntos, citas y besos incluidos?

- Ehh… O/O – mi puchero se descuadró y me sonrojé. Digamos que… no había pedido TANTO.

Inner: **OOOOH *¬* ¡Pero… no estaría NADA MAL! ¿NE? xD JEJEJE!**

Entonces Sasuke soltó una ácida carcajada.

Bajé la cabeza. _Lo sabía…_ jamás debí pedirle un favor tan ridículo.

- Acepto.

- ¿Qué? O_ó

No pude evitar alzar una ceja ante esto.

- Que acepto, Sakura. – me dijo mi amigo con seriedad – Pero no pienso dejar que me llames "amorcito" ni "cielito" ni ninguna de esas estupideces en público, ¿quedó claro? – me preguntó, con severidad.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Tanta seriedad para un comentario que sonaba TAN gracioso en boca de Sasuke.

- Como el agua ^_^ – le respondí. – Gracias, Sasuke. – sonreí mirándolo.

- Hmp… - respondió, desviando la mirada.

- Bueno – dije – creo que deberíamos salir de aquí…

Creo que fue mala idea el abandonar el escondite porque cuando abrimos la puerta, tanto las fans de Sasuke como la directora llegaban, y el hecho de salir los DOS de un mismo _pequeño y oscuro_ armario después de haber corrido incansablemente por todo el colegio y encontrarme con una apariencia… agitada… era levemente sospechoso…

- Ups…

- Hmp…

Los ojos de la directora se volvieron dos grandes pelotas de basketball al descubrirnos, incluso parecía que echaban llamas. - ¡A MI DESPACHO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, JÓVENES! – nos gritó Tsunade.

Resignada, marché condenada a dar la explicación más vergonzosa que pudiera oír la directora de mi escuela en años…

Pero mientras me dirigía ahí, dos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente… primero, la cara de terror que pusieron las fangirls al vernos JUNTOS Sasuke y a mí ;D y segundo… el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera aceptado _todos_ los términos de nuestro pequeño "trato"… _besos incluidos._

Supongo que no se habría dado cuenta.

**¿O sí?**

…Nah, por Kami. En qué estoy pensando.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Mientras escuchaba la interminable reprimenda de la directora Tsunade y los múltiples intentos de explicarle la situación de la pelirrosa, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en qué rayos había ocurrido esa mañana.

Todo había sido **tan rápido**.

Cuando Sakura le contó que Kiba iría con Rin al baile, no sabía si sentirse molesto, feliz o impotente.

_Molesto_, porque el idiota del Inuzuka se había atrevido a plantar y humillar a Sakura, que INCREÍBLEMENTE había confiado en su consejo de confesarse…

_Feliz_, porque ahora Sakura no iría al baile con ese cretino, sino con él, y esa podía ser una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida…

_Impotente_, porque aunque las cosas parecían haberse puesto a su favor, Sakura hacía esto aparentemente sólo por venganza al Inuzuka…

Aunque podía jurar que ese momento, **él** era quien más deseaba vengarse del chico perro, por todo lo que se atrevió a hacerle a Sakura.

Inner de Sasuke: **Ay por favor, con los temas de venganzas de nuevo no, teme… ¬¬**

- … este tipo de conductas afectan a la imagen del colegio! ¡A no ser que pertenezcan a la escuela de Jiraiya, es INACEPTABLE que unos alumnos tan destacados como ustedes tengan conductas tan indecorosas como **ésta**!

Sasuke suspiró, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Además de toda su confusión, ahora GRAN parte de la escuela había malinterpretado el suceso del armario.

Dirigió una vista rápida a Sakura, quien mantenía la vista gacha y jugaba nerviosamente con los bordes de su falda ante el sermón de la directora.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando con sus _grandes_ ideas? ¿Esconderse en un armario? ¿Cómo rayos pudo hacerle caso al aceptar _ese_ escondite?

- Uchiha, ¿¡me estás escuchando! – vociferó la rubia golpeando su escritorio con fuerza, llamando la atención del chico – ¡Ya deja de mirar a tu compañera y presta atención!

Sasuke volvió la cabeza instantáneamente, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Creo en su explicación. – dijo finalmente Tsunade – Pero no vuelvan a hacer algo así. Otras personas pueden malinterpretarlo.

Lanzando un gran suspiro, ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se disculparon con la directora.

- Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama. – murmuraron.

- Bien. – dijo ella – Pueden irse.

Entonces, antes de salir por la puerta del despacho de la directora, Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura de la muñeca.

Ella volteó a verlo, sin entender por qué lo hacía.

- Tu plan. – murmuró él - ¿Es para atraer a Kiba, verdad?

Sakura se puso tensa. No esperaba que él le preguntara eso directamente.

Se mordió el labio.

- Sakura. – llamó él, con calma. – Sólo quiero saber por qué lo haces. ¿Es una venganza, o aún quieres estar con él?

Ella suspiró. – Algo de las dos… más la primera que la segunda. – le confesó.

Él sonrió ácidamente.

"_Así que aún le interesa… qué gran masoquista eres en ayudarla, Sasuke."_

- Bien. – dijo él, y entonces tomó la mano de Sakura entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

- ¿Sasuke…? – le preguntó la pelirrosa mirándolo sonrojada.

Él frunció el ceño. - ¿No querías ayuda? – le preguntó – Ésta es mi ayuda.

La pelirrosa entonces sonrió suavemente.

- Gracias… Sasuke. – y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla. – Eres el mejor amigo.

_Amigo._

_Era su mejor amigo._

Sólo eso.

Y ahora tendría que aparentar lo contrario.

_Abrió la puerta y salieron._

Pero, por _ella_, lo haría.

Las veces que ella quisiera.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo haría _todo_ por ella.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino estaba atónita.

Apenas había llegado a la escuela, escuchó un gran alboroto de las alumnas que al parecer habían visto algo interesante.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que se trataba nada más y nada menos de la supuesta _cita _entre Sasuke y la frentona.

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Si todo eso era producto del _plan_ de Gaara… debía admitir que el chico era un completo genio.

Se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro. Al parecer su papel de _súper-oportuna-amiga-para-nada-planificadora-de-vidas-amorosas-ajenas_ no sería tan necesario gracias al pelirrojo ahora que su supuesto "plan" había funcionado…

Aunque… no le haría daño a nadie yendo a colaborar un poco más, ¿no? ;D

Se acercó con una sonrisa "inocente" a donde se encontraba su amiga con su "amigo cariñoso". Aprovecharía la situación ahora que ya era lo suficientemente sospechosa.

- ¡Hola frentona! ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! – los saludó.

- Hola, cerda. – la saludó alegremente Sakura.

- Hmp… - el Uchiha únicamente la miró con desconfianza. Al parecer ya conocía las "virtudes" de Ino y quería evitar a toda costa toda clase de humillación pública causada por la rubia.

- Veo que… tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿no Saku? – le preguntó la Yamanaka a su amiga.

Sakura rió nerviosamente. – Oh, jejeje… claro… tal vez después de un momento, cerda… - le lanzó una mirada disimuladamente amenazante, pero que la rubia entendió perfectamente como un "si empiezas con esto ahora, **mueres**".

- ¿Qué tienes, Saku? Quería hablar contigo sobre el concurso de música. – le dijo ella, tranquilamente.

- ¿Ah? – la pelirrosa se extrañó. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a molestarla? ¿NADA?

- Hoy son las inscripciones para la final… quería avisarte para que vayas a tiempo… ^_^- le dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Oh, claro… – dijo Sakura.

- ¿…por qué no la acompañas, Sasuke? – dijo ella de repente – Después de todo… ¿irán al baile juntos, no? ;D

El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada a la Yamanaka y bufó resignado, tomando a la pelirrosa de la mano para dirigirse a la sala de inscripciones.

Ino rió traviesa, mientras admiraba su perfecto trabajo.

Ahora todos (si es que aún faltaba que alguien se entere) sabrían sobre el "romance" entre su amiga y el Uchiha. Al fin tanto esfuerzo había dado frutos…

…y quería hablar con su otro "colaborador" sobre el asunto.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Admito que de no ser por Ino, habría olvidado que hoy el día de las inscripciones finales al concurso de música. Normalmente éste se daba después del baile de primavera… y eso era en dos semanas.

…tenía dos semanas para elegir mi canción, aprenderla y ganar el concurso.

Inner: **¿Súper sencillo, ne? ;D**

Me dirigí de la mano de Sasuke hacia las oficinas de inscripciones. Obviamente TODAS las chicas me miraban con sorpresa, celos, y por qué no odio, mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo, pero con Sasuke.

Era comprensible: ¿qué chico no envidiaría a uno con tal capacidad de lograr dichas reacciones en las mujeres?

Entonces vi a Kiba pasando por el pasillo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y abracé a Sasuke sonriendo.

- Gracias por acompañarme a la inscripción, Sasu-kun. – le dije en voz alta para que el Inuzuka lo escuche.

Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja. - ¿Sasu-kun? – me murmuró, con molestia.

- Oye. – le dije - Dijiste que no querías que te llamara cielito ni nada de eso, ¿no? Entonces no te molestes si te digo Sasu-kun. – le dije, con diversión.

- Si es así, ¿quieres que te diga Sakura-_chan_? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja retadora.

Puse una mueca de disgusto. Eso sonaba muy bien si Naruto fuera el que me lo dijera, pero con Sasuke… con Sasuke mi nombre sonaba mejor que con cualquier persona que pudiera pronunciarlo.

- _Sakura._ – No pude evitar sonreír con placer. Realmente amaba cómo decía mi nombre. – **No** me digas Sasu-kun.

Sonreí de lado. – Está bien… _Sasuke._

- Hmp.

Afortunadamente Kiba pareció habernos visto juntos, pues su cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para mí al vernos a Sasuke y a mí de la mano.

Inner: **¡JHÁ! ¿Creíste que estaba bromeando con lo de mi cita con Sasuke-kun? ¡PERDISTE, AMIGO! ¡KYAA! ;D**

- Pero miren quién decidió aparecer… - escuché una voz burlona detrás de mí.

Karin se encontraba apoyada contra la pared de la oficina de inscripciones con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

- Karin. – pronuncié con disgusto.

- Frentezota. – respondió ella.

Entonces se rió. – Oye, en serio, admiro tu insistencia, pero no creo que logres ganar en el concurso. He mejorado desde la última vez que cantamos… - me dijo con convicción.

Iner: **Claro, claro… La última vez en que LA gané y se creó nuestro club de fans ;D aah… POR SUPUESTO que no lo olvido.**

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ganarte, _de nuevo_? – la reté.

Ella sonrió con sorna mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí.

- Pues… - empezó – yo que tú no me distraería **tanto**. – me miró con malicia.

Mis cejas se curvaron hacia abajo, tornando mi mirada agresiva.

Sabía a qué se refería.

- Entiendo a dónde vas con todo esto, Karin. – le dije. Para esto, todos los que nos rodeaban en el pasillo se habían quedado mirándonos (las peleas de chicas se habían vuelto comunes en la escuela desde nuestro reto musical en el primer semestre de clases). – Pero te advierto que no voy a perder ante ti. Es una promesa… Y lo creas o no, no estoy cayendo en tus supuestas "distracciones".

En ese momento mi boca habló por sí sola. Creo que simplemente dejé mi corazón hablar, con total sinceridad.

- Quiero a Sasuke-kun. – le dije con convicción – No importa lo que creas. Esa es la verdad.

En ese momento, Sasuke apretó mi mano con fuerza, y dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia la mía.

- Es verdad. – le dije volteando mi mirada hacia él – Siempre te querré de una manera mucho más especial que a cualquier persona. Cualquiera. – enfaticé, desviando mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico Inuzuka – Incluso el baka de Kiba.

Entonces sonreí de lado mirándolo con ternura. Él esbozó también una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos sabíamos que eso no había sido una declaración de amor, pero sí una aclaración sobre cuánto significaba mi mejor amigo para mí.

Y significaba mucho.

Muchísmo.

El amor que sentía por él era algo tan profundo y especial… que me resultaba totalmente indescriptible.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino sonrió sorprendida.

Jamás había imaginado que su mejor amiga actuaría con tanta madurez al enfrentarse con Karin.

Todo había resultado de maravilla. Finalmente su asunto con Sasuke estaba arreglado y mejor que nunca.

Suspiró, no sin algo de envidia. Realmente su amiga se había conseguida aun chico que podría encajar en el rango de "hombre perfecto". Tal vez ella solía ser una chica algo más _fresh_, pero de alguna manera, no podía negar que deseaba un poco de romance también…

- No pensaste que resultaría el plan, ¿eh? – una voz conocida la llamó.

La rubia volteó a encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes del chico pelirrojo de intercambio.

En un principió de sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, pero luego sonrió de lado.

- Digamos que fue una _sorpresa…_ - le respondió ella.

- Oh vamos. – insistió Gaara – Admite que fue un buen plan.

Sin embargo, Ino prefería jugar a ser difícil. - …algo. – le dijo, únicamente.

La verdad es que Gaara había ido a la sala de música a inscribirse para el concurso, pero también había estado buscando a la Yamanaka, pues tenía _algo_ importante que preguntarle.

- Y, Yamanaka… - carraspeó, aclarando la garganta - ¿ya tienes cita para el baile?

Ino sonrió con malicia - ¿Acaso me estás invitando, Sabaku No?

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el muro de la pared, al lado de ella. – Hn… no, sólo era curiosidad.

- Bueno… – le contó Ino – Estoy esperando a que alguien a la altura de… - lo pensó un momento - …Johnny Depp o Taylor Lautner me invite ;D – le contó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

El chico sonrió de lado. – En ese caso… sí, te estoy invitando ;D – le respondió.

Ino lanzó una carcajada. - ¡Jhá! No, en serio. **Eso** estoy esperando. – se mantuvo firme, en su posición.

"Aunque tu voz sea INCREÍBLE y digna de un Grammy, no superas a Johnny ni a Taylor… ¡SHANNARO!"

- ¿Para que soñar con imposibles si puedes soñar con posibles? – le preguntó él, de forma retadora, volteando su rostro justo a centímetros del de ella.

- Yo lo llamaría _improbable_ pero no **imposible**. – le respondió ella, acercando su rostro aún más.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Casi podía sentir la respiración del chico mezclándose con la suya.

De repente, el momento mágico se deshizo y él se separó rápidamente de ella.

- En ese caso, – le dijo él, ya de lejos – estás en deuda conmigo. Me debes una cita. – le informó, como si de un noticiero se tratara, para luego irse.

Ino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué ella _LE_ debía una cita?

¡Hmp, que chico para más autoritario ¬¬!

Pero… no podía evitar que aún así, al imaginar una cita con _él_ podía estar imaginando su cita perfecta.

Ino no pudo evitar llevarse teatralmente una mano a la frente en señal de derrota.

Lo **admitía**.

Le gustaba Gaara Sabaku No.

.

**Someone like you X****V – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

¡Hola a todos! Ya que estoy en vacas, aquí está el nuevo capi de SLY :D Me sentía especialmente inspirada para escribir esta última temporada sí que espero que les haya gustado el capi! ;D

¿Qué opinan sobre el plan de Gaara? Al muy genio le ligó, ¿ne? Al fin, AL FIN Sakura arregló algo las cosas u.u Ya era hora de que actúe linda con Sasukito-kun ;D

Espero que les haya gustado también el GaaIno ^_^

Para los peruanos que estén leyendo esto, ¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS Y VIVA EL PERÚ! :D

Jijiji, soy muy patriótica =D

En fin… ¡muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews y agregadas a favoritos! No me creo que tengo ya tantos x'D LOS AMO. _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**-Eemo-Faairy-**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**Nitzume-Uzumaki**_

_**Pau-chan22**_

_**tania56**_

_**Luli the little witch**_

_**renacuajo**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**haruno-fan**_

_**pame**_

_**Emily-nn**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**NaRuCaMi**_

_**Patricia**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**-Eemo-Faairy-: **¡KYA! ¡Viva el poder femenino! ;D jajaja me encantó escribir eso x) pronto las chicas cumplirán la sentencia e la apuesta u.u y será en el momento menos oportuno xD pero será divertido ;D También opino que Gaara está loco u.u sus métodos son efectivos, pero RADICALES xD

**-Sakuritah-: **Sip, todo un plan. Dado que usar el razonamiento no funciona con esos bakas ¬¬ tuvieron que llegar a usar medidas drásticas ^_^ Digamos que Saku no se sentía muy segura sobre el consejo de Sasuke inicialmente porque estaba nerviosa, supongo yo u.u pero luego lo piensa bien y se da cuenta de que él tiene razón =D

**Nitzume-Uzumaki: **¡Wuuuju! ¡Qué ganial lo que me cuentas de tú y tu chico ;D! jajajaja qué linda coincidencia =D les deseo lo mejor ;D! Ahora Sasuke está más contento! Kyaaa!

**Pau-chan22: **Jajaja ^_^ gracias por la agregada a favoritos ;D espero que te haya gustado este capi también =D Saludos!

**tania56: **Siempre la intriga, ¿ne? xD Creo que me he vuelto una adicta a eso jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi ;D un beso, saludos!

**Luli the little witch: **Okis, te explico lo de Kiba: a Gaara se le ocurrió un plan para que Sasuke y Sakura estén juntos, sólo que un tanto radical. Le dijo a Kiba que se le declare falsamente a Saku para que Sasuke se ponga celoso y AL FIN se de cuenta de que debe estar con Saku. Y si Sasuke no lo admite, que Kiba le "saque la vuelta" (de mentira) a Sakura para que ella recurra a Sasuke =D justamente como pasó. Ahora se supone que todo debe solucionarse entre los dos ^_^

**renacuajo: **^_^ gracias! Me alegra que pienses que el fic está bueno ;D espero que te haya gustado este capi también! Saludos!

**Katty-chan: **Cerda telepática! Estaba a punto de escribir esto y me llamaste xD Por supuesto que te está pasando esto ;D jajajjaa espero no causar problemas con lo que escribí ;D dado que tu "CITA" fue justo en un momento riesgoso en relación a la publicación del capítulo, el evento destructivo se aplazó sólo un poquito… pero no te preocupes ;D pronto llegará. Espero que te haya gustado la adaptación de los hechos versión Kaedeluchansita ©. Lov ya CP!

**haruno-fan: **Sí. Saku la mata. En serio, no me ofende. Sencillamente la mata xD Ahora que re-leo tu review me acabo de dar cuenta que me pasó lo mismo, como si yo fuera ella u.u HORROR. Pero sí, pobre Sasu D: No te preocupes, pronto Saku será más inteligente y emnos monga y TAMBIÉN habrá celos por parte de ella, a tu pedido ;D JEJEJE. Oh, y en unos 3 capis aparecerá el "amigo". Ya verás jojo :) Ino es una muy buena amiga ;D espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y amo tus reviews! :D

**pame: **jajajaja xD digamos que Saku empezará a reaccionar MUY pronto :) jojojojo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por leer! ;D saludos!

**Emily-nn: **Me alegra que hayas estado siguiendo el fic :D! espero que te haya gustado este capi, y sí, el Sasusaku a partir de ahora irá (AL FIN) en aumento, SHANNARO! ;D saludos y gracias por leer!

**AnnieLi: "**su mejor amigo es el coche bomba en la discoteca caos de cusco xDDD" JAJAJA. Amé tu review xD! Y sí, QUÉ con el chico u.u Este fic se parece cada vez más a mi vida. HORROR. Okay, jamás daré ese tipo de consejos… fingir que no quieres a alguien esta bien, pero darle consejos ya es autodestructivo xD emo del mal. Oh, y yo debería estar haciendo… monografía, inglés, CAS, Mate, histo. ^_^ pero soy masoquista XD!

**NaRuCaMi: **jaja ^_^ me alegra que pienses que tengo talento :D sí, pienso aprovecharlo! Espero que te haya gustado este capi del fic también ;D! saludos y gracias por leer! =D

**Patricia****: **a partir de aquí termina la etapa emo del fic xD ahora Sasu y Saku estarán más contentos ;D y habrá problemillas más divertidos!

.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Dedicatorias:** For those who haven't found _someone like you _(L) y para los que planean un grande y productivo futuro =)

_._

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**El Baile.**

.

.

Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde que el "plan" de Sabaku No Gaara se había puesto en práctica. Todo había salido a la absoluta perfección: durante aquellos quince días, Sasuke y Sakura no habían dejado de actuar como si de verdad fueran una pareja… los abrazos, caminadas de la mano, palabras cariñosas, y, por qué no, sospechosos encuentros en el gimnasio durante las tardes después de clase, eran una muestra de que DEFINITIVAMENTE pasaba algo entre esos dos.

Y **no era** una simple amistad.

Sasuke bufó con molestia al oír las voces chillonas de sus fangirls refunfuñando sobre cómo era posible que él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera elegido a una frentona pelo de chicle como pareja del baile e incluso, posible – por mucho que les desagradara usar el término – **novia.**

- Hmp, vámonos a otro lado. – le sugirió a su amiga, levantándose de la banca del patio en que estaban sentados compartiendo su almuerzo. Sabía que Sakura tenía un límite de paciencia al que sólo personas como Kiba o Karin la lograban hacer llegar, aunque en algunas ocasiones – como ésta – las fangirls también se encontraban incluidas en dicha lista.

La pelirrosa se paró, totalmente tensa, dando un forzado suspiro para tranquilizarse. No le hacía gracias que las obsesionadas locas regaladas de las fangirls andaran detrás de ella y Sasuke como si de un parásito se tratase, espiándolos y cuchicheando por cada palabra que intercambiaban.

- Sí, por favor. – dijo Sakura con una voz cristalina pero al mismo tiempo aterradora. Se notaba a leguas cómo hacía falta sólo una pequeña chispa para que la bomba pelirrosa estallara…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo para buscar algo de tranquilidad. En estas dos semanas se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos que antes. Al pasar más tiempo juntos habían aprendido muchas más cosas del otro y de alguna manera su conexión se había intensificado… aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera aceptarlo.

Sakura se sentía simplemente como si el único lugar en el que debería estar en todo momento fuera junto a Sasuke, aunque lo encontraba como lo más disparatado y sin sentido del mundo.

Él, en cambio, estaba seguro de que Sakura era la persona más importante de su vida, y que por nada del mundo podía dejarla ir ahora… aunque ella aún quisiera un poco a Kiba, o aunque no lo consideraba a él más que como un amigo. Estar con ella lo hacía sentirse completo, y no pensaba renunciar a ello.

La pelirrosa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras éste se apoyaba en el muro del pasadizo y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, abrazándola.

- Hmp… - bufó él – Tu cabello me hace cosquillas.

Ella se rió mientras se colocaba un mechón rosado detrás de la oreja. – Lo siento… no sé que voy a hacer con mi cabello para el baile. Está desastroso. – se rió.

Él alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado. – Está precioso.

Sakura se sonrojó. No esperaba ese cumplido por parte de él. Era verdad que últimamente se habían estado hablando de forma más afectuosa e incluso parecía que de verdad eran novios, pero ambos sabían que era simplemente un "plan". El complemento de Sasuke realmente la había sorprendido.

- Gracias… - dijo ella, aún asombrada.

- Oye, hablando en serio, ¿paso por ti el sábado a las ocho? – le dijo él, con una perfecta media sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo responder inmediatamente.

Una **cita** con _Sasuke Uchiha._

Hace unos meses jamás habría creído que eso podía ser real.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- ¡KYAAA NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Una muy entusiasmada Ino gritaba por enésima vez mientras su amiga pelirrosa estaba sentada en su cama algo cabizbaja, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Era viernes por la noche. Ino había ido a dormir a la casa de Sakura para terminar unas tareas, y después de eso, para hablar sobre el tema "S". O sea, el tema de _Sasuke_ y la futura salida de la pelirrosa con éste, en el perfecto y romántico "Baile de Primavera".

- Ino. Fue un error… fue MUY lindo por parte de Sasuke aceptar ir conmigo al baile después de que yo dije que iría con él, fue TIERNO y DULCE de su parte, pero… ¡en el momento de decidir eso no pensé en que estaría saliendo en un **CITA** CON ÉL! – exclamó, desesperada.

- ¡FRENTONA! – la reprochó su mejor amiga - ¿Eres ciega o qué? ¡Muchas chicas te MATARÍAN por tener _esa_ cita!

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! – la cortó – Ya déjate de nervios y vamos a arreglarlo todo para mañana, ¿vale? ¡Es tu oportunidad de conquistarlo por completo! – exclamó con una risita y una mirada pícara.

- Si yo no…

- ¡Dije NADA de peros!

- ¡Pero no dije _eso_!

- ¡_Ahora_ sí!

Sakura resopló, resignada, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Discutir con Ino no tenía caso.

- Bueno, frentona… ¿qué tienes pensado usar para mañana? – le preguntó con entusiasmo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. – No estoy seguro si esté bien usarlo o no… - empezó - …es decir, no sé si sea un vestido 'adecuado' para un baile, pero…

Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a su armario y sacar una fina y hermosa percha de madera… cuya prenda correspondía perfectamente a dicha descripción.

Ino se había quedado sin habla.

- Es… es…

- ¿Muy anticuado? – preguntó su amiga, con inseguridad.

La rubia se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga con alegría. - ¡ES PERFECTO!

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

La mañana del sábado se había pasado muy rápido. Para todos los estudiantes de la escuela Royal Roads, el Baile de Primavera suponía la noche más especial y romántica de todo el año, sólo superada por San Valentín.

Tanto chicas como chicos se preparaban con emoción para sus citas… en especial _un_ chico, que ansiaba infinitamente que su reloj marcara las ocho en punto para poder tocar el timbre de la casa de la que estaba al frente, en donde lo estaría esperando cierta persona especial…

Su alarma del reloj le anunció que había llegado la hora. Alzó la mano con la que no sostenía el paquete plateado que contenía el regalo que había tardado en elegir toda la mañana para su mejor amiga, y tocó el timbre.

Menos de cinco segundos después de hacerlo, una gran mata de cabello rosado apareció frente a él, abriéndole la puerta.

- ¡Bienvenido, Sasuke! ¡Pasa, por favor! – lo saludó con entusiasmo la madre de Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Haruno-sama. – le respondió el con respeto.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dime Oka-san! – le pidió con confianza.

Luego lo dirigió con ansias a la sala y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

- Saku bajará en un momento…me alegra mucho que vayan juntos a la fiesta. – le dijo con un suspiro. Luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. – Creo que de TODOS los chicos con los que mi hija ha salido, tú eres el que se acerca más al yerno perfecto… - comentó con naturalidad, dejando a Sasuke un _poco_ descolocado.

**WTF.**

**¿Yerno?**

Ok, Sasuke estaba _completamente_ feliz por su cita con Sakura, de hecho estaba seguro de que esa noche podría ser la mejor y más importante de su vida hasta ahora… ¡pero aún no estaba pensando en cosas como el **matrimonio**!

Y el hecho de que su futura "suegra", "Oka-san", se lo estuviera insinuando realmente lo ponía nervioso…

Apretó más su agarre al paquete plateado que había llevado para su amiga y tragó saliva.

'_No te pongas nervioso. Eres un Uchiha. Los Uchihas NUNCA estás nerviosos.'_

Sin embargo, la cristalina y a la vez firme voz de la madre de Sakura lo hizo sobresaltarse cuando ella le habló de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke. – lo llamó ella, con su típica confianza.

- Sí… ¿Haruno-sam – él se corrigió inmediatamente tras la mirada severa de la mujer - ¿_Oka-san_?

La madre de Sakura sonrió con satisfacción. – Mira, normalmente no me gusta involucrarme en estas cosas, pero creo que deberías saber esto. – le informó, con seriedad.

El moreno alzó una ceja, preocupado. **¿Saber qué?**

Entonces los labios de la madre de Sakura se curvaron hacia arriba y sus penetrantes ojos verdes – tan parecidos a los de su hija – brillaron con seguridad.

- Conozco a mi hija, incluso mejor que ella misma. Después de ya más de dieciséis años de criarla, cuidarla y quererla, puedo asegurarte de que lo que va a pasar esta noche en su baile puede ser crucial si de verdad la amas y quieres estar con ella.

Un tic se formó en el ojo de Sasuke por la manera tan directa en que su _'Oka-san'_ había sacado a flote ese tema.

- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero por la manera en la que actúas y por todo lo que mi hija me ha contado sobre ti… estoy segura de que la quieres. No me engañas, Sasuke. Puedo verlo, y quiero que sepas que… tienes todo mi apoyo. – le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no sabía si estar aterrado o feliz por el apoyo de la mamá de Sakura. Es que… ¿cómo rayos esa mujer podía ser tan perceptiva y directa? o_Ó

- Sakura está muy confundida últimamente, pero te aseguro, Sasuke, que ella siente exactamente lo mismo por ti. – luego bajo un poco la voz para comentarle - ¿Si no por qué crees que tarda tanto en arreglarse? – ante esto Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. – Ella puede ser muy insegura a veces, pero es fuerte. Sólo necesita más confianza. Espero que hoy hagas lo necesario para conquistarla. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con apoyo – Aunque dudo que con lo guapo que estás hoy no sea suficiente. – le bromeó. – Por cierto. – agregó – no lo admite, pero le gusta lo _cursi._ – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. Nada mal para su primera charla con su futura suegra.

- Gracias, Oka-san. – le dijo con más confianza, pero sin abandonar su cordialidad – tendré en cuenta los consejos.

Ella únicamente le sonrió en respuesta.

Entonces, el sonido suave de unos pasos acercándose a la escalera los interrumpió.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Ya están abajo?

Sasuke dirigió la vista a donde provenía la voz y no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

Desde que se había enamorado de Sakura, ésta le parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero muy aparte de eso, esa noche se veía realmente preciosa.

Vestía un vestido de un blanco limpio y brillante, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, ceñía su cintura y caía elegantemente hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Tenía unos finísimos detalles de flores en la parte del pecho, e iba descubierto en toda la parte de los hombros, con únicamente unas pequeñas mangas de gasa que le daban un toque más tierno y romántico.

Además, llevaba unos zapatos color plata que hacían juego con una pequeña peineta de flores con la que adornaba su cabello color cerezo, y tenía sus ojos verdes más hermosos y su rostro más resplandeciente que nunca.

Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras.

La Haruno sonrió con dulzura y bajó las escaleras elegantemente para encontrarse con su cita.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun. – lo saludó con timidez.

- Ho-hola… - balbuceó él. – Estás… estás muy bien.

Sasuke se cacheteó mentalmente tras su vergonzoso saludo. No sabía qué le pasaba… ¡jamás se había puesto tan nervioso con Sakura!

La pelirrosa únicamente se rió ante la reacción del chico, y su madre sonrió con ternura y complicidad, mientras el Uchiha intentaba reaccionar tras darse cuenta de que la chica a la que amaba **no sólo** era su mejor amiga, ni la única chica que lo había logrado comprender, ni la primera en defenderlo ante su padre, o lograr sacar la verdadera persona que él era… la chica a la que amaba era también la mujer _más hermosa_ del mundo.

Inner de Sasuke: **Ejém, el regalo, ejém.**

Sasuke entonces reaccionó y le tendió la mano a Sakura sosteniendo el paquete plateado que le había traído.

- Yo… - empezó, intentando no sonrojarse, pero fallando la tarea sin éxito – esto es para ti.

Sakura miró el paquete con sorpresa y curiosidad.

- Gracias… Sasuke-kun. – le dijo, haciendo el además de abrirlo, mas él la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera abrirlo.

- Créeme. – le dijo él – Tendrás tiempo de disfrutarlo luego del baile. Si lo abres ahora dudo que lleguemos a tiempo. – y ante esto esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

Ella alzó una ceja con diversión. – Si tú lo dices… te creo.

Entonces una cuarta persona se hizo presente en la sala de la residencia Haruno.

- Así que tú eres la cita de mi hija. – una gruesa y firme voz se escuchó.

El padre de Sakura era un señor alto, fuerte, de mirada penetrante y severa. Tenía los ojos de un verde un poco más oscuro que el de su esposa e hija, y su cabello lacio color marrón oscuro iba recto y corto, dándole un aspecto bastante serio.

- Buenas noches, Haruno-sama. – lo saludó el moreno inmediatamente.

- ¡Papá! – lo llamó Sakura, visiblemente preocupada – Él es…

- Sé muy bien quién es él: - la interrumpió su padre, cortante - Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Llegó a la ciudad este año, es nuevo en tu escuela y tú eres su tutora… además, no es la primera vez que él viene a esta casa, – agregó, con un tono que hizo que a Sasuke se le erizaran los vellos – ni a tu habitación, hija.

Incluso la madre de Sakura tragó saliva al descubrir cuánta información poseía su esposo.

¿Cómo RAYOS se había enterado de eso? O_ó

- Señor… - empezó a hablar Sasuke.

- No. Antes de que digas nada, seré directo: no me importa cuál sea tu familia, ni que seas un buen estudiante, ni que tengas mucho dinero… si lastimas a _mi_ hija, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido? – le dijo de forma amenazante.

Sasuke lo dudó un poco, pero se apresuró a responder afirmativamente. - Sí, señor.

- Quiero verlos aquí a no más tarde que las doce.

- Entendido, señor.

El señor Haruno le dio una mirada despectiva a Sasuke para luego sonreír a su hija. – Estás preciosa.

Ella le respondió la sonrisa – Gracias, papá.

Luego él volteó a ver a Sasuke con desconfianza. - Si te hace algo, avísame.

Ella se rió – Sí, papá…

- No me agradas. – le dijo finalmente el señor al moreno, para luego retirarse de la habitación con un portazo.

Sasuke resopló con resignación. Apenas se conocían, y ya había sido amenazado por su futuro suegro.

_Suegro._

Por favor, que Kami-sama lo ayudara.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke… - lo intentó tranquilizar la madre de Sakura, con una risita nerviosa – siempre es así.

Él asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, para luego mirar directamente a Sakura.

Entonces tomó su mano con delicadeza para colocarle en la muñeca una hermosa pulsera hecha de flores rosadas de cerezo.

- Me costó mucho encontrarla, pero supongo que vale la pena. – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – Es tu flor… _Sakura_.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto. Sasuke siempre había sido gentil y dulce con ella, pero esta era la primera vez en que actuaba como si estuvieran en una cita… bueno, ¡esta era su PRIMERA CITA!

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron ante ese pensamiento.

La _primera cita._

**Genial.**

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

La escuela Royal Roads estaba perfectamente decorada para lo que sería la mejor fiesta de la secundaria en mucho tiempo.

Una enorme pista de baile ocupaba la mayor parte del gran salón, luces y lásers de distintas formas y colores se imprimían en las paredes al compás de la música que acompañaba el ambiente, y estrambóticos lamparines y adornos colgaban de los techos, dándole a la fiesta un estilo mucho más juvenil y fresco.

Si con "Fiesta de la Primavera" esperaban un enorme salón con mesas con velas, música de violines, y flores rodeando todo el pasillo de la entrada, definitivamente estaban muuuuy equivocados.

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron su entrada al salón rápidamente, con la intención de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito debido a la enorme capacidad de las Fangirls para encontrar a Sasuke, y esta vez, también por Sakura.

Su favorecedor atuendo no había logrado pasar desapercibido para los demás chicos de la escuela, lo cual provocó una _leve_ reacción de celos en el Uchiha, quien la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, para dejar en claro de **quién** era la Haruno esa noche.

Caminaron de un lado a otro en el salón hasta encontrarse con su grupo de amigos.

- ¡Oi, Sakura-chan! ¡Estás increíble, datte-bayo! – exclamó Naruto apenas los vio acercarse.

Sakura le sonrió, pero Sasuke le respondió con un porrazo en la cabeza.

- Dobe. – masculló - ¿No estás con Hinata? – le preguntó, al no ver a la Hyuuga por ninguna parte.

- Ella se fue con Tenten por un rato. – respondió el otro Hyuuga por el Uzumaki. – Fueron a buscar a Shikamaru…

- ¡Naruto-kun! – en ese mismo instante, Hinata, vestida con un hermoso vestido color perla y Tenten, con un vestido color esmeralda, se acercaron a donde acababa de llegar la pareja. Naruto abrazó cariñosamente a su novia apenas llegó. Neji hizo lo mismo, pero más sutilmente.

- ¡Hola, chicas! – las saludó la pelirrosa.

Tenten parpadeó bastantes veces luego de ver a Sakura. - ¿Sa-Sakura? ¡Wow, estás increíble! ¡Amo tu vestido! – exclamó Tenten.

- No te había reconocido, Sakura-chan. – le dijo Hinata sorprendida.

- Ustedes también están geniales. – les respondió ella.

Sasuke bufó y sonrió de lado. – Hmp, sabemos que todas están geniales… ¿quieres ir a bailar? – le preguntó a la pelirrosa en un susurro, tomándola de la mano.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron por la soltura con la que Sasuke realizó esa pregunta. Normalmente era más reservado, pero su estilo de conquistador… tampoco estaba mal (¡había que admitirlo ¬¬ por Kami!)

- Ehh… - Sakura se sonrojó - …claro, Sasuke-kun.

Así la pareja se dirigió a la pista de baile, ante las medias sonrisas del Uzumaki y el Hyuuga, que ya se imaginaban el plan que su amigo Uchiha tenía en mente.

Una nueva pareja oficial estaba cerca.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Una rubia y esplendorosa Ino Yamanaka hizo su "para nada llamativa" entrada al salón de baile con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, dejando escapar una risita de diversión al escuchar los murmullos y silbidos de los chicos que la veían pasar por el salón como si estuviera en su propia pasarela.

Sabía que con su perfecto vestido celeste metálico, su larga cabellera rubia suelta y sus miradas seductoras al estilo telenovela, flecharía más de un corazón esa noche…

Sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que cierta persona la estuviera esperando para saldar la deuda que, según **él**, le debía.

Buscó sin éxito la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud, pero a no ser que su cita no planificada de esa noche fuera _Karin_, no lograba hallar al sujeto que buscaba…

- Y, ¿encontraste a tu chico a la altura de Johnny Depp o Taylor Lautner? – escuchó que una voz familiar le preguntaba a sus espaldas.

Ella esbozó una inmediata sonrisa de diversión, para luego colocar una mano en su cintura, voltear y responderle. – Digamos que preferí esta vez darme la noche libre… tanto buscarlo ya me estaba cansando. – le bromeó al chico. – Honestamente, prefiero estar libre. – le dijo, con un tono de diversión.

- Sí… - concordó él – Tener pareja es demasiado complicado.

Ella sonrió, pero notó con placer la expresión de asombro de Gaara Sabaku No al mirarla de frente.

Tch. Sabía que su atuendo no le fallaría.

Inner de Ino: **¡La técnica del vestido sexy nunca falla, SHANNARO! (H)**

- Bueno… dado que somos dos espíritus libres… - dijo ella - ¿quieres bailar un poco? – le preguntó con una ceja divertida alzada.

Él sonrió de lado y la tomó del brazo. – Por supuesto, Yamanaka. – y la arrastró a la pista de baile entre risas y carcajadas.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

La fiesta estaba más que increíble.

No podía creer que finalmente salía en mi primera _cita_ con Sasuke… esta sería una noche **perfecta**.

Eso, claro, si omitía el hecho de que mi papá prácticamente amenazó a Sasuke si me pasaba algo malo… ¡no tengo idea de cómo rayos se enteró de que ya había ido antes a mi casa! ¡ni menos de la vez que entró a mi habitación para adornarla!

A veces no sé cual de mis padres es más perceptivo… creo que los dos fueron agentes del FBI en sus vidas pasadas, pero en fin…

Inner: **¡NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA CON SASUKE-KUN, SHANNARO! XD**

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, mientras me abrazaba más a Sasuke y bailábamos una música trance pero romántica. Jamás imaginé que este momento llegaría.

Aunque…

Se supone que todo este "plan" y la cita eran para atraer la atención e Kiba, ¿cierto?

Suspiré con fastidio con cuidado de que Sasuke no lo sintiera. Me sentía confundida…

Mis pensamientos iban de Sasuke… a Kiba… y a Sasuke… y a Kiba de nuevo.

No podía evitarlo, pero realmente había sentido _algo_ cuando empecé a salir con Kiba en vacaciones… y digamos que el Inuzuka no era alguien muy fácil de olvidar. Bueno, mejor admitirlo: no era NADA fácil de olvidar, pero por otro lado… estaba Sasuke. Mi mejor amigo, casi podría decir que era mi alma gemela.

¿Sería capaz de tomar mi decisión?

¿Sería capaz de **elegir** entre dos personas que se habían vuelto tan importantes para mí, y dejar a una ir?

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó mi mejor amigo entonces.

Chasqueé la lengua levemente. No planeaba que él se diera cuenta de mi fastidio, aunque después de todo, no me extrañaba. Él era la persona que mejor me conocía.

- Sí… - le dije – sólo… muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. – suspiré.

Y como si Kami me odiara, un par de siluetas conocidas pasaron justo en frente de mí en ese momento, a unos cuantos metros más alejados:

Kiba, sumamente apuesto, llevaba de la cintura a Rin, quien llevaba su largo cabello oscuro suelto hasta la cintura y vestía un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura. Los dos iban juntos, bailando y acariciándose.

No pude evitar poner una mueca de disgusto y – para qué mentir – dolor ante la escena.

Sasuke volteó a verlos casi instantáneamente después de ver mi expresión. El resentimiento se apoderó de su rostro… pero también había un ápice de ¿_tristeza_?

Caminé junto a Sasuke, quien me sostenía por los hombros, hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Necesitaba decirle a Kiba que era un idiota, que no había peor mentiroso que él en todo el planeta, necesitaba desfogarme con él en ese mismo instante.

Entonces, cuando volví a tener contacto visual con ellos, Kiba acercó a Rin hacia él abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura, y la besó.

En frente de **mí**.

Casi podía ver su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver mi rostro angustiado.

Sasuke me sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que tropiece al retroceder bruscamente por la impresión.

- Sakura… - me tomó de la mano y clocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro – ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos dirigimos a una banca y nos sentamos en silencio.

Dirigí mi mirada perdida hacia el frente mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis manos, tratando de ignorar el nudo que sentía en la garganta en ese momento, y las ardientes lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de mis ojos.

No había sido capaz de decir nada, ni de reclamar **nada**. Me había dejado _pisotear_ como a una tonta.

La verdad es que no sabía si me encontraba más molesta con Kiba por lo que había hecho, o conmigo misma por mi reacción tan patética.

Casi sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mi rostro, pero antes de encogerme para llorar, unos brazos me rodearon en un abrazo cálido y protector.

Empecé a sollozar a la vez que Sasuke me abrazaba con más fuerza, tratando de calmarme.

- Hmp, vamos, Sakura… - me susurró – sabes que vales mucho más que eso.

Yo hipé patéticamente mientras intentaba responderle – Lo sé… es sólo que ¡fui una estúpida, Sasuke! – exclamé, totalmente enojada conmigo - ¡ni siquiera fui capaz de defenderme, ni de decirle a ese idiota que es un imbécil mentiroso, ni… ni nada! – exploté.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y pude notar como apretó con los puños con odio al oírme tan lastimada.

- Sakura – me llamó, con seriedad, a lo que yo volteé a verlo instantáneamente – escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez: - me avisó - Kiba no te merece. Tú necesitas a alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te respete, que sea capaz de renunciar a todo por ti, que soporte tu carácter, que te proteja, no sólo de los demás, sino también de ti misma… - me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros – tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Kiba. Mucho mejor que _yo_, y que muchas personas. – luego bufó con molestia cruzándose de brazos - Alguien como tú no debería llorar por tonterías… ni mucho menos por tontos.

Bajé la mirada con resignación… Sasuke tenía razón.

- Prométeme que vas a olvidar todo ese asunto. – me pidió, abrazándome – Verte llorando así es molesto… - me dijo, tratando de animarme con una leve sonrisa. – Te ves mejor sonriendo – ante su comentario esbocé una inevitable sonrisa - ¿Ves?

- Me parece que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, Sasuke… – le dije con diversión – y si mal no recuerdo, _tú_ eras el emo ese día.

Él sonrió de lado, probablemente tras recordar el incidente. – Ya ves, aprendo de tus consejos. – me respondió – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su comentario. - ¿Desde cuándo me dices TÚ qué hacer?

- Hmp, desde que te pones así por tonterías. – replicó, como si fuera algo obvio – La Sakura que conocí el primer día de clases jamás se hubiera dejado vencer por algo así. – me dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada – Y lo digo por mi propia experiencia… - suspiró sonriendo.

Me limpié las lágrimas con un suspiro y sonreí abiertamente, mirando a mi amigo.

¿Cómo alguien podía tener una capacidad **tan** increíble de hacerme sonreír?

Entonces me acerqué a Sasuke y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego acurrucarme en su pecho y cerrar los ojos.

- Gracias. – le susurré – Eres el mejor.

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco ante mi gesto, pero luego se relajó y me pasó las manos por la cintura abrazándome con cariño, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro. – _Tú_ eres la mejor.

Pasamos un rato así, sin decir nada, únicamente escuchando la música de la fiesta, mientras compartíamos ese momento de armonía, juntos…

Entonces, de repente, Sasuke me tomó de la mano. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante, y volteé a mirarlo con interrogación.

Él no me miraba. Simplemente me sostenía la mano con suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza, como si fuera lo más preciado para él en el mundo.

- Ejém, ejém.

Los dos nos separamos de un salto, sobresaltados, al escuchar la "pequeña" intromisión de quienquiera que nos hubiera interrumpido en ese íntimo momento.

- Lamento interrumpirlos… - dijo Neji con voz maliciosa al dirigirse a nosotros – pero, Sakura, hay un asunto del que debes ocuparte. – me informó.

- ¿Uh? – le pregunté. ¿De qué _rayos_ podría tener que ocuparme en ese momento?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de Neji. - ¿De qué hablas, Hyuuga?

- ¿No has olvidado el castigo de la apuesta, cierto? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Mi mirada se abrió desmesuradamente al recordar las palabras del mismo Neji el día en que les explicaron _el_ asunto…

"_En el próximo evento, el que sea, van a disfrazarse de animales y van a hacer una coreografía en público."_

- Ay, no. – murmuré, poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

Esto sería definitivamente **humillante**.

- Las chicas te están esperando en la sala de vestuarios. – me explicó el Hyuuga con placer – Por cierto, – agregó con una sonrisa de burla – Gaara ya se encargó de los disfraces.

- _Genial_. – ironicé, empezando a marcharme.

- Oye, Sakura. – me llamó Sasuke antes de que me vaya.

- ¿Sí? – volteé a verlo con interrogación.

Él carraspeó un poco para luego hablarme. – Tengo algo importante que decirte cuando termines.

Inner: **¡Dijo algo IMPORTANTE, niña! Recuerda: Olvida a Kiba… ¡y reconoce que Sasuke-kun es el hombre de nuestra vida! ¬¬ ¡esta puede ser LA oportunidad!**

Le sonreí ampliamente para luego irme. – Está bien.

Tal vez la noche no estaría tan mal después de todo… si sobrevivía al castigo _más_ humillante de mi **vida**, claro está.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

La directora Tsunade tomó su noveno vaso de sake de un solo trago, mientras observaba con tranquilidad el desarrollo de la fiesta, desde la mesa de los profesores.

Al parecer las advertencias que había dado a sus alumnos habían hecho efecto… no había nada de peleas, ni de desorden, ni de alcohol ni cigarrillos entre los alumnos.

Sonrió con satisfacción ante su trabajo. Entonces Orochimaru se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que… no habrá detención esta semana, Tsunade. – anunció siseando.

Ella bufó y se sirvió otro vaso de sake. – Estos mocosos no son tan "rebeldes" como parecen… mejor así. Si no, me sacarían de quicio.

- Por cierto… - carraspeó Orochimaru - ¿autorizaste el show de las alumnas de décimo año?

La directora alzó una ceja. - ¿Qué?

- _Jiraiya_ me dijo… - empezó a hablar Orochimaru.

La rubia compuso una mueca de incredulidad - ¿**JIRAIYA**? – exclamó - ¡Cualquier cosa sugerida por _Jiraiya_ que involucre un show con _chicas_ **no puede** ser bueno!

- Directora…

- ¡A ver! ¿¡Dónde se ha metido ese baka! – preguntó con ira, buscando a su colega con la mirada.

- Tsunade-sama… - insistió Orochimaru.

- ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES! – le preguntó con agresividad al subdirector.

Orochimaru le señaló el escenario con seriedad. – Creo que es un poco tarde para detenerlo. – dijo con resignación.

Tsunade casi escupe su sake al ver a cuatro de sus alumnas de décimo año con unos vestuarios que no podían ser considerados "normales", sobre el escenario:

Todas iban con los mismos vestidos de fiesta que habían traído para el baile, pero algo más cortos, adoptando un aspecto mucho más divertido, pero también atrevido, recordándole a la directora sus locos años de juventud.

Además, llevaban como indumentaria orejas y colas de distintos animales.

Sakura Haruno era un gato,  
Ino Yamanaka era un mapache,  
Hinata Hyuuga era un zorro,  
Y Tenten era un ratón.

Tsunade se pasó las manos por la cara lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

**Definitivamente,** esto era obra de _Jiraiya._

Sólo a alguien como él se le ocurriría aceptar que unas alumnas prácticamente se disfrazaran de conejitas playboy en el Baile de Primavera.

- Ehh… ¡hola todos! – empezó a hablar una avergonzada Sakura por el micrófono principal – Originalmente esto es el castigo por una apuesta… - empezó a aclarar.

- ¡Pero tómenlo como una oportunidad única de disfrutar de nuestro inigualable talento! – la interrumpió Tenten, con una sonrisa de persuasión.

- ¡SHANNAROOO! – exclamó Ino - ¡Están por escuchar a la futura ganadora del concurso de música y a sus inseparables y talentosas mejores amigas!

- …datte-bayo. – agregó Hinata, mirando con una tímida sonrisa a todos. Por un pedido de Naruto, al cual no se había podido negar, agregó su típica frase.

Entonces, cada una cogió un micrófono para empezar a bailar y cantar, ante la mirada atónita y divertida de todo el público.

.

SAKURA: _You change your mind__  
__Like a girl changes clothes,__  
_INO: _Yeah you, PMS__  
__Like a bitch I would know_

HINATA:_And you over think__  
__Always speak cryptically,__  
_TENTEN:_I should know__  
__That you're no good for me…_

TODAS: _Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
__You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right__  
__It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up…_

_ You don't really want to stay, no__  
__But you don't really want to go-oh__  
__You're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in and you're out__  
__You're up and you're down…__  
_

En este punto todos alumnos se colocaron alrededor del escenario, empezando a silbar y aplaudir a las chicas.

TENTEN:_We used to be__  
__Just like twins so in sync,__  
_HINATA: _The same energy__  
__Now's a dead battery__  
_

INO: _Used to laugh bout nothing__  
__Now your plain boring,__  
_SAKURA: _I should know that__  
__You're not gonna change…_

TODAS: _Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
__You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right__  
__It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up…_

_ You don't really want to stay, no__  
__But you don't really want to go-oh__  
__You're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in and you're out__  
__You're up and you're down…__  
_

En esa parte, Sakura se colocó al borde del escenario, empezando a cantar frente a frente con todo el público, que coreaba la canción con ellas.

SAKURA: _Someone call the doctor__  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar,__  
__Stuck on a roller coaster__  
__Can't get off this ride…_

SAKURA & INO: _You change your mind__  
__Like a girl changes clothes…_

TODAS: _Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
__You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right__  
__It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up_

_ You don't really want to stay, no__  
__But you don't really want to go-oh__  
__You're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in and you're out__  
_SAKURA: _You're up and you're down…__  
_

_**[**__**Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry]**_

.

Una oleada de aplausos y gritos recorrió todo el salón, mientras las chicas agradecían medio avergonzadas y medio aliviadas por haber cumplido **al fin** su castigo.

- Oye, zanahoria, – comentó un muchacho de pelo celeste a su pareja - ¿Por qué tu no bailaste también? – le preguntó con desilusión - Esos trajes se veían bastantes sexys en esas chicas, ¿nee? En especial en la muñeca pelirrosa… ¡qué cabello para más exótico! – exclamó con admiración.

Karin únicamente apretó sus nudillos con fuerza, fulminando con una mirada llena de celos y odio a las dueñas del escenario. Entonces Suigetsu chasqueó los dedos en señal de sorpresa.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ella es la que está saliendo con el Uchiha, verdad? – le preguntó con interés - Lástima que no estuviera disponible… a mí me hubiera gustado invitarla… - suspiró. – Es linda.

Su inocente comentario sólo le sirvió para ganarse un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó él – Oh, vamos fosforito, sabes que a ti no te cambio por nada… - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole el ojo y alargando el brazo para abrazarla.

Sin embargo, Karin se zafó de su abrazo para dirigirse con decisión hacia el otro lado del salón.

Tenía ciertas **cuentas que saldar.**

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

- ¡Al FIN! – suspiré mientras me quitaba rápidamente mi "inocente" disfraz de gatito cuando ya habíamos llegado a la sala de teatro a dejar nuestros vestuarios para poder regresar a la fiesta. – ¡Recuérdenme nunca más apostar contra los chicos, _por favor_! – les pedí a mis amigas.

Ellas rieron mientras se quitaban también sus disfraces.

- Por supuesto, Sakura-chan. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida. Sabía que ella también se había sentido avergonzada con hacer el show, así que ambas nos comprendíamos muy bien en cuanto a eso.

- Bah, ¡pero los chicos son unos cobardes…! - exclamó Ino con convencimiento – hoy hemos demostrado que tenemos más agallas que ellos. Estoy segura de que incluso habiendo perdido se habrían quejado de su castigo… en cambio nosotras, ¡fresh! – dijo, guiñándonos un ojo.

- ¡Oooi! ¡Pero siempre me voy a quedar con las ganas de verlos bailar una canción de Beyoncé! – dijo Tenten entre risas - ¿Se los imaginan bailando así de sexy vestidos con esas mallas? – nos preguntó.

Las cuatro empezamos a reír a carcajadas ante la idea.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – nos preguntó una voz burlona entonces – No creo que haya algo más gracioso que haberlas visto hacer ese baile ridículo hace un rato.

La chica pelirroja entró a la sala con su típico aire burlón y presumido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Y a ti quién te invitó a venir, zanahoria? – la retó inmediatamente Ino al reconocerla.

Karin se enfureció instantáneamente al oír su tan detestada denominación. Desde que Suigetsu empezó a utilizar dicho _apodo cariñoso_ con nuestra rival, no habíamos tardado en adoptarlo también.

- Esto no es contigo, cerda. – le respondió ella – Vine a hablar con la fretezota.

- ¡Oye, sólo la **frentona** me dice cerda! – le respondió Ino peligrosamente – ¡Y sólo **yo** le digo fretona o frentezota!

Tenten, Hinata y yo, cruzamos miradas.

Tal vez Ino no tenía una rivalidad tan marcada con Karin como yo lo hacía, pero la odiada por igual, o incluso **peor** que yo. Una discusión entre ellas no podía significar nada bueno.

- Ino. – la detuve – Ella no vale la pena. – luego alcé la vista para mirar a mi rival directo a los ojos - Qué quieres, Karin. – le demandé.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con altanería. - ¿Qué harías si te dijera que Sasuke-kun estaba avergonzado de ti y tu presentación? – me preguntó sonriendo con satisfacción.

Yo me tensé un poco. Karin normalmente mentía con cada tontería que decía. Esta probablemente era una de esas veces, y sólo lo estaba haciendo para molestarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? – me preguntó, con burla – Oh, pobrecita… ¿realmente crees que Sasuke-kun está enamorado de ti y todo ese rollo? – me dijo, negando con la cabeza – Eres ingenua, ¿lo sabes? Te dejas guiar por todas las cosas bonitas que te dice, pero en realidad no sabes cómo es él. – me dijo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé cómo es él? – le grité – Si crees que puedes convencerme con una de tus tontas actuaciones eres patética, Karin.

- ¿Ah sí? – me preguntó ella – Dices que realmente lo conoces… ¿entonces te ha contado alguna vez sobre el día en que nos besamos? – me preguntó.

Tanto mis amigas como yo contuvimos la respiración.

Recordé instantáneamente el día de la pijamada en casa de Hinata… cuando Sasuke me hizo la broma de que Karin le había besado de sorpresa…

¿Acaso sí había sido cierto?

- No… - le dije – ese día tú lo besaste a él. – le aseguré. – Fuiste tú.

Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Y acaso crees que él no lo disfrutó?

Mis cejas se curvaron instantáneamente hacia abajo en una expresión de odio y furia hacia Karin, pero antes de responderle gritando, me contuve. – No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, Karin. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dije en voz baja.

Ella pareció titubear en un momento, pero luego habló con seguridad. - ¿¡De qué hablas! ¡No estoy haciendo nada! – gritó. - ¡Sólo te digo lo que pasó!

Yo rodé los ojos con impaciencia. – Decir más mentiras no te va a llevar a ningún lado. – le dije. – Ya **déjalas**. - Entonces una memoria fugaz en mi mente me hizo recordar que Sasuke tenía "algo importante que decirme" después de la actuación. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pude - **¡OH, CIERTO, POR KAMI-SAMA!** – exclamé.

Todas mis amigas, hasta Karin, se sobresaltaron por mi repentino grito.

- ¿Qué pasa, frentona? – me pregunto Ino con preocupación.

- Yo… Sasuke… decirme… algo importante… - empecé a titubear mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Ino y Tenten abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron. - ¿¡QUÉ!

- Dijiste… ¿Qué Sasuke-kun quiere decirte algo **importante**? – me preguntó Hinata con incredulidad.

- ¡SÍ! – les respondí en un chillido de ansiedad.

Las tres empezaron a chillar con emoción, mientras Karin bufaba con odio y resignación, e Ino me apartaba de la puerta con un empujón para abrirla ella misma.

- ¡Luego me cuentas los detalles, frentona! – me guiñó con el ojo.

- ¡Por supuesto, cerda! – le respondí, dispuesta a dirigirme hacia la mejor conversación de mi vida.

.

**Someone like you X****VI – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

¡VOLVÍ! Ya pasó mi etapa de meses fatales, así que a partir de ahora Kaede Lu regresará mucho más seguido a Fanfiction para continuar los fics! ;D ¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Nada mal el Sasuke cursi, nee? ¡Yo quiero uno así, jaja! :)

Creo que DE VERDAD era hora de que Sakura cuadre REALMENTE a Karin… esa chica no se cansaba por nada. Pero me da pena, ya debía aceptar lo que era suyo y lo que no, y aceptar lo que era de los otros también u.u eso en vez de fregarles la vida.

Mmmm… a ver, me encanta cómo va quedando el GaaIno. Ambos chicos tan independientes, tan libres, tan fresh… y aunque no creo que estén hechos el uno para el otro, o que tal vez no son del todo compatibles, hacer una hermosa pareja ;D no sé, después del Sasusaku, ¡esos dos me encantan! (en el fic, claro está. Ojalá el manga fuera así).

¡Oh, verdad! Casi lo olvido… ¿qué tal los papás de Saku? AMO a su madre XD es tan genial, confianzuda y directa… la perfecta cómplice. ¡Y su papá! JAJAJJAA amenazando a Sasukito para cuidar de su hija ;) pero al menos Sasuke ya conoció a la familia ;D

El 17 será un capi LLENO de sorpresas. De todo tipo, en serio xD oh, ¡y habrá bastante música! =) 3 lindas canciones para ser exactos… ¡ya las verán! ;D se aproximan revelaciones, amistades y reencuentros… ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capi de SLY!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias también por sus alertas y agregadas a favoritos! =D ¡LOS QUIERO! _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**-Eemo-Faairy-**_

_**L**__**ilu the little witch**_

_**Patricia**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**Nitzume-Uzumaki**_

_**-Sakuritah-**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**chobitsharuno07**_

_**haruno-fan**_

_**matsuri-chan**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**-Eemo-Faairy-:** JAJAJA cierto que Ino es toda una profesional? ;D Y sí, la Sakura madura empezará a aparecer más a partir de ahora… de hecho, luego le hará falta ser así porque sus papeles con Sasuke se invertirán un poquito, pero… ¡aún falta para eso! El fic está basado en… no lo sé, parcialmente en mi vida xD sólo un poquito, pero no es una canción jaja ^_^ aunque sería lindo una canción con ese título! ;D de hecho "Someone like you" es algo así como que Sakura "busca" a alguien, y finalmente encuentra a ese alguien en Sasuke ^^! Bueno, esa es la idea jeje xD

**Lilu the little witch:** jajaja xD el plan de Gaara será LOCO, pero a veces es necesario hacer algo así para que las cosas funcionen, no? ;D también espero que funcione xD

**Patricia:** Gracias! =D de hecho, el momento en que se le declare lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho… ¡quiero escribir todo lo anterior rápido para llegar al ansiado final pronto!

**EdiitH****:** Sí… entre amistad y amor, es difícil elegir y priorizar u.u es bastante complicado. A mí también me gustó la parte en que Saku se enfrenta a Karin, lo bueno es que lo hace con madurez y muy diplomáticamente ; ) ¡ojalá te esté gustando el baile! =D se me ha alargado porque pensé en hacerlo sólo un capi, ¡pero al menos habrá más! ;D

**Katty-chan****:** ¡AJAJÁ! ¿Y… qué opinas, CP? ¿Qué tal tu escena, querida mapachina? :D El próximo capi toca tu song ^_^ ¡al fin! Verás que pronto llegará tu preciado mapache, ¿sí? :D Espero que este capi te traiga buenos efectos en tu vida, como dijiste, para estabilizarla =D Te quiero, cerda. ¡Algún día llegarán Sasu y Gaara! xD

**Nitzume-Uzumaki****:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! A partir de ahora Sakura va a estar más leal a Sasuke ;D ya era hora, ¿no? Después de todo, el chico se lo RE-merecía. Sobre lo que me contaste, lo siento mucho D: pero si era lo mejor y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces en buena hora… verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera mucho y podrán tener una relación feliz y estable =D ¡no te preocupes!

**-Sakuritah-****:** Amo tus comentarios xD ¿En verdad me afano mucho en impedir que estos dos se declaren, no? Pro así es más divertido ;) y la situación se vuelve más interesante jaja ;D ¡espero que te haya gustado el baile y la escena de Sasu en casa de Saku! xD amé escribir esa parte. La competencia Saku-Karin tendrá un giro brusco en el capi que viene, pero se mantendrá hasta su punto culminante en el concurso de música ;D así que aún queda de eso. ¡Saludos!

**AnnieLi****:** ¡JAJA, exacto Gaara es tan narcisita, por Kami-sama! xD pero es genial, me cae bien ;D OOOOH ¡SASUSAKITOO! (L) LO AMO JAJAJA, ¡ojalá te guste este capi, Annie-Li! ¡Xiè xiè!

**chobitsharuno07****:** Gracias por el insulto cariñoso, de verdad lo entiendo, a veces pensar así es inevitable. De hecho, creo que mi fic es TODO lo contrario a eso de declararse al tercer capi xD… este (conociendo a los protagonistas) va a tomar un tiempito de todas maneras. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ;D

**haruno-fan****:** ¡EXACTO! ¡Sasuke es tan pero TAN PERFECTO! Simplemente me encanta (L) jaja ;D Y sí, Kiba es un casanovas del mal ¬¬ pero bueno, de no ser por él, estos tórtolos no se ponían las pilas. ¡A mi también me encanta el GaaIno! Me da risa cómo se comportan los dos y como ninguno quiere dejarse caer en el juego del otro… ¡pero se ven tan lindos! ^_^ Y obvio, nadie supera a Johnny o Taylor, pero al menos Gaara es ya bastante genio con su plan xD Y de hecho, el "amigo" de Saku llegará MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAS ;D

**matsuri-chan****:** ¡Gracias por tus reviews! :) Me alegra que me consideres una de tus escritoras favoritas, jaja. DE hecho, el plan de Gaara, por más radical que sea, está buenísimo… en serio este loco lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Creo que é e Ino son la pareja perfecta del Doctor y Doctora Corazón ;D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi, saludos!

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas:**SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación:**T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Dedicatorias:** Para los que AMAMOS la música :D

**Nota****ESPECIAL****del capítulo:**Este capi contiene el esperado concurso de música :D así que les dejo el playlist en orden para que oigan las canciones mientras leen el fic ;D es mucho más genial así: _Reflection (Christina Aguilera), First Love (Utada Hikaru), Angels (Robbie Williams)._

.

_._

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**El concurso.**

.

.

_- __¡Luego me cuentas los detalles, frentona! – me guiñó con el ojo._

_- ¡Por supuesto, cerda! – le respondí, dispuesta a dirigirme hacia la mejor conversación de mi vida._

Sin embargo, cuando intenté abrir la puerta para salir de la sala de vestuarios, la cerradura no cedía. Pestañeé un par de veces, sin comprender por qué sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – me preguntó Tenten.

Yo intenté nuevamente abrir la puerta, girando la manija con más fuerza. – No lo sé… - le respondí, preocupada – Esta puerta no se abre.

Ino me miró con pánico. - ¿¡Pero cómo que no se abre! ¡Tienes una conversación importante con Sasuke-kun! – exclamó. Luego, prácticamente me botó de la puerta para intentar abrirla ella misma, pero por más de que la empujamos e intentamos abrirla, no pudimos lograrlo.

- Ay, no. – murmuró Tenten. – Está cerrada con seguro.

- Pero… entonces eso significa… - murmuré.

- Que estamos encerradas. – suspiró Hinata – No puedo creerlo.

- Ups. – dijo entonces Karin con falso arrepentimiento – Creo que olvidé quitarle el seguro al cerrarla.

Volteé a verla con exasperación - ¿¡Cuál es tu estúpido problema!

Lo había hecho a propósito. Quería arruinarme esta noche y lo estaba logrando.

Ella suspiró. - ¿Problema? Además de _ustedes_, no veo ningún otro problema aquí. – me respondió con insolencia.

Entonces Ino se acercó a ella, enfurecida. – Oye, zanahoria. ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de trauma de la infancia como para querer arruinar nuestras vidas de esta manera? ¿O es que estás tan obsesionada con Sasuke que no puedes aceptar tu derrota aún?

La mirada de Karin se ensombreció totalmente, tornándose en una fulminante. – No hables de o que no sabes, _cerda_. Puede que ustedes hayan tenido una vida perfecta, pero para su información no todas tenemos esa suerte, así que mejor mantén tu boca cerrada, ¿quieres?

Mis amigas y yo cruzamos miradas ante lo que dijo Karin. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que la había pasado _mal_ en **algún** momento?

Hasta donde yo sabía, ella era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, era astuta, atractiva, y venía de una familia acomodada… ¿por qué rayos su vida tendría que haber sido difícil? Si incluso la malgastaba en molestar a quienquiera se interpusiera en su camino, la idea de _Karin_ con problemas o traumas infantiles no me sonaba muy coherente que digamos.

- Sí, claro. – dijo Tenten – Si eso es una excusa para molestarnos… en serio, _no te pases, _Karin. – le dijo con seriedad.

- _¿Excusa?_ – siseó ella con odio – Ustedes no tiene _idea_ de cómo ha sido mi vida, y no voy a permitir que me la arruinen, ¿han entendido? – nos gritó.

- ¿Pero… de qué hablas, Karin? – le preguntó Hinata preocupada – Nosotras no te hemos hecho nada…

La pelirroja se rió amargamente. – Por supuesto que eso creen, ¿verdad? – nos dijo con acidez – No tienen idea de cómo siente perder todo por lo que luchaste y que otras personas lo consigan tan fácilmente… ¡NO ES JUSTO! – vociferó, totalmente desesperada.

En ese momento empecé a preocuparme. En todas las discusiones que había tenido con mi rival, jamás la había visto peder los papeles de esa forma… definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando para que ella se pusiera de esa forma.

- Karin. – la llamé – No… entiendo a qué te refieres… - empecé a decirle.

- ¡Claro que no lo entiendes! – me respondió enfadada - ¡No entiendes lo que es vivir toda tu infancia completamente rechazada, intentar cambiar para bien, lograrlo, y que luego cuatro mocosas te quiten todo el éxito! – exclamó.

Mis amigas y yo estábamos enojadas por cómo nos estaba hablando Karin, pero había algo en su mirada que indicaba que esto no se trataba solamente de resentimiento… al parecer nuestra rival estaba sufriendo, y en ese momento lo mejor que podíamos hacer era intentar escucharla.

- Oye… escucha, zanahoria. – empezó a decirle Ino – No es porque nos caigas bien ni nada de eso, pero… si realmente hay algo que quieras contarnos, pues… somos todo oídos. – la invitó, a lo que ella le alzó una ceja de incredulidad probablemente al oír un ofrecimiento de ayuda de sus rivales eternas - Ya… ¡vamos! – la animó Ino - ¡Es conciencia femenina!

Karin pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero luego tomó aire y empezó a hablar. – Ustedes… sólo me conocen desde secundaria. Me cambié de colegio para tratar de comenzar de nuevo la vida que llevé antes… y… no tienen idea de lo horrible que fue… - tras mencionar esto sonrió tristemente mientras nos empezaba a contar su historia.

.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_._

_Una pequeña niña de lentes y cabello rojo reía mientras recogía flores del jardín de su escuela. Le encantaba la primavera. Era una época genial y ella estaba muy contenta porque según la tradición, era la mejor en todo el año para conocer a las personas que se volverían importantes en tu vida. Ella acababa de entrar al colegio y estaba segura de que haría excelentes amigos allí… su entusiasmo era increíble._

_- ¡Oye! – la llamó una infantil voz entonces – Sí, tú… la del pelo color ketchup…_

_La pequeña niña volteó a ver con curiosidad a quien la estaba llamando._

_Su mirada se llenó de ilusión cuando vio que frente a ella se encontraba __nada más y nada menos que Arashi, el niño más guapo y popular de toda la escuela._

_Ojos azules, cabello rubio y sonrisa perfecta… la envidia de todos los chicos y el sueño romántico de todas las chicas._

_Así describían todos a Arashi Kikuta._

_- Eh… hola, Arashi-kun… - le respondió la pequeña pelirroja sonrojada._

_El niño alzó una ceja al oír el afectuoso sufijo que usó la niña, pero luego sonrió de lado y la miró maliciosamente. __– Tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La niña le sonrió ampliamente. – Karin.__ – le respondió con emoción. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Arashi-kun?_

_Él __compuso una sonrisa que, aunque infantil, era realmente seductora para decirle – ¿Quieres salir conmigo a una cita, Karin?_

_La pequeña pelirroja no pudo hacer más que abrir ampliamente los ojos por la __sorpresa. Sus mejillas se pusieron casi del color de su cabello y se llenó de emoción ante la propuesta que le habían hecho._

_¿Acaso esto era real? El niño más guapo de la escuela la estaba invitando a ella a salir… realmente estaba comenzando a creer que la primavera era definitivamente la mejor de las estaciones._

_- ¡Claro que sí, Arashi-kun!__ ¡Me encantaría! – le respondió muy emocionada e ilusionada._

_Entonces, el niño empezó a re__írse a carcajadas y de pronto, otros niños y niñas salieron detrás de los arbustos en donde habían estado espiando la conversación de Karin y Arashi._

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – le dijo uno de ellos a su amigo rubio - ¡Realmente se lo creyó!_

_Otra niña también se burlaba de la pequeña. – Tenías razón Arashi-kun, ¡qué boba es!_

_El niño compuso una sonrisa de lado. – Se los dije, ninguna niña se negaría a salir conmigo… menos esta mocosa._

_Mientras los niños hablaban, Karin permanecía totalmente en estado de shock tras la cruel broma de la cual había sido víctima. – Pero… Arashi-kun… - titubeó – Tú me dijiste que…_

_- ¿Qué quería salir contigo? – le respondió él con una sonrisa de burla – ¡Sí, y tú caíste como tonta! – se rió – ¡Jamás querría salir con una fea cuatro ojos como tú! – le dijo despectivamente._

_Entonces todos los niños __y niñas empezaron a reírse de ella y la rodearon gritándole en coro - ¡CUATRO OJOS, CUATRO OJOS, CUATRO OJOS, CUATRO OJOS, CUATRO OJOS!_

_La pequeña Karin__ no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, para luego tirar sus anteojos al suelo y salir corriendo del lugar, con su dulce corazón de niña roto y cambiado para siempre…_

.

_- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -_

_._

- No tienen idea de cómo sufrí todos esos años… - Karin se encontraba sollozando con rabia tras contarnos su triste historia – Rechazada por todos. _Burlada_ por todos. Si alguien se acercaba a mí para hablarme, era para gritarme que era _fea_ o una _cuatro ojos…_ - se rió con amargura. – He vivido así… durante seis horribles años… los años que para algunas son los más dulces o tiernos de sus vidas, ¡para mí fueron los PEORES que podía haber vivido jamás! – exclamó rota en sollozos.

Mis amigas y yo escuchábamos totalmente en shock el relato de Karin. Tenten se encontraba mirándola muy seriamente y respirando lentamente para contenerse el llanto, Hinata la observaba con lástima y compasión, con unos pequeños sollozos escapando de su garganta, Ino se encontraba prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas y yo…

Yo no podía sentirme más asombrada.

La historia de **Karin**, mi eterna rival y enemiga pronunciada… era _demasiado_ parecida a **mí** historia.

Bajé la vista y entorné los ojos con lástima, dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía compasión por Karin.

- Tuve que pasar sola todos mi años de niña en la escuela… ¿Creen que alguien se habría parado a defenderme frente al séquito de Arashi-kun? – nos preguntó - ¡Absolutamente nadie! Todos esos años fueron una pesadilla… entonces me juré que eso cambiaría. Que al cambiarme de escuela sería la más popular, la que conquistaría al chico más guapo, la más envidada de todas. – continuó hablando – Me dediqué a hacer ejercicio, a embellecerme, a cambiar de actitud y tener más confianza… a prepararme para ser la mejor… ¡no es justo que una de ustedes llegue a ganarme! – exclamó entonces enfurecida y lastimada - ¡no es justo que no haya tenido que hacer _nada_ y Sasuke-kun se muera, se _desviva_ por ella! - gritó, señalándome mientras lloraba con frustración - ¡no es justo que él esté enamorado de **ti**!

Yo abrí los ojos lo más que pude, totalmente sorprendida por la información que ella estaba revelándome.

_¿Qué?_

Sasuke… ¿enamorado _de mí_?

En algún momento lo había pensado, y ahora estaba decidida a conquistarlo tras haberme dado cuenta que TODO lo que había pasado con Kiba había sido un **error**, pero ¿cómo rayos KARIN estaba tan segura de ello?

Y muy aparte de eso…

Me sentía totalmente afectada y conmovida por lo que Karin nos había contado. Finalmente lograba entender porque siempre había sido tan presumida, tan conflictiva, celosa y competitiva conmigo y con todas.

Ella había sufrido, probablemente más que todas nosotras.

Cuando me molestaron cuando era niña sobre mi "frentezota", al menos tuve a Ino. Ella me dio un apoyo, me dio la confianza necesaria que requería para cambiar y ser una persona diferente…

Sin embargo, Karin no había tenido a **nadie.**

- Lo siento. – murmuré de repente.

Ella o no me oyó bien o no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

Suspiré con pesar para repetírselo. – Lo siento, Karin. – le dije, con total sinceridad. – Yo sé lo que se siente ser rechazada por todos… - suspiré, con dolor por recodar esa época de mi vida – pero tuve ayuda. Amigas que me apoyaron… – en ese momento Ino y Hinata me miraron con una sonrisa de conmoción – lamento lo que te pasó de verdad, pero no tienes que hacerte esto –le dije.

Todas me miraron con interrogación.

- ¿Hacerme qué? – me preguntó ella.

- Fingir ser algo que no eres. – le respondí.

Ella pareció quedarse muda tras oír lo que le dije. Luego intentó decir algo, pero cerró la boca rápidamente de nuevo. Sin embargo, finalmente soltó un pesado suspiró y me dijo – Jamás creí decirte esto, _Sakura Haruno_, - mis amigas y yo nos miramos con asombro porque Karin no me llamó "frentona" o "frentezota" como siempre solía hacerlo – pero… tienes razón.

Lo que ocurrió un segundo después fue incluso más extraño, pues Karin esbozó una leve sonrisa tras decirme eso y me dijo – Gracias.

Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. No podía creer que, aparentemente, mi eterna enemistad con Karin había terminado.

- ¡Pero no creas que ya no somos rivales! – me advirtió de repente, apuntándome con su dedo índice, con una mirada de desafío - ¡Te aplastaré en el concurso de música… _frentezota!_ – me dijo, con burla.

- ¡Calla, zanahoria! – le respondí.

- Frentezota.

- Zanahoria.

- Frentezota.

- Zanahoria.

- ¡Frentezota!

- ¡Zanahoria!

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE, FRENTEZOTA Y ZANAHORIA! – nos calló Ino con un tic nervioso en el ojo. – Ya parecen Sasuke y Naruto con su "dobe" y "teme"… - murmuró con una gotita en la frente. Luego aclaró la garganta y dirigió su mirada a Karin. - Zanahoria – le dijo con solemnidad, pero luego sonrió repentinamente – bienvenida al club.

Mi aún-rival nos sonrió y murmuró un "gracias", bastante sorprendida por nuestro trato de amigas hacia ella, y luego bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza – Por cierto… lamento haberles arruinado el baile… ya veo que intentar ser algo que no soy no me hará ganar a Sasuke de todas formas…

- Nah, no te preocupes. – le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa – hacer nuevas amigas vale mucho más que un baile.

- Claro, Karin-chan. – le dijo Hinata – Qué bueno que nos contaste todo lo que te había pasado… no era muy agradable ser enemigas.

- Sí, la verdad que no. – rió ella, con sinceridad – ya me estaba hartando no poder hacer nada contra ustedes…

Todas nos reímos.

- Pero… que Sasuke-kun no esté enamorado de ti no significa que no hayas conquistado a otros chicos… - empezó a molestarla Ino – de cabello celeste y ojos violetas… ¡tal vez que se llamen "Suigetsu", siendo más específicas! – rió con picardía.

Karin se puso tan roja como su cabello en ese momento. – ¡Cerda! – murmuró por lo bajo. – No se supone que debas divulgar mi vida romántica en este momento…

- Típico de Ino. – le dije yo, riendo. – Ya te acostumbrarás.

Eso espero. – me respondió, con una sonrisa. Entonces miró a Ino con picardía. – PERO… al menos el mío tiene cabello celeste… - le respondió a mi amiga rubia - …y no es un _zanahoria._

Todas nos reímos al ver a Ino sonrojarse violentamente al verse revelada sobre su interés en Gaara, y también por el apelativo que Karin había usado para designarlo… pues este precisamente también podía aludir a ella misma.

- ¡Quién habla! – le respondió Ino riéndose a carcajadas.

Entonces Karin se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de eso y una gotita apareció en su cabeza.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo conversando sobre un poco de todo… lo que planeábamos haber hecho en el baile, nuestros planes para el futuro… le tuvimos que explicar también a Karin nuestra apuesta con los chicos, la que nos obligó a hacer la **vergonzosa** coreografía frente a todos los invitados del Baile de Primavera. Después de un tiempo, el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidas, recostadas en los sillones de la sala.

Sin embargo, a pesar de habernos quedadas encerradas en el oscuro salón de vestuarios, y haber perdido mi esperada conversación con Sasuke-kun… algo bueno había pasado esa noche.

Karin finalmente se había convertido en nuestra _amiga_.

Unas tres horas más tarde, la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente.

Sólo recuerdo los pausados pasos de alguien acercándose hacia donde estábamos nosotras y unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron y me llevaron de vuelta a casa.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

El siguiente lunes de clase llegué a la escuela más confundida, emocionada y decidida que nunca.

Confundida, porque nunca había descubierto _cómo demonios_ había llegado en realidad a mi casa el otro día tras la fiesta.

Además, era extraño llegar a clases y asimilar que ya no existía una psicópata pelirroja que quería hacerte la vida imposible, sino que ahora era la mismísima _rival vuelta amiga._

Emocionada, porque me había quedado con la intriga de qué es lo **importante** que Sasuke había querido decirme ese día… y estaba segura de que pronto me lo diría.

Y decidida, porque hoy era **EL** día. Hoy era el concurso de música para el cual me estuve preparando todo el año, y para el cual yo estaba completamente decidida a ganar.

Solté un bufido de frustración mientras me recostaba en mi carpeta para descansar un rato antes de que el timbre de comienzo de clases sonara.

- ¡Hola, Sakura-chaaaaan! – me saludó entonces Naruto.

Compuse una leve mueca de sufrimiento porque _de verdad_ necesitaba dormir un poco en ese momento, pero finalmente volteé a sonreír a mi amigo.

- ¡Hola, Naruto! – le respondí, alegre.

- ¡Oi, Sakura-chan! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto nos costó encontrarlas el otro día! – exclamó con emoción – Nos llevó horas de horas, pero al final Neji dedujo que estaban en el salón de vestuarios.

Yo lo miré con atención – Ehh, sobre eso, Naruto… yo me quedé dormida. – le empecé a decir con cautela, en voz baja – Así que… ¿puedes decirme cómo es que terminé en mi casa después de eso?

Él lanzó una alegre carcajada. - ¡Oh, eso datte-bayo! – exclamó – Pues…

- Yo te llevé a casa. – una voz dijo entonces.

- ¡Hola, teme! – exclamó Naruto – Ehmm, pues sí, el teme te llevó a tu casa… - me dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - … y que conste que yo me ofrecí para hacerlo, pero la verdad es que él no quería dejarte sola en _ningún_ mom- ¡OUCH!

Sasuke no se molestó en disimular el fuerte pisotón que le propinó a mi amigo rubio para hacerlo dejar de hablar.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado, dobe? – bufó al Uzumaki – Y sí, te llevé a casa. – me dijo él – Y eras pesada.

Me sonrojé en el acto después de que Sasuke haya dicho eso. - ¿Ehh?

¿_Por qué rayos_ tuve que quedarme encerrada en ese salón _**para**_ quedarme dormida _**para**_ que **Sasuke** me tuviera que llevar cargada a mi _casa_?

Carraspeé levemente. - Gracias… supongo, Sasuke. – le dije entonces. – Aunque podías haberme despertado.

- Hmp, no hubo problema. – me dijo él, con serenidad.

Entonces Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara con preocupación. - ¡NO! ¡Olvidé que hoy cumplo tres semanas con Hinata-chan! – exclamó – tengo que ir a buscarla al patio a saludarla… ¡ya vengo teme y Sakura-chan! – se despidió de nosotros, y salió disparado afuera dejándonos solos.

Me reí con ternura por la actitud dulce de Naruto hacia mi amiga. Realmente hacían la pareja más tierna de la escuela.

- Hmp, dobe. – murmuró Sasuke – Cómo va a olvidar una fecha así.

Yo lo miré con asombro pero a la vez diversión.

- Wow. – solté – No sabía que eras un chico _tan_ romántico, Sasuke. Qué lindo que pienses eso.

Él se alzó de hombros. – Es importante. Son tres semanas de estar con la persona que amas… aunque la verdad es que no se deben celebrar sólo los aniversarios. La relación en sí es lo que importa. Cualquier día al lado de una persona que amas es igual de bueno. – me explicó.

Yo asentí ante su explicación. Tenía un punto y, honestamente, pensaba igual que él.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – le dije.

Entonces él se recostó en la silla de la carpeta, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Lo miré con diversión. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y su rostro estaba sereno e imperturbable. Totalmente perfecto, como siempre lo había sido. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Sasuke. En todo momento, desprendía una tranquilidad que nadie más era capaz de brindarme…

Entonces recordé que nuestra conversación de anoche había sido evitada por Karin.

- Ehmm, Sasuke – lo llamé - ¿Qué me ibas a decir ayer en la fiesta? – le pregunté.

Él pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y abrió los ojos un poco más rápido de lo normal. – Oh, eso. – carraspeó – Pues… yo…

- ¡Hola, hermanita! – me saludó de repente Itachi, quien entraba a la salón en ese momento. – El profesor Asuma te está buscando. Dice que debes entregarle la pista de tu canción para el concurso ahora mismo. – le informó.

- Hola, Itachi… - lo saludé, sobresaltada por su repentina aparición. Luego volteé a ver a Sasuke, quien mantenía un tic en el ojo y un gesto frustrado mirando con ojos asesinos a su hermano. – Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté con preocupación.

- Nunca mejor. – masculló. - ¿Te acompaño a donde Asuma-sensei? – me ofreció.

- Está bien. – le dije, sonriendo.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el salón de música.

- Y… ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir? – le pregunté nuevamente, expectante.

Él se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello. – Pues… quería saber… quería saber qué canción habías elegido para el concurso de hoy día. – me dijo atropelladamente.

Yo bajé la mirada, decepcionada.

- Pues… ya vas a oírla en un par de horas, Sasuke. – murmuré, cabizbaja.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó de repente.

- Nunca mejor. – le respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero que a unos instantes se desvaneció de mi rostro.

Entonces llegamos al salón de música en donde se encontraban los demás participantes y me despedí de Sasuke ondeándole un "adiós" con la mano, mientras nos preparábamos para el concurso.

Tal vez lo que Karin me había dicho era sólo una sospecha de ella y Sasuke me quería sólo como una amiga…

O tal vez simplemente ocultaba sus sentimientos… lo cual era lo más sensato que una persona normal haría si tuviera miedo al rechazo…

Pero **como sea**,

En este momento necesitaba concentrarme para cantar _mi_ canción.

Tenía un _concurso _que **ganar**_._

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

El auditorio principal de la secundaria Royal Roads jamás se había encontrado en un evento tan esperado como el de aquella tarde. Después de la batalla musical entre Karin y Sakura a comienzos de año, en que la pelirrosa había obtenido limpia y perfectamente la victoria, toda la escuela conocía, o al menos había oído hablar, de su increíble talento y esperaba con ansias la ocasión de disfrutar de él. ¡Y qué mejor ocasión para hacerlo que el concurso de música en que ambas rivales se enfrentarían nuevamente!

En las tribunas, todos los espectadores se encontraban expectantes ante el espectáculo que presenciarían. Algunos lanzaban gritos de apoyo a su concursante favorita, otros hacían ruidosas barras e incluso algunos agitaban pancartas en que se leía "Sakura, eres la mejor, ¡SHANNARO!" o "!Karin, POP DIVA!" y cosas por el estilo.

En una de las primeras filas, todos los amigos de la pelirrosa se habían apretujado para entrar todos ahí y poder ver cantar a su amiga juntos, desde un buen sitio.

- Dobe, saca tu trasero de mi silla. – gruñó Sasuke con voz amenazante, lanzándole a su amigo rubio una oscura mirada que decía claramente "o respetas mi espacio personal o tendrás una muerte dolorosa en este momento".

El Uzumaki lo miró con cara de terror para apartarse inmediatamente de ahí y poner cara de puchero. - ¡Ya no seas tan amargado, teme! ¡No es mi culpa que estés de mal humor hoy día, datte-bayo! – se quejó, para luego tomarle la mano a su novia, que se sentaba a su costado, y abrazarla con cariño – Por suerte yo no tengo espíritu de viejo, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

La Hyuuga se rió levemente, pero luego aclaró la garganta tras recibir la mirada de poca diversión que les dirigió Sasuke. – Vamos, Sasuke-kun… alégrate un poco – le pidió con amabilidad – Sakura-chan va a cantar y necesita nuestro apoyo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con molestia. La Hyuuga tenía razón… debía olvidarse de su mal humor. Sería el colmo que NUEVAMENTE algo lo interrumpa cuando intentara confesarle a Sakura sus sentimientos. Pero, por el momento, debía apoyarla en el concurso.

- ¡SHANNARO! ¡La Frentona ganará hoy día! – exclamó una entusiasta voz que Sasuke reconoció al instante como la de Ino Yamanaka. – Aunque la Zanahoria cante bien, nadie nunca superará a nuestra frentona, ¿a que no, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó ella con diversión guiñándole un ojo, mientras se situaba a su costado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con resignación. Menuda suerte la de él para estar sentado entre un par de ruidosos hiperactivos: el dobe y, como la llamaba sakura, "la cerda".

"_Kami-sama, sálvame ahora, por favor" _pidió en silencio.

- Hola. – escuchó que una grave voz dijo entonces.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras veía a Neji Hyuuga acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

"_Al fin alguien cuerdo llega"_ pensó.

- ¡El concurso va a estar GENIAL! – exclamó una voz femenina de repente.

El azabache alzó la vista para encontrarse con Tenten, quien llegaba también del brazo de Neji.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí, amor? – le preguntó él a ella.

A Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos ampliamente. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿El intimidante _Neji Hyuuga _acababa dellamar "_amor_" a alguien?

Tenten rió levemente. – Claro, cielo, aquí está perfecto. – le respondió melosamente. Ambos se situaron al lado de Naruto y Hinata, ante la mirada de desesperación del Uchiha. Demasiada cursilería lo ponía nervioso… aunque claro, si _Sakura_ estuviera ahí, no habría problema con tener esa atmósfera molesta y romanticona al rededor…

- Hmp, tantas parejas… qué problemático. – murmuró una voz de repente.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ya estabas llegando tarde, como siempre… vago! – le espetó Ino con tono de enojada.

El Nara alzó los hombros y se sentó al lado de la Yamanaka. Entonces dio una mirada a los lados y se volvió para hablar con el Uchiha.

- ¿Dónde está Gaara? – le preguntó.

- Creí que venía contigo. – le respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Gaara no va a venir? – preguntó de repente la Yamanaka. Ambos chicos voltearon a verla con una media sonrisa por su tan rápida reacción al escuchar el nombre de su _amigo especial._ – Oigan, oigan, oigan – aclaró ella al notar sus sospechas – Ni que me importara, ¡era sólo curiosidad! – aseguró.

- Gaara dijo que se demoraría un momento en venir. – hablo una nueva persona.

El Uchiha volteó con furia al reconocer la voz de Kiba, quien se acercaba como quien sigue siendo amigo de la pelirrosa para verla cantar con ellos.

El Inuzuka reconoció la reacción de Sasuke inmediatamente. – Tranquilo, Uchiha. Sólo vengo a ver cantar a Sakura_-chan_. – le dijo con calma, dejando de parecer por un momento el casanovas que la había engañado.

Tanto Ino, como Shikamaru y Neji cruzaron miradas. Eran unos de los pocos, además de Gaara y el mismo Kiba, que sabían que el Inuzuka sólo había coqueteado con la pelirrosa para darles un "empujón" a ella y a Sasuke… sin embargo, este último no sabía de la existencia del plan, y seguía considerando a Kiba como un imbécil que había jugado con Sakura.

- Ehhh… ¡miren! ¡Ya va a comenzar el concurso! – logró gritar Ino antes de que el Uchiha se lanzara sobre el Inuzuka a para botarlo – algo _violentamente_ – del lugar.

Todo el público se calló de repente cuando la directora Tsunade se acercó al medio del escenario para anunciar el inicio del concurso. Todos prestaron más atención y miraron a la directora.

- Buenas tardes, estudiantes de la secundaria Royal Roads – empezó a hablar – Hoy es una de las tardes más importantes de la escuela, en la que se apreciará el inigualable talento artístico de nuestros alumnos en un competitivo y emocionante evento… ¡el concurso de música!

Gritos de emoción, hurras y silbidos se dejaron escuchar por el ansioso público.

- En un minuto iniciará la competición. – informó ella cuando la bulla disminuyó – Pero recuerden que **no quiero** NADA de escándalos, alumnos. – aclaró con firmeza – Podrán apoyar a los concursantes todo lo que quieran… pero mantengan una conducta civilizada, ¿está CLARO?. – finalizó con autoridad.

Todos los alumnos rodaron los ojos con resignación. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: cada vez que Tsunade-sama exigía algo, algún baka terminaba rompiendo sus reglas y yendo a detención de todas maneras, por lo cual una tediosa reprimenda de la directora caía sobre todos, sin ninguna excepción.

- Bien. – dijo ella – Si ha quedado todo claro, empezará el concurso. – anunció. – La primera competidora es… ¡Karin Daiichi!

Una oleada de aplausos colmó el Gran Auditorio mientras la pelirroja hacía su ingreso al escenario. En una de las primeras filas, Suigetsu y uno de sus mejores amigos, Juugo, silbaban y aplaudían a su compañera con entusiasmo, apoyándola para ganar.

- ¡Tú puedes, mi fosforito! – exclamó el peliceleste cuando ella ya se encontraba bajo las luces del gran reflector.

Ella únicamente le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia, para luego tomar el micrófono y empezar a hablar.

- Esta canción está dedicada a todos ustedes… para que nunca olvidemos que lo más importante de todo es ser _uno mismo_. – habló sonriendo. Luego dirigió una mirada significativa a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, y Sakura, quien la veía sorprendida desde detrás del escenario. - Especialmente a quienes me enseñaron esa lección… gracias.

Entonces la pista empezó a sonar, y la pelirroja entonó su canción.

.

_Look at me__  
__You may think you see__  
__Who I really am__  
__But you'll never know me__  
__Every day, is as if I play apart_

_Now I see__  
__If I wear a mask__  
__I can fool the world__  
__But I can not fool__  
__My heart…_

_Who is that girl I see__  
__Staring straight back at me?__  
__When will my reflection show__  
__Who I am inside?_

_._

Todos estaban sorprendidos. La voz de Karin sonaba más que hermosa en esa canción… por primera vez la pelirroja sentía una paz, sinceridad y dulzura que jamás se había sentido libre de aceptar, y estaba expresando todos esos nuevos sentimientos en la canción.

_._

_I am now__  
__In a world where I have to__  
__Hide my heart__  
__And what I believe in__  
__But somehow__  
__I will show the world__  
__What's inside my heart__  
__And be loved for who I am…_

_Who is that girl I see__  
__Staring straight back at me?__  
__Why is my reflection__  
__Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that i'm__  
__Someone else for all time?__  
__When will my reflection show__  
__Who I am inside?_

_._

En ese momento todo el público se encontraba asombrado. Si la gente ya conocía el talento de la chica, no imaginaban que fuera de tal magnitud. La pelirroja jamás había sido tan expresiva a la hora de cantar, pero esta vez estaba liberando todos sus sentimientos en ella, y estos llegaron al público.

Los chicos se encontraban boquiabiertos por la fuerza y la pasión con la que Karin cantaba, y algunas chicas derramaban algunas lágrimas de emoción por el hermoso mensaje de la canción.

_._

_There's a heart that must__  
__Be free to fly__  
__That burns with a need__  
__To know the reason why…_

_Why must we all conceal__  
__What we think__  
__How we feel__  
__Must there be a secret me__  
__I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that i'm__  
__Someone else__  
__For all time__  
__When will my reflections show__  
__Who I am inside?_

_._

De repente, la voz de la muchacha se suavizó totalmente, y finalizó el último verso con suavidad, casi en un susurro, que conmocionó a todos los espectadores.

_._

_When will my reflections show__  
__Who I am inside?_

_**[Reflection – Christina Aguilera]**_

.

Apenas terminó de cantar Karin, el auditorio entero se llenó de aplausos, gritos de emoción, silbidos, hurras y felicitaciones.

Gente que jamás había hablado con la pelirroja se acercó a felicitarla cuando bajó del escenario. Las chicas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten se acercaron a abrazarla con afecto, e incluso los chicos la felicitaron.

De repente, en un momento de distracción de la chica, un muchacho de cabello celeste la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella le respondió con un porrazo en la cabeza.

Todo el público miró la escena con asombro, algunos murmurando un delator "uuuuh".

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿¡Quién te crees para venir a besarme cuando se te da la gana, cara de tiburón! – le espetó, apartándolo de ella, totalmente avergonzada.

Él la miró con picardía. – Pues… el pobre chico que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, colorete.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, pero luego sonrió de lado. – Bueno, sí es así… - antes de terminar de hablar, estampó sus labios contra los del chico, para luego ir a sentarse con él y sus nuevos amigos.

Finalmente la vida sonreía a la pelirroja.

Pero ahora era tiempo de ver a su **rival**. Y estaba segura de que su presentación _no la decepcionaría_.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Cuando terminó de cantar Karin, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

**Era la hora.**

Karin había hecho una presentación realmente increíble… una de las mejores que había visto jamás, pero yo debía superarla. Sin embargo, no sería fácil.

Detrás les escenario, podía escuchar como todo el público felicitaba a mi rival por su talento, su voz increíble y… incluso me pareció escuchar el delator sonido de "uuuuh" cuando algo cursi pasa en la escuela… pero luego averiguaría que había sucedido.

En este momento lo que más importaba era el concurso, y tenía la canción perfecta para esta ocasión.

Sonreí con dulzura al recordar cómo es que la había elegido finalmente.

.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_._

_La mañana después del Baile de Primavera, me desperté__ sin siquiera recordar cómo es que había llegado a mi casa la noche anterior. Fruncí el ceño ante esa confusión… pero ya tendría tiempo de aclarar esa duda luego._

_Me incorporé en mi cama y di un bostezo para luego posar mi mirada sobre el blanco vestido que yacía colgado sobre mi silla. Sonreí al recordar el baile de la noche anterior, que aunque no salió como lo había planeado, había resultado genial de todos modos._

_Me había amistado con mi rival eterna y además había tenido una cita con Sasuke._

_¿Acaso podía pedir más?_

_Entonces mis ojos descubrieron que sobre mi escritorio yacía un paquete plateado. Recordé que Sasuke me lo había traído como regalo anoche y me dirigí a abrirlo con entusiasmo._

_Cuando lo terminé de abrir, descubrí que era un reproductor mp4… de hecho, era EL reproductor mp4 de Sasuke._

_Alcé una ceja con confusión. ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke me había regalado eso?_

_Entonces, descubrí una pequeña nota que estaba pegada dentro del paquete. Reconocí instantáneamente la caligrafía de Sasuke sobre él:_

_._

Sakura,

Espero que esto te ayude a elegir tu canción del concurso del lunes. Sabiendo lo perfeccionista que eres, debes estar aún dudando sobre cuál elegir. Más vale que te sirva y ganes, no por nada pasé toda la tarde buscando canciones cursis para ti.

Estoy seguro de que vas a ganar.

Sasuke

.

_Sonreí tiernamente al terminar de leer la nota y me dispuse a oír las canciones que m__i amigo me había elegido. No lo decepcionaría. Iba a ganar._

_Y eso era una promesa._

.

_- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -_

_._

Suspiré con decisión mientras esperaba mi llamada.

Entonces la directora habló nuevamente - La segunda concursante es… - Tsunade se inclinó a leer la lista del concurso - ¡Sakura Haruno!

Ingresé al centro del escenario lista para cantar, mientras intentaba aplacar mis inevitables nervios. No es que no había cantado antes, pero esta era la primera vez en que lo hacía en un evento tan importante… y todos lo estaban viendo y…

Inner: **¡Ya deja de contar razones, shannaro! ¡Ganemos esto de una vez… KYAAA!**

Reí internamente al escuchar a mi inner. Esta vez tenía razón.

Después de los aplausos interminables de mi club de fans, mis amigos y el público en general, tomé el micrófono para hablar.

- Esta canción es para todos ustedes. Sé que todos hemos tenido alguna vez un primer amor… – anuncié - Espero que les guste.

Entonces dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke y le murmuré un "gracias" a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa sincera, y empecé a cantar.

.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita__  
__nigakute setsunai kaori__  
__Ashita no imagoro ni wa__  
__anata wa doko ni irundarou__  
__dare w__o omotterundarou…_

_You are always gonna be my love__  
__itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo__  
__i'll remember to love you taught me how__  
__you are always gonna be the one__  
__ima wa mada kanashii love song__  
__atarashi uta utaeru made…_

_._

Alcé mi vista al público tras cantar esos versos y noté cómo todas las parejas se encontraban abrazadas escuchando mi canción, algunos otros pensativos, y otros mirándome con admiración.

Nadie exclamaba nada, todos se encontraban mirándome fijamente y empezaba a sentir como el escenario era únicamente mío en ese momento, y mi canción empezaba a llegar a todos. Sonreí con confianza y empecé a cantar con más decisión y sentimiento.

Tenía una _promesa_ que cumplir.

_._

_Tachidomaru jikan ga__  
__ugoki dasouto shiteru__  
__wasureta kunai kotobakari__  
__Ashita no imagoro niwa__  
__watashi wa kitto naiteru__  
__anatawo omotterundarou…_

_You will always be inside my heart__  
__itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara__  
__I hope that I have a place in your heart too,__  
__now and forever you are still the one__  
__ima wa mada kanashii love song__  
__atarashii uta utaeru made…_

.

En ese momento no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke. La canción estaba dedicada únicamente para él… y quería que él lo sintiera. En ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y algo mágico surgió en el ambiente. Era como si él pudiera comprender todo lo que sentía, a través de la canción.

.

_You are always gonna be my love__  
__itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo__  
__i'll remember to love you taught me how…_

_Y__ou are always gonna be the one__  
__mada kanashii love song__  
__now and forever…_

_**[First Love – Utada Hikaru]**_

.

Cuando terminé de cantar, todos mis amigos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar con entusiasmo.

- ¡ESO ES, FRENTONA! ¡KYAAAAAAA! – gritó Ino emocionadísima prácticamente lanzándose sobre mi para abrazarme y felicitarme apenas bajé les escenario.

- Ino… no… respiro… - logré murmurar tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó - ¡Pero es que no puedo creer lo increíble que cantaste, Saku! – me siguió abrazando con entusiasmo.

Yo reí con alegría. – Gracias, cerda. No lo habría hecho sin ti. – la abracé.

- ¡Oi, Ino-chan, no te robes a Sakura-chan! – le reclamó Naruto, interponiéndose entre nosotras - ¡Te salió incredible, Sakura-chan… datte-bayo! – me felicitó Naruto, abrazándome con cariño. Segundos después, Hinata también se acercó para felicitarme y unirse al extraño abrazo grupal que se había formado.

- ¡Eso es, Sakura! – exclamó Tenten que llegaba con Neji - ¡Estuvo genial! – El Hyuuga únicamente asintió ante la afirmación de su novia. Yo les sonreí agradecida.

Después me felicitaron Shikamaru, Itachi y Yuki, que se encontraban por ahí también, hasta el idiota de Kiba que había querido ir "a verme".

- Oye, frentezota. – me llamó una voz conocida entonces.

- Zanahoria… - la saludé con una sonrisa – cantaste increíble.

Ella sonrió de lado. – Lo sé. – me respondió. Yo la miré con molestia - ¡Es broma! – se excusó – Tú también. Felicitaciones. – me dijo con sinceridad.

Le sonreí con diversión. – Gracias. Ahora… que gane la mejor. – le tendí la mano.

Ella me respondió el saludo con desafío. - Que gane la mejor.

Entonces volví a donde estaba mi grupo de amigos y una voz conocida resonó a mis espaldas. – Veo que te sirvió el regalo.

Sonreí con alegría al encontrar finalmente a quien estaba buscando. Volteé a verlo de frente, directo a sus hermosos ojos negros. – Sasuke… – susurré – Gracias. – y me lancé a abrazarlo con cariño.

Él pareció sorprenderse, pero me respondió igualmente el gesto. – Cantaste hermoso… - me susurró.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al oír su cumplido. – G-gracias, Sasuke-kun… - le respondí, nerviosa.

- Querido público – llamó la directora Tsunade de repente, a lo que ambos nos sentamos para escucharla – dado que estas fueron nuestras dos únicas concursantes, un jurado especialista las evaluará y en unos minutos se anunciarán los resultados. – anunció – Por el momento se les pedirá esperar unos minutos y… - en ese momento, la secretaria Shizune le hizo un par de señas a la directora, la cual se acercó a hablar con ella y luego de unos momentos regresó al escenario. – Ehmmm… me acaban de anunciar que habrá un nuevo concursante.

Una oleada de murmullos de sorpresa recorrió el auditorio.

¿Otro concursante? ¿Pero **QUIÉN**?

La directora sonrió y, con una seña, pidió a todos que guarden silencio. Luego se acercó al micrófono para hablar. – Demos un aplauso al estudiante de intercambio y último concursante… ¡**Gaara Sabaku No**!

Ante el asombro de todos, una cabeza pelirroja hizo su ingreso en el escenario, componiendo una media sonrisa que, por supuesto, robó más de un suspiro a todas las chicas de su Club de Fans que esperaban con ansias su presentación, y particularmente a _una_ de mis amigas, que se había quedado sin habla apenas lo vio aparecer.

Pero ahora la competencia se ampliaba… y con Gaara no iba a ser fácil.

Sonreí de lado. Debí haber imaginado que _jamás_ se perdería el concurso.

Inner: ¡**Con razón no lo habíamos visto por el público! ¬¬ ¡SHAAA!**

Entonces Gaara se acercó al micrófono con calma. Lo tomó, se sentó en una pequeña banca que había llevado al centro del escenario, en donde la luz del reflector le caía únicamente a él. – Esta canción es… para _mi ángel_. – anunció, mirando directamente a alguien en el público (creo que ya imaginan quién es) y empezó a cantar, frente a las miradas embobadas de todas las chicas de la escuela.

.

_I sit and wait__  
__does an angel contemplate my fate__  
__and do they know__  
__the places where we go__  
__when we're grey and old__…__  
C__os I've been told__  
__that salvation lets their wings unfold__  
__so when I'm lying in my bed,__  
__thoughts running through my head__  
__and I feel that love is dead__  
__I'm loving angels instead…_

_._

En ese momento Gaara se paró la banca, pateándola lejos de él, y se plantó en medio de todas las luces, cantando con una fuerza y expresividad increíbles.

_.__  
_

_A__nd through it all she offers me protection__  
__a lot of love and affection__  
__whether I'm right or wrong__  
__and down the waterfall__  
__wherever it may take me__  
__I know that life wont break me__  
__when I come to call she wont forsake me…__  
__I'm loving angels instead…_

_._

Silbidos, aplausos y chillidos de chicas llenaban el auditorio de la escuela, los cuales aumentaron cuando el estudiante de intercambio se acercó al borde del escenario a cantar cerca al público.

_._

_When I'm feeling weak__  
__and my pain walks down a one way street__  
__I look above__  
__and I know ill always be blessed with love__  
__and as the feeling grows__  
__she breathes flesh to my bones__  
__and when love is dead__  
__I'm loving angels instead__…_

_._

En ese momento, algunas fangirls intentaron subir al escenario, ante las celosas miradas de _cierta_ rubia que estaba totalmente sorprendida por la presentación del pelirrojo, pero fueron detenidas por la severa mirada de la directora Tsunade. Gaara no se inmutó ante lo ocurrido. Siguió cantando, alejándose cada vez más del escenario, hasta llegar a las primeras filas del público.

_._

_And through it all she offers me protection__  
__a lot of love and affection__  
__whether I'm right or wrong__  
__and down the waterfall__  
__wherever it may take me__  
__I know that life wont break me__  
__when I come to call she wont forsake me…__  
__I'm loving angels instead…_

_**[Angels – Robbie Williams]**_

.

Cuando Gaara terminó de cantar, una bulla increíble colmó el lugar. Había que admitirlo: había cantado realmente **espectacular.**

Sonreí de lado, pues él realmente merecía todas esas felicitaciones.

De repente, el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente a nuestras bancas, y se paró en frente de donde estaba mi amiga rubia, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado. Ella imitó el gesto al notar su presencia.

- Yamanaka. – la llamó él.

- Sabaku No. – respondió ella, con seguridad.

En ese momento, todo el público, quien había estado ovacionando al muchacho, se asomó a ver que ocurría entre los dos chicos.

Gaara la miró muy fijamente. - ¿No crees que merezco unas felicitaciones de tu parte?

Ella sonrió de lado. - ¿Eso crees? Por cierto, gracias por la dedicatoria. – le dijo.

Él rió levemente. – Cuando quieras.

Entonces levantó suavemente la barbilla de mi amiga con su mano, para dirigir su rostro al de él, y segundos después, Gaara Sabaku No y mi mejor amiga se estaban besando apasionadamente en medio del Gran Auditorio.

Lo cual, obviamente, ocasionó más (MUCHOS más) silbidos, gritos, hurras y felicitaciones del público… y un bufido de resignación de Tsunade, quien parecía murmurar algo como "malditas influencias de Jiraiya…"

Yo reí alegremente ante el romance de mi amiga, aunque no pude evitar arquear una ceja.

- Ese Gaara es todo un conquistador. – murmuré, con un dejo de burla.

De repente, la directora habló por el micrófono nuevamente. – Público… he aquí… ¡los resultados del concurso! – anunció.

Todo el público se calló de repente. Yo sentí cómo una sensación de nervios invadía mi cuerpo. Me mordí los labios con preocupación y empecé a jugar nerviosamente con el borde de mi falda.

Okay, lo admitía.

Tenía miedo.

Entonces sentí cómo una mano cogió la mía y la apretó dulcemente, pero a la vez con fuerza.

Volteé a ver a Sasuke, quien se mantenía también atento al anuncio de Tsunade.

Él me miró fijamente con sus ojos negros. – Todo va a salir bien. – me susurró.

Yo le sonreí, y apreté su mano con más fuerza.

En ese momento Tsunade aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

Había llegado el momento.

- Esta tarde hemos presenciado sin duda alguna el mejor concurso musical que la secundaria a tenido en años. – empezó a hablar – Todos los participantes nos han brindado un excelente espectáculo, demostrándonos sus grandes talentos, por lo cual, los tres tienen el mismo mérito en esta competencia… sin embargo – agregó – en todos los concursos hay siempre **un** ganador.

Un ganador.

_Un_ ganador.

Aquella idea no hacía más que atormentar mi mente.

- El primer puesto es para…

"_Sakura Haruno, por favor… ¡SAKURA HARUNO!"_

- … ¡Gaara Sabaku No! – exclamó la directora.

Lancé un leve suspiro de derrota ante el anuncio.

No había ganado.

Había fallado a mí misma, y a quienes me apoyaron.

Podía sentir cómo mis ojos me empezaban a arder… pero era natural. A todo el mundo le duele cuando se ilusiona y pierde, ¿cierto? Al menos tenía de consuelo que había hecho un gran trabajo, y que Gaara era casi un cantante nato, y que aún no habían anunciado el segundo lugar y...

Entonces una pequeña lágrima rodó el mi mejilla.

_Demonios._

No había logrado _ganar._

Una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Sakura – me llamó entonces Sasuke.

Yo lo miré, intentando aparentar estar tranquila. Aclaré mi garganta.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke? – le pregunté.

Él me miró sorprendido. - ¿Estás llorando?

Yo negué con la cabeza. – No, no estoy llorando. ¿Por qué lloraría?

Él rió levemente. – Sakura… _estás_ llorando.

- ¡Te dije que NO estoy llorando! – le respondí, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían en mis mejillas.

Entonces él me miró con diversión y luego suspiró. – Ven aquí… – me dijo, y me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo que se sentía lo más reconfortante del mundo en ese momento.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello suavemente. Entonces pensé que era muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Sasuke en mi vida y sonreí, dejando de lado el hecho de no haber _ganado_ mi ansiado concurso.

- Gracias por todo, Sasuke. – le dije, finalmente alejándome de él.

- Hmp. – murmuró, desviando su mirada y tomando asiento nuevamente.

Alcé una ceja ante su respuesta. ¿Realmente un _"hmp"_ era lo único que tenía que decir?

"_Típico de Uchiha"_ pensé.

- ¡Frentona! – me llamó Ino desde su asiento.

Yo volteé a verla inmediatamente. – ¡Felicitaciones, cerda! – le dije en broma, refiriéndome a Gaara.

Ella rió con emoción. – Oye, amiga, ¡que mi… - la miré con diversión ante la cara de incredulidad que puso al pensar que "novio" sería la palabra correcta – _amigo_ haya ganado el primer lugar del concurso no significa que tú no le hayas pateado el trasero a la zanahoria!

Entonces recordé que aún no anunciaban el segundo y tercer lugar.

- Oh Kami. Es verdad. – susurré – Pero… la zanahoria cantó _increíble, _Ino.

Ella puso una mueca de incredulidad. – Estuviste tanto a su altura como ella a la tuya. – me respondió, para luego señalarme el escenario, en donde Tsunade estaba a punto de leer el resto de los resultados.

- Finalmente… - empezó a decir – en cuanto a los resultados de segundo y tercer lugar… ¡se ha producido un **empate**!

Yo alcé una ceja con incredulidad, y dirigí inmediatamente mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi rival. Al igual que yo, ella me miraba totalmente sorprendida.

Entonces empezó a acercarse hacia donde yo estaba.

- Felicitaciones, frentona. No lograste superarme. – me tendió la mano, con una sonrisa de lado.

- Igualmente, zanahoria. – le respondí cordialmente.

- Por cierto… - me dijo en voz baja, de modo que sólo _yo_ pudiera escuchar lo que me decía – Suigetsu-kun y yo, así como la cerda y Gaara, ya nos hemos besado después del concurso… creo que ahora les toca a ti… y a _alguien_… - me susurró, dirigiendo una mirada significativa al lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡P-pero yo no…! – empecé a decirle, nerviosamente.

- Sólo _ve por él._ – me dijo en un tono cómplice, para luego irse del auditorio.

En cuanto Karin se fue, el resto de personas que habían formado parte del público me felicitó, abrazó, alabó… e hizo todas las cosas que un público normal hace con sus ídolos. Así que después del interminable momento después-del-concurso, me dispuse a regresar al pasillo de los lockers para recoger mis cosas.

Ya casi no había nadie en los pasillos.

- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó entonces Sasuke, quien se mantenía apoyado en la pared de en frente.

Volteé a verlo sorprendida. No sabía que estaba ahí.

- Sí. – le respondí con un suspiro – Ha sido un largo día.

Entonces él cruzó el pasillo y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

- Hmp. Demasiado largo, diría yo. – bufó.

Yo lo miré, con curiosidad. - ¿Tanto así, Sasuke?

Entonces él volteó a verme, muy, _muy_ intensamente.

Mientras sus ojos negros, oscuros, profundos, me atravesaban con la mirada, sentí cómo mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y cómo mis mejillas se tiñeron violentamente de un tono carmín.

Jamás había visto _tanta_ intensidad en su mirada. Tanta determinación.

- He estado esperando todo el día para decirte algo que no puedo seguir ocultando, Sakura. – me susurró.

_Bóm, bóm, bóm, bóm…_

Tras oír sus palabras, y el seductor tono en el que las pronunció, mi corazón latía cada vez más desbocado.

Mi respiración se aceleraba.

Mis nervios me iban a traicionar.

- Y-yo… S-sasuke… ¿Q-qué? – balbuceé, en voz muy baja.

Entonces él acercó su rostro al mío lentamente, mientras colocaba una mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y acariciaba mi corto cabello con la otra.

Siendo honesta… sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

¿Por qué _demonios_ Sasuke tenía que ser TAN sexy?

Nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca… casi podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke mezclándose con el mío. Cerré los ojos, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo que tanto había esperado estaba a sólo centímetros… o diría más bien, _milímetros_ de cumplirse.

Sin embargo, había algo en mí que florecía rápidamente, y eso era miedo. Tenía miedo de sufrir, de no hacer las cosas bien, de no ser _suficiente_.

Algo dentro de mí gritaba desesperadamente que necesitaba salir de ahí. Pedía ayuda a alguien.

Y afortunada, o más bien _desafortunadamente_ para mí, ese alguien llegó.

- Hola, fea.

Mi corazón se me salió de mi lugar al escuchar esa voz.

Sentí como Sasuke se detuvo justo cuando antes de besarme.

Me aparté nerviosamente de él, para voltear a ver a quien nos había interrumpido. No podía creerlo.

- Sai… – logré decir.

.

**Someone like you XVII – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero EN SERIO, necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones para desconectarme del mundo. Aún me queda un mes antes de entrar a la universidad, así que durante ese tiempo seguiré actualizando rápido. El fic ya está por acabar y eso me entusiasma en escribirlo porque quiero que Sasuke y Sakura queden juntos DE UNA VEZ!

Sobre el capi… ¿opiniones sobre Karin? ¿qué piensan de ella ahora? La verdad es que como personaje de Naruto, aunque puede ser irritante y odiosa y algo zorra u_u no es una mala persona. Es sólo alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Igualmente a lo que ocurre en el fic.

¿Qué les pareció el concurso? ¿Las canciones les gustaron? =D ¿Y las parejas? ;D jujuju.

Luego, la escena final. Sasuke al fin se declara – o se evidencia – ante Sakura. ¡Lo que todos esperábamos! Saku está muy nerviosa y dubitativa… NO porque no ame a Sasuke, sino por inseguridad u_u Tch. Pero admitámoslo, la inseguridad es humana y puede ocurrir D:

Y finalmente, la aparición de SAI. Sí, así es: Sai es el amigo misterioso de Sakura, con quien tuvo su primer beso a los doce años, quien se fue a vivir a otro país. ¡Pero yaaaaaaaaa regresó, en el mejor momento! ;)

¡Dejando todo claro, espero que les haya gustado el capi! :D

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias también por sus alertas y agregadas a favoritos! =D ¡LOS QUIERO! _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**Nitzume-Uzumaki**_

_**s**__**etsuna17**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**-Eemo-Faairy-**_

_**SakuraBys-SS**_

_**Awase Kagami Ayumi**_

_**Haruno-fan**_

_**Hatake-Katia**_

_**b**__**etsy268**_

_**Savannah Smethwick**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Nitzume-Uzumaki****:** JAJAJA. Bueno, técnicamente la Karin-zorra murió :D ahora ya es una persona normal y amiga de las chicas. Suerte con el manga de tu vida! ;D

**setsuna17****:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Lo seguiré actualizando hasta terminarlo ;D ya falta poquito.

**Katty-chan****:** ¡AJAJÁ! Bueno mi querida CP, espero que tu hermoso mapache te dedique ESA canción RIGHT NOW y tengas tu romance al estilo película o, aún mejor, FIC ;D Dado que hace SIGLOS que no updateaba, me das tu opinión de todo, ya? :D de Karin, el concurso, GaaIno, el final breath-taking con la confesión e Sasukito y el retorno de Sai. ¡LUV YA! 3 Hope u liked it.

**-Eemo-Faairy-****:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :D el NejiTen aumentará después… espero que lo que hubo en este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Igualmente, AMO el GaaIno ;) y pensaba crear una evasiva más para la declaración de Sasuke, pero decidí acelerar un poco las cosas porque ya lo hizo o.o ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

**SakuraBys-SS****:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haga gustado este capi, y sorry por la tardanza. Espero que el capi lo valga ;D

**Awase Kagami Ayumi****:** Jajajaja aaaaaw, sí, la parte del baile es muy tierna. Espero que te guste este capi también :D

**Haruno-fan****:** ¡Volví! xD jaja. ¿Qué opinas sobre lo de Karin? Al fin dejó de ser tan P***, ¿no? Ya era hora. Y finalmente…¡apareció el "chico misterioso"! O sea, Sai ;) justo en el momento preciso… jujuju. Justo cuando Sasuke se ha declarado (o al menos dejado en evidencia). A partir de ahora todo se acelerará más, porque el fic llega a sus últimos capis. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que disfrutes este =D!

**Hatake-Katia****:** ¡Gracias! ¡disfruta este capi!

**betsy268****:** ¡Qué bueno que te gusten las parejas y las canciones! =D ¡ojalá te haya gustado este capi también!

**Savannah Smethwick****:** ¡Qué genial que te haya gustado el fic! Yo también AMO este Sasuke, es todo lo contrario al típico chico malo que siempre suele ser xD Lo tierno le cae sorprendentemente bien ;D Tienes razón, su actitud de novios es casi NATURAL. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer!

.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Dedicatorias:** para las que hemos sufrido las consecuencias del S.H.C.H.I (cuando lo lean más abajo lo entenderán).

_._

**CAPÍTULO X****VIII**

**Tiempo****.**

.

.

Hay situaciones en la vida en que realmente NADIE puede culparte de querer descargar toda tu frustración, estrés, ansiedad, odio y demás sensaciones negativas mediante la violencia.

Situaciones en las que sientes la suprema necesidad de brindar a alguien una muerte extremadamente lenta y dolorosa.

Situaciones en las que una enorme sed de venganza te invade y no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para escapar de ella.

Situaciones en las que lo único que te queda por hacer es gritar un desesperado _**JODER**_ con toda la fuerza que tus pulmones te lo permiten.

Y _esta_ era una de esas situaciones.

Es que había estado tan cerca… _TAN cerca._

Y nuevamente ocurría algo que interrumpía el momento más valioso de su vida, su confesión más importante. Como si realmente el destino estuviera jugando con él.

Pero esta vez no era tan simple, considerando que quien lo había interrumpido ahora había presenciado TODO, y además, al parecer conocía a la pelirrosa… y al Uchiha no le había gustado en NADA el tono con el que ella había pronunciado su nombre.

No tenía idea de quién mierda fuera _Sai._ Lo único que sabía, era que lo odiaba. Y mucho.

Volteó la mirada para ver a quien había arruinado la tarde más importante de su vida, para encontrarse con un tipo de cabello negro, ojos negros, ropa negra y piel ridículamente gris. _Muy_ gris.

Sasuke formó una mueca de extrañeza. ¿Acaso _alguien_ podía tener un color de piel tan tétrico?

Entonces el dichoso _Sai_ parpadeó y los miró con sorpresa.

- Oh… ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó con ingenuidad – Por lo visto parecía que estaban a punto de besarse o tener una sesión de-

Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo indebido, obviamente más roja que un tomate. - ¡SAI! ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí? – le preguntó con irritación.

El muchacho la miró con tranquilidad. – Bueno… normalmente se le dice visitar, o dar una visita, o pasar a saludar… - respondió.

Sakura lo miró con furia pura en sus ojos, pero se contuvo. – Sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre, ¿lo sabes? – siseó con resignación.

Entonces el chico carraspeó fuertemente, a propósito, mirando con serenidad al otro muchacho presente en el pasillo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja de incredulidad, mientras que Sakura se mordió el labio con nervios. Para Sasuke estaba claro que él y el tal Sai se habían conocido en la PEOR de las situaciones… ¿pero pedirle a Sakura de una forma tan mal disimulada que _los _presente?

Qué **gran** imbécil.

- Ehhh… - empezó a hablar la chica, completamente sonrojada – Sasuke, él es Sai, un amigo – le dijo al Uchiha, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos después del _incidente_ que acababa de casi-ocurrir entre ellos – Sai, él es Sasuke-kun, mi… mi mejor amigo. – aclaró nerviosamente.

Sai la miró con dudas. ¿Mejor amigo? Eso no se lo creía ni ella. – Mmm… como digas, fea.

Entonces el sharingan se activó involuntariamente en los ojos del Uchiha. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota para llamar _fea_ a Sakura?

Sakura entonces notó la tensión presente en el momento y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, probablemente llena de nervios. Entonces aclaró la garganta y habló a los chicos.

- Eh… yo… mi mamá debe estar esperándome en casa para saber cómo me fue en el concurso. – les dijo atropelladamente – Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – agregó. Luego se dirigió a Sai – Tú. Llámame para saber cuándo nos veremos. – Él asintió con una sonrisa que más parecía falsa que natural, y luego Sakura le habló a Sasuke, con los nervios más que presentes en su voz. – Emm… supongo que… nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. – y luego salió del colegio disparada como un rayo.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio observando la puerta por la cual Sakura había prácticamente huido segundos antes.

Entonces Sasuke gruñó internamente.

"_Hmp"_

Ese había sido el momento más incómodo de TODA su vida.

El silencio del momento fue únicamente interrumpido por la voz de Sai, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

- Y qué hay, ¿Sasuke-_kun_?

El Uchiha únicamente le dirigió una mirada envenenada al chico – quien ni se inmutó ante el gesto – para luego respirar pesadamente, aguantando las ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, y largarse a su casa.

Definitivamente la vida de Itachi Uchiha peligraría si se le ocurría molestar a su pequeño otouto esa tarde.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

No recuerdo haber regresado a mi casa _tan_ rápido como aquella tarde, pero necesitaba salir de ese pasillo para procesar todo lo que había sucedido con claridad.

Aún podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y mis mejillas teñidas de rojo ante el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y es que simplemente **NO** lo podía creer.

Sasuke había intentado… besarme. BESARME. _**BESARME**__._

A mí, a Sakura Haruno.

_Por __Kami-sama._

Para ser honesta, al inicio había pensado que lo que estaba pasando era una alucinación, eso claro hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura… y su aliento chocando contra el mío… y…

Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, como tratando de reaccionar.

¿Qué _rayos_ acababa de ocurrir?

Por un segundo, lo que me había dicho Karin el sábado anterior retornó a mi mente.

"_¡No es justo que él esté enamorado de __**ti**__!"_

Por Kami-sama. La zanahoria tenía razón.

Me desplomé de espaldas sobre mi cama, mientras mi mirada derrotada se fijaba en la pintura pastel del techo de mi habitación, y me pasé las manos por la cara, con desesperación. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Lo sé, lo sé: la respuesta más lógica sería ir donde Sasuke, decirle que también lo amaba y viviríamos felices comiendo perdices. Cualquier chica NORMAL haría eso, ¿verdad?

Pero _yo_ **no** era una chica normal. Era una pelirrosa neurótica y, por más de que me costara admitirlo, insegura.

No tenía ninguna duda de que amaba a Sasuke con toda mi alma, pero por otro lado… me moría de pánico de ser lastimada.

La verdad es que yo ya lo había superado hace tiempo, pues la última vez que eso me había pasado (sin contar el caso de Kiba, porque, vamos… él no es, _en absoluto,_ una persona a la que podría comparar con SASUKE) lo había dejado atrás. No había sido fácil, pero lo había logrado. Sin embargo, el autor de mi miedo acababa de regresar… y el hecho de que lo haya hecho exactamente al interrumpir mi beso con Sasuke no me ayudaba en lo absoluto a sentirme calmada.

Lancé un pesado suspiro de derrota. Estaba perdida.

Inner: **¿Perdida? ¿Desde cuándo SAKURA HARUNO está perdida? No puedes dejarte caer de esa forma… ¡REACCIONA, NIÑA KYAAA!**

Fruncí el ceño al oír la voz de mi inner… tsk. Tenía razón.

Tenía que hacer algo… no quería sentirme vulnerable, pero mucho menos quería lastimar a Sasuke. Necesitaba algo que me diera claridad para pensar y ordenar mis emociones. Para reflexionar y tomar mis decisiones. Para olvidar y poder empezar de nuevo.

Entonces me di cuenta que sabía lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba tiempo.

.

…

.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la escuela un poco más nerviosa de lo normal.

Primero, porque tenía que hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros ayer. Segundo, porque no le había contado a nadie sobre eso, y temía que alguien como la cerda o Karin sospechara de ello. Y tercero, porque tenía el presentimiento de que el idiota de Sai se atrevería a venir a visitarme a la escuela hoy, aún sin haberme llamado para confirmarlo. Y eso sería malo. MUY malo.

Me dirigí al pasillo de los lockers jugueteando con mis dedos, muy al estilo de mi amiga Hyuuga, para suspirar con alivio al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Sasuke se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero. Se veía igual de apacible y sereno que siempre.

Entonces me acerqué a su lado y lo saludé. – Hola, Sasuke. – le dije en voz baja.

Él pareció sorprenderse por mi presencia, pues volteó a verme rápidamente, algo sobresaltado. – Sakura… – me dijo – Hola.

Yo desvié la mirada, nerviosa. Bien, al menos Sasuke no sonaba molesto o distante como podía haberlo hecho después de lo de ayer, pero apenas me había saludado, había volteado la mirada de nuevo hacia sus libros.

Ok… eso era comprensible. Era lógico que después de haber pasado por un momento tan _comprometedor_ como el de ayer actuara de esa forma, ¿verdad?

- Ehhh… - logré articular – Yo… quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer, Sasuke. – le revelé.

El me miró directamente, pero su mirada parecía más oscura y lejana de lo normal. – Tranquila. – me dijo – No hay nada de qué hablar. – y volvió a sus libros.

Yo fruncí el ceño y solté un leve bufido ante su respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan poco comunicativo justo ahora?

Entonces bajé la vista, fastidiada. – Entonces… ¿todo eso no significó nada para ti? – le pregunté, en voz muy baja.

Sasuke volteó a verme, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos por lo que le había dicho. – No, yo… no quise decir eso, Sakura. – me dijo, con el arrepentimiento visible en su voz, para luego tomar mi mano con dulzura. – Sabes que significó… que _significa_ mucho para mí. – entonces me miró directamente, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. - Pero necesito saber si también lo fue así para ti.

Yo lo miré con ternura. – Sasuke… sabes que te quiero, y muchísimo. – le respondí.

Entonces su expresión cambió a una de tristeza. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada, con nervios. Odiaba hacerle creer que no lo quería como algo más que un amigo… cuando en realidad, era la única persona con la que querría estar en mi vida.

- Sólo… tengo… - _Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de sufrir de nuevo, Sasuke. Y no quiero que tú te sientas mal por mí porque en realidad no sería tu culpa, sino la mía._ - …tengo dudas. – le dije.

El me miró con interrogación y alzó una ceja. – Hmp. ¿Dudas?

- Ehh… sí. Algunas. – respondí. – No tienen nada que ver contigo. – le aclaré – Pero… necesito un tiempo para pensar y aclarar algunas cosas.

- Un… tiempo. – repitió.

- Un tiempo. – le confirmé yo.

Mi amigo bajó la mirada. – Está bien… lo entiendo. – me dijo con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, pude percibir que estaba más que desilusionado.

Entonces me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, causándole sorpresa, para luego dirigirme a recoger mis cosas e ir a mi clase.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del patio durante el almuerzo, en su típica pose con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada oscura perdida en algún punto fijo que sólo él conocía. Lo cierto es que se le notaba mucho más pensativo de lo usual, y no era por nada.

El Uchiha no podía sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño "suceso" que había ocurrido con Sakura la tarde anterior, y mucho menos la conversación que habían tenido esa misma mañana.

Un _tiempo._

¿Por qué rayos las mujeres no podían simplemente ser directas y decir sí o no en lugar de prolongar la agónica espera de su respuesta?

Porque todo lo que había hecho él estaba bien, ¿verdad? Había sido siempre gentil con ella, le había demostrado más de una vez lo importante que era ella para él, la había ayudado incondicionalmente incluso para llamar la atención de algún imbécil al que detestaba por haberla lastimado, sólo porque ella se lo había pedido, y finalmente se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, lo cual habría salido a la perfección si cierto idiota no hubiera llegado en el momento exacto para interrumpirlos.

Sasuke sabía que ahora todo dependía de ella.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración para luego lanzar un bufido y tomar un sorbo de su jugo de tomate, lo único que lograba calmarlo en ese momento.

A pesar de que el Uchiha trataba de mantenerse optimista ante todo el asunto, había algo que lo preocupaba y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sasuke estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba entre Sakura y el tal _Sai._

Sasuke conocía a la perfección a la Haruno, y no se le escapó el matiz de shock que adquirió su mirada cuando vio al idiota de piel tétrica aparecer el día anterior.

Y NO había sido simplemente por la escena que accidentalmente había interrumpido.

- ¡TEME! – la fuerte voz de Naruto hizo a Sasuke sobresaltarse tanto que se cayó de la banca y casi derrama su zumo de tomate.

El Uchiha se incorporó fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido, y le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo rubio.

- Dobe. – masculló.

- ¡Pero qué renegado que eres, teme! – le respondió el Uzumaki mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe. - ¿Qué te pasa, eh?

Sasuke decidió ignorar olímpicamente a su amigo y seguir pensando en sus dilemas, sin responderle nada.

Entonces el rubio lo miró inquisitivamente, para luego sonreír de lado. – Mmm… bueno tal vez podrías empezar contándome qué es lo que pasa entre Sakura-chan y tú. – le dijo en tono cómplice.

El moreno se sorprendió por la información que poseía el rubio, pero aparentó no verse afectado por su comentario. – Hmp, no sé de qué hablas, dobe. – le respondió con fastidio.

El Uzumaki entonces frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja, con ofensa. - ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota, teme? – le gritó a Sasuke con impaciencia. El Uchiha había pensado responderle que sí, pero su amigo continuó gritando – ¡Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para darme cuenta de lo que te pasa, al igual que a Sakura-chan! – exclamó – Han estado raros en clase, no se hablan, evitan mirarse… ¡No soy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de que ha pasado algo entre ustedes! – le dijo con exasperación.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, incómodo.

- Hmp, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. – murmuró con una mirada de fastidio, y no exenta de decepción.

Naruto entonces cambió su expresión enojada a una de preocupación. - ¿Pasó algo malo? – le preguntó, con una mirada de incredulidad.

Entonces Sasuke entornó la mirada con determinación, para luego mirar al rubio con seriedad, y no sin algo de odio. – Naruto… ¿quién es Sai?

El Uzumaki pareció entonces palidecer por un momento, componiendo una mueca de nervios, pero luego aclaró la garganta y retomó la compostura. - ¿Sai? Ehh… no lo sé, teme. ¡Quién será Sai! Jeje, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le respondió en tono casual, aunque Sasuke pudo distinguir perfectamente los nervios presentes en la voz de su amigo.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Naruto con impaciencia y le dijo – Está bien, si no quieres ayudarme lo averiguaré yo mismo. – y se levantó de su banca para dirigirse hacia otro lado.

- ¡No! ¡Espera, Sasuke! – le pidió Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El joven Uchiha se dirigía con determinación hacia la banca en donde se encontraban almorzando Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y la mejor amiga de Sakura, su _super-oportuna-amiga-para-nada-planificadora-de-vidas-ajenas_, Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto compuso una mueca de terror al imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si Sasuke obligaba a Ino a contarle sobre Sai… y lo peligroso que eso sería para la amistad entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Y con la cantidad de información tan valiosa que poseía Ino, eso sería definitivamente… **peligroso**.

- Yamanaka. – llamó entonces Sasuke a la chica.

La rubia volteó a verlo, sorprendida, para luego sonreírle con confianza. - ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué hay?

Entonces el Uchiha la jaló del brazo hacia el otro lado del patio, lejos de los ojos y oídos del resto de personas que se sentaban con ella, quienes los miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad.

La chica miró a Sasuke con molestia, esforzándose por ir tan rápido como él. – Oye, Sasuke-kun… está bien que como futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga me tengas tanta confianza… - empezó a decirle, lo que provocó una mirada de fastidio del muchacho - ¡Pero tampoco me puedes jalar como si fuera un perro con correa! – se quejó, tratando de librarse del agarre del Uchiha.

El chico se aseguró de que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás y se detuvo, para luego mirar a Ino con seriedad. Ino alzó una ceja, dudosa ante las intenciones del Uchiha. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó ella, con mucha curiosidad y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

El muchacho asintió secamente. – Necesito que me respondas una pregunta.

- ¡Teme! ¡Estoy seguro de que si primero nos dices _por qué_ necesitas saber eso, todo saldrá mejor, datte-bayo! – exclamó entonces Naruto, sumamente preocupado, llegando a donde se encontraban ellos.

Ino entornó los ojos con duda. - ¿Naruto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero Sasuke no le dejó a su amigo responder. – Necesito saber quién es exactamente Sai. – le informó a la Yamanaka.

La rubia casi se cae de espaldas al oír la pregunta del Uchiha. ¿¡Cómo rayos Sasuke se había enterado de _Sai_! ¿Habría oído de él? O… ¿acaso lo habría visto? Aunque esa última opción era prácticamente _imposible_… La chica se mordió el labio con preocupación. No podía creer que tal vez esa posibilidad fuera real, pero fuera cual fuera la verdad, era definitivamente muy perjudicial para la frentona.

- Mi mejor amigo no quiso hablarme del tema, así que te lo estoy preguntando a ti. – la interrumpió Sasuke antes de arriesgarse a que ella se invente una excusa para no responderle – Necesito saberlo… por favor. – le pidió, con voz firme, aunque la Yamanaka pudo distinguir un matiz de angustia en ella.

Ino lo miró con seriedad. – No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste de ese asunto, Sasuke-kun, – le empezó a decir con preocupación – pero… creo que debes saber de qué trata. – le dijo con un suspiro y ante la mirada de incredulidad y, por qué no, de terror del rubio.

El Uchiha la miró con expectación.

Entonces ella miró a los dos chicos con confianza pero a la vez seriedad. – Vamos a dar un paseo.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Al terminar la clase que me tocaba antes del almuerzo, me fui apresuradamente de mi salón, para desaparecer de la vista de todos, en especial de Sasuke, Ino y Naruto, quien creo que estaba empezando a sospechar acerca de por qué Sasuke y yo actuábamos de una forma tan cortante el uno con el otro.

No podía permitir que nadie supiera acerca de nuestro… _asunto_, porque eso sólo serviría para complicar más las cosas, para hacerlo más difícil para ambos. Y yo no quería eso.

Después de terminar mi almuerzo, me dirigí a los jardines de la escuela. Me senté en una banca alejada, bajo la vieja pérgola, y oculté mi rostro en mis manos, con frustración.

Odiaba tener tanto miedo de todo esto, y sobre todo odiaba estar haciendo daño a Sasuke por ese miedo.

_Cobarde. Estás siendo una cobarde, Sakura. No puedes pretender siempre huir de todo__. No puedes pretender escaparte, no puedes pretender esconderte toda la vida, no puedes…_

- ¿Ocultándote de alguien? – me preguntó entonces una voz que me hizo sobresaltar.

Alcé mi vista rápidamente, para encontrarme con la persona a la que menos necesitaba ver en este momento. Volví a taparme la cara con las manos, en señal de desesperación.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuré, con tono derrotado - ¿Se puede saber _qué rayos_ estás haciendo aquí, Sai? – mascullé.

Mi "amigo", si es que acaso lo podía seguir llamando así, se sentó a mi lado, con tranquilidad. – Qué coincidencia. Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta, fea. – me dijo con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas falsas.

Yo volteé a verlo con rencor. – Oye, que te haya dicho para vernos ayer, no significa _en lo absoluto_ que quiera ser tu amiga de nuevo ni nada, ¿comprendes? Sólo quería dejar las cosas claras sobre por qué nuestra amistad se acabó, y además, ¡mi razón para estar aquí no es de tu incumbencia! – le grité, para luego ignorarlo y apartar mi mirada.

Entonces el chasqueó la lengua, y pude notar cómo su actitud de burla se esfumó por completo para ser reemplazada por una de arrepentimiento. – Oye… Sakura, lo siento, de veras. – susurró – Era sólo un niño, no podía quedarme más y no sabía cómo decirte que…

En ese momento, todo mi resentimiento contenido por tantos años explotó. - ¿No sabías cómo decirme _qué_, Sai? ¿Qué te ibas para siempre? ¿Qué me iba a quedar sola? ¿O qué todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo un juego para ti? – le pregunté, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta – Dime, Sai… ¿_qué_ fue lo que no sabías cómo decirme?

El permaneció callado, mirándome con tristeza.

- Yo…

- Tú me lastimaste, Sai… - susurré – No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue asimilar que te habías ido, ni cuánto me dolió que no te hayas despedido de mí… - hice una pausa para limpiarme las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían derramado por mis mejillas – ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me lastimaste!

Él se quedó mirándome en silencio, cabizbajo. Realmente parecía arrepentido, ¿pero eso qué podía tener de importancia a estas alturas? Lo hecho estaba hecho.

- Oye… si hubiera alguna forma de compensarte… - empezó a decirme, pero yo lo corté.

- No la hay, Sai. Eso ya quedó atrás. – le dije con aplomo.

Entonces él compuso una mueca de duda. – Si tú lo dices. – me dijo – Pero lo siento, de veras.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, en un silencio calmo, pero no incómodo. De repente, Sai habló.

- Creo que una de las razones por las que eso ya quedó atrás es tu amigo de ayer, ¿eh? – me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Yo lo miré con recelo, molesta por que haya sacado a flote _ese_ tema en particular.

- Ja. – le dije son sarcasmo – Qué chistoso.

El rió levemente. - ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad? Si no hubiera llegado yo, ustedes dos habrían terminado besuqueándose y haciendo quién sabe qué cosas más en medio del pasillo. – me dijo son una sonrisa cómplice.

Yo lo fulminé totalmente con la mirada. – Podemos _no_ hablar de ese tema, ¿por favor? – le pedí, rodando los ojos.

El me miró con duda. - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo? – me preguntó con preocupación.

Yo suspiré con pesar. No tenía intenciones de contarle a nadie sobre mi asunto con Sasuke, MENOS a la persona que podría casi considerarse como mi… _ex_. Sin embargo, esta situación realmente me preocupaba y necesitaba un cómplice. Y digamos que Sai siempre había sido bueno para eso.

- Pasó que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí. – le dije, casi con pesar.

- ¿Eso es malo? – me preguntó, con escepticismo.

Yo hice una mueca de preocupación. – Es complicado. – le dije.

Entonces me miró con interés. – El… ¿no te gusta?

Yo bajé la mirada. ¿Gustarme? Eso era poco. Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y siempre lo haría.

- Oh. – exclamó Sai. – Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿verdad? - me preguntó, reconociendo mi expresión. Sai me conocía muy bien.

Lancé un suspiro de derrota. – Yo lo quiero mucho, Sai, pero… tengo… _miedo_ de que todo termine mal, de terminar lastimándonos a los dos. – le expliqué.

El me miró con una sonrisa de comprensión. – Oye, fea. No renuncies a esto sólo por lo que pasó conmigo. Yo me equivoqué y te lastimé. Lamento de verdad haberme ido, y lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte es hacerte razonar. – me dijo con seriedad, y entonces pude darme cuenta de todo lo que Sai había madurado en estos años. – Se nota que él te quiere mucho, y se nota cuánto me odia por haberlos interrumpido ayer. Creo que tenía ganas de asesinarme o algo así… - se rió levemente - pero, de veras, habla con él sobre esto, y no te niegues esta oportunidad. Te mereces ser feliz. – me terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

No sé cómo rayos Sai logró encontrar las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Tenía razón… no podía seguir teniendo miedo sólo porque las cosas no funcionaron con Sai en el pasado. Además, todo esto no sucedería con Sai, sino con _Sasuke_, quien – estaba segura – era el hombre de mi vida.

Entonces una sonrisa de seguridad de formó en mi rostro, y me lancé a abrazar a mi amigo. Él se quedó bastante sorprendido por mi reacción. Supongo que no imaginaba que lo ignoraría, pero tampoco esperaba que actuara tan agradecida con él.

- Gracias, Sai. – le dije – En serio, gracias.

El únicamente me respondió el abrazo con tranquilidad. Era bueno tenerlo, _como amigo_, de vuelta.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban lentamente, alejándose del patio de la escuela. La chica, con seriedad, iba seguida de los dos muchachos, quienes no se atrevían a romper el tenso silencio que se alzaba entre ellos. De alguna forma ninguno quería comenzar a hablar del tema del que iban a hablar… pero al mismo tiempo, era necesario.

De repente, Ino se detuvo. Volteó a ver a los chicos con una expresión severa, que ambos adoptaron al verla. Sasuke se preparó para prestar atención a lo que diría Ino. En todo el tiempo que conocía a la Yamanaka, siempre había sido ruidosa, hiperactiva y algo molesta. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una expresión solemne.

- La frentona y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigas. – empezó a contarles – Desde que éramos niñas, hacíamos todo juntas: jugábamos, salíamos, nos apoyábamos… estábamos acompañando a la otra tanto en las buenas como en las malas… – sonrió – Son muy pocas veces las que nos hemos peleado… pero hubo _una_ ocasión en que sucedió de verdad.

Ante las palabras de Ino, Naruto compuso una mueca de comprensión al recordar el suceso, mientras Sasuke prestaba más atención a a la historia.

- Estábamos en séptimo año. – continuó – Naruto acababa de mudarse de la ciudad y Sakura estaba bastante desanimada porque, aparte de mí, Naruto siempre había sido su mejor amigo. – el rubio asintió con una leve sonrisa - Y entonces… _él_ llegó a la escuela – habló la rubia, con solemnidad.

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció. - …Sai.

Ino asintió con seriedad. – Sai… se hizo amigo de nosotras muy rápidamente. – les siguió contando – Era divertido, inteligente, gracioso, amable… - hizo una pausa para reír levemente - …el punto es que nos parecía lindo y nos llegamos a llevar los tres muy bien. – confesó – El problema fue cuando Sakura descubrió que me gustaba… – suspiró – Me dijo que a partir de ese momento seríamos _rivales_… claro que al final seguimos siendo amigas de todas maneras. Sólo que, si bien no sucedió nada entre Sai y yo… no pasó lo mismo con la frentona.

En ese momento, Sasuke bajó la mirada, con angustia, amargura y preocupación. Sus sospechas estaban ahora confirmadas.

- Sakura era la chica de Sai. Y Sai era su chico. – les contó Ino - Obviamente no se trataba de nada serio… ¡teníamos _doce _años, por Kami-sama! – bufó – Pero ya conocen a Sakura… - suspiró – cuando realmente quiere a alguien… lo quiere con todo su corazón. – dijo la rubia, casi con lástima, con una expresión de comprensión infinita por su mejor amiga.

La mirada del Uchiha se suavizó al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ino… es que era _tan_ cierto. Así era Sakura… y eso era algo que él amaba de ella, sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, a veces ella quería en exceso, y a personas que no la merecían, como el imbécil de Kiba y, al parecer, también el idiota de Sai.

- ¿Qué le hizo él? – preguntó el muchacho, tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. No estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Ino lo miró con pesar. – Un día Sai se fue. Se fue del país, por un problema con su familia. –relató – No nos enteramos de eso hasta después de unos días. Sakura estaba destrozada. Él no le había contado nada acerca del viaje ni se había despedido de ella. Simplemente la dejó.

- Ese imbécil… - Tras oír esas palabras, Sasuke sintió un odio infinito hacia Sai. Él la había lastimado, y él no pensaba quedarse tranquilo al respecto. Sin embargo… aún no sabía que era lo que Sakura sentía por él, ni por Sai, en el presente.

- Pobre Sakura-chan… - suspiró Naruto - ¡Sai fue un completo idiota al comportarse así con ella, datte-bayo!

La Yamanaka asintió. – Lo fue, Naruto. – entonces volteó a ver a Sasuke – Sasuke-kun… puedo preguntarte, ¿cómo te enteraste de Sai? – le preguntó, con una expresión de intriga absoluta.

El Uchiha formó una mueca de disgusto al recordar su inoportuno encuentro. – Sai está aquí. – soltó con simpleza.

El rostro de Ino adoptó un semblante de incredulidad, mientras que el de Naruto se tornaba agresivo. - ¿Q-qué…? – balbuceó la rubia - ¿A qué te refieres con que está… _aquí_?

Sasuke habló con gravedad. – Me refiero a que está en la ciudad, y que ayer estuvo en la escuela. Nos conocimos. – les contó a los rubios.

- ¿¡Y se puede saber qué demonios está haciendo aquí, datte-bayo¡? ¡Nadie lo ha invitado a venir! ¡Mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a Sakura-chan! ¿¡Para qué demonios ha venido¡? – exclamó Naruto, totalmente enojado.

Fue entonces cuando los tres jóvenes, que estaban se encontraban caminando cerca a los jardines de la escuela, obtuvieron su respuesta.

A lo lejos, bajo la vieja pérgola de los jardines, pudieron divisar a un muchacho alto, de cabello corto negro y vestido de gris. Sin embargo, si ver a Sai en la escuela no les llegó a sorprender lo suficiente, sí lo hizo el hecho de ver, sentada en una de las bancas y a su lado, a una muchacha de cabellera rosa inconfundible.

Sakura estaba con Sai, hablando de quién sabe qué. No parecía que estuvieran discutiendo, ella no se veía enojada ni le estaba gritando. Al contrario, escuchaba atentamente lo que él le decía, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo.

El Uchiha crispó los puños con fuerza y su mirada se oscureció, con amargura. ¿Qué _demonios_ hacía ella hablando con ese imbécil que tanto la había lastimado? ¿Por qué seguía dirigiéndole la palabra?

Entonces, lo que sucedía entre Sakura y Sai dejó de ser una conversación cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo lleno de efusividad y cariño.

Ino y Naruto no entendían que es lo que había sucedido, la noticia les había caído como un baldazo de agua fría. Pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sucedía con Sasuke.

El Uchiha observaba con pesar como Sakura le dedicaba a Sai una de esas sonrisas que sólo componía cuando estaba alegre de verdad, cuando se sentía realmente aliviada y feliz.

Y observaba también como lo abrazaba con total cariño, de esa forma en la que lo había abrazado a él cuando ambos eran los inseparables mejores amigos, apoyándose en los peores momentos.

Y observaba también como Sakura se alejaba cada vez más de él, cómo era feliz al lado de Sai y cómo se había equivocado al creer que tal vez, y sólo _tal vez_, ambos pertenecían el uno al otro.

"Hmp, un _tiempo…_" pensó con amargura.

Qué gran mentira.

Pero esta vez no se quedaría así, observando como ella se iba y él se quedaba solo.

Esta vez, Sasuke Uchiha se negaba a perder. Aunque tuviera que jugar sucio para obtener el primer lugar.

Para cuando Ino y Naruto terminaron de observar a Sakura y Sai, Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigí con cansancio hacia los lockers. Había sido un día muy agitado.

Primero, hablar con Sasuke. Después, evitarlo. Luego, huir de Naruto e Ino, y sus posibles preguntas sobre qué-rayos-sucedí-entre-Sasuke-y-yo. Y al final, ¡encontrarme con Sai y terminar tomando mi decisión sobre qué hacer con todo este asunto!

Whoa.

En serio, no entendía cómo rayos había sobrevivido al día de hoy.

Sin embargo, me sentía totalmente aliviada, porque había decidido hablar con Sasuke ahora mismo para poner fin a esta tortuosa situación y dejar las cosas claras poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Iba a hablar con él. Iba a decirle que lo quería. Iba a decirle que podríamos intentarlo. Y (al menos eso esperaba) todo iba a salir bien.

Lancé un suspiro para tranquilizarme antes de dirigirme a la residencia Uchiha, cuando alguien me detuvo.

- ¡FRENTONA! – un fuerte gritó resonó por todo el pasillo.

Yo me detuve con pesar, formando una mueca de nervios. ¡Hablar con Ino en este momento significa arriesgarme a someterme a un interrogatorio de quién sabe cuántas horas!

Inner: **¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Escapemos de la cerda antes de que nos tengamos a quedar a acampar en la escuela con lo que ese interrogatorio demoraría!**

Tsk. Mi inner tenía razón. Tenía que irme de ahí, y _rápido._

- ¡Hola, cerda! – la saludé con una sonrisa – Oye, me quedaría a hablar, pero _en serio_ tengo algo muy importante que hacer y tengo que irme en _este_ momento…

Ella me hizo un gesto desesperado para que me callara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté. Se veía realmente ansiosa y preocupada.

Ella me miró con una mirada inquisitiva, nerviosa y temerosa, como si no estuviera completamente convencida de contarme lo que iba a contar.

- Frentona… - empezó a decirme – Te preguntaría primero qué sucedía hoy entre Sasuke y tú. – yo rodé los ojos ante esto, pues me lo esperaba – Pero creo que primero tienes que aclararme qué sucede entre _Sai_ y tú.

Yo abrí los ojos lo más que pude ante su pregunta. ¿¡Cómo rayos se había enterado¡?

- Sai vino. – me dijo antes de que pudiera contestarle – Los vim-_vi_. En la pérgola.

Yo me pasé una mano por la cara. – Okay… escucha, cerda. – suspiré – Esto es lo que pasó: Sai vino ayer. A la escuela… y nos vimos. Ayer no quise hablarle porque no era un momento oportuno – le dije, recordando la interrupción que nos hizo cuando Sasuke y yo… bueno, cuando _eso_ casi ocurre - …pero vino hoy también. Dejamos en claro lo que había pasado cuando se fue hace años, le grité por ser un idiota, se disculpó conmigo y al final me ayudó a solucionar un… - pensé en un buen término para referirme al problema de Sasuke - …_asunto_ del que tenía que hacerme cargo, y ¡todos felices! – le conté atropelladamente – Ahora sí, ¿me puedo ir? – le pregunté con impaciencia, dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

Mi amiga me miró con nerviosismo. – Entonces… ¿no pasa nada entre Sai y tú? ¿No te gusta ni nada por el estilo? ¿No hubo alguna razón para que lo hayas abrazado ni nada?

Volteé a ver a mi amiga con preocupación. No me extrañaba – en absoluto – que me hiciera tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, su típica actitud pícara había sido reemplazada por una actitud ansiosa y preocupada.

- Cerda. – le dije – me estás asustando. Y NO, entre Sai y yo no pasa nada. ¡NADA! – enfaticé haciendo un gesto con las manos - Además, ya sabes que me gusta Sasuke y, justamente, tengo que irme a hablar con él ahora mismo porque…

- Frentona. – me llamó mi amiga con voz suave.

Un mal, muy mal presentimiento me invadió hasta el fondo de mi ser, al oír un tono de voz tan anormal proveniente de mi positiva amiga, y al ver su expresión de tristeza dirigiéndose hacia mí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté, con inquietud.

Ella me miró con preocupación.

- Es sobre Sasuke. – me dijo.

Una intensa sensación de miedo me invadió súbitamente.

- ¿Le… ha pasado algo? – le pregunté, con angustia.

Me sentí aliviada cuando me negó con la cabeza, pero mi alivio no duró mucho.

- Sakura… Sasuke está con Temari.

Alcé, incrédula, la vista a los ojos de mi amiga para encontrar algún rastro de diversión o de actitud bromista en su mirada, pero no hubo nada. Sólo una sinceridad y lástima reflejada en sus ojos celestes.

- P-pero… - balbuceé – eso no tiene sentido. – susurré.

Porque no lo tenía. Sasuke me había _casi-_besado ayer. ¿Y hoy estaba con Temari? ¿Temari Sabaku No, hermana de Gaara Sabaku No, a la que apenas le había hablado en su vida?

Eso no lo iba a creer hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. De hecho, no lo creía. No era verdad.

- Cerda, ¿tú… los viste? – le pregunté, con completo escepticismo.

Ella asintió. - Estaban en la cafetería hace un rato. – me dijo.

Apenas me lo dijo, me dirigí con aplomo hacia allá, mi amiga siguiéndome con preocupación y cautela.

Esperaba ver a Sasuke, impasible como siempre, esperando mi respuesta y a Temari hablándole o coqueteando con él, lo cual era la explicación más probable a lo que me había contado Ino.

Sí. Eso era lo que seguramente había pasado.

Pero la realidad… no podía ser más distinta que lo que esperaba.

Sentí una opresión y un sentimiento frío en el pecho cuando llegué y, a través de la ventana, alcancé a ver a Sasuke, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas de lado, sentado con tranquilidad en una de las sillas de la cafetería… y con uno de sus brazos colocado firme y posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Temari, quien reía y se mantenía totalmente abrazada a él, sentada sobre su regazo.

Un nudo se formó instantáneamente en mi garganta, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Había soportado quedarme sola cuando Sai se marchó, había soportado ser humillada cuando Kiba me engañó… pero _esto_ era algo que no podía soportar.

Me marché desorientada hacia la salida, corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. No Sasuke, no la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

_No_ mi mejor amigo.

_No_ el hombre de mi vida.

Me dejé caer en una de las gradas de la entrada de la escuela, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Sentí cómo unos pasos se acercaban a mí y reconocí a Ino.

- Lo siento, frentona… - me dijo con sinceridad.

Yo me limpié el rostro con el dorso de mi mano. – Cerda… no tiene sentido… - susurré – Ayer… Sasuke me dijo… - le empecé a decir – Bueno… _casi_ nos besamos. – le confesé, con una expresión derrotada.

Ella me miró con los ojos como platos. - ¡Lo _sabía_! – exclamó con incredulidad. - ¡Sabía que había pasado _algo_ entre ustedes dos!

Yo reí con amargura. – Sí pero, ¡y ahora qué importa! ¡Sasuke es un idiota! ¡No entiendo qué es lo que quiere!

- Yo sí. – me dijo entonces ella.

Yo volteé a mirarla, con incredulidad, limpiándome las lágrimas de la cara. - ¿Qué?

- Frentona. – me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Es obvio. Sasuke tiene el S.H.C.H.I.

Yo la miré con una ceja alzada. - ¿El _qué_?

- El Sínrome de Hombre Celoso que Hace Idioteces. – me dijo. Yo la miré con confusión. ¿Celoso? ¡Pero si él estaba con _Temari_! ¡Argh, no entendía nada! - No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? – me preguntó entonces Ino - Él está tan celoso porque creyó que pasaba algo entre tú y Sai… que hizo una idiotez: empezar a salir con Temari.

- ¿¡Y con qué punto, por Kami-sama! – exclamé totalmente enojada - ¿Lastimarme y hacerme sentir mal para que regrese a rogarle? ¿¡Después de que haya estado saliendo con _esa_! ¡No pienso mover ni un dedo para hablar con él después de esto!

Ino me miró con una sonrisa. – Siempre podrías aplicar el S.M.C.H.I. – me aconsejó.

- ¿Ah? – alcancé a decir. No entendía por qué rayos Ino utilizaba tantas siglas.

- El Síndrome de Mujer Celosa que hace Ingeniosidades. – me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Yo alcé una ceja. - ¿Qué no era _idioteces_? – le pregunté. - ¡Y _no_ estoy celosa! ¡Estoy **enojada**!

Ella me miró ofendida. – Por supuesto que es idioteces, para los _hombres._ Nosotras somos seres civilizados e inteligentes. – me aclaró, con orgullo – Y no te hagas, que quieres matar a Temari.

- Oh. – le respondí - ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Conseguirme una cita temporal para poner celoso a Sasuke o qué?

Ella me miró con inocencia. – Ya tienes a Sai, ¿no?

Yo le devolví la mirada con dudas.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien… no era una mala idea, _en absoluto_.

¿Qué prefería?

¿Ver a Sasuke haciendo idioteces… o hacer una ingeniosidad para evitarlo?  
¿Dejar ir al hombre de mi vida… o recuperarlo para siempre?  
¿No hacer nada… o _actuar_?

Entonces una sonrisa de desafío que pintó en mi rostro.

Definitivamente, elegía actuar.

"¿Quieres una guerra, Uchiha? Una **guerra** tendrás."

.

**Someone like you X****VIII – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**Este es mi primer fic al estilo 'escolar'. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

¡HOLA A TODOS! Lo sé, no tengo excusa EN ABSOLUTO por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Reconozco que es algo imperdonable… D: Pero sí me perdonan, ¿verdad? Pasé por unas etapas de crisis existenciales-vocacionales durante mi primer año de universidad, pero ahora sí, IM OVER IT. Ya lo superé. Y la inspiración volvió a mí. En resumen…

KAEDE LU IS BACK! (hell yeah!)

¿Les comenté que el fic ya está llegando a su final? Así es, querido público: en unos dos o tres capítulos más esta historia estará completa. Finalizada. For ever and ever. Y, obviamente, ¡Sasuke y Sakura AL FIN estarán juntos! ¿Cómo lo logarán? ¡Entérense en el siguiente capítulo!

(Okay, ahora sí, volviendo a lo serio…)

¿Alguien había pedido que Sasuke ya no fuera el que sufría todo el rato? ¿Alguien había extrañado a Sai? ¿Alguien había pedido que haya CELOS? Como ven, todo se va cumpliendo poco a poco.

¿Qué les parece el pasado oscuro de Saku y Sai? ¿Y el S.H.C.H.I? Común, ¿verdad? Bueno, dejaré que formen sus opiniones sobre el capítulo… que por cierto, ¡es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… como QUINCE páginas, yay! :D

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias también por sus alertas y agregadas a favoritos! =D ¡LOS QUIERO! _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz =)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**JustSmileFearless**_

_**Nitzume-Uzumaki**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**Sakiera-chan**_

_**haruno-fan**_

_**Adrenalinee**_

_**xKristenx**_

_**Florciita**_

_**Dipi-chan**_

_**OOANDISAOO**_

_**Katari-chan**_

_**Little Indulgence**_

_**Momoko'andMuso**_

_**Savannah Smethwick**_

_**2WiRe**_

_**matsuri-chan**_

_**b**__**etsy268**_

_**Natsumi No Chiharu**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**JustSmileFearless****:** Jijiji… también yo quería que Sakura ganara, pero Gaara es… ¡Gaara! Y al final el concurso resultó interesante después de todo. ¡Y llegó Sai! Pero no te preocupes, Sakura y Sasuke estarán juntos más pronto de lo que puedes imaginar :) Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi. ¡Saludos!

**Nitzume-Uzumaki****:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en especial lo de Karin y la escena final. ¿Qué tal el nuevo papel de Sai? ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Saludos :D

**Katty-chan****:** Cerda, me he dado cuenta que eres prácticamente la tercera protagonista del fic. ¿Por qué será? ¡Es que la mejor amiga de la protagonista es MUY importante! Al diablo con los S.H.C.H.I y S.H.P.H.P. Prometo escribir algo bonito sobre ti el siguiente capi. Por cierto, quiero aplicar el S.M.C.H.I (suena divertido), ¿me ayudas?

**Sakiera-chan****:** ¡Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic! Exacto, Sai fue el primer beso de Saku, su primer "chico", tal como lo expliqué en este último capi… espero que te haya gustado :) ¡Saludos!

**haruno-fan****:** Jajajaja… ¡lo siento! Pero eso de Sai era necesario ;D aunque me quieras matar porque haya sido el primer beso de Sakura. Al parecer su regreso SI cambió un poco las cosas entre Saku y Sasu, pero créeme, no será para mal… bueno, ya no te digo más porque no puedo soplarte la historia. Oh, y concuerdo contigo. Ahora todo depende de Saku. Y de cómo aplica su S.M.C.H.I ;D me parece genial que te haya gustado lo de Karin también. ¡Saludos!

**Adrenalinee****:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el GaaIno! Personalmente, a mí me encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi también :) ¡Saludos!

**xKristenx****:** Jijijiji, ¡qué genial que te haya parecido divertido el fic! En serio, cuando lo escribo no lo hago estrictamente con esa intención, pero si así resulta… ¡GENIAL! Bastante surreal el inner de Sasuke, ¿no? ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! :)

**Florciita****:** ¡Me encantó tu review! En serio disfruto mucho cuando me llegan reviews largos :) Pobre Sasukito, ¿verdad? Nunca le liga su plan con Saku D: lo bueno es que ahora decidió cambiar su modo emo por modo vengador (ambos TAN típicos de él) y así ya no sufre tanto. Claro que Saku es la que ahora debe arreglar el asunto. ¡Me parece genial que te guste cómo pongo a Ino en el fic! De hecho, estaba basada en mi mejor amiga – de la vida real. Y también me alegra que te hayan gustado las distintas parejas. ¿Qué opinas sobre la historia de Sai? ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi!

**Dipi-chan****:** ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capi también! :D

**OOANDISAOO****:** Jijijiji, ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Y sí, ya me siento culpable por escribirle cosas tan malas a Sasukito… por eso ahora le toca sufrir un poco a Sakura :D Genial que te haya gustado el GaaIno, una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, saludos!

**Katari-chan****:** ¡Exacto! ¡Sai apareció JUSTO en el momento menos oportuno! Pero en fin… ¡espero que te haya gustado lo nuevo de este capi! ;D ¡Saludos!

**Little Indulgence****:** ¡Me encantó la frase con la que describiste lo que hizo Sasuke! ¡La indirecta muy directa… fue PRECISO! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic :) ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! ¡Saludos!

**Mom****oko'andMuso:** JAJAJAJA… ¡tu review me hizo reír mucho, me alegró el día! ¿Te desvelaste dos noches seguidas? Wow, eso con las justas lo he logrado con los fics que me han afanado hasta un nivel crítico O_O En serio me alegra mucho que hayas – según lo que parece – disfrutado tanto el fic :) ¡Me pone feliz cuando veo que a ustedes les gusta de verdad! :D Oh, y tal vez haya la posibilidad de que llores al final del fic… así que puede que tu impresión esté en lo cierto ;D Ojalá te haya gustado este capi también, ¡saludos!

**Savannah Smethwick****:** ¡Graciaaaaas por tu review! Definitivamente la señora inspiración tardó un poco, ¡pero al fin el capítulo está terminado! ;D Exacto, intenté cambiar un poco a Sasuke para alejarlo de su actitud primero fría y luego avallasadora, para hacerlo más como un simple… chico normal, lo más natural y humano posible. Al igual que a Saku. Bueno, ¡espero que este capi te haya gustado! :D ¡Saludos!

**2WiRe****:** Jijiji… me tardé mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento! Prometo que ese ansiado beso llegará muy pronto. Bastante pronto ;D JEJE.

**matsuri-chan****:** Jajajaja, ¡a mí también me dan miedo los papás de Saku! Son… intimidantes O_O. ¡Y tus presentimientos fueron totalmente acertados! Habrá celos, MUCHOS celos de ahora en adelante, a pedido del público ;D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi también, gracias por tus reviews y saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer! :D

**betsy268****:** Jijiji… la inspiración viene cuando menos la esperas ;D Pero no, aún no consigo a mi Sasuke (por si las dudas jeje). ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! ¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Natsumi No Chiharu****:** ¡Gracias por leer!

.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Someone like you**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:** Desganada, nerviosa, paralizada y bloqueada mentalmente (si es que sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo existe) me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento, al lado del insoportablemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Dedicatorias:** Para todas aquellas que se han enamorado de un idiota.

_._

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**Celos, celos, celos.**

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela. Miraba su reloj impacientemente, mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

¿Por qué las mujeres nunca podían llegar temprano? Habían quedado en encontrase a las ocho de la mañana en punto. _En punto._ Pero no, ella simplemente pasó su indicación por alto, dejándolo esperando con una terrible ansiedad.

"¿Qué acaso la familia de Gaara no sabe de puntualidad?" pensó con fastidio.

Ella tenía que llegar temprano, porque si no lo hacía, entonces todo su plan estaba arruinado. Si no lo hacía, entonces él no podría sorprender a _ella._ No podría hacerle ver cómo se sentía eso que _ella_ le había hecho sentir a él, al elegir a ese imbécil de Sai, al haberlo dejarlo de lado. No podría verla sufrir ni arrepentirse. No podría hacer que cambie su decisión.

No podría **recuperarla**.

Volvió a ver su reloj una vez más.

"_8:06 AM"_

Lanzó un gruñido de exasperación. ¿Que acaso no podía darse prisa? Ellos debían estar allí _antes_ de que Sakura llegara.

Se encontraba a punto de lanzar una maldición, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun. – Volteó la mirada y se encontró con la esbelta imagen de Temari No Sabaku, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de seguridad, determinación, casi de superioridad. Le recordaba un poco a _su_ propia sonrisa.

Cuánto deseaba que en su lugar se encontrara una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva, una sonrisa que él tanto amaba. Una sonrisa de labios rosados con sabor a cerezo.

- Hmp. – Saludó únicamente él. Desvió la vista levemente hacia la entrada de la escuela, tratando de buscar una figura de cabello rosa que se aproximara. Nada.

Entonces Temari se acercó a él con soltura, y lo abrazó por la espalda. – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con calma.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible. – Sí, perfectamente. – respondió con voz grave, aunque su tono de molestia no sonaba muy convincente. - ¿Cómo estás tú? – le preguntó rápidamente, aunque en realidad no estaba interesado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad. – Mejor ahora que estoy contigo, tigre.

El Uchiha formó una mueca y agradeció mentalmente por encontrarse de espaldas a la muchacha. ¿Acaso lo acababa de llamar _tigre_? Por Kami-sama, necesitaba huir de ella lo más antes posible. Pero para eso, primero debía recuperar a quien realmente le importaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al asimilar todas las ridiculeces que estaba haciendo para poder lograrlo. Literalmente y en todo sentido, Sakura era _molesta_. El muchacho suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Entonces pudo observar como la persona que había estado esperando se acercó por la entrada de la escuela.

La pelirrosa caminaba sola por el pasillo, acercándose hacia donde él y Temari se encontraban. Aún no los había visto.

Entonces Sasuke volteó a ver a Temari, tratando de componer lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo. – Tengo algo para ti. – le dijo a la muchacha.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura se encontraba pasando prácticamente al lado de ellos, por lo que alcanzaba perfectamente a ver lo que sucedía.

La rubia miró a Sasuke con curiosidad. – Me intrigas, Sasuke-kun. – le dijo con una sonrisa desafío. - ¿Qué es? – le preguntó.

Entonces el Uchiha le entregó un paquete envuelto con un lazo. Temari lo empezó a abrir para encontrar al final… un hermoso peluche de felpa, casi idéntico al que el Uchiha le había obsequiado a Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun… está precioso, gracias… - le dijo Temari, para luego rodear su torso con sus brazos y lanzarle una seductora sonrisa.

El Uchiha respondió al abrazo con indiferencia, rodeando la cintura de la chica para atraerla más a él. Le bastó únicamente girar el rostro para observar la expresión de shock de la pelirrosa que los había estado observando, quien se mantenía completamente inmóvil mirándolos. A ellos y al peluche de Temari, que era idéntico al que Sasuke le había regalado meses atrás. Al inicio su mirada parecía perdida, pero segundos después, en sus ojos verdes ardió la chispa de la determinación.

Sasuke pudo reconocer entonces aquel matiz de dolor que reflejaban los ojos de la pelirrosa, y una desagradable sensación de culpa se instaló en su pecho. Pero aquella desapareció al instante: no era justo. Ella le había hecho lo mismo a él, primero. Lo había lastimado al cambiarlo por el idiota de Sai. Lo había lastimado al no haberle ni siquiera contado acerca de todo aquel asunto. Tenía derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo… y afortunadamente para él, todo estaba resultando perfectamente y de acuerdo al plan.

El Uchiha únicamente atrajo a Temari más hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

"**Uchiha 1 – Molestia 0"**

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Sasuke era un idiota.

No, idiota es una palabra muy generosa para describirlo. Mejor imbécil. O engreído, o majadero, o arrogante, o insoportable…

**ARGH.**

No podía creerlo.

Entendía que estaba dolido por lo de Sai.

Entendía que había malinterpretado todo lo que había ocurrido.

Entendía que el muy… _tarado_ se había puesto celoso o – como diría Ino – sufría los síntomas del S.H.C.H.I.

Pero hacer _eso_ había sido muy bajo. Regalarle a Temari un peluche de felpa **idéntico** al mío. ¿¡Quién demonios se creía para burlarse de mí de esa manera!?

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me pusiera _celosa_? ¿Era en _serio_? Por Kami-sama, eso era _ridículo_… ¿cómo podría ponerme celosa de una…

Inner: **¿Zorra? ¿Trepadora? ¿¡**_**Víbora**__**perversa**_**…!?**

… de una… _tipa_ que estaba saliendo con Sasuke, sólo porque él lo hacía a propósito para enojarme? ¿Y una que recibiera regalos de él, y que estuviera pegosteada a él como si fueran un chicle? **JÁ**.

Nunca. **No** estaba celosa. De hecho… ellos dos se veían _ridículos_ juntos. Dándose abrazos en cada esquina. _Demasiado_ cursi para mi gusto, en serio.

Y no me importaba para nada.

Para **NADA**.

Interrumpí mi discurso mental cuando un dolor proveniente de la palma de mi mano de hizo soltar un leve quejido. Había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que me había lastimado las palmas con las uñas. Lancé un bufido.

_Estúpidos puños. Estúpidas uñas. Estúpidos… celos._

Okay, lo admitía. Estaba celosa, ¿sí? Si eso era lo que el idiota de Sasuke pretendía hacerme sentir, realmente lo estaba logrando.

Seguí observando a la pareja con lo que – podía asegurar – era la expresión más despectiva y rencorosa que jamás había dirigido a mi mejor amigo en todo el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido. Encima el muy arrogante estaba sonriendo de lado. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?

En ese preciso momento, la Z%$&! se dio cuenta de mi sutil intromisión.

- Oh. – exclamó ella con calma, al descubrir que yo los observaba, con su grave y sedosa voz, muy diferente a la mía, que era realmente aguda y ligera. – Tú eres… Sakura, ¿verdad? – me preguntó con interés.

La miré con la mejor mirada de indiferencia que pude, esquivando obviamente la mirada de Sasuke, que nos observaba impasible. – Sakura _**Haruno**_. – le respondí, con seguridad. – Y tú eres Temari Sabaku No, ¿verdad? La hermana de Gaara. – le respondí.

La rubia formó una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Veo que ya habías oído de mí. – me comentó con un repugnante tono de superioridad.

¿Quién demonios se creía esta? ¿La octava maravilla del mundo? ¡Antipática presumida!

Yo le dirigí una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad. – Las malas noticias vuelan… - murmuré con voz muy baja, para que no pudiera escucharme.

Al parecer Sasuke sí logró comprenderlo, por lo que me volteó a ver directamente con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que _él_ se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

¿Quería que jugase su juego? Bien, lo haría.

**Y no iba a dejarlo ganar.**

Volteé a mirarlo directamente, tratando de componer la sonrisa más sincera que pude. – ¿Sasuke-kun…? - lo llamé. El me miró con una expresión desconcertada. Obviamente no esperaba que me dirigiera a él después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Inner: **¡****JÁ! ****¡****Toma eso, Uchiha! ;D**

- ¿Sí… Sakura? – me preguntó con escepticismo, alzando una sorprendida ceja.

Yo lo miré, componiendo una sonrisa cómplice. - No me has contado cómo se conocieron Temari y tú… ¡Se supone que como tu _mejor amiga oficial_, debería saber los detalles! – le reclamé con un puchero. – Anda, no puedo creer que no me hayas presentado formalmente a tu novia… porque son _novios_, ¿verdad? – les pregunté, con una sonrisa "inocente".

Mi "amigo" – si aún podía seguir llamándolo así – me miró con una expresión de incredulidad, pues pude reconocer que a pesar de su oscura y calmada mirada, esta reflejó la inquietud que sentía en esos momentos.

Inner: **¡****Está confundido! ****¿****Acaso creyó que estaríamos celosas? ****¡****Pues NO!... ****¡****Idiota Arrogante 1 – Superfrentona 1, KYAAA!**

Entonces Temari habló. – Sasuke-kun, ¿no le habías contado a Sakura-san sobre nosotros? – le preguntó, con calma. Luego se dirigió a mí. – Déjame disculparme por él, Sakura-san. – me dijo, con respeto. – Nunca imaginé que nunca te lo hubiera mencionado… después de todo, he oído que ustedes dos son muy amigos. – mencionó.

- Los mejores. – confirmé yo con una sonrisa convincente. – Y entonces… ¿sí son novios? – les pregunté, fingiendo curiosidad.

Temari me miró con una sonrisa ganadora, mientras Sasuke se mantenía completamente quieto y callado.

- Así es. – me respondió la Sabaku No, abrazando a Sasuke nuevamente. - ¿No nos vemos increíbles juntos? – me preguntó, con autosuficiencia.

Un tic se me formó en la ceja ante su pregunta. ¡Por Kami-sama, esta mujer tenía _**más**_ _**EGO**_ que el mismo **Sasuke**…!

Entonces el susodicho habló.

- Por supuesto que lo hacemos. – aseguró, con una media sonrisa. Una _estúpida. Sexy. Y Perfecta._ Media sonrisa. – Me alegra que te interese nuestra nueva relación, _Sa-ku-ra._ Después de todo, los amigos están para eso, ¿verdad? – me preguntó con arrogancia.

Yo lo fulminé por un segundo con la mirada, pero me contuve al instante. – Así es. Para eso están los amigos. Para alegrarse de las cosas buenas que le pasen al otro, y yo estoy muy, _muy_ alegre por ustedes. – les dije, con una sonrisa completamente falsa. – ¡De verdad se los ve estupendos juntos… son como la pareja perfecta!

El Uchiha me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin poder ocultar la expresión de molestia de su rostro. – Lástima que no todo el mundo pueda encontrar la pareja perfecta como nosotros, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a Temari, aunque su mirada no dejaba de apartarse de la mía.

Yo suspiré teatralmente. – Sí… en verdad es una lástima. Pero tenemos suerte, ¿verdad? Después de todo, los **tres** ya lo hemos hecho. – les dije con una sonrisa soñadora.

Entonces Temari me miró con curiosidad, mientras Sasuke me dirigía una mirada de desconcierto.

En ese preciso momento, mi cómplice apareció detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura y tomándome de la mano. Yo volteé a verlo, para responder a su abrazo con efusividad y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola, _lindo_! – lo saludé con voz melosa - ¡Te extrañé mucho hoy! ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté mientras me colgaba de su brazo con una sonrisa radiante.

Entonces Sai me dirigió una sonrisa gentil. - Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo, preciosa. – me dijo con galantería.

- Oh, chicos, - llamé a Sasuke y Temari, quienes nos dejaban de mirarnos ni por un segundo - les presento a Sai-kun… ¡mi novio! – les anuncié con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No necesité ver el rostro de Sasuke para adivinar que echaba fuego por los ojos.

"**Idiota Arrogante 1 – Superfrentona 2…**** ¡SHANNARO!****"**

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto Uzumaki intentó aguantar las ganas de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para liberar la frustración que lo aquejaba. Respiró profundamente para luego dar un largo suspiro y sentarse con cansancio en una de las sillas de la cafetería de la escuela.

Aquella había sido sin lugar a dudas la peor semana de su vida.

Vale, tal vez no había sido la peor… pero había sido de lejos la más estresante de todas.

Desde que hace unos días sus dos mejores amigos se habían "peleado" – aunque para él se trataba más bien de una simple escenita de celos previa a su declaración de amor eterno – él había sido la víctima inmediata de todos los planes macabros y estrategias de batalla que el moreno y la pelirrosa habían utilizado el uno contra el otro.

Había tenido que averiguar el lugar, fecha y hora de la cita de Sakura con Sai para que Sasuke pudiese ir a "cruzarse inesperadamente con ellos", cosa que él más bien entendió con "arruinarles la cita con sus comentarios egocéntricos y sus miradas fulminantes".

Había tenido también que conducir "accidentalmente" a Sasuke a la sala de música para que pudiese ver a Sakura y Sai mientras este último ayudaba a la pelirrosa a ensayar una nueva canción, labor que – para disgusto del pelinegro – había pertenecido una vez a él.

Incluso – y esto había sido lo que más le había desagradado hacer – había tenido que involucrar a Hinata en una supuesta "doble-cita" entre ellos dos y las parejas de Sasuke y Sakura respectivamente, quienes habían tenido la misma brillante idea de organizar una doble-cita en la cual en vez de verse con Naruto y Hinata, se verían con Sasuke y Temari en el caso de Sakura y Sai, y con Sakura y Sai en el caso de Sasuke y Temari.

Pero, por KAMI-SAMA. Los _**dos**_ habían tenido la misma idea malévola. Eran _tal para cual._ ¿Por qué rayos no podían darse cuenta de eso?

- Naruto-kun… te ves muy cansado… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hinata con cautela, mientras se sentaba al lado de él y le acariciaba el cabello. – Tienes una apariencia terrible…

El rubio puso un puchero. – No, honestamente no estoy bien, datte-bayo… ¡todo este problema entre Sasuke-baka y Sakura-chan está yendo demasiado lejos!

- Esta vez tengo que coincidir contigo, Naruto. – suspiró Ino, quien se encontraba también sentada en la mesa, junto a algunos más de sus amigos – Sé que animé a la frentona a seguir con todo esto, pero… con lo testarudos que son estos dos, van a terminar matándose el uno al otro **antes** de admitir que están enamorados! – exclamó con exasperación. – Realmente son un caso difícil…

- Difícil es decir poco. – bufó Neji – La escuela se ha vuelto un circo gracias a todas sus tonterías. En especial por las admiradoras de Sasuke.

Tenten formó una mueca de preocupación. – Realmente me sorprende que no hayan hablado todo de frente. Eso ha complicado mucho más las cosas… - suspiró.

- Al menos es divertido ver cómo se intentan matar mutuamente, ¿a que no? – preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa perruna.

Todas las chicas y Naruto lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Yo opino que es todo muy problemático… - dijo Shikamaru.

Ino rodó los ojos, con impaciencia. – Shikamaru… para ti, _todo_ es problemático. – dijo.

Entonces Itachi habló. – El otro día, Temari fue a cenar a la casa. – soltó de repente.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la inesperada información. – ¿¡QUE!?

El Uchiha los miró con seriedad. – Nunca pensé que Sasuke iría tan lejos con esto… pero es cierto. Fue una invitación formal. – les contó.

- ¿Tu padre también estaba en la cena? – le preguntó Naruto, con incredulidad. El Uzumaki conocía bien a la familia de Sasuke, y estaba muy seguro de que Temari no sería una persona del agrado de Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. – Sólo estuvimos Sasuke, mi madre y yo. – les contó al resto, quienes escuchaban con atención. Luego, no pudo evitar formar una leve mueca de disgusto. – Pero esa chica… esa chica tiene _más_ ego que Sasuke.

Todos lanzaron un pesado suspiro.

Entonces, Ino volteó a hablar a quien se sentaba a su costado.

- Ehmmm… Gaara-kun… ¿realmente no te molesta que estemos hablando de tu _hermana_? – le preguntó con sorpresa. Después de todo, el pelirrojo se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación.

Gaara simplemente alzó los hombros. – Temari es la persona con más ego que conozca, incluso mucho más que el Uchiha. De hecho, no me extrañaría saber que sólo está con él para probar que ha logrado salir con el "gran Sasuke Uchiha".

Todos le lanzaron miradas de asombro, a las que él respondió con una mirada severa.

- Créanme, conozco a mi hermana. – les aseguró – Y también me está hartando que Uchiha y Haruno no se decidan nunca. Creo que es momento de aplicar medidas extremas. – sentenció.

Ino lo miró con asombro. – ¿Medidas extremas? ¿Acaso crees que hay algo _más_ que podamos hacer para ayudarlos? – le preguntó.

Naruto miró a Gaara y a Ino, esperanzado. – ¿La hay? ¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarlos que no implique que me sienta como un espía ruso? – les preguntó con ilusión – ¡Porque ya me harté de sentirme parte de una familia disfuncional, datte-bayo! – se lamentó.

Entonces Gaara sonrió de lado, formando una intrigante sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Por supuesto que la hay. – decretó.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos brillantes, mientras el resto formaba una mirada de curiosidad.

- Al parecer esos dos no se pueden soportar el uno al otro ni un par de minutos… ¿qué tal si pasan juntos un día entero? – les comentó a los demás Gaara.

Ino entornó los ojos, mirando al pelirrojo. – ¿Qué tienes en mente…?

- Simple, – dijo Gaara con una sonrisa – mi cumpleaños.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

El colchón de mi cama era suave, tenía un tacto agradable e invitaba a acurrucarse. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y me enojaba por alguna razón, solía ir a mi cuarto y dejarme caer en mi cama, boca arriba, mirando mi techo con un puchero enojado o los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, dependiendo de cual fuera el caso.

Ahora miraba mi techo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de concentración. Bufé de mala gana y me crucé de brazos, aún echada. Tenía puestos los audífonos y escuchaba música a volumen alto. Era la única forma de luchar contra mi frustración en ese momento.

.

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special…_

_**[Creep – Radiohead]**_

.

Mientras el coro de la canción iniciaba, no pude dejar de soltar un pesado suspiro. Estaba escuchando la música del mp4 de Sasuke, el que me había dado como regalo la noche del baile. Algo masoquista, ¿verdad? Más aun teniendo en cuenta la letra de la canción. Al menos esa parte describía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Eres tan jodidamente especial…_

Me preguntaba si alguna vez Sasuke se había sentido igual que yo respecto a mí.

Inner: **¡Por supuesto que sí, genio! ¡Se sintió así una eternidad, por nosotras! ¡Pero fuimos tan CIEGAS que no nos dimos cuenta! Y ahora lo perdimos para siempre por la #%& de Tem-**

Chasqueé la lengua con molestia, mientras hacía callar a mi inner.

Me negaba a aceptar lo que ella decía. No lo habíamos perdido para siempre. No _podíamos._

Pero entonces, ¿por qué me sentía más desesperanzada que nunca?

Estas últimas semanas habían sido un fracaso. Todo lo que había hecho aplicando el dichoso S.M.C.H.I había tenido resultados nulos. Sasuke parecía impasible, no dejaba ver ninguna expresión de celos, molestia, ni siquiera preocupación por todo el tiempo que pasaba con Sai – el cual era, por supuesto, únicamente con fines estratégicos.

Como sea, la falta de resultados positivos me tenía HARTA. Y ni qué decir de todo el tiempo de abrazos, gestos y cariñitos cursis que de daban Sasuke y la susodicha Sabaku No.

Lancé entonces un dramático suspiro. – Por todas esas razones, déjenme sola para morir. – anuncié en voz alta, mientras cogía una almohada y la colocaba con frustración sobre mi rostro. Después de todo, no era que nadie fuera a escucharme en ese momento.

- Lo siento, frentona, pero no creo que pueda hacer eso. – dijo entonces una voz detrás de mí.

Me levanté de la cama sobresaltada. – ¡Cerda! – exclamé con sorpresa – ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí? ¡Me asustaste! – le reclamé, intentando esconder mi expresión de más-frustrada-que-Naruto-en-un-mundo-sin-ramen.

- Tu mamá me dejó entrar. – me explicó con sencillez. – ¿Y esa cara? – me preguntó, preocupada – ¡Te ves fatal!

Yo rodé los ojos. – Gracias. – le respondí con acidez. – Digamos que no ha sido una buena semana, sólo eso… - le expliqué.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. – Ya veo… - me respondió, con comprensión.

Entonces su mirada de empatía cambió a una pícara.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – anunció de repente.

Yo la miré con escepticismo. Ino no se caracterizaba por tener las ideas más cuerdas del mundo.

- ¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de ahogar tus frustraciones hundiéndote en tu habitación mientras escuchas música corta-venas… – ante esto le lancé una mirada fulminante – sales con tus amigos a pasar un buen rato y a divertirte? – me sugirió con entusiasmo.

Yo la miré con curiosidad. – Define "divertirte"… - le pedí, con dudas.

Ella me miró con una expresión de diversión – Ay, frentona. ¡Divertirte! Ya sabes, ¡hace tiempo que no hacemos nada que involucre una salida, tacones y vestidos! – me dijo con emoción.

Una gotita me resbaló en la frente. – Cerda, el baile de primavera fue hace… _menos_ de un mes. – le recordé.

Mi amiga puso una cara seria. – Buen punto. ¡Pero y eso qué! – exclamó – No hay nada mejor para una cara larga que una salida para olvidarse de los problemas. – me sonrió.

Yo la miré con una leve sonrisa. Realmente apreciaba la voluntad de Ino para hacerme sentir mejor.

- Vale… - acepté – Está bien.

El grito de mi amiga no se hizo esperar.

- ¡YAY! – exclamó – ¡Perfecto! Yo ya estoy lista, así que sólo faltas tú. – me dijo.

La miré sin entender. – ¿Lista? – le pregunté.

Entonces pude observarla bien y me di cuenta que bajo la casaca llevaba un elegante vestido color salmón. Había estado distraída y no lo había notado.

- Tengo mis tacones en mi bolso. – me explicó, con una sonrisa cómplice.

La verdad no me sorprendía. Ino siempre estaba lista para cualquier cosa que implicara diversión, lo cual era realmente genial.

Bueno. – le dije – ¿Cómo tengo que vestirme? ¿Elegante? – le pregunté.

Ella asintió. – Es una reunión formal. Ya verás cuando lleguemos. – me anunció.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento mientras me dirigía a mi armario a buscar un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Suspiré con calma. Realmente me caería bien una tarde divertida pasándola bien con mis amigos. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa podría salir mal?

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Después de unos minutos de viaje en auto (Inoichi, el papá de Ino, había insistido en llevarnos a la reunión), finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Ino no había querido decirme a dónde estábamos yendo, y la expresión de desconfianza del papá de mi amiga con respecto a nuestro paradero no hacía más que incrementar mi intriga.

Bajé del auto rápidamente, después de agradecer a mi tío Inoichi, para encontrarme frente a la fachada de lo que yo podía catalogar como una residencia de lujo. Se trataba de una mansión enorme, elegante y digna de ser el hogar del más poderoso rey o magnate… era en efecto, el lugar para la fiesta perfecta.

Yo no cabía en mi asombro.

- Ino… - llamé a mi amiga - ¿Se puede saber _qué rayos_ estamos haciendo en este lugar? – le pregunté – Sé que es un lugar hermoso, pero no entiendo cómo has logrado que alguien nos invite a una fiesta aquí… – le expliqué. - ¿…tienes amigos de la mafia? – le pregunté entonces.

Mi amiga se rió de buena gana. – Frentona – me dijo – Esta es la residencia de verano de Gaara. Sus padres son embajadores, ¿nunca te lo comenté? – me preguntó.

- Olvidaste ese pequeño detalle… - le respondí con asombro.

Cuando entramos al interior de la casa, la elegante decoración y lujosos muebles y ornamentos confirmaron lo que me había contado Ino. Inmediatamente, el mayordomo de la mansión nos recibió y nos hizo pasar al enorme y hermoso jardín interior. Las mesas estaban ubicadas alrededor de una delicada y antigua fuente de agua. Además, allí se encontraba montado un escenario en donde un conjunto musical tocaba jazz en vivo.

Honestamente, cuando Ino me había dicho que iríamos a una reunión formal, no imaginé que el nivel de formalidad fuera _tal. _Bajé la vista, dubitativa, mientras observaba mi atuendo. Me había puesto un vestido elegante, de tipo cóctel, color menta, con unos tacones plateados. Mi cabello iba suelto, y no me había puesto demasiado maquillaje.

Inner: **¿Y esta es la forma de presentarse en una fiesta en casa de los embajadores? ¡Vamos a desentonar! T.T**

- Te ves fenomenal. – me dijo entonces una voz.

Alcé la vista con sorpresa para encontrarme con Sai, quien venía caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos Ino y yo. Le sonreí con agradecimiento.

- Gracias, Sai. – murmuré. - ¿También te invitó Gaara?

Él asintió con tranquilidad. – Fue muy amable de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me conoce. – me comentó – Tengo entendido que ha invitado a un grupo de amigos de la escuela.

Yo alcé una ceja. - ¿En serio? – le pregunté – Pero si hasta ahora no he visto a nadie, sólo a ti. ¿Estás seguro que ha invitado a los demás?

- No deben tardar mucho en llegar. – comentó Ino en tono casual – Hinata me dijo que vendrían a esta hora… - observó mirando su reloj.

En ese momento – como por arte de invocación – llegaron Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru.

- ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Hola, Ino-chan! – nos saludó mi amigo rubio con entusiasmo. Luego miró a Sai con recelo – …Sai. – lo llamó con seriedad.

- Hola, Naruto. Tiempo sin verte. – le respondió Sai con una sonrisa que no era falsa, pero estaba segura que irritaba a mi amigo Uzumaki completamente.

Si bien yo había involucrado a Naruto en mis intentos de sabotear algunas salidas de Sasuke y Temari, y lo había obligado a ayudarme en mi plan de S.M.C.H.I, hasta ahora no se había visto con Sai. Por lo tanto, la última vez que tuvo contacto con él fue cuando Sai se fue hace años sin despedirse de mí… lo cual obviamente hizo a Naruto enfurecerse con él por completo.

Y eso, sumado al _pequeño hecho_ de que ahora Sai era mi "remplazo" fingido para mi plan de sacarle-celos-al-mejor-amigo-de-Naruto (alias Sasuke) no contribuía precisamente a calmar los deseos de Naruto de partirle la cara a Sai en ese preciso instante.

Intercambié una preocupada mirada con Ino, dudando si era lo mejor intervenir antes de que una golpiza se iniciara en ese momento, pero por suerte para todos, Hinata fue más rápida.

- Hola Sai, mucho gusto en conocerte. – saludó a Sai con la mano – Siempre es bueno conocer a viejos amigos de mis amigas. Es muy amable de tu parte la ayuda que le estás dando a Sakura en estos momentos. – le sonrió. – Realmente pareces ser un buen amigo.

Naruto miró a Hinata con confusión, pues a diferencia de su novia, él no sabía que gracias a la conversación que tuve con Sai finalmente aclaré mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Hinata, en cambio, estaba bien enterada de ello, y su actitud tan amable y de confianza hacia Sai convenció a Naruto de relajarse.

Dirigí a Hinata una mirada sincera de agradecimiento.

- El gusto es mío. – replicó Sai con gentileza.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - nos saludó Tenten entonces. - Oh, - dijo mirando a Sai - Tú debes ser Sai, mucho gusto! - exclamó con soltura mientras lo saludaba. Neji también se acercó a darle la mano a Sai con seriedad.

- Neji Hyuuga. - se presentó Neji. - Un gusto.

Mientras los demás seguían con sus presentaciones, volteé la cabeza disimuladamente hacia el jardín, buscando una mirada que esperaba y al mismo tiempo _temía _encontrar esta tarde. Pero nada. Ninguna señal de sus ojos negros.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Sasuke no estaría aquí hoy? Era el cumpleaños de Gaara, y Temari era la hermana de Gaara... y Sasuke era el que salía con la hermana de Gaara, ¿verdad? Tenía sentido que asistiese a la reunión.

Aunque, para ser honesta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al volverlo a ver. No era por el tiempo: nos habíamos cruzado un par de veces en la escuela, y hasta habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras (no muy cordiales, por supuesto). Lo que me tenía... _paralizada_ era que, en tan sólo unos pocos días, lo que había entre nosotros dos había cambiado. No entendía cómo en unas simples semanas habíamos pasado de ser mejores amigos a simples extraños.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de ignorar el nudo en que se formaba en mi garganta. Pues por más que trataba de ignorar la realidad, dolía. Dolía de verdad.

Entonces, en eso preciso instante, hicieron entrada al jardín Sasuke y Temari. Los dos iban vestidos elegantemente y ella iba tomada de su brazo. Segundos después, él volteó la mirada hacia donde nos encontrábamos los demás y yo, y nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos breves instantes. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que él se acercara, que dijera algo, o que al menos me diese un gesto de saludo, incluso una de sus arrogantes sonrisas de lado... pero luego de mirarnos por unos pocos segundos, Temari y él prosiguieron su camino para saludar a los invitados.

Bajé la mirada en señal de derrota, y fruncí el ceño con molestia.

_Estúpido arrogante, insensible, antisocial..._

Esto ya sobrepasaba mis límites de tolerancia. Una cosa era actuar como un baka y OTRA era jugar con la ley del hielo. Y por más de que odiaba admitirlo, yo era totalmente susceptible a esa ley. Cerré los puños con fuerza mientras respiraba hondamente para tranquilizarme.

Inner: **Ignóralo, Haruno. Sólo ignóralo.**

Procedí a hacer caso a mi inner y a prestar atención a los padres de Gaara, que acababan de subir al escenario central del jardín. Todos los asistentes de la reunión guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a los embajadores Sabaku No.

Entonces habló la madre de Gaara. - Querida familia, amigos e invitados. - empezó - Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde casa. Les agradecemos que hayan podido venir hoy para celebrar esta ocasión tan especial... el decimosexto cumpleaños de nuestro _pequeño _Gaara. - Se oyeron algunas risas entre el público tras su último comentario. - Aún recuerdo cuando nuestro hijo era sólo bebé, tan chiquito, tierno y pelirrojo... que se ponía a llorar cada vez que no encontraba su osito de peluche... - comentó con ternura.

En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Gaara, cuya cara estaba volviéndose más o menos del color de su cabello, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano con frustración.

Entonces el padre de Gaara interrumpió a su esposa. - Pero en fin... - cararspeó - Ahora, después de dieciséis años, puedo afirmar con mucho orgullo, que nuestro hijo se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre. - Se dirigió entonces a Gaara. - Hijo, felicitaciones. Por este día, por los éxitos que estás obteniendo, porque tienes una chica preciosa, y porque cumplas muchos años más. - El embajador alzó su copa con entusiasmo. - ¡Salud!

Todos respondimos al brindis y el sonido de las copas chocando resonó en toda la residencia, junto con las risas y las felicitaciones a Gaara, mientras la banda empezaba a tocar una suave música de salón. Los padres de Gaara procedieron a inaugurar la pista de baile, bailando al compás de la música. Los siguieron después Gaara e Ino, Kankuro y una chica a la que yo no conocía, y finalmente Temari y Sasuke.

Tomé un largo sorbo de mi copa de champagne, justo antes de que Sai se acercara a mí.

- ¿Bailamos? – me preguntó con cortesía.

Yo le sonreí. – Claro. – le dije mientras me guiaba hacia la pista tomando mi mano.

Ambos estábamos bailando suavemente, cuando él me preguntó. - ¿Todo en orden?

Yo suspiré. Sabía perfectamente que se refería al "Tema S".

Asentí con calma. – Todo bajo control. – afirmé.

Entonces habló. - ¿Sabes? Tienes bastante autocontrol para ser alguien que está conteniendo tanta frustración. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada. - ¿Debería tomar eso como un _cumplido_?

El alzó los hombros. – Yo lo haría… - luego de unos segundo me preguntó - ¿Y cuánto tiempo más crees que debamos aplicar tu plan S.H.C.X.Y.Z o como sea que se llamaba?

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la pareja que estaba bailando justo frente a nosotros, compuesta por una muchacha rubia y un chico de cabello azabache. – El que sea necesario. – le respondí con aplomo.

El asintió. – Me gusta tu nueva faceta de mente maquiavélica, fea. Te da un toque atractivo.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio. – Como sea. Y NO soy una mente maquiavélica. ¡Ya te dije que la idea ni siquiera fue mía!

Sai se rió levemente ante mi reacción de molestia, cuando tocó hacer el cambio de parejas. Entonces un muchacho rubio se acercó con entusiasmo hacia donde yo estaba, seguido por una chica de cabello oscuro.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto con alegría al verme. Entonces se dirigió a Sai con autoridad. – Te la robo. – le informó, para luego tomarme de la mano y empezar a bailar conmigo, mientras Hinata nos sonreía con calma antes de empezar a bailar con Sai.

- Me sorprende que se esté portando bien… - dijo entonces Naruto.

Yo me reí, sabiendo que se refería a Sai. – Se está comportando, no te preocupes, Naruto. – le dije, divertida.

El sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Más le vale! – exclamó – ¡Se acaba de redimir después de toda las estupideces que hizo, así que le conviene seguir como está, datte-bayo!

Yo sonreí con ternura. Sabía que Naruto estaba intentando protegerme aun después de enterarse de que Sai me estaba ayudando.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Naruto me preguntara - ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

Yo lo miré con sorpresa, dándome cuenta que su rostro mostraba realmente seriedad y preocupación. Me di cuenta que me lo preguntaba por el tema con Sasuke.

Me mordí el labio levemente, mientras seguíamos bailando. – He estado mejor, pero en general bien, no te preocupes. – le respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

Estaba mintiendo, sí, pero no podía decirle a Naruto cómo me sentía realmente. De todas las personas en el mundo, él era a la que menos quería preocupar. Su posición de mejor amigo mío y mejor amigo de Sasuke no era muy fácil de llevar en estos momentos, y no quería que cargase un peso que no le correspondía.

El me miró con sospecha, para volver a hablar segundos después. – Él también está mal, ¿sabes? – lo miré con sorpresa al ver que no se había tragado mi cuento. – No lo demuestra, porque es un teme, pero está mal. Deberías intentar hablar con él, Sakura-chan. – me dijo, casi en forma de súplica. – Y no te lo digo porque soy su mejor amigo… - me explicó – ¡sino porque nunca van a solucionar sus problemas si no los hablan frente a frente!

Yo lo miré, algo mortificada – Naruto… no creo que se la mejor idea hablar con Sasuke… - le empecé a decir.

El me miró con una mueca de desilusión, y un sentimiento parecida a la culpa se instaló en mi pecho. Entonces mi amigo me miró con confianza. – Sakura-chan, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar si hablas con el teme? – me preguntó, y empecé a hacerme esa pregunta a mí misma – Mira: si se porta mal y hace el tonto, me avisas, yo voy, y le doy una merecida patada en su trasero Uchiha… - me reí levemente ante la actitud infantil de Naruto - …y si te estresas por discutir con él, ¡podemos ir a comer ramen! – me ofreció, mientras a mí me aparecía una gotita tamaño XL en la frente. - ¡En serio! El ramen es uno de los mejores remedios para el estrés, ¡y yo tengo pases gratis para Ichiraku's! ¡Te invito si quieres, Sakura-chan! – exclamó con entusiasmo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa por las ideas de Naruto. Entonces suspiré con decisión.

- Bien. – le dije a Naruto. – Voy a intentar hablar con Sasuke, ¿sí? – ante esto, una mirada de felicidad iluminó el rostro de mi amigo – PERO, no te aseguro que él quiera hablar conmigo… - le advertí.

- Sakura-chan… - me llamó entonces Naruto.

Yo seguí hablando. - … hoy nos vimos al llegar a la fiesta, y ni siquiera se acercó a saludarme, así que si sus modales siguen así dudo _mucho_ que podamos conversar… - recordé con molestia.

- Ehhh… Sakura-chan… - me dijo Naruto nuevamente.

- …pero en fin, yo haré el intento. – le dije - Si él no quiere hablar, ¡será su problema!

- ¿Sakura-chan? – me llamó Naruto una vez más, y yo volteé a mirarlo con interrogación. – Ya no creo que eso sea un problema… - me dijo, mirando detrás de mí.

Entonces volteé para descubrir qué es lo que estaba mirando Naruto, para encontrarme con la figura a la que menos esperaba en ese momento.

El alma se me cayó a los pies.

- Sasuke… - logré articular. Me sorprendió escuchar mi voz firme y no vacilante, como temía que saliera en ese momento.

Parado frente a mí, con pose seria y las manos en los bolsillos, se encontraba Sasuke. Estaba vestido elegantemente, con una camisa gris y un traje oscuro, y se veía más apuesto que nunca. Su cabello oscuro y desordenado caía sobre su frente, y sus ojos color brea estaban dirigidos intensamente hacia mí. Bajé la mirada rápidamente, no podía sostenerla sin sentir una molesta sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

- Sakura. – me dijo entonces él, a modo de saludo, con una voz grave e intensa. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo decir mi nombre.

Entonces él se dirigió a Naruto. - ¿Se puede? – le preguntó con calma, acercándose hacia mí. Le estaba pidiendo permiso para bailar conmigo, y en ese momento toda la determinación que había tenido segundos antes para hablar con él se desvaneció por completo.

Volteé a mirar a Naruto con una mirada mortificada, mientras suplicaba internamente que no me dejase sola con Sasuke.

"_Por favor, no con él a solas, no con él a solas…"_

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, luego hacia mí y luego hacia Sasuke de nuevo, vacilante. Finalmente habló, visiblemente nervioso. – Ehh… claro, teme. – le respondió.

Mi mundo se vino de cabeza.

Inner: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo… estamos **_**muertas**_** T_T**

Mi amigo rubio no tardó en dejarnos solos, y yo aún no había vuelto a hacer contacto visual con Sasuke. Entonces me armé de valor, y los miré directo a los ojos. Él me miraba con seriedad, y procedió inmediatamente a tenderme la mano con cortesía para guiarme a la pista de baile. Yo tomé su mano lo más serena que pude, y al hacerlo sentí como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido mi cuerpo. Su mano era grande, cálida y áspera, al contrario que la mía, que era pequeña y suave.

Entonces Sasuke colocó su otra mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, mientras empezábamos a bailar, sin decir ninguna palabra, al suave y rítmico compás del vals. Con su pecho pegado al mío, rogaba internamente para que él no reparase en el rápido e intenso ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Tragué saliva y me esforcé por lucir impasible. La cercanía con él era algo abrumador, y la tensión en ese momento se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo.

De repente, él habló. – Veo que te estuviste divirtiendo antes de bailar con Naruto. – comentó con voz seria, aunque yo pude percibir inmediatamente su sutil pero presente tono de sorna en su comentario.

Yo lo miré con resentimiento. – Pues yo debería decirte lo mismo. – le respondí con ironía, refiriéndome a Temari.

Sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo, formando una expresión de molestia. Luego me miró por unos segundos para decirme. – Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

Un sentimiento de indignación colmó mi pecho en ese instante, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. – ¿Hablar? – le pregunté - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Escuela, música, libros…? Asumo que podremos mantener una conversación civilizada, ¿no? – le pregunté con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, mientras ambos dejábamos de bailar. – Hmp, sabes a qué me refiero, Sakura. – me dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia – Sobre nosotros_._

_- ¿Nosotros?_ – siseé con exasperación, mientras me alejaba de la pista de baile y me dirigía hacia el jardín. No quería que nuestra discusión se volviese pública en medio de la reunión. Entonces él llegó detrás de mí y yo lo encaré. – Sasuke, ¿_qué_ nosotros? – le pregunté. – Tú tomaste tu decisión, estás saliendo con Temari… ¡y si eso quieres pues entonces adelante! – le grité – Pero por favor no pretendas confundirme más cuando ya has decidido algo diferente… – le exigí, totalmente dolida. – No estás siendo justo al hacerlo.

Entonces él me miró con una ceja alzada. - ¿_Justo_? – repitió con un tono que me puso los pelos de punta. – ¿Quién fue la persona que decidió algo diferente, Sakura? ¿_Quién_? – me exigió, y a mí me dolió en el alma que él hubiese creído eso desde un principio. - ¿Y aun así me hablas de ser justo? – me preguntó, con disgusto. – Jamás creí que serías una persona hipócrita, pero al parecer me equivoqué. – me dijo con decepción.

Yo lo miré con frustración. – ¡No, Sasuke, no fue así! – le dije con desesperación - Si primero me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó con Sai, entonces entenderías todo… - le empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

- Oh, créeme. No necesito una explicación para saber lo que pasó con Sai. – me dijo con amargura. – Tú y tu _amigo_ pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. No me importa. – me aseguró - Sean felices.

Entonces, todo el deseo de reconciliarme con él y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros de desvaneció por completo. Ahora sólo sentía rabia. Rabia porque por más de que intentara explicar las cosas a Sasuke, él no me iba a escuchar. ¿Quería jugar sucio? Dos podíamos jugar ese juego.

Yo lo miré con una enorme sonrisa fala, lo cual obviamente lo molestó aún más. – Eso planeamos . – le dije con seguridad. – Descuida, también les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu exótica nueva novia. – agregué.

El me miró con rencor. – Pues ya lo somos. – me aseguró - ¿Acaso te molesta, Sa-ku-ra? – me preguntó, acercándose hacia mí.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada. – Pfff, por favor. – le dije – No me interesada tu preciada felicidad, U-chi-ha. – afirmé, acercando mi rostro al suyo. – En lo que a mí me concierne, Sai y yo seremos muy felices juntos, y no creas que me voy a preocupar por _un_ momento sobre tu vida, porque TU ya no vas a figurar en ninguna parte, ¿entendiste? – le susurré.

Entonces el curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de lado. Una _sexy y perfecta_ sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – le pregunté con molestia.

El alzó los hombros con arrogancia para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a irse. – Nada. – comentó – Sólo me causa gracia la cantidad de tonterías que dices para disimular que en realidad estás loca por mí.

Y en ese momento, algo explotó dentro de mí.

Tal vez haya sido una bomba. No, eso no. Un **volcán**. Probablemente _Krakatoa_. Y repotenciado. A la enésima potencia.

Mi mirada fulminante atravesó el cuerpo del Idiota Arrogante y me dirigí a zancadas hacia él antes de que pudiese escaparse de mí. Lo encaré inmediatamente y no pude evitar estallar a gritos. En ese momento ya no tenía palabras civilizadas ni coherentes para él.

- Tú … - empecé a decir - ¡…eres un ARROGANTE! Insensible, idiota, creído… ¡egocéntrico! – subrayaba cada insulto con un golpe, que aunque sabía que no le iba a doler, no podía evitar contener. - ¡Crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo y no es así! – exclamé, con exasperación.

El únicamente me miraba sin decir nada, lo cual me sacaba aún más de quicio. Entonces lo miré con decepción. – No entiendo cómo alguna vez pudimos ser amigos. – le susurré.

Él se acercó más a mí, para mirarme directo a los ojos. – Tienes razón. – afirmó, con convicción. – Deberíamos dejar de ser amigos.

Después de lo que dijo Sasuke en ese momento, no pude evitar que algo se quebrara dentro de mí. ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Qué nuestra amistad nunca significó nada para él? ¿Qué todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido una farsa?

Bajé la mirada con rencor mientras reunía todo el valor necesario para no derramar una lágrima. Después de todo lo que había dicho, no iba a dejar que me viera llorar.

Entonces lo miré con amargura. – Haz lo que quieras. – le dije, con voz baja, para luego darme la vuelta e irme. No podía seguir ahí.

Sin embargo, apenas di un paso para alejarme, Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me atrajo por completo hacia él. Nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia. – Pues entonces haré lo que quiera. – murmuró. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué _rayos_ estaba hablando, me besó.

Primero intenté separarme de él, ¿¡cómo se atrevía!? ¿Después de todo lo que había dicho pensaba que podía comprarme con un beso? Traté de decirle algo, pero en ese momento él aprovechó para profundizar el beso, y mi mente se puso de cabeza. **Por completo.** Cerré los ojos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras le respondía el beso con entusiasmo, y él acariciaba mi cintura de forma posesiva, atrayéndome más hacia él. Solté un suspiro mientras nuestros labios hacían magia juntos. No podía creer que Sasuke fuese tan bueno besando… ok, está bien, _sí_ lo podía creer. ¿Pero es que acaso era posible que este chico fuese tan perfecto en todo?

Cuando había imaginado cómo sería este momento, creía que sería como en las películas, pero había estado totalmente equivocada. En realidad, fue mucho mejor. Después de unos momentos, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar, el ambiente se volvió mucho más cargado, y yo sentía que me iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Mi mente empezó a caer en un remolino de emociones que jamás imaginé experimentar. Adrenalina, frenesí, pasión… amor. Sasuke y yo nos besamos, y nos besamos, y nos besamos, y durante esos momentos, todo fue perfecto. Finalmente, nos separamos por falta de aire, y Sasuke me dio un segundo, dulce y casto beso en los labios, que, por supuesto, también me dejó sin aliento.

Permanecimos pegados durante unos instantes, sin decir nada, y fue entonces cuando mi lado racional volvió a mí.

Sasuke me había besado. **BESADO**. ¡Ni siquiera una vez, sino DOS!

…después de haber actuado como un imbécil, y después de haberme dicho que no seamos más amigos. Y yo le había respondido el beso… como una estúpida.

En ese momento, me sentí ridícula. Alcé la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien me miró con interrogación ante mi expresión. - ¿A qué estás jugando, Sasuke? – le pregunté en un susurro. Estaba demasiado frustrada y confundida. Ese beso había herido mi orgullo, y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

El me miró con confusión. - ¿Jugando? – repitió - ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo, Sakura? – me preguntó - ¿De verdad tienes ese concepto de mí? – dijo con voz dolida.

Yo lo miré directamente, reconociendo su expresión de decepción, y sabiendo que mi comentario la había causado, pero luego recordé todo nuestro diálogo anterior y exploté. - ¡Pues no lo sé, Sasuke! – grité – Primero me dices lo de Sai, luego dices que no seamos más amigos y luego me besas… ¿¡qué esperas que entienda!? – le pregunté con desesperación. – ¡No entiendo que rayos es lo que quieres que entienda después de todo esto!

El chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia para luego preguntarme - ¿¡Y qué es lo que entiendes, Sakura!? – ante mi silencio, habló más fuerte - ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡ENTIENDO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN IDIOTA! – le grité.

El me miró sorprendido después de lo que dije, sin decir una palabra. Yo también me callé al instante, después de reparar lo genial que era mi bocota.

Le acababa de confesar mis sentimientos a mi ex-mejor amigo, chico por el cual estaba loca desde que nos conocimos, el cual se había comportado como un idiota hace cinco minutos… o más bien desde que empezó a salir con Temari, y con el cual acababa de tener el beso más perfecto de mi vida.

No pude evitar reírme de mí misma en mi mente.

¡Esto era **brillante**! (Y sí, eso fue sarcasmo.)

Entonces Sasuke acercó su rostro al mío y me miró con sus hermosos ojos negros, directo a los ojos. Toda expresión de frustración había desaparecido completamente de su mirada. No pude evitar estremecerme ante lo intensa y dulce que era en ese momento. Había extrañado _demasiado_ que me mirase así.

- ¿Estás enamorada de mí? – me preguntó, en un murmuro.

Yo sólo atiné a ponerme completamente roja ante su pregunta. – Yo… - empecé - …tengo que irme. – le dije atropelladamente.

E hice lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía miedo.

En menos de un parpadeo… desaparecí.

.

**Someone like you XIX – Fin  
Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Antes de que nada, quería pedirles disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Por diversas razones se me hizo imposible colgar el nuevo capítulo en este último año y medio, pero en fin, no ahondaré más en explicaciones. ¡Espero de verdad que la espera haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado el penúltimo capi! Personalmente quedé bastante satisfecha con cómo quedó :)

Ahora, ¿qué opinan de los planes de Sasuke y Sakura? ¿El S.H.C.H.I Y el S.M.C.H.I? ¿Qué tal el cumpleaños de Gaara? ¿Y la preocupación de Naruto? ¿Las actuaciones de Ino y Hinata? ¿LA escena final? ;D ¡Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo y me comenten sus opiniones! :D

¡Muchas gracias todos por sus reviews, agregadas a favoritos y alertas y sobre todo por su paciencia! ¡Son los mejores lectores! :D ¡LOS QUIERO! _Recuerden que una autora con reviews es una autora feliz ;)_

_._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

.

_**gumii**_

_**RyuuRocks7**_

_**Little Indulgence**_

_**Katty-chan**_

_**LEGNA**_

_**Hitorijime**_

_**I love sasusaku 23 10 28**_

_**00Katari-Hikari-chan00**_

_**betsy268**_

_**DaniiBGomez**_

_**RisaKoizumi**_

_**AnnieLi**_

_**sssss**_

_**Sakulali**_

_**rosanegrac**_

_**Suki Harlett**_

_**Meyamil Oscuro**_

_**choiamberc**_

**.**

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**gumii: **Gracias! Espero que has disfrutado el Nuevo capítulo! :D

**RyuuRocks7: **Gracias! Lamento lo de tu mejor amigo ): espero que se haya podido solucionar! Y, sí, el S.H.C.H.I es TAN común, casi todas lo hemos sufrido en algún momento ¬¬ Sobre Tiempo Fuera, estoy planeando el comeback :) No sé si sea pronto, pero estoy trabajando en el fic. Gracias por leer!

**Little Indulgence:** Me divertí mucho leyendo tu review! :D Gracias por comentar! No está de más decir que mi mejor amiga (en quien Ino está basada) amó el contenido de tu comentario también, jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capi!

**Katty-chan:** SHBFAMSBDMBDMVBMBDFVMXBDV. He dicho. (Momento de explosión de felicidad por haber hecho esto y haber superado la crisis de ayer). Oh, y SI! Ino tiene sus fans por ahí ;) jaja.

**LEGNA:** Qué bueno que te gustó :D ojalá hayas disfrutado este nuevo capi!

**Hitorijime: **Ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo capi! Y ojalá no tengas que leer de nuevo el fic para recordar todo con lo mucho que me demoré :P… pero gracias por leer! :)

**I love sasusaku 23 10 28:** EXACTO. Sasuke y Sakura son el par de cabeza duras más estresante del planeta, a que no? Gracias por leer, y espero hayas disfrutado del nuevo capi! :)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** jajajaja, él S.M.C.H.I suele ser común :) Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!

**betsy268:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 18! :) Ojalá hayas disfrutado este tanto como en anterior. Gracias por leer!

**DaniiBGomez: **Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi :)

**RisaKoizumi: **Gracias por leer! :D Ojalá te haya gustado el capi 19!

**AnnieLi:** Indeed, hacen imbecilidades. Si algún día llegas a ver la actualización (después de mil años de no actualizar) espero que te haya gustado :D Saludos desde aquí y éxitos en HKU!

**sssss:** mjfnmsdnvjndf! :)

**Sakulali:** Gracias por tu comentario! Lamento la demora, y espero que haya valido la pena y hayas disfrutado el nuev capi! :D Gracias por leer!

**Rosanegrac:** Jeje, gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi :D Gracias por leer!

**Suki Harlett:** Gracias por tus reviews! Bueno, las parejas que puse son las que me han gustado desde siempre, jeje. Me alegra que hayas leído el fic a pesar de eso. Ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capi! :D

**Meyamil Oscuro:** Bueno, creo que tus dudas sobre Sai se han aclarado en este último capi ;) Gracias por comentar y por la paciencia, espero que haya valido la pena el tiempo de espera y hayas disfrutado del capi 19 :D gracia por leer!

**choiamberc:** Espero que no te hayas vuelto demente! Me demoré un poquito en actualizar (ok, un poco más que un poquito), pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera y te haya gustado el capi :D gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
